


Fallen Angels

by BlackHunter666



Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Diablo III, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Archaic Battles, F/M, Hidden truths, M/M, Unexpected Turns, brothers-in-arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 120,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One angel tries to follow his teacher and guardian down from the High Heavens but their paths are torn apart, sending one crashing down in Sanctuary and the other slamming into Earth. Still holy but forced to hide, this one lost angel finds new heroes and prepares to go home. Will he be able to show these Earth born heroes how to defeat the Prime Evil or is all hope lost?</p><p>Warnings: Contains grand amounts of bloody gore, severe violence, language, nudity and slash. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My History

**Author's Note:**

> After watching my partner playing D3, I decided that it was a fandom that I could sink my teeth into and have a go at writing. To all the purists out there, please don't be offended if my interpretation of the game isn't quite what you expected, I am having a lot of fun with with character developments and controlling such a varied party. To the MR fans that read this, don't hate me for what I'm doing to well known and loved characters, this is all for fun and never for any profit.
> 
> Brace yourselves, dear readers. This is bound to be a wild adventure. Watch out for some relationships to come into existence, some I've already given away but others are a surprise until the time is right within the story. I'm trying not to give too much away in these opening chapters and intend for the fic to pick up as we continue along on this strange adventure.

No one knows my secret but one has perhaps come close to guessing the burden I bear. He called me a guardian angel but he did not know how close he was to the truth. I left my home in the Silver City to follow my teacher when he turned his back on the Angiris Council and sacrificed his angelic powers to protect mankind.  
  
I knew Imperius would come after me next, he knew I was the next after my teacher to believe that mankind was worth saving. I had stood with my teacher on several occasions, defying Imperius on several occasions. We were doing the right thing, we both knew that but Imperius refused to accept we were right.  
  
My teacher left the High Heavens of his own accord; he gave up his wings and his immortality to fight alongside the heroes on the mortal realm. I watched in disbelief as he was dragged from our beautiful home in the heavens and thrown to the mortal world below.  
  
I will never be strong enough to face Imperius like my teacher did; no matter how hard I try I cannot take down the Archangel of Valour. Instead I turned and fled, making use of my smaller form to escape Imperius and leave behind the Silver City I had called home for all of my long life. Reaching the edge of our glimmering home, I leapt out into the air, tucking my wings in close and plummeting towards the mortal realm.  
  
Imperius would not follow us down to the mortal realm, he detested the mortals and all they strove to achieve. I had no such concerns, my teacher was down there and like the loyal student I was, I would follow him wherever he went. There was still so much I could learn from him, if I could just find him again.  
  
But something went wrong. Whether by the hand of Imperius and the rest of the Angiris Council or something else entirely, I lost all track of my teacher as I fell, my body burning bright in the night sky. I sensed the mortal realm rushing up to meet me and braced for the impact, hoping that my teacher was safe and that we would be reunited in time. Clutching my sacred blade and shield to my chest and closing my blazing eyes, I tried to reach my teacher but my hails went unheard.  
  
The wind was whistling in my ears, ripping at my armour and tunic as I fell to the mortal realm, no longer the glorious being I had once been. Unlike my teacher, I would keep my angelic abilities and the markers of my old position but in the mortal realm I would not be able to wear them.  
  
Trying one last time to reach my teacher, I slammed into the ground and all was black.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Rising from the hard ground, I took a moment to look around, noticing all the humans that had come to stare at me in awe and wonder. Picking up my sword and shield from where they had fallen, I floated up out of my crater and landed among the people, listening to their whispers of disbelief. They called me a miracle, drawing away as I moved among them. It was almost as if they were afraid to let their dirty clothes and hands touch my shining armour and weapons. Then a young woman came forward and dropped to her knees in front of me, a wailing child held to her bosom. She spoke with a voice filled with fear, begging me to heal her child of his illness. I am no angel of hope but I could not ignore her desperation.  
  
Sinking to one knee, I placed my sword and shield on the ground and reached out to take the child, cradling his tiny body to my chest as tenderly as I could. It was a risk to use my abilities while I was supposed to be hiding from Imperius and searching for my teacher but I had to help this child. Murmuring words of power and inscribing runes in the air over the child, I lifted his cruse and eased his pain, cooling his young body with a soft breeze from my wings.  
  
Gradually he calmed and proper colour returned, bright blue eyes opening to look up at me curiously. This child, so innocent and perfect, smiled at me and burbled happily, hands waving towards my cowl. Lightly tickling the child under the chin with one finger, I handed him back to his mother and gathered my weapons, rising once again to my feet.  
  
Again the people moved back, not out of fear but respect. They seemed to realise I was different; they even seemed to know from whence I had come. Many of the people gathered around whispered about guests from heaven and asked if this marked the coming of their Lord. I knew not why they said such things but I followed them to their village anyway, wondering if these simple mortals could help me find my teacher again.  
  
Drifting among these people, I felt a light hand lightly tugging on the wings adorning my knee guards. Looking down, I was confronted with a young girl, just a child but older than the boy. An older man moved through the group and removed her hand from my armour humble apologies in his eyes as he looked up at me for a moment.  
'It is all right, she is merely curious.' I nodded, transferring my sword into my other hand and reaching out to lightly touch her cheek with my right hand.  
'What is your name, angel?' she asked, peering into my cowl but I knew she wound not see my holy face. 'What should we call you?'  
  
I thought about this for a few minutes. To give them my real name would lead Imperius right to these people. But angels do not lie, we are above such things. Then I remembered another of my friends, an angel that had been lost earlier in the Sin Wars. Surely I would not be struck down for using his name to protect my mission.  
'I am the Archangel Michael.' I replied, thinking about my old friend and all he stood for.  
'We thank you for coming to save us, Archangel Michael.' the older man nodded, dropping his gaze and moving away from my side.  
  
Entering their simple village of timber buildings arranged around a naïve little church; I knew I would be safe here until I recovered from my injuries. Even for an Archangel, hitting the mortal realm as I did is a painful thing to do. Knowing they were all watching me curiously, I opened the doors with a flick of my wings and drifted inside, floating through the church to sit in the large chair behind the alter. Never in all my long existence did I think I would get away with such behaviour. I was not a member of the Angiris Council, I had no right to a throne but here I was, worshiped by these simple people as a messenger from their God.  
  
I knew I could not stay with these people, I had to find my teacher but it was clear I would not be leaving any time soon. Heads bowed, the people came forward, placing gifts of precious metals and jewels on the alter in front of me, each one pausing to say a few prayers before moving back. Some people gave humble offerings of food and cloth, uttering requests for help and guidance as they prepared for the return of their God.  
  
Some of them I helped, healing the sick and comforting the dying but there was more suffering in this one village than I could help alone. I stayed with these people for 30 days and nights before telling them I had to move on and continue spreading the word. Before I left, they came together to honour my presence one more time. The armourer and blacksmith cleaned and repaired my armour as the rest of the village sang and danced in my honour, the children coming forth to present me with innocent gifts made my their own hands.  
  
Tucking all these gifts away safely in a leather pack one of the women made for me; I donned my armour, shouldered into the pack and took up my weapons again before drifting into the air and leaving them behind. I still wonder what happened to those people.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
For 600 years I wandered this mortal realm, searching for my teacher but he was nowhere to be found. I grew tired of the humans around me asking for miracles and begging for my help so I hid my true form under a human body, putting away my armour and weapons to better blend in with these people. No one asked about the heavy travelling chest I carried everywhere I went; they just accepted me as another traveller and welcomed me to share their journeys and adventures.  
  
Every thirty years or so, I would hide away from all people and change my appearance, continuing my travels in the vain hope of finding my mentor but with each passing year, the hope faded a little more. I feared I was destined to always walk this realm alone, forgotten by my people and abandoned by the only one to really care about my life.  
  
I wrote down all my adventures in a journal, tucking each full book safely inside my chest until the day I would be free to tell my story again. I do not know when I will be free to share my stories with my people again, if I will ever again see the Silver City or what will become of me in the future. All I know for certain is that I can never give up on my mission to find my mentor again. He is waiting for me, I know he is.


	2. The Latest Chapter

A new face in the crowd, this time I joined the warriors of this new country I had found. America. Such a name felt strange on my tongue, it reminded me of one of the angels I had known - Amerinsis. Not an Archangel or even a defending angel, just a messenger within the Silver City. She was beautiful, her glowing blonde hair held back by a shining silver cord tied in a complex knot as she fluttered around the city on endless errands.  
  
I have lost count of how many different faces I have worn since I first landed; there have been so many different lives lived while I search for my mentor. I have seen so much suffering and done what I could to help but this realm is so full of pain and darkness that one angel alone, even the Archangel that once stood at the right hand of Justice, can only do so much. Never enough but I will continue to strive to make things right.  
  
As a soldier for this country of America, I saw even more pain and suffering than under any other guise but with so many mortals around, I could not do anything but watch and continue to blend in with these people. They fascinated me, so many different personalities living in close contact brought out a lot of conflict out among the soldiers but also some compassion. Most people I had met in this life were good people, quick to help and friendly. But just like in every other life, there were the exceptions.  
  
After 600 years, I finally felt safe enough to use my high-blessed name instead of the myriad of different names I had used over the years. I received a few strange looks every time my name was called but I mostly ignored the staring, I was used to it now. Mortals seemed to realise I was different, no matter how much I tried to hide it.  
  
Feeling comfortable and safe in this environment, I made use of lessons I had learnt during my journey to find my mentor. I met a woman and fell in love, eventually marrying her and starting a family. As an Archangel, I knew nothing about love and family but I learned so willingly from my beautiful wife and daughter.  
  
But as I was building my new home and life, the dark forces of hell had found my earthy haven. I tried so hard, I fought my hardest against their dark magic but constrained by hiding my heavenly form from mortal eyes, I was unable to secure victory. I escaped with my life, bringing with me one loyal friend that believed in my abilities but I knew my perfect life was gone.  
  
I used what remained of my angelic strength to bring my warrior chest back to my side, hiding with my mortal companion until I was sure the dark forces were gone, and then we set about rebuilding our destroyed lives. My companion was wise enough not to ask about the sudden appearance of my chest, he accepted I was special and asked no more questions.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Finding a new home and settling back into a mortal lifestyle, just the two of us working together. I tried to explain what I really was to my companion but he was unable to wrap his mind around what I was telling him. I was not surprised by this; few mortals can fully grasp the truth of the High Heavens. Our ways are far beyond their understanding; our very existence goes against what mortals know of this realm.  
  
Knowing it would take more than I had to help him believe, I dropped the subject with him but privately, I continued calling to my people, waiting for someone to answer my voice. Every night I would step out onto the balcony leading from my room and sing, daring to reveal my wings again and try to attract positive attention to my plight.  
  
Just once I thought I heard a second voice join mine as I sang of the Silver City and my old friends. I searched for hours for my song companion, singing and calling as I scanned the mortal city with my innersight sight and my mortal senses. I never found my song partner for that night, I wish I had but they disappeared before I ever knew who they were. I kept singing on my balcony every night, just in case they came back but my voice went unanswered, my calls for hope and fate to guide my feet left to fade into nothing.  
  
On the darkest of nights, I armoured up fully and left the balcony, rising into the sky as high as I dared to go, knowing that my strength was not what it could have been. I had been feeling weak ever since I first slammed into this realm and without the rejuvenating magic of the High Heavens, I would not get much stronger any time soon.  
  
Sometimes I would worry that a mortal might see me up in the clouds but knowing they did not understand my kind helped me to relax into the idea. If anyone saw me, they would have no way to explain my presence. No one would believe I existed; I was too far beyond what mortals knew to be real to ever be believable.  
  
It was after one such night flight, as I drifted back down to my balcony, when I spotted Rufus standing on his balcony, staring up at me in wonder and disbelief. Before I could alter my path to land closer to him, he fled back into the apartment, locking the door behind him. Gliding down onto my balcony, I stepped inside and listened to him ranting that what he had seen was not possible. I left him to rant; my presence would only upset him further.  
  
Instead I hid my armour back in my battle chest, returned my shield to the wall and sunk to my knees, resting my hands on the wings attached to my sword. The wings were the quillon and had been used to kill many demons during the wars. But here in this realm, I had learned that swords and shields were outdated completely, replaced with firearms and hidden knives.  
  
Bowing my head so my forehead rested against the pommel, I prayed not only to my teacher but to my brethren and my fellow students under Justice. I was never the only one to study with Justice, there were always five gathered around when Justice taught, kneeling and listening intently to whatever was being said. I was his favourite though, I showed so much promise to one day become the next full Archangel of Justice. So I was given the place at his right hand, my shield held to protect us both when the battles raged around us.  
  
Reaching deep inside, I dug up my best memories of my mentor and let them play through my mind, reigniting my belief that we would be reunited again. I was meant to be at his side, ensuring Justice prevailed against all who would stand against us. I missed those times so much, I longed to be back where I belonged but for now, I had work to do here.


	3. Finding Home

Hiding away my inner glow and moving among the humans of this realm, I carried my burden as best I could, laughing with my mortal friends and relaxing into a world I was still helping. Although none of them knew it yet, I had saved one of them from certain death, wrapping her up in my magic and protecting her from death at the hands of the unjust. I know my teacher would stand with me on this one, I know he would have done the same thing to protect this young woman. She was special, far beyond what her friends knew but now was not the time to tell of her special abilities, hidden deep inside.  
  
It was on one such day, as we relaxed and laughed after a satisfying lunch, when I felt the pull of magic long unfelt against my holy essence. Getting to my feet, I turned to face the strongest pull of the energy, reaching out to touch the heavenly pulse calling me home. With a brilliant flash, my way home opened before me, the living room of this normal suburban home glowing blue as my returning portal bloomed into full size.  
  
Turning to my mortal friends, I sensed their fear and made a choice. There was a huge risk they would run in fear once they saw me but I had to hope they were willing to listen to the words of an angel. I knew why I was being called home so impersonally, the war must not be going well for the High Heavens or Imperius would never have sent for my return.  
  
Giving up my mortal body, I reached out along the angelic chain to my battle chest, calling for my armour and weapons in readiness for the battle. My mortal friends were all staring in disbelief and wonder as scarred human flesh was replaced with my heavenly armour, filling the room with bright white light as I extended my wings.  
  
As the group cowered away from my presence, my truest mortal friend, Rufus, stood and approached me, eyes wide in awe as he looked into my hood. Shifting my sword into my shield hand, I reached out to him, letting him look at my ornate gauntlets and chain mail.  
'I saw you, near our apartment. Gliding so effortlessly on the winds over the city.' Rufus uttered, daring to touch my armour lightly. 'I did not believe it was real but I believe now.'  
'I tried to talk to you that night, Rufus, but you were not ready.' I replied, allowing him to look his fill at my true form. 'I am the Archangel Aloysius, Guardian of Justice. That portal leads to the battlefield where I am needed.'  
'Why did it turn up here?' Libby asked, finding her feet and approaching slowly.  
'Whoever cast it knows where I am and feels safe to allow you all to see it. I believe they hope you will come with me to aid my realm in this war.' I offered, permitting Libby to lightly touch my wings so gently. 'But I believe that you are destined to be the heroes of Sanctuary. I have noticed that each of you portray certain virtues.'  
'I don't know about the rest of the group but I ain't some virtuous lady.' Mother shrugged, approaching me and trying to peer under my hood.  
'Then come with me and let me prove you wrong, Gena. You are virtuous and just, I know this to be true.' I coaxed, knowing time was short. 'Do not be concerned for your responsibilities; no one will know you have left this realm for mine.'  
'No one will know? How is that possible?' Buck asked, tracing one finger over my shield lightly.  
'Allow me some secrets, my friends. Your lives will continue on here as if nothing has changed while we face the darkness waiting on the other side.' I laughed, pointing to the portal.  
'So what happens when it's all said and done? Once we've done whatever needs doing on the other side of that thing.' Shane pushed, joining the group around me, basking in my light.  
'When the time comes, you will be returned to your mortal lives here in this realm. It is likely that I will not return to this realm though, my place is elsewhere. I belong with Justice, for too long I have been away from his side.' I explained, gazing at the portal again. 'The choice is yours; each one of you has to make your own choice.'  
'Never again? But what about everything we've shared?' Rufus asked, resting one hand on my shoulder, true fear crossing his face.  
'There's one more adventure to be shared Rufus, then we'll see what happens. The choices are yours to make, it's not my place to interfere with your destinies.' I replied, wishing I had better options for them to pick from.  
'Is there anything we should take?' Libby asked, releasing my wings from her gentle grasp.  
'No, everything will be provided for you. Just bring an open mind and approach the portal. We will go through together.' I replied, shifting my sword back into my right hand and leaving the group to think it over.  
  
Rufus didn't need to think about it, he was instantly at my side again but when he went to step up on my left side, I moved again, guiding him back to my right side. No one else would stand on my left side; my shield was reserved for my mentor. Libby was next to come back to my side, looking up at me curiously, as if she remembered something. I was not really surprised that Shane followed her; he tended to stay close to her side. With Shane onboard, it was only a matter of seconds before the rest of his team joined me, all looking up at me expectantly.  
  
Stepping out of the group again and turning to face the portal, I spread my wings and readied my weapons, not sure what we would face on the other side. Looking back over my shoulder at the group, I nodded and stepped through the portal, trusting in my companions to follow.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Emerging from the portal to be faced with the ravaged town of New Tristram, I could only stare in horror at the destruction ravaged on this once beautiful town. The last time I had seen New Tristram, the people were almost finished rebuilding after Diablo destroyed Old Tristram. But now, New Tristram had suffered the same fate, the people struggling to pick up the pieces again.  
'What happened here?' Shane asked, coming up beside me and looking around at the devastation.  
'Evil happened. The hell spawn are here, they stalk these lands for anyone who follows the light. We are safe here in the town, the guards keep the town secure.' I explained, trying to make sense of what I was seeing and sensing. 'The blacksmith is over there, take this gold and equip yourselves for battle.'  
'How will we know what to get?' Libby asked, reaching out to take the hide pouch I offered.  
'Trust in your instincts Libby, they will guide you in what to purchase. Get everyone the best equipment on offer, you will need it.' I replied, sending the group away with a flicker of my wings before turning my attention to what I felt inside.  
  
It was a dark sensation, one I was not accustomed to feeling but I instantly did not like it. Amidst all the darkness I could sense, I found a bright flare that I knew as intimately as my own holy essence. I was more than just home; I was mere seconds away from my reunion with the one who had taught me so much. Glancing back to be sure my companions were safe, I launched forward into action, my sword and shield held ready as I raced towards the epicentre of the darkness and that flare of brilliant holy light.  
  
Mortal walls are no boundary for my people, we pass through them with no consequence frequently but it is a distinctly odd feeling to go through such solid objects as timber and stone walls. Breaking through and reforming my armour on the other side, I was confronted by a truly worrisome sight. Maghda, a witch under the command of Belial, Lord of Lies, had captured the last of the Horadrim, Deckard Cain, a young woman and my teacher, her dark cultists keeping them restrained by red chains of destructive magic.  
  
I remembered seeing my teacher give up his wings and fall to the mortal realm but to see such a great warrior taken so easily by Maghda's cultists, I worried that his intentions to protect the mortals would all be in vain. He barely had the strength to lift his head, much less fight Maghda or protect Sanctuary from Diablo. The burden of Justice was on my shoulders alone, I could only hope I was strong enough.  
  
Before I could even decide the best course of action, the young woman, her mortal body cloaked in a dark magic the likes of which I had never seen before, threw out a bubble of dark magic, sending chaos around the room and knocking aside Maghda's cultists. Bringing up my shield to protect me from harm, I held out against her attack, feeling no reason to fear this young woman.  
  
Lowering my shield as the ball of energy dissipated, I waited to see what Maghda would do. Normally when confronted with great power like this young girl had, she would flee from the battle before any more harm could be done to her.  
'Your rage is overwhelming, girl. You win this round. But if the sword cannot be mine…' Maghda stated, turning her powers to my teacher, kneeling by her side, his strength sapped by her cultists.  
  
I did not need to think about what to do when Maghda raised her hands and cast a swirling black pit around my teacher, sucking him down into her realm. I threw down my sword and shield and flashed to his side, reaching for his hands.  
'…I'll claim the one it's bound to! In the end, the blade shall be mine!' Maghda continued, ignoring my presence as my teacher, my guiding light in this dark realm, was taken away from me again. I had come so close, I clutched a piece of his torn cloak in my right hand but it had not been enough. I missed my chance with Maghda too; she disappeared seconds after my teacher was gone.  
  
Wings drooping, I dropped back to the floor, revealing my presence to the young girl and the now dying Deckard Cain. Stooping to pick up my fallen weapons, I walked over to them, knowing there was nothing I could do to save Cain's life. I am not a healing angel, my sole purpose is to ensure Justice is safe and I had failed.  
'Uncle! You can't die…' the young girl called, running to the fallen man.  
'Nothing can stop that now. But there is one last thing that I must do…The sword must be made whole…' Cain uttered, every word a struggle but he knew what had to happen.  
  
I felt somewhat better with the renewal of El'Druin, but it also served as a painful reminder of what I had lost again. I knew what would be expected of me but it felt so wrong to touch the blade of my teacher while he was still alive.  
'Just as I suspected. This sword is of the High Heavens! The stranger is an angel! Heed the journal…The truth…lies within.' Cain gasped, his strength almost gone.  
'Uncle Deckard!' the young girl cried, struggling to face the loss of someone so close to her.  
  
It was perhaps the wrong time to do what had to be done but I had to follow what I knew my teacher would want. As the young girl mourned for Cain, I grasped El'Druin by the hilt and pulled it to my chest, knowing that it was against all our laws for such a holy blade to be touched by mortal hands. There was nothing more I could do for Cain or his young niece so I stood and left the building, needing time to clear my head.  
  
Finding a quiet place to stand, I tucked my wings away, set my shield and sword to the side and sunk to my knees, both hands wrapped around the hilt of El'Druin. Bowing my head, I stretched out my innersight as far as I could, trying desperately to find him again. I could not face this darkness alone, I needed my teacher to stand at my side. But try as I might, his flare was gone from my reach, lost to the shadows.  
  
My attempts to relocate my Tryael were rudely interrupted by Cain's niece, her bow held ready as she kicked me in the leg. Lifting my gaze, I sighed and tightened my grasp on El'Druin, making it clear that I would not be handing her the weapon.  
'You seek my identity, child. You wish to know why I claimed the sword that your Uncle gave his life to protect. You want to know why I did not intervene to save Deckard when it is clear I am an angel.' I surmised, watching her closely as I spoke.  
'I think you owe me that much.' she replied, clearly mistrustful of my presence.  
'I am the Archangel Aloysius, the Guardian of Justice. For thousands of years, I have held my place at the right hand of Justice, learning all I could from Tryael, Archangel of Justice. He chose me and trained me so that when his time came to step down, I would be ready to take his place as the aspect of Justice.' I explained, standing and securing my own sword to my belt before picking up my shield and hiding El'Druin behind it. 'I took up El'Druin because our laws state that no runeblade can ever be touched by mortal hands. It is doubtful if Tryael, rightful wielder of El'Druin, will ever be able to take up his sacred blade again. If he cannot, then it will be on my shoulders to take his place.'  
'Why did you not help my Uncle?' she asked, lowering her bow slowly.  
'Every angel has their own duties to tend to. It is not my choice who lives or dies, you would need to pray for Itherael, Archangel of Fate, to find the answers you seek. I tried to change what happened but I was unable to save Tryael from his fate, just as I was unable to save Deckard Cain.' I nodded, most of my thoughts on how long it might take to find Tryael again. 'I understand your frustrations, child, truly I do but there is nothing to be gained from pointing blame.'  
'Stop calling me child, I am not a child.' she growled, weapon coming up again. 'My name is Leah.'  
'Leah, a strong name for a strong woman.' I agreed, grateful that her anger was dispelling. 'I came with fresh heroes, they will pick up where the fallen Witch Doctor failed. They are a powerful team, evil will not escape them.'


	4. Ready For War

Doing one final check of their armour and weapons, the team returned to where Aloysius was waiting for them, a sword in his hand and another on his belt. Following the guidance Aloysius gave, they followed their instincts to find the right equipment for each of them, choosing items that felt right to them individually. Together they formed a team that no one could have expected and Aloysius knew they would be the ones to send the hell spawn back to their darkness.  
  
Mother had gone for a Barbarian look, donning some heavy looking armour and choosing a shield and axe to get her through the hordes out there. Some of the armour was in pretty poor condition but with the sheer numbers that Aloysius could sense along their path, it wouldn't be long before she could afford to get better equipment.  
  
Buck stood as a Demon Hunter, dressed in dark blue with his face hidden under a deep hood. On his hips, we carried two full quivers, right in the perfect positions for reloading his duel crossbows. His weapons were poorly maintained, not his fault but they would be unlikely to survive too much hard combat. But the chest armour he wore should help him survive longer. If all else failed, the cloak attached to his chest armour could be used to entangle their enemies.  
  
Rufus looked very different in his Monk attire, strong chest on show as he spun the staff he'd selected as a weapon. With stout boots and simple bracers, his chances of survival hardly looked good but he was a powerful warrior when he needed to be. Compelled by something inside, he'd gotten a small dagger and shaved his head so his helmet fit properly. The dagger could just be seen on his belt, a small weapon just in case he got into trouble.  
  
Libby wasn't afraid to show her body, donning the skimpy costume of a Witch Doctor in readiness for the battle ahead. Clutching a ceremonial knife in her right hand and a mojo in her left with a rather disturbing voodoo mask resting on her hair for the moment. Wearing almost nothing in the way of armour, she was ready for a light, fast run at the coming battles, getting used to what she could do and mentally preparing to bring down avenging death on their enemies.  
  
Last to join the group, Shane held his head high as he settled into the group around the angel. Wearing long pants and a knee-length jacket left open to reveal his bare chest and tied at his waist with a long sash, he hardly looked threatening but his gaze held a growing understanding of what he'd stepped into. In his right hand he held a short wooden wand and in his left, a glowing golden orb, energies swirling gracefully inside.  
  
Glancing down at Leah as she examined the team, Aloysius nodded and glided forward to face these new champions of the light. They were young and inexperienced in this style of combat but their instincts for their classes and skill sets in this realm were already coming out. Provided they remembered to work as a team and stick together, they would survive this mission.  
'I can no longer walk this path with you, my friends. I am forbidden from getting involved with mortal lives, I have already done more than I should have. Fear not, I will still be here in the town waiting for you, I will help you however I can without overstepping my bounds. As you are new to this life and this place, I will point you in the right direction. Go down this road beside the Slaughtered Calf Inn; follow it around until you reach a T-intersection. Go left, past all the other buildings until you reach the ferryman at the end. He will take you to Wortham. From there, you will easily find your way to the caves above Wortham.' Aloysius guided, pointing the way out of the town. 'Collect everything you can carry, what you cannot use can be sold.'  
'Before you go, there are two more that you should consider taking along. Kormac and Lyndon, come over here.' Leah called, motioning to two men standing off to the side.  
  
Kormac was a solidly built kind of man, clad from neck to toes in heavy leather armour with quite a bit of intricate detailing on every piece. His shoulders and forearms were protected by large steel plates, but his head was bare, dark hair cut close and dark grey eyes watchful and mistrusting. As soon as he was close enough to the group, he went down to one knee, bowing his head to Aloysius respectfully, uttering something about sacred angels from heaven on high.  
  
Lyndon was wearing even less in the way of armour; instead he wore light pants, thick knee-length lace up boots and a long sleeved shirt under a ratty old jacket. Under the grime covering his skin, he seemed to have a weathered face, hard lines and harsh eyes as he watched the group. Coming closer, he swept his gaze over Libby's body appreciatively, a faint smirk touching the corner of his mouth as he let his eyes wander.  
  
Looking around at his friends, Shane sighed and stepped forward, not really surprised that they were all waiting for him to make the first move. Stepping past Mother, he looked up at the pair, evaluating these two and wondering why they were being offered up to join their team.  
'Perhaps you should explain, Leah. My friends are not used to the ways of Sanctuary.' Aloysius suggested, not sure he exactly understood what was going on.  
'The Witch Doctor that perished while retrieving the pieces of the sword found these two along his journey. Kormac is a Templar Knight, he seeks a new path. Lyndon is a Scoundrel; he got into trouble and stayed with the Witch Doctor to be a little safer. They will be of use to you on this quest; each has their own unique skills to bring to each battle you will face.' Leah nodded, looking to Aloysius. 'Now that I have explained, perhaps you can remember what you neglected to mention regarding these people.'  
'I had not completely forgotten, Leah. I wanted them to be comfortable in their Sanctuary identities before introducing my team of champions.' Aloysius laughed, watching the two followers closely. 'Gena Newman, hero name Mother, stands as the Barbarian. Buck Riley, hero name Book II, readies to battle as a Demon Hunter. Rufus McKenzie, hero name Rufus, will fight as a Monk. Libby Gant, hero name Fox, will defend Sanctuary as a Witch Doctor. Shane Schofield, hero name Scarecrow, deals death to the hell spawn as the Wizard.'  
'Such unusual names but in times like this, we cannot be picky.' Leah remarked, looking up at Aloysius again.  
'Go now, my friends, with the blessings of Justice upon your shoulders. You know what to do, listen to your instincts and fight bravely.' Aloysius added, turning his gaze to Kormac and Lyndon. 'And you two; behave and follow their guidance. They might not be the one who found you but they will keep you safe and see you survive this mess.'  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Finding their way to Wortham chapel, the heroes were still not exactly sure what they were supposed to be doing but they could all feel the evil lurking around them. The dead littered the ground, some corpses burned and others partially eaten but it was clear than none of these people had enjoyed an easy death.  
'So which way now, Scarecrow?' Mother asked, choking on the smoke that hung thick in the air.  
'We go…north. I sense great darkness out that way.' Shane replied, reaching out with all his abilities to find the right way. 'What I sense is truly terrible.'  
'Then north we go. I do not like what I sense out there either but we must do this.' Rufus nodded, grip tightening on his staff. 'We have our mission, we must find the stranger.'  
'And kill as many of these demons and other hell-spawned monsters as we can.' Buck added, really starting to get a feeling for his new identity.  
'Come on, the more time we spent talking, the less we'll want to do this.' Libby grinned, trying to lift the spirits of her friends. 'Aloysius is waiting for our success, we must push on.'  
'Libby's right. Ready weapons, we've got a war to win.' Shane agreed, turning and heading north, trusting in his gut instincts about this realm.  
  
Running through the town and out the gates, the team headed steadily north, following Shane's unerring judgement on which roads to follow to get them to they needed to be to save the stranger from whatever dark fate awaited him. Every road was examined but only the road that would lead them to victory was given their full attention. Every other path got at most, two friends running the length, slaughtering the evil and checking dead villagers for anything of use.  
  
Whenever the team was separated, they would keep track of each other with sharp whistles and other calls, constantly reassuring the rest of the team that each away party was in good health and maintaining their instructions. They ran hard right up the bluffs above Wortham until they reached the caverns that Aloysius had mentioned to them.  
'How's everyone doing on space in their packs?' Shane asked, taking a moment to wipe his face as they stood outside the cavern entrance.  
'I can take another couple of things before I'm full.' Libby replied, checking her pack quickly.  
'About half full over here.' Buck added, taking the chance to check his crossbows were holding up to the strain. 'I could use some repairs though.'  
'I'll agree on the repairs, my axe took a pounding back there.' Mother nodded, checking her pack quickly. 'About three quarters full, had to pry a few things from Lyndon's hands.'  
'No surprise there.' Rufus smirked, glancing down at Kormac. 'I've been handing my extra stuff to the rest of the team, my pack is full.'  
'Okay, we head back to New Tristram and unload this gear. But before we sell up, we'll take a moment to go through all of it to see if there's anything useful for anyone.' Shane nodded, shouldering his pack. 'Who's casting the portal this time?'  
'I'll get it.' Buck offered, stepping back from the main group and casting the portal back to New Tristram.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Looking up from his meditations at the sound of a portal appearing in the town, Aloysius smiled tiredly at the sight of the returning heroes, packs loaded with goods. He wasn't really surprised when Kormac forcibly grabbed Lyndon and marched him away as the heroes crouched and opened their packs, searching out anything of use to each member of the team.  
'Now why am I not surprised the heroes do not want you around while they sort their loot?' Aloysius remarked, watching the pair closely.  
'Mostly because he was foolish enough to try and steal from Mother.' Kormac replied, keeping a firm hand on the back of Lyndon's neck.  
'Now that truly is a foolish thing to do, Lyndon. I know Mother very well, you are lucky your head is still attached to your shoulders.' Aloysius warned, turning his gaze to where the team was still sorting their loot. 'Unless you want to die a horrible death, I would suggest you stop trying to steal from the heroes. I can think of many very ugly ways they can kill you.'  
'I will try harder to resist.' Lyndon promised, unwilling to risk the fury of an Archangel.  
'Good man, Lyndon. Now go and see to your weapons and armour.' Aloysius praised, motioning for Kormac to release him. 'When you're done, come back here where I can keep a sharp watch on you.'  
'Yes, Archangel.' Lyndon nodded, scampering off towards Haedrig's caravan.  
'Kormac, you were supposed to be keeping an eye on Lyndon.' Rufus called, rising from the circle of sorting and moving to fetch Lyndon back.  
'It was not Kormac's fault, Rufus. I told Lyndon to have his weapons and armour seen to.' Aloysius corrected, resting one hand on Kormac's shoulder. 'Have faith, he will not thieve from you again.'  
'He'd better not; we can't get better gear if he keeps appropriating the best gear off every kill.' Shane replied, looking up from the sorting.  
'Lyndon?' Aloysius asked, turning his hidden gaze towards the scoundrel.  
  
Caught out and very much aware of it, Lyndon left his damaged armour and weapon with Haedrig and walked over to the circle. Unshouldering his pack, he deposited all his finds in the middle of the group and folded up his pack, placing it neatly beside Libby before returning to collect his repaired equipment and pay for the work. That done, he returned to Aloysius and sat, head bowed as he waited for the team to head out again.  
'Whoa, I never expected that.' Libby uttered, looking over to where Lyndon was sitting quietly.  
'Not everyone can be perfect, Libby. Remember my falsehoods when I was hiding in your realm?' Aloysius replied, settling on his feet and looking down at Lyndon. 'It takes people of all types to make a realm.'  
  
Picking up an item that wasn't much use to anyone else, despite the strange purple glow that emanated from it, Buck stood and walked over to Lyndon, offering out the glowing bow. Lifting his gaze, Lyndon hesitated before reaching up to accept the weapon, a question in his eyes.  
'You might be a thief and a scoundrel but that's no reason you should fight with lesser weaponry.' Buck explained, sinking down to one knee. 'Go on, you're no use without the best we've got available at any moment.'  
'Thank you.' Lyndon uttered, accepting the crossbow and handing over his old one.  
'Just don't go pilfering all the good stuff and we'll take care of you.' Buck grinned, pushing back to his full height and looking down when something pinged against his helmet.  
'Here, you can have this too Lyndon.' Shane called, bundling something up and throwing it across the gap. 'It's the best of what we found.'  
'A little charity can go a long way Lyndon.' Aloysius nodded, proud of his friends as Lyndon stretched out to collect the amulet and ring Shane had thrown to him.  
'We're a team, I get that now.' Lyndon nodded, donning his new jewellery and handing over the old gear to Buck. 'I'm not used to working with other people. I need to work on that.'  
'And with practise, you will master working alongside so many. You all have unique skills, make the most of that. Each time you procure something, think about who it might benefit the most and give freely of your skills. Your friends will reward such thoughtfulness.' Aloysius guided, turning his gaze to Buck. 'I knew I was right to believe in you Buck. Of all the champions, you are the most willing to forgive a person for their faults.'  
'We all need a helping hand at one time or another.' Buck grinned, hauling Lyndon to his feet. 'I've got a feeling you'll find us some really good stuff.'  
'I'll do my best.' Lyndon grinned, glancing over towards Kormac. 'I know a few things about finding the good stuff.'  
'I thought as much.' Buck chuckled, leading Lyndon back to the group.  
'Remember Lyndon, best behaviour. I will be keeping an eye on you.' Aloysius warned, going back to his thoughts as the team gathered up their unwanted goods and headed to sell the lot to Tashun the Miner, one of several merchants in New Tristram.  
  
The team was coming together nicely, the original five welcoming Lyndon and Kormac into their midst easily and making them feel welcome. Even though Kormac had gotten the warmer reception, Aloysius had faith that Lyndon would eventually worm his way into everyone's heart, it would only be a matter of time. Regardless of his chosen profession, there was a charm about Lyndon that caught everyone's attention. Kormac simply couldn't compete with that.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Slogging through the twisted network of tunnels that made up the Caverns of Queen Araneae, the team had to work doubly hard to not get lost in among all the winding passages and dead ends all while making sure no one fell into the dozens of holes littering the cave network. It was hard work, they'd already had to go back to New Tristram once and there was still a long way to go before they got to the other end of these twisted caves.  
  
Following another relatively straight path through the maze, they found a good rhythm, ranged and melee attackers working in harmony. Shane and Lyndon took the lead, Lyndon's skills coming in useful to keep them out of danger. Libby and Buck brought up the rear, magic and hand crossbows scanning the area just in case. In the middle, the melee fighters were ready to run in either direction as soon as anything popped out of the darkness around them.  
  
Coming to the end of their straight run, Shane called the group to a halt and lifted his orb high overhead, spilling light into several passages.  
'I don't care if it takes a little bit longer, we can't keep dividing off every time we come to a crossroads. We are all going this way and if a track looks like it'll be more than ten meters long, we'll all run it.' Shane decided, following his instincts and turning right.  
  
Almost immediately, they were surrounded by arachnid horrors, pushing the team into action. Surging forward, Mother, Kormac and Rufus leapt right into the thick of their eight-legged foes, working closely together to carve through the beasts. Back in a bottleneck where they didn't have to worry about their flanks, the ranged section of the team added to the chaos, throwing spells and crossbow bolts into the enemies.  
  
Aiming out to the east a little more, evaluating distances even as he dug out an untested toy, Buck launched three grenades into the melee, pushing the spiders back enough to give Kormac a chance to turn around and protect the third point of a deadly triangle in the middle of the brawl.  
  
Feeling the pinch of the tightening battle, Mother slammed her weapon into the ground, releasing her Seismic Slam skill into the spiders around them. Several of the spiders died instantly, without anyone hitting them and the rest were thrown back, giving the defenders valuable time to catch their breaths and get back into positions.  
  
Sending her zombie dogs into the battle, Libby kept casting locust swarms to eat their foes as she waited for the mongrels to get into position. One the three beasts were in amongst the spiders, she sacrificed them, creating three grizzly explosions and cutting down several more enemies than her beasts could kill alone.  
  
Holding steady against the onslaught, Rufus gathered his spirit and launched one of his newest skills. Right hand snapping out, he released his Exploding Palm against a golden enemy, causing it to haemorrhage massive amounts of blood onto the already slippery floor. Six seconds later, it exploded, killing another four spiders and doing damage to several others.  
  
Finding an opening in the battle, Shane stepped forward and cast several spells in quick succession, widening the gap and adding to the mess all around them. First he sent in Arcane Orb, casting a ball of pure energy and dropping it into a small gap, killing one and wounding three. Then he cast Electrocute, sending lightning from his fingers to fry three more of these accursed spiders. Finally he sent in his Energy Twister, tearing through five spiders before the spell faded out again.  
  
Eventually they got through them all, the floor littered with corpses piled four high in places. Without a word, they lowered their weapons and started searching up all the stuff that had fallen, vaguely sorting it out and packing it all away quickly.  
'Incoming!' Rufus called, picking up on something and lifting his head.  
'I got this.' Lyndon replied, moving up and opening fire.  
'Well, someone's been picking up a few things.' Libby grinned, finishing with her packing and standing just as she heard gold hit the floor somewhere ahead. 'Lyndon, cover me. I'll get the gold.'  
'My pleasure.' Lyndon nodded, following her up the tunnel.  
'Hey, don't you be making eyes at my girl.' Shane warned, snapping around quickly. 'I'm sure I've got a spell to turn you into a toad or something.'  
'Shane, relax. If he tries anything, I've got a locust swarm lined up for him.' Libby chuckled, scooping up the gold and running back to the main group. 'Nothing will change that, Shane.'  
'I know Libby; I'm just making it clear.' Shane grinned, stealing a quick kiss before raising his wand. 'Come on, we've still got a long way to go.'


	5. Into The Highlands

Running out of the Caverns of Araneae, the exhausted team moved away from the exit and stopped, weapons lowering as they smelt fresh air and felt the rain on their exposed skin. After three days of slogging through the twisted caverns, only returning to New Tristram to sell their loot and sleep for a few hours each night, it was so good to see the cloudy sky lit pale grey over the green grass and wildflowers of their next area to fight their way through.  
  
The caverns had been rough; the sheer numbers in there had caused quite a few problems. The battles had all blurred together, every corner revealed more giant spiders and other such nasties. Nine times they'd had to make an emergency run back to New Tristram, lugging one of their friends as they clung to life desperately. Once they hadn't been fast enough to get back to town but apparently none of the heroes could actually die in this realm. Within minutes of their return to New Tristram, Lyndon came back from the dead, ready to leap back into the action.  
  
But on the upside, just about everyone had upgraded their weapons and made some serious gold to support them through the adventure. Aloysius had warned them that the further along they went on their journey, the harder it would be for them to survive without magical attributes on their weapons. Heeding his warning, they traded in their basic items for anything that sang with magic.  
  
They could all feel the magic swirling around, something about this realm made it easy to sense but it was only when an item was touched by the right person did the magic become clear. These magical items came in three colours, blue, yellow or orange and the brighter the colour to the wielder's mind, the stronger the piece of kit.  
  
Some pieces could not be found but they could be made by Haedrig with the right guidance. The guidance came in the form of pages dropped randomly by the dead. Each page was carefully gathered up and packed away in readiness for their next return to New Tristram and eventually new weapons and armour.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Receiving a warning from Karyna, a young woman they had found in the caverns, they prepared for battle and charged across the bridge, melee and ranged always in a position to back each other up. Stepping off the bridge, they were confronted with their first really open battlefield. No more caverns or towns, they were out in the open and free to really let rip with their abilities.  
  
Spreading out line abreast, melee in front, they started along the south west border of the highlands, dealing death to the creatures that came to face them. The goatmen were the most numerous of their foes, swarming around the team in greater and greater numbers. Six feet tall and very goat like in their appearance except for the fact they walked on their hind legs, the goatmen weren't very smart but they hit hard and were tough to kill, even for such a well trained team.  
  
The savage beasts were even worse, barging through the team and sending everyone flying in different directions. Recovering from the hit, they came together to slaughter the beasts, everyone pulling as one to take down the overgrown buffalo. Withermoth's were another nasty surprise, popping up out of nowhere to electrocute the team before flying away. It was usually the melee team getting the jolt and the ranged half trying to catch the brightly coloured creatures before they disappeared from sight again.  
  
Slowed down by the thick mud caking their boots, the team walked right into big trouble and were totally surrounded by goatmen, including three golden ones. A normal herd of goatmen they could handle but three super unique golden goatmen made the challenge a lot harder. Slipping back into a tried and tested position, the three melee fighters put their backs together, moving as a team to keep the goatmen back from them. Spreading out in an attempt to get line of sight on the three golden goatmen, the ranged group knew they were in a dangerous position but there was little that could be done except fight even harder.  
  
Kormac was first to be killed by the enraged mob of goatmen. Shield raised to defend against one incoming scythe; he missed a second strike aimed right at his chest. Before anyone could do anything, he was gutted and dropped to the ground, blood soaking into the mud as the battle raged on around his corpse.   
  
Shane went down next, victim of an untimely fluke hit from Rufus. Kept busy trying to perform the right spells in the right order to keep everyone else safe and alive, he had no time to react to a flying axe before it was imbedded in his abdomen. Dropping his spell book and reaching for a health potion, Shane felt something behind him and lifted his gaze, struggling to stay on his knees. He barely had time to call out a warning before yet another goatman swung his axe, removing Shane's head.  
  
Attention diverted by Shane's cry, Libby was first to see the horror scene and unleashed all her abilities in one deadly sweep, most of her anger aimed towards the one that had taken Shane's life. Nimbly avoiding the attacking goatmen, Libby lost track of her location for a brief moment before refocusing on protecting Mother and Rufus. But she was too close to one of the golden goatmen and her mana was too low for her to perform any of her defensive spells. With one mighty blow from the axe of the golden goatmen, Libby lost her footing and fell over the cliff behind her, trying desperately for a handhold before she hit the ground far below.  
  
Stunned by how easily the team was being ripped apart, Lyndon came closer to use his blinding powder on the goatmen. Light on his feet after years of dodging guards all across Sanctuary, he managed to avoid most of the attacks thrown his way but wound up getting pressed into the middle of the melee. Thinking fast and trying to survive, he spun to tuck in between Mother and Rufus, throwing his crossbow to the ground and scooping up Kormac's fallen sword. He wasn't much of a swordsman but he knew enough to manage in such close confines.  
  
Diving apart when the three golden goatmen charged through the gaps to close with the three heroes stuck in the middle, Mother was first to regain her feet and turn, leading with her axe and releasing a cry of pure fury. Running on fury and adrenaline, she managed to kill one of the golden goatmen and turned to find the next one. Rufus was busy dealing with one of the remaining two and Lyndon…he was sprawled in a pool of blood, a vicious looking axe buried in his back.  
  
Calling on all his Spirit and fighting hard, Rufus managed to push his opponent out of the melee and back onto open ground where he had more space. Pouring everything he had left into the fight, Rufus kept up his flurry of attacks, delving into his Spirit to unleash more powerful blows even as his fist weapons cut deep into the reeking hide of this beast. He heard a cry of pain somewhere behind him but couldn't risk taking a moment to look, he almost had this monster.  
  
Pressing his back up against a boulder, Buck fired his hand crossbows as fast as he could, aiming mostly for chest shots now that he'd noticed how effective they were with his magically imbued bolts that exploded on contact. He couldn't see any of his friends in the chaos, he'd heard a few death cries but he had to hold onto the belief that they were still alive.  
  
With the second golden goatman dead, Rufus turned to find the third, swallowing back bile at the sight of a third friendly corpse on the ground. Mother must have been trying to get at the third golden goatman and had been taken down piece by piece. Her death hadn't come easily, not if the two axes in her back gave any clue.  
  
Pushing aside such thoughts, Rufus kept moving through the crush of goatmen, always keeping one eye on the last golden one as he fought for a little breathing space. The goatmen were perhaps a little smarter than first though, they let him get near the last super unique goatman before descending on Rufus with brutal efficiency. Trapped between the unyielding bulk of the super unique and the crush of ordinary goatmen, Rufus fought his hardest but he wasn't strong enough to take them all down. Crying out in agony, Rufus crashed to his knees, looking at the scythe blade driven through his chest.  
  
Blood running cold as the last death cry sounded, Buck was running completely on base instincts now. He wouldn't run from these goatmen, even if that meant his life was at an end. His friends had given their all and fallen in this fight, he would not abandon them. Charging forward with a great battle cry, Hatred and Discipline in perfect harmony within his body, Buck engaged the enemy fiercely, lobbing grenades and setting traps without breaking his firing rhythm. Rolling and back-pedalling to avoid the closest strikes, he turned his dark gaze towards the last super unique, knowing that once it was gone; the others would be easy to defeat.  
  
He perhaps should have realised it was all going to easily when he reached the spot where Rufus had fallen and came face to chest with the last super unique. Buck was so tired, nothing in all his years of training had prepared him for a fight like this but he had to keep trying. Tumbling clear of an incoming strike from the super unique, Buck moved back and opened fire again, wearing it down slowly as he kept moving as fast as he could to stay out of the worst of the danger.  
  
It took nearly a full quiver to get the job done but finally the last super unique exploded in a wave of gore and blood. Refilling his quivers from a second pair hidden under his cloak, Buck raced into the battle again, determined to take out as many of these monstrosities as he could before their numbers overwhelmed him too.  
  
He didn't get anywhere near enough but his luck ran out. Turning to confront another group of axe and scythe wielding goatmen, he didn't see one pick up a fallen spear and hurl it at his back. The tip punched through his armour and burst out the front, such was the force of the throw. Dropping to his knees, weapons clattering to the ground beside him, Buck toppled into the mud and gore, the light fading from his eyes.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Coughing weakly as he stirred, Buck summoned the strength to lift his head and look around. He was back in New Tristram, sore and miserable but alive. He was inside, resting comfortably on a cot where it was warm and safe from the demons that walked the lands. Looking closer at the other occupied cots around him, Buck managed a tired little smile at what he saw. They were all here, seven friends alive and safe after a fight gone so terribly wrong.  
  
Flinching away from a bright light that entered the room, Buck felt a thrill of fear race up his spine before he recognised the figure drifting in front of them. There was nothing to be fearful of, it was only Aloysius, his brilliant light dimmed but no less beautiful.  
'You fought bravely, all of you. But this is not the time for rest, heroes. There is still much to be done if we are to save Sanctuary.' Aloysius praised, gliding into the middle of the room.  
'We just died, give us time to recover.' Rufus growled, half sitting up in his cot down the other end of the line.  
'You have already slept away an entire day, Rufus. Brother Malachi has been keeping a close eye on all of you. There is a hot meal waiting for you all at the inn and fresh baths are being prepared as we speak.' Aloysius replied, a flick of his wings and the curtains parted to let in the dim sunlight.  
'I feel like I could sleep away another day.' Kormac groaned, sitting up fully and resting one hand on his abdomen. 'What happened? It's all so fuzzy.'  
'You were slain in battle but it is not your time to leave this realm, Kormac. It is not time for any of you to leave this realm just yet.' Aloysius nodded, moving aside to reveal all their armour and weaponry in neat piles. 'Your armour and weapons have been repaired in readiness for the battles ahead. I will be waiting for you outside.'  
  
Rubbing his neck lightly as he sat up, Shane absently traced the scar around his throat and sighed, not really in any hurry to get back into the fighting but they couldn't just give up on Sanctuary.  
'On your feet, Marines. We've faced tough challenges in the past and always come out okay. This is just another mission to slog through until the end.' Shane directed, reaching for his armour.  
'This time we'll just have to be more careful about getting killed.' Rufus nodded, getting up and heading to get into his armour. 'One scythe through the chest was enough.'  
'Flying off that cliff was no picnic either.' Libby added, a little stiff with her movement but she'd be okay after a few hours on the move. 'I have no idea how far I fell but it felt like a long fall.'  
'None of us got an easy death that time around but I think the worse one goes to Mother. Two axes in the back and what looked like a scythe wound deep into the right side.' Buck grinned, rubbing his chest lightly. 'A spear though the chest seems fairly easy in comparison.'  
'We all knew Mother wouldn't give up that easily.' Rufus laughed, settling his focus stones around his neck. 'But praise really must go to Lyndon. When things looked bleak, he threw down his crossbow, took up a sword and gave his all to the end.'  
'I caught a bit of that action. You did good, Lyndon, you did real good.' Buck praised, buckling his armour on and reaching for his weapons.  
'I had to do something. You've come to accept me, despite my past.' Lyndon uttered, looking away quickly and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'I hope you're not offended that I took up your blade, Kormac.'  
'Uh, no, I am grateful you stepped up to defend the team when I fell'. Kormac replied, picking up his sword and checking the edge quickly. 'I had no idea you were trained with a sword.'  
'I'm not really. I know how to wield a dagger so I just extended on that.' Lyndon shrugged, checking his crossbow for any minor faults from the mistreatment the day previous.  
'I could teach you a few things.' Kormac offered, donning his helmet and picking up his shield.  
'I…I'd like that.' Lyndon nodded, stunned by the offer. 'Thank you.'  
'After we've cleansed the evil from the world.' Kormac grinned, heading for the door to face the next step of this adventure.  
'Well, I guess that answers that question. Back to the grind we go.' Buck sighed, following Kormac outside. 'Come on, there's still a long way to go.'


	6. Getting Closer

Four days, 19 deaths between them all and countless trips back to town for repairs and to sell another load of gear, the team fought their way through the Southern Highlands, the Northern Highlands, King Leoric's Hunting Grounds and his Manor Courtyard to the Manor house of the long dead King.  
  
Without hesitation, Mother kicked the massive doors open and led the way in, showing absolutely no fear of the hornet's nest they had just stepped into. Within moments, the team was surrounded by dark cultists, dark berserkers, dark summoners and dark vessels. Evil magic filled the air, making it harder for Shane and Libby to cast their own spells in defence of the team.  
  
Making use of lessons learnt from previous deaths, the ranged half of the team fought to take the higher ground, raining their spells and projectiles down on their enemies as the melee half spread out a little more and really brought the pain to these cultists. With their latest weaponry upgrades, it was easy to hack through the dozens of enemies, leaving one mighty big mess of bones and body parts for someone else to clean up.  
  
With this lot dealt with, the team split up to search both rooms running off the entrance hall. Mother and Lyndon went right, checking out a study room and finding a burnt shin bone in the fireplace that Mother felt was important. Kormac and Shane turned left, finding a library and a few scattered gold coins in the bookshelves. The rest of the team stayed on the stairs, dealing with any more cultists that came to investigate the noise.  
  
Returning from their searches, the offshoot teams rejoined the line and the charge continued, weaving up the stairs and through the manor house. They had to confront a lot more cultists but they had the idea now and no longer thought about the consequences of their actions. Instead, they worried about the consequences of their inaction and fought all the harder.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
With the old manor house finally cleared out, the bloodied and exhausted group sat on the floor in the last room before they had to step back out into the pouring rain and continue their hard slog after Tyrael. Everyone was exhausted and feeling the strain but there could be no giving up until Aloysius was reunited with his mentor and the holy sword placed back in his hand.  
  
Washing the blood off their hands and faces in a handy puddle just outside, the group delved into their packs for food and water skins, sharing around what they had to make a meal that would hopefully be nourishing enough to see them through the next battle.  
'How's everyone going for space in their packs?' Shane asked, tearing into the loaf of bread he'd worked so hard to keep dry.  
''bout half full, gear hasn't been dropping as regularly since we hit the highlands.' Rufus shrugged, unwrapping a smoked fish he'd bartered for back in New Tristram. 'Don't give me that look Kormac, it's not as bad as it looks.'  
'So, would you like to share some wine with me?' Lyndon asked, giving up on trying anything with Libby and instead offering out his wineskin to Mother.  
'I do not drink with strange men.' Mother replied, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
'Well that's discouraging.' Lyndon shrugged, putting the skin down between them.  
'Don't take it to heart, Lyndon, she's just teasing. Take it as a sign you're in with the group.' Buck grinned, sweeping his hood back. 'Does the weather get any better around these parts?'  
'With all the evil around here, the dark and wet weather is about normal.' Kormac shrugged, offering out a joint of salted beef he'd been carrying around.  
'It's hard not to get discouraged with this weather and all the burdens on our shoulders. Everything we have done to help others and still nothing comes close to plunging into troubles unknown to rescue a fallen angel on behalf of a man we all thought was a sinner.' Libby shrugged, reaching over to snag the wineskin. 'My thanks for the drink, Lyndon.'  
'You thought who was a sinner?' Kormac asked, losing the trail of the conversation.  
'The Archangel Aloysius. When we first met him, he was a professional killer, a soldier for the country we lived in and fought for in our own realm. There was nothing to indicate he was anything remarkable.' Shane replied, shaking his head slowly. 'Our lives were saved by a great angel from on high and we never even realised.'  
'He sounds like the Archangel Tyrael. Interfering in human lives even though he knows it is forbidden. I worry for the great Tyrael, no one has heard or seen anything of him since the Worldstone was destroyed.' Kormac nodded, accepting a hunk of bread from Shane.  
'That is perhaps not completely true, Kormac. I get the impression that Aloysius knows where Tyrael is but he is not saying anything until the time is right for us to know.' Rufus offered, skinning his fish and starting to eat.  
  
Eating in silence, each of the seven heroes thought about where this adventure might take them. For most of them, this was a step far beyond what they'd expected in their lives, fighting a war they'd never dreamed possible in a place that seemed to come right out of the history books.  
'I suppose we should continue our journey.' Libby sighed, finishing her unidentified meat mash in the little metal pot. 'There is still so much to be done.'  
'And somewhere below our feet, a lost man awaits his salvation.' Shane nodded, wrapping up the rest of his bread and standing.  
'Onwards into battle, whatever this world throws at us.' Buck agreed, sealing up his food again and tucking it away.  
  
Footsore and weary, the group filed outside into the drizzling rain, heading past another glowing blue waypoint back to New Tristram and down the stairs, curling around the back of the broken down old manor house. Past rotting trees and fallen roof sections, the heroes knew that the fate of this realm and the high heavens above rested on their shoulders. They could only hope they were strong enough.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Getting through the first level of these so called Halls of Agony wasn't too bad really, there were quite a few cultists and their minions but it wasn't too bad compared to the slaughter on the highlands. The worst part of it was the burning heat drying them out and forcing the team to give more than they were truly capable of anymore.  
  
Down into the second level of this dank and depressing dungeon, their path lit by braziers and flaming torches against walls stained with blood from floor to ceiling. Most of it was old, coating stone and steel alike. Along their way, fresh blood decorated the walls, marking out with grizzly signposts where the heroes had gone down here.  
  
Finding another way out, the team emerged from the dark and sweltering Halls of Agony onto a passage deep in the highlands, leaving behind the manor and losing sight of the few landmarks they'd been able to spot from the manor house. Taking a moment to wipe the blood from their blades and watch the ash from their mouths, they pushed onwards, ever deeper into this murky evil that infested this once beautiful place.  
  
Bridges, stairs and more of those hideous goatmen but finally they made it to another doorway, this one bearing the name of The Cursed Hold. Shane was convinced they were in the right place but no one else was in any big hurry to go rushing inside to deal with whatever was inside. With a cast of the town portal spell by Shane, the team went home to unload and check if there was any more news before plunging back into the battle.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
The hesitation to enter the Cursed Hold ended up being for good reason. Once the heroes entered, they were faced with a headless ghost, a Queen Asylla, wife of med King Leoric, already vanquished and left behind by the Witch Doctor that had died to recover the sword pieces. She gave them the task to free her people from their torment before the team faced the warden in the middle of this dark dungeon.  
  
Making a dangerous choice, Shane gave the order to split the team, three moving to one end of this dungeon to search for the imprisoned souls as the other four searched the distant end for the Queen's people. He left Mother, Lyndon and Libby down this end, taking Buck, Kormac and Rufus with him to search the other end and free spirits that didn't deserve to be tortured for eternity.  
  
It didn't take long for the six lost souls to be found and freed and the group made their way back to the centre of the dungeon, gathering together to slaughter the warden and end his rule over this retched place. Mother stayed out of the melee in the middle of the crossing stone paths, instead turning her considerable strength to dealing with the other beasts that climbed up from below to make meals out of her friends.  
  
The Warden dead, the group turned again, heading for the new door that had opened up and allowed them to continue, once they hacked their way past more dark beings, twisted by the evil that lingered down here. Down the stairs and through the glowing doorway, the heroes found they were back in the Halls of Agony, down on level three according to the markings by the door.  
  
The Halls of Agony level three was little different t o the first two levels, the same burning heat and dancing shadows on the walls. The only noticeable difference, the fact the floor burst into flames in particular areas and without warning. Kormac got caught in the burning floor, completely surrounded by inferno zombies and unable to get off the worst of the danger.  
  
Sending in her mongrels to clear some space, Libby waited for the fires to ease off again before bounding in and grabbing Kormac, dragging him off the hot steel grate where he'd been stuck and easing him down on the solid stones, between two fire pits.  
'Drink this, it'll ease the pain.' Libby soothed, pulling a potion from her belt and flipping the cork out. 'We could really use some cover over here!'  
'Got your back, Chickadee!' Mother roared, vaulting over the fire pit blocking her way and standing over Kormac, mighty axe screaming with every strike.  
'And I thought templar potions tasted bad.' Kormac remarked, wiping his mouth and sitting up.  
'You'll be fine Kormac. Just take it easy for a few minutes…' Libby grinned, creating more mongrels and casting them out to deal with the dark creatures still trying to get at them.  
'Come on Chickadee, the team is waiting.' Mother warned, securing her axe and grabbing Kormac's chestplate. With a great heave, she got him onto her shoulder and grabbed Libby with her left arm before taking off, plunging through the fires to get back to the main body of the team.  
  
They'd gotten off lucky this time, Kormac was the only one looking a little worse for wear after their battle near the fire pits. Setting her passengers down and pulling out her axe again, Mother nodded and headed off, getting better at following the mental cues that guided them all through this hellish place and all the dangers involved.  
  
Through winding corridors and battles at every corner, they got to another long flight of stairs leading to yet another glowing door, this one marked Chamber of Suffering. They could only guess what was inside but they all knew one thing for sure, it was going to be brutal in there.  
'Okay, here goes nothing.' Shane nodded, tightening his grip on his wand and spell book before plunging through the doorway.  
'Holy shit.' Mother breathed, coming through the doorway and looking at the monster held back on the other side.  
'Kormac, watch the floor.' Libby warned, noting that the floor in here was grated and likely would produce flaming sections to make it harder.  
'Scatter!' Buck snapped, heading far out to the left and raising his crossbows.  
'That freak can't hunt all of us at once.' Rufus agreed, going out to the right and bringing up his fist blades. 'You won't beat us this easily Maghda.'  
  
The Butcher was released from its cage and immediately charged for Mother but she simply skipped out of the way, axe swinging around to cut into the backs of its legs as it passed. The air rang with spells and arrows flying in every direction, everyone pulling together to cut the beast down to size and leave it in a rumpled heap on the grating. With the beast dead, most ran for the far side and the two healing wells there, drinking deep to restore their health before helping with the pile of loot that had been dropped onto the grates.  
  
Loaded down with their prizes and covered once more in blood and gore, the team turned for the doorway at the far side, swapping proud smiles as they headed into the Cells of the Condemned. It was almost too easy, the way the beast behind them had fallen and now the five heroes so far from home could almost taste their first big victory.  
'The stranger is near. Through the doorway, we're almost there.' Buck nodded, reloading his weapons and plunging through.  
  
The path inside the Cells of the Condemned was narrow and poorly maintained, slick with blood across the entire surface. Picking their way through slowly, the team of mismatched personalities tried not to look at the gory cages hanging out over empty nothingness, swinging slightly in the fetid breeze coming from places unknown. Getting down towards the end of this blood soaked stairwell, they passed two braziers inside steel cages and slowed, grips tightening on their weapons as they waited to see what they would encounter.  
  
Coming off the stairs, they were confronted with a horrid sight. There was the man they'd been sent to find, screaming in agony as he was tortured by several dark cultists. Without a single word spoken, the team charged into battle again, roaring their battle cries and making it clear that no one would ever harm this man.  
  
Thundering down the stairs, Rufus never even slowed down, ripping into the cultists, wizards, ritualists and berserkers gathered around the stranger. Arrows whizzed past his head and spells exploded around him but he never slowed down until he'd torn the enemy to pieces and scattered them around the room.  
  
Taking off his fist weapons, he knelt beside the stranger and gently rolled him over, supporting the heavyset man against his chest lightly as Mother cast a town portal and disappeared through.  
'I am dying.' the stranger whispered, one shaking hand resting on Rufus' chest.  
'Angel! Take up your sword!' Aloysius roared, stepping through the portal with Mother and holding out the blade that Cain had perished to protect.  
'My sword…' slowly the stranger reached out, bloodied fingers curling around the ornate hilt. 'I remember now. I was an Archangel of the High Heavens! I was the embodiment of Justice! I was…I am Tyrael!'  
  
Reaching down with his right hand, Aloysius pulled Tyrael to his feet, wings dancing with joy at the reunion he'd spent 630 years trying to achieve.  
'You should not have come down here, Aloysius. Imperius will punish you for interfering.' Tyrael warned, resting one hand on Aloysius' shoulder.  
'He is too late to punish me, Tyrael. I followed you down from the heavens when you forsook your wings and your holy place. Something went wrong, I was not able to follow you down to Tristram cathedral. I was sent elsewhere, a different realm where I searched vainly for a way home for 630 years. Someone opened a portal between this realm and the one where I landed, allowing me to return and bring with me these five champions of the light.' Aloysius replied, resting his hand over Tyrael's lightly. 'I have missed you, Tyrael.'  
'And I you, Aloysius.' Tyrael nodded, turning his attention back to the waiting heroes. 'You have restored my mind, friends, and now I remember the warning I came to deliver. Belial and Azmodan, the last Lords of Hell, are unleashing a tide of darkness that will drown this world. Already Belial's shadow has fallen upon Caldeum.'  
'I fear no demon. We will cast Belial down and spit on his corpse.' Mother replied, fury burning in her eyes.  
'We must move quickly. Let us return to Tristram and make ready.' Tyrael instructed, turning and opening a new town portal before hurrying through, Aloysius drifting along beside him.  
'It never rains but it pours.' Libby sighed, shaking her head slowly as they headed towards the portal and stepped through back to town.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Repairing their weapons and selling off all their unneeded loot, the exhausted heroes of New Tristram gathered around their holy visitors, trying to hide their exhaustion and look as though they were ready to face another hard slog until this place was freed of torment and trouble.  
'There will be a chance to rest on the journey, my friends. I have spoken to the caravan master, he assures me that there will be space enough for all of you to stretch out and sleep as we travel east.' Aloysius soothed, looking around at the team standing around him.  
'You're staying with us? I would have thought that now you had Tyrael back, you would return to whence you came.' Rufus commented, adjusting his spirit stones.  
'And leave him behind again? I don't think so. No, we will stay with you until the victory is assured.' Aloysius replied, turning to regard Tyrael. 'Unless you have other plans.'  
'I am as mortal as these heroes now, Aloysius, you need not look to me for guidance. You know the right thing to do.' Tyrael replied, securing his sword and looking at the group that had rescued him.  
'We will stay with you, I promised my aid and guidance to all of you and so I will do that.' Aloysius nodded, reaching out to place one hand on Kormac's head. 'Though perhaps you can avoid standing on any more fires, hmmm?'  
'I will certainly try, Archangel.' Kormac replied, bowing his head in respectful prayer.  
'It's going to take some getting used to hearing the prayers of man again. I was starting to enjoy the solitude in my mind.' Aloysius remarked, lowering his hand. 'Go, make your final preparations.'


	7. Caldeum

Arriving in Caldeum after several weeks travelling, the heroes were confronted with a dry, desert hellhole, the sort of place no sane person would want to be and yet still somehow it thrived. Taking a few minutes to wander around the hidden camp and figure out where they could sell their loot and buy the Potions they would need, the team headed to speak with Leah, Tyrael and Aloysius. The two angels had been withdrawn for most of the journey, talking quietly together and ignoring most of what was going on around them.  
'Here we are: Caldeum. Jewel of the East. Uncle Deckard loved this place.' Leah sighed, looking out over the city.  
'He wouldn't now that it is under the spell of Belial, Lord of Lies. I can smell his stench on the air.' Tyrael replied, glancing at Aloysius again.  
'We will split up. You two find Belial; the rest of us will hunt his servant Maghda. Cain will be avenged.' Libby nodded, pulling out her ceremonial knife and mojo.  
'I will wait here for you, no point bringing down pain that we don't need right now.' Aloysius shrugged, heading over to stand near Haedrig's forge where he would hopefully be less likely to be noticed.  
  
Heading down from the hidden camp into the Caldeum Bazaar, the team split up, Shane and Kormac heading to find the gate out and to look for other merchants down here as the rest of the group went to find Tyrael and Leah to see if they'd heard anything from the hundreds of refugees trapped here.  
  
When the group regathered at the gates out into the Sundered Canyon, Libby told them about Leah's plan to sneak into the inner city using the sewer system and that Tyrael was going with her just in case. Putting their belief in the mortal angel, the group made their way down the cliff road, constantly alert for any trouble.  
'Take heed travellers. Cultists guard these desert roads and they will slay any who pass.' a young woman called, standing there in the middle of the road wearing not much more than boots, a short skirt and a very revealing top.  
'No, they will die. We have come to slaughter all of them and their leader.' Buck replied, stepping closer to the woman.  
'Then you must not go alone. I shall accompany you.' she offered, making her way into the group.  
'Not a word Lyndon.' Shane and Rufus both warned, turning to regard the scoundrel.  
'There are illusions out there - mirages to some - but I can see them for what they truly are, the Coven's foul magic. They will lead you to your death.'  
'The cultists couldn't kill us before, and they won't now. But we thank you for the warning.' Mother grinned, taking in this blonde beauty and wondering if there might be any unwarranted trouble from her.  
  
She seemed to fit into the group easily enough, sticking in beside Shane and Libby as the team moved deeper into the desert, winding between rocky peaks and narrow trails. This new woman proved to be useful, warning the team of hidden enemies when they reached a large rock blocking their path.  
'How did you know about the ambush?' Mother asked as the last dark cultist fell.  
'I am an enchantress; the ways of magic and illusion are familiar to me. My name is Eirena.' she replied, returning her staff to her back.  
'We are grateful for your aid. What are you really doing out here?' Libby asked, wandering over to check a sun bleached corpse for anything useful.  
'Well…I am also looking for someone. But here, let me clear the way for you.' Eirena shrugged, casting her magic and making the rocks disappear from in front of them.  
  
Charging into battle again, the team of friends hacked their way through a group of Lacuni Huntresses and gathered around the soldiers and refugees that had been pursued through the desert by the foul beasts. Speaking to one of the soldiers, they were warned of more cultists ahead, casting their dark rituals to obscure the bridge the team needed to find.  
'Let us head north to the Howling Plateau. The cultists' magic seems to be emanating from there.' Eirena suggested, turning to look north.  
'Agreed, there is strong magic to the north.' Shane nodded, glancing at Lyndon. 'I'm impressed, you're not trying to flirt with our new companion, Lyndon.'  
  
Finding a glowing shaft leading them down below the shifting sands of the plateau, the team put it to a vote before heading down to see what they would find within the Sirocco Caverns. At first it was nothing too strenuous, just more hell spawned beasts coming at them from the shadows of the caverns but when the ground started shaking, they realised they might have been wrong.  
  
Right under Lyndon's feet, the ground opened up and some hideous looking work type beast emerged, three pronged jaw open wide as it broke the subterranean floor and bit down, trapping Lyndon as the beast tried to take out the rest of the team. Grabbing a spare sword out of her pack, Mother leapt at the beast, sword and axe crossed over in front of her and ripping right into the exposed flesh of the monster.  
  
Putting the sword away, Mother used her axe to remove one jaw from the worm creature and pulled Lyndon out, settling him back on the ground carefully. He was a mess, blood from hips to feet and skin hanging off in great swathes.  
'That probably should hurt.' Lyndon muttered, lifting his head from Mother's knee.  
'Someone get me a portal going, this is bad.' Mother called, gathering Lyndon into her arms and standing, just hoping he was strong enough to hold on. 'Hang in there Lyndon, we'll get you some help. Just hold on, you can't give up yet.'  
'Go, Mother. We'll wait for you right here.' Shane nodded, casting the portal and stepping back.  
'I'm really starting to hate this place.' Mother growled, racing through the portal to deliver Lyndon into the care of the healers at Caldeum.  
  
Mother was soon back, murder in her eyes as she pulled out her axe and a sword she'd taken a liking to over the last few battles. Without a word spoken to anyone, she roared out her battle cry and charged down the tunnels, her blood boiling for a fight.  
'You don't suppose…' Kormac started, glancing up at Rufus.  
'No way, she's just pissed that he got so badly mangled down here. She'd do the same thing if it was you that had just been chewed on by a giant carnivorous worm.' Rufus shrugged, taking off after Mother before she did something really stupid.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Emerging from the caverns once every last beast of hell was dead down there, the team were relieved to find Lyndon waiting for them, crossbow slung casually over one shoulder as he stood in the shade cast by some boulders.  
'Nice of you to join us again, Lyndon.' Kormac remarked, looking him over quickly.  
'Next time, I'll let you be the one half eaten by those monsters.' Lyndon scowled, turning his dark gaze to Mother. 'A thousand thanks for your actions.'  
'Don't let it be said that I don't look out for my friends.' Mother shrugged, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Here, found you this while I was down there. Figured it might be interesting.'  
  
Accepting the new crossbow, Lyndon smiled as he got a feeling for the dark wood and admired the beautiful silver inlay along the sides. Whoever had made this knew what they were doing and had imbued it with some potent fire magic if these little images were to be believed.  
'You always find me the nicest gifts, Mother.' he nodded, sticking his old one in his pack and looking around. 'So which way now?'  
'North east, one of the cultist lairs is over that way.' Libby replied, leading the group away again.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Over the Black Canyon Bridge, through the Black Canyon Mines and across the western half of the Stinging Wings, the weary team pushed ever northwards, camping wherever they could find shelter and returning to the hidden camp only to sell their wares, receive healings and repair their equipment. Hours stretched out into days, pushing the team to the brink and continually asking them to push harder and dig deeper for strength.  
  
Eirena turned out to be worth her weight in gold, able to conjure up cool, refreshing water whenever their water skins dried up as they continued their trek across the deserts. There wasn't much to be had at the Khasim Outpost either but the few people left there did give the exhausted fighters some food and a chance to rest once the hidden infiltrators in the town had been slaughtered.  
  
Sweltering under the desert sun, the team pushed out into the eastern half of the Stinging Winds, trying not to touch bare skin against steel armour or weapons. The sun was their greater foe now, the evil still lurked around them but the sun sapped their will to push on and take the fight onwards to Maghda and her coven.  
  
Several times Eirena had little choice but to create larger pools of water where the team could wash the blood from their hands and weapons, giving them a better grip and allowing them to continue the fight. Twice, she made even larger pools, filling them with magic to protect those that had been seriously wounded and would not survive a return to the hidden camp without assistance.  
  
It took them three days to cross the eastern half of the Stinging Sands and reach the Road to Alcarnus. The fighting here was truly brutal, each step was hard won and every corpse another hard earned notch on their belts. Coming up against Shatterbone ~ Acolyte of Torment was certainly a bad experience, Mother and Rufus were both left as bloody corpses on the ground before the behemoth was brought down.  
  
A few minutes of standing guard over the pair and they got up again, their blood up after missing out on another fight. Washing off a little, the group raced across the bridge and into Alcarnus proper, their fighting changing from the open slog of the deserts to a style more suited to the tight streets they were now working on.  
  
Most of the group fought hard, slicing through the cultists blocking their path but Lyndon was put on rescue duties, tasked with running along behind the main force and releasing prisoners from their cages. It was nothing against Lyndon's fighting abilities, he was just faster on his feet and better able to get to all the cages they could see.  
  
Slogging through the lower city, freeing dozens of prisoners and clearing out cellars, the team headed up to the second level of the city, plunging into the battles again, constantly moving and forcing the cultists to try and deal with multiple threats from every direction. Door to door, street by street, the team of eight cleared Alcarnus of evil and washed the ground with blood.  
  
Finally they came to the place they had been seeking, gathering outside the Lair of the Witch. No doubt Maghda was inside, waiting for them and likely planning some nasty surprises for them. She might have been an evil witch but Maghda couldn't hope to compete with and fury and determination she'd stirred up in the heroes of Sanctuary. Nothing she had could hope to match them now.  
'If anyone doesn't want to step up and tear Maghda limb from limb, speak now. No one will hold it against you if you decide not to go through that doorway.' Shane declared, looking around the group slowly.  
'We've come this far, I'm still with you Scarecrow.' Kormac nodded, tucking his spear in closer.  
'We fight on, Scarecrow.' Lyndon agreed, glancing at Kormac and nodding faintly.  
'There's no backing out now, Scarecrow. We all want payback for Cain.' Rufus growled, advancing through the doorway, Bo staff secured on his back and fist knives held ready.  
  
The room they entered was roughly octagonal, a big platform taking up most of the space inside the room. Once they were all on this platform, the drawbridge retracted up, leaving the team of eight trapped on the platform in the middle of this room.  
'Let's do this.' Buck snarled, stepping forward with Eirena at his side. 'Your time is now, Maghda!'  
  
The fight against Maghda was different, the team had to split their focus between Maghda and the creatures she summoned to fight for her whenever she disappeared behind her protective bubble. So it was that Mother and Kormac turned their full attention to Maghda, keeping her pinned up against the wall where she couldn't cause too much trouble while the rest of the team dealt with the monsters she called.  
  
Even when Kormac was felled, a savage club in his back, Mother stood her ground, working alone to keep Maghda from breathing her poison breath over anyone else. Four times the witch went into her bubble but five times she faced the full wrath of the hero team and was cast down from her place, left as nothing but a bloody smear on the pale stones of her lair.  
'What happened?' Kormac groaned, lifting his head from the hard flooring.  
'You took a nasty looking club to the back.' Libby replied, helping him to roll over and sit up. 'Up you get, you'll be fine.'  
'We all have bad moments, Kormac. Don't let it bother you.' Shane grinned, getting up from where he'd been knocked by one of those hellish beasts. 'Come on, we'd best get back to camp and see what else needs to be done.'  
'I'll get the portal.' Rufus offered, moving to a clear patch of floor and casting another town portal spell. 'Maybe we'll actually be allowed to grab some sleep.'  
'Don't count on it.' Buck groaned, stepping through the portal.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Making it back to the hidden camp, the team first sold their loot and repaired their weapons before speaking with Tyrael and Aloysius, their concerns growing as Maghda's words about Leah's capture were proven correct. Putting aside hopes of a meal and a chance to rest, the team spoke to Haedrig about his wife and talked to Tyrael about Caldeum and the suffering of the people here before plunging back into the battles still waiting for them.  
'Sit a while and rest, all of you. You cannot hope to stand against Belial's forces if you are too weary to even raise your weapons.' Aloysius called, turning to face the group. 'I sense Kormac is hiding an injury or two and Shane, you are in need of a bucket I believe.'  
'Kormac, perhaps you should see Brother Ghaine, just to be sure. That was a severe hit you took.' Libby suggested, turning and looking up at him. 'Your armour is strong but a kill shot is still a serious situation.'  
'Perhaps you are right. Though I may require a little assistance.' Kormac sighed, reaching around to release the straps holding his heavy armour in position.  
'I've got it, Kormac.' Rufus nodded, resting one hand on Kormac's shoulder as they wandered away.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Wounds treated, appetites satisfied and everyone feeling more capable of continuing the fight after a decent rest, the team headed back out into the Bazaar, looking for Ashera, leader of the Iron Wolves. Finding her near the entrance to the palace, they were able to talk their way into the palace, claiming to have important information regarding the massacres in the borderlands.  
  
Things didn't go quite to plan once they had their audience with the Emperor though. Instead of him hearing them out, they were accused of the massacre of innocent civilians and refugees and Leah was called a spy, brought before them in tight ropes. Then the Emperor left, stating that he detested violence and everything went to hell again. The guards were revealed to be serpent demons and another fight broke out.  
  
Slaughtering the false guards, the team fled from the palace again, protecting Leah and Ashera in their midst as they made their escape, their path clearly marked with the bodies of their vanquished foes. Leah had some crazy idea about fleeing into the sewers. No one liked the idea of hiding in such a place but it was better than any other plan they had right now.  
  
Making it out of the palace and down into the sewers, everyone was bloodied and aching again, showing signs of close calls with the serpent demons that had rushed them in greater numbers than first anticipated.  
'Next time Kormac, try and keep a better hold of your gear.' Buck sighed, handing over the shield he'd picked up after it was wrenched from Kormac's grasp.  
'I will endeavour to do so, Buck.' Kormac nodded, securing his shield again and moving up to take a forward position as the group waded through the reeking sewers.  
  
Checking every stinking twist and turn of this retched place, the team eventually found the right way to go, the path leading to where Leah's mother was being held prisoner, or so Leah claimed she'd discovered. Heading up the ladder she was so interested in, the team came up against more of those serpent demons, one much larger than all the others and a lot harder to kill. Eirena opened up her death account, thrown into a rat nest and left there as the fight moved on across the room.  
  
By the time it was all over and the loot gathered up, Eirena was back on her feet, leaning heavily on her staff as she looked around at the bloodied walls and her friends. Hanging back, tending to their wounds, the team listened as Leah talked to her mother Adria and yet more pieces of this mystery came together.  
'It is not safe here, we must go.' Libby warned, supporting Eirena against her side.  
'Back to camp again.' Buck sighed, ready to cast a portal but Adria beat him to it.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
'You are getting quite a little gathering here, Scarecrow. Two angels, one more human than the other, a templar, a scoundrel, an enchantress, a young girl and now a witch. Just how many more do you intend to save?' Aloysius teased, greeting the team upon their return.  
'You forgot Haedrig in your count, Aloysius.' Shane replied, wiping the sweat from his eyes. 'And if I recall, you got us into this mess.'  
'Years ago, in a place far from here, I did get involved before it was necessary. This is true.' Aloysius agreed, drifting out of the way. 'But enough with splitting hairs, speak with Adria and you can get back to your duties. Belial grows stronger each moment you waste.'  
'There's always something.' Shane muttered, looking back over his shoulder. 'Eirena, no arguments. Go see the healer and make sure you're fit for battle. I can't have anyone at less than their best right now. Kormac, you too. I've noticed you're favouring your shoulder.'  
'Probably from when that beast ripped his shield off.' Buck added, scratching at the back of his neck. 'I'll go see what I can rustle up in the way of food.'  
  
Speaking with Adria gave Shane the impression that things were only just starting to get very complicated. She kept mentioning this Black Soulstone, something that confounded the heroes but it seemed important, an artefact that could destroy evil forever. Now all they had to do was find it. While waiting for Kormac and Eirena to come back from the healer, Shane took the time to speak with Adria, Leah, Aloysius and Tyrael, trying to learn all he could about this Zoltun Kulle they had to find before they could get the Black Soulstone. He didn't like what he was hearing. This Kulle was a traitor and a mad wizard, untrustworthy and dangerous but they had little choice.


	8. Zoltun Kulle

Once more running through the Caldeum Bazaar, the group turned down a different street and headed for a sewer entrance, aiming for the Dahlgur Oasis somewhere out beyond the city. Getting there would be half the problem, they had little choice but to slog through endless sewers tunnels to get to their destination and they still had to find the strength to fight on once they got there.  
  
It took hours of wading through stagnated water full of bloated corpses and other nasties to find the right exit but as soon as they found the Path to the Oasis, they were out of there before the final battle in the Ruined Cistern was even finished. Lyndon and Buck shared the last kills in the sewers, protecting the team then scrambling up the ladder to fresh air and another new battle ground.  
  
It was a nice change to run through the Oasis, breathing in fresh air and watching out for the monsters that lurked in the shadows. They still have caves and cellars to investigate too, some parts of the Oasis looked like people had been living here until only recently. Now though, they had to watch out for flying beasts as well as the foes that came charging at them from ground level.  
  
New skills emerged in the chaos of battle, adding more elements to the twisted battle strategies the team used. Now they didn't just have arrows and spells flying in every direction, Mother had mastered the art of throwing her axes and swords to get more kills out in a wider area. Rufus too was learning to extend his reach, daibo whipping around in his hands and fist blades kept for the up close work.  
  
In the very heart of the Oasis, isolated from everything else that looked like a man made structure and crawling with Demon serpents, the team found some kind of ancient temple and dared to open the door. This wasn't part of their mission, the magic swirling inside were different to all they had sensed before and yet still they entered the Tomb of Khan Dakab. They could only guess at what might be inside and the battles they would face as a team.  
  
Through the twisted, half flooded tunnels they fought, flowing with vengeful determination to make it home at the end of their battles while their enemies were left to be eaten by the native creatures of the Oasis. They lost Buck temporarily, bitten by one of the serpents lingering down here. Kormac stayed over the fallen Demon Hunter, spear and shield held in his defence as the rest of the team moved on ahead to clear the path to the vault door lever they had to find first.  
  
Shane didn't make it to the lever either, left sprawled in the shallow water after coming off second best to a sword wielding skeleton. Eirena took her turn guarding the fallen, listening and watching for any more murderous beasts hiding down here. She felt an incredible respect for Shane and the way he took care of the team, leading from the front and listening to the suggestions of all his friends before deciding on the right path to take.  
  
The lever pulled and the dead revived again, the team made their way back to the vault door, ready for whatever dark nasties might be hiding behind the ornately carved stone door. Inside the chamber they found a large treasure chest and quickly pried it open but instead of the riches they'd expected, they found just a few gold coins and one big, nasty surprise.  
  
Libby went down before anyone knew what had happened, her mongrels exploding when her magic stopped keeping them alive. Around the team drifted four ghostly creatures, Khan Dakab and three minions. Protecting Libby in the heart of their group, the team swung into battle again, focusing all their combined power on Dakab first before splitting to destroy his minions.  
'What was that?' Libby groaned, pushing off the damp stones where she'd landed.  
'The spirits decided they didn't much like you, Chickadee.' Mother grinned, helping Libby to her feet. 'You got thrown by the spirit of Khan Dakab.'  
'I was starting to wonder when I'd feel the cold bite of death again.' Libby sighed, bringing up new mongrels and picking up the last of the loot that had fallen.  
'Come on; let's get out of this place before any more nasty things appear.' Shane called, hurrying up the stairs and heading for the entrance.  
  
Leaving behind the tomb and its peaceful surrounds, the team went back to the Forgotten Ruins where they could all sense the head of Kulle was hidden. His magic was strong, calling to the heroes from far beneath their feet. One last look at the darkened sky high overhead and the team descended into yet another dark pit to find something they really didn't want.  
  
For a change it wasn't sewers or overly fancy architecture serving little purpose. This time the heroes found themselves in a rather dismal set of ruins, much larger than the outside suggested and full of all manner of beasts. From the entrance, they could clearly see spiders, snakes and skeletons and who knew what might be hidden deeper in this place.  
  
The place was a tangled maze of collapsing walls, barely stable walkways and hundreds of protective monsters that tried to take their payments out of the flesh of the team working so hard to kill their way through the evils.  
'I got something shining up ahead.' Rufus called, tearing into another knot of skeletons blocking their way.  
'We have a head…remarkably well preserved at that.' Libby mused, ducking a flying axe and sending her mongrels to do battle.  
  
Taking the chance, Rufus ran in and grabbed the head, flicking it to Libby for safe keeping as one of the biggest beasts they'd faced emerged from the floor and lumbered towards them. Flipping the head into her pack, Libby backed right up, sending her own monsters in to do battle up close in the support of the team.  
  
Weaving through their battle plans, the team kept the giant Ancient Guardian under constant attack, doing all that they could to avoid the massive attacks this creation had. Hands as big as wine barrels, it ripped into the team with devastating force, sending Rufus, Kormac and Mother flying from the battle.  
  
Crashing down on the broken stones of the ruins, Rufus was first back onto his feet, launching in and letting off everything he had. Finding a weak point in the stone making up this Guardian, he pushed his spirit force into the crack, fracturing the stone and turning the monster into so much rubble on the floor.  
'Mother! Kormac called, not looking so great but at least he was moving.  
'Kormac, are you alright?' Libby asked, crouching beside him and looking over to where Mother lay crumpled, her axe imbedded between the stones.  
'I think I broke it.' Kormac nodded, left arm cradled to his chest.  
'Broken bones are an easy fix. You'll be fine.' Rufus added, crouching beside Mother. 'We'd best get back to camp and see what's next.'  
  
Sitting Mother up, Rufus hauled her over his shoulders and headed for the beacon just nearby that would take them back to the entrance of these ruins and deposit them outside. Coming up to lend a hand, Lyndon picked up the dropped axe before turning and helping Kormac to his feet.  
'Here, I'll take that Lyndon. You might yet need a hand for your crossbow.' Buck offered, taking the axe and following Rufus.  
'Still think you shouldn't have traded your sword for a spear?' Lyndon asked, taking Kormac's shield and slinging it over his shoulder.  
'I have always been more comfortable with a spear in my hand. I do not know why that first Witch Doctor decided I would do better with a sword.' Kormac sighed, easing his way down the stairs and over to the beacon.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Returning to the hidden camp yet again, Shane held one hand up for quiet as Rufus headed past with Mother, taking her straight to the healer waiting nearby. Kormac was looking a little green around the edges too, leaning gratefully on Lyndon's shoulders as they wandered past.  
'You know, it would be considered polite to warn us if picking something up might awaken a living mountain.' Shane snapped, glaring up at Aloysius and Tyrael.  
'Oh, the Ancient Guardians. Apologies Scarecrow, I had forgotten they were still a problem.' Tyrael offered, looking around the group slowly. 'The injuries sustained seem minor though.'  
'Oh yeah, real minor. Mother's dead, Rufus is hiding injuries and Kormac's got broken bones. We're lucky we didn't lose all three over the edge.' Shane scoffed, turning on his heel and stalking away.  
'Suck it up, Marine! Your people are meant to be tougher than that.' Aloysius called, drifting after Shane. 'Look, I know this is not an ideal situation but we're trying.'  
'You won't even tell us why this is so damned important. At any second any of us could die and we don't know why.' Shane sighed, turning to Aloysius again.  
'I don't have a way to explain it that you would understand Scarecrow. This is not like the battles you have fought before; there is no right answer that I know would satisfy you.' Aloysius nodded, touching down beside Shane and squeezing his shoulder lightly. 'You are fighting for freedom and peace, that's never changed. Your weapons and armour have changed, your location is new but the battle is the same as it has always been.'  
'That's all you had to give us, Aloysius. We might not understand this place or everything that you're asking of us but we're doing the best we can. We really need a chance to rest, the battles are hard and there is so much we cannot manage anymore.' Shane nodded, resting one hand over Aloysius' and squeezing. 'Give us a chance to rest and recover, you've thrown us in the deep end.'  
'Very well. Learn what you can from Adria about Kulle and the Black Soulstone then take the rest of today to rest and revitalise. Tomorrow the battle begins anew.' Aloysius agreed, lifting his gaze to the heavens. 'I only wish my brothers and sisters could see the potential that I see in mortal man.'  
  
Slipping away from Aloysius, Shane gathered the remnants of his team and returned to Adria and Leah, still mistrustful of the situation but they couldn't just walk away from it. This place was counting on them; all of Sanctuary was looking to his team to set them free from the influence of the evils.  
  
Learning what they could about Kulle and the Black Soulstone didn't make Shane feel any better about this idea either. Instead of being able to go straight for the stone, they had to mess around and rebuild Kulle's shattered body, gathering up the parts and bringing life back to them before he would give them the stone.  
'I really don't like this, Scarecrow.' Buck uttered, glancing around nervously at the idea of going after the blood of a traitor.  
'I don't like it either, Book but what choice do we have? If we refuse to act, we doom this world and all the innocents within.' Shane nodded, dropping his gaze.  
'I'm going with you.' Leah declared, coming up beside Shane. 'We should bring Kulle's head with us. Maybe he'll have something useful to say. I'll put him in your pack.'  
'Not happening, Leah. I've got enough to think about without some disembodied head whispering dark things in my ear. Find some other fool to carry it.' Shane corrected, turning away from Leah.  
'I'll do it.' Mother sighed, unshouldering her bag and holding it out. 'Hardly the worst thing I've had to lug around.'  
'If he starts yapping incessantly, you have my blessing to gag it.' Shane nodded, letting his shoulders droop.  
'You know something's wrong when even I'm getting a bad feeling about it.' Lyndon remarked, refilling his water skin and rejoining the group.  
'We have the blessing of the Archangel Aloysius to take tonight to rest and recover our strength. We have faced many hard battles and looked death in the eyes several times. I saw a place where we would be safe.' Shane offered, welcoming Kormac into the group. 'You can come out with us and camp in the Oasis or you can join us in the morning, Leah.'  
'I'm going with you now.' Leah replied, checking her bow was still in good order.  
'Very well then. Let's go, before someone decides they have another mission for us.' Shane nodded, leading the way back through the portal.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
They set their camp near one of the many pools that formed the Oasis, choosing to stay inside one of the abandoned buildings where they would be safer. The roof leaked and it wasn't the most secure place but with only one entrance and the rest of the building enchanted to repel demons, the team felt reasonably safe to relax inside.  
  
Eirena added to their protection, enchanting the platform in front of the building they had chosen as their camping spot. Changing his charmed arrows for some normal ones, Buck headed out into the night to get them something to eat. Lyndon offered to join him on the hunt but Buck refused gently, suggesting instead that Lyndon take advantage of the plentiful water to wash up and relax for a while.  
  
Emerging from the hut they'd taken over, Shane showed absolutely no shame as he went careening off the platform over the pool and sliced into the clear water with a tremendous splash. Popping up again, he swiped his hair out of his eyes and looked up at the group, a happy little grin on his face.  
'You're not wearing anything, are you?' Mother chuckled, settling on the edge of the platform and looking down at Shane.  
'Not a stitch.' Shane smirked, rolling over in the water and slipping back under the surface but not before flashing his bare ass at his friends up on the platform.  
'Well, if it's good enough for Scarecrow.' Lyndon shrugged, getting to his feet and heading inside.  
  
One by one, the rest of the team stripped off and leapt into the pool, baring everything for a chance to relax and enjoy life for the first time in weeks. Kormac pulled off his boots and rolled up his pants but he didn't go any further, sitting on the edge of the platform and dangling his feet in the water as he relaxed. Even Leah got into the water, her modesty protected by a simple cloth wrap secured around her chest as she drifted in the water.  
'You okay, Kormac?' Rufus asked, sinking down beside him and plopping his feet into the water with a contented groan. 'Oh yeah, that's good.'  
'You're acting weird again, Lyndon.' Libby remarked, watching the way Lyndon was sticking to the deeper part of the pool, keeping his back to the group and making sure he always knew where everyone was.  
'I am fine, Rufus. Merely thinking about where my life is going.' Kormac shrugged, looking down into the pool. 'Everything I am learning about my Order, I do not know what to think.'  
'I am not acting weird.' Lyndon retorted, leaning back against the rocks and enjoying the peace.  
'Leave him be, Fox. If he wants to chill out over there, so be it.' Shane added, scrubbing one hand through his hair. 'It's no different to when I need to go hide up a tree when leadership gets too heavy a burden.'  
  
Sighing softly, Rufus shifted closer to Kormac, reaching out to curl one arm around his back lightly. Kormac didn't fight the contact; rather he slumped into the offered support, so tired of trying to have all the answers.  
'You've been through the wringer, Kormac, no one can deny that. All this business with the Order betraying you and piling false sins upon you, you never deserved any of this harsh treatment. No one will begrudge you a moment to relax; you've been through a lot.' Rufus guided, trying to help Kormac understand that he didn't have to face this alone.  
'How can I possibly relax while faced with such a dilemma?' Kormac asked, starting to pull away.  
'You were already on the right track.' Rufus shrugged, tugging Kormac back in close. 'You don't have to carry all the weight anymore Kormac.'  
'So what do you suggest I do instead?' Kormac sighed, not fighting the heavy arm resting around his shoulders. 'Relaxation does not come easily for a Templar.'  
'For one, get out of that heavy armour and take a swim. Stop worrying about vows and proper behaviour and have some fun.' Rufus suggested, pushing to his feet and reaching down to Kormac.  
  
Returning the smile, Kormac accepted the help to his feet and turned, grateful for the help to remove the heavy plate he'd been wearing so much lately. It felt almost as though he'd been wearing it all his life, he couldn't remember the last time he'd removed it completely.  
'I admire you, Kormac.' Rufus commented, accepting the removed pieces of Kormac's heavy armour and stacking them inside.  
'And why is that, Rufus?' Kormac asked, working on the main straps holding his armour firm.  
'The desert heat is not fun even in my cloth wraps and minimal armour. Yet you wage war on evil in heavy steel plate and multiple layers of quilted cloth under it and never say a word in complaint.' Rufus explained, supporting the backplate with one large hand. 'It is inspiring to say the least.'  
'I never looked at it that way before.' Kormac admitted, getting his hands under the shoulder straps and lifting.  
'Sometimes it takes an outside perspective to see things clearly.' Rufus shrugged, taking the connected plates and carrying them inside.  
  
Taking comfort from Rufus' easy acceptance of his ways and his quiet support, Kormac quickly shed his double tunic and unrolled the legs of his pants but his reinvigorated courage deserted him at the thought of stripping off completely and joining the rest of the group.  
'You do not have to go all the way, Kormac. Just go as far as you are comfortable.' Eirena coaxed, pouring water over her shoulders as she perched on a rock in the middle of the pool.  
'But think about if those pants are going to dry by tomorrow if you decide to get them wet.' Rufus added, emerging from the hut in all his glory and slipping into the water.   
  
Making his choice, Kormac dropped his trousers and stepped into the water, more than a little grateful that the women all averted their gaze until he was settled on a suitable rock out in the middle of the pool.  
'Don't take this the wrong way, Kormac but damn. When you said the Order beat the sin out of you I naturally expected scars.' Shane uttered, swimming up beside Kormac. 'But those are a little extreme for what I was imagining.'  
'A little tact, Scarecrow.' Rufus hissed, pitching a small pebble at Shane's head.  
'It is alright, Rufus.' Kormac smiled, turning his attention back to Shane. 'They are not as bad as they look. I barely notice them anymore.'  
  
Returning from his hunt, Buck crouched near the fire and quickly skinned and gutted the rabbits he'd killed, breaking the meat down into smaller pieces and throwing it into the four small frypans the team used when they were out on their own. They didn't need to think about it, it was normal now for them to sit in pairs and eat straight from the pans.  
'Much luck out there, Buck?' Mother asked, coming closer to the shore.  
'Six rabbits, decent sized ones at that.' Buck nodded, flinging the carcasses over the edge of the waterfall feeding out of their pool. 'So who is going to watch the food while I take a needed wash?'  
'I'll do it.' Libby replied, heading for the shore quickly.  
  
Drying off and pulling on her clothes, Libby sat near the fire and watched her friends swimming, a soft smile on her face as she stirred the frying meat. This time to just relax and enjoy the peace of a beautiful evening was desperately needed, they were all on edge and in need of a chance to decompress and think about all they'd done. It was even better when Shane found a comfortable rock and started talking about their home, left behind so long ago. It felt like an eternity since they'd last been back on Earth.  
  
Checking on the meat again, Libby added a little something for flavour and shifted the pans off the heat, waiting for everyone to get the message that the meal was ready. Sure enough, they left their places out in the deeper water and came up to the shoreline, sorting out who would share tonight.  
'Aren't you coming out, Lyndon?' Mother asked, noting that he hadn't moved from his spot.  
'I'm not really hungry.' Lyndon shrugged, seemingly content to gaze up at the stars.  
  
Grabbing one of the pans, using a large leaf to protect his hand, Kormac waded through the pool and sunk down beside Lyndon, setting the pan on the stones between them. He really was trying to get along with Lyndon, as much as the other man annoyed him at times. Lyndon didn't say anything about the change; he just accepted the offer of food and settled back against the rocks again, keeping his back hidden from all of his friends.  
  
It didn't take long for the meal to be completely devoured and the pans washed in the pool before the group headed inside to dress and settle down for a decent night of rest. Lyndon was still reluctant to leave his place by the stones, driven by something only he knew about. Eventually Kormac gave up on trying to get Lyndon to open up and left him to his thoughts, shaking off the excess water before pulling on his pants and entering the hut.  
  
Finally alone, Lyndon left his place by the rocks and moved out into the deeper part of the pool, sinking down to let the cooling water wash over his back. Only now did he feel comfortable enough to let his back see the light of the moon, ugly scars catching the light when he turned to look at the hut again. He longed to be able to talk to someone about what he'd been through, all he'd suffered for his family and why he was so reluctant to let anyone close but he simply couldn't let go of the shields he'd built to protect his troubled heart.  
  
Giving everyone enough time to fall asleep, he eventually left the pool and shook the excess water off before climbing up onto the platform and heading inside. His tunic was still where he'd left it and he quickly pulled it on, wringing the water out of his hair as he settled on the only empty patch of floor. Someone had pulled out his blanket and left it folded near his boots in readiness, exactly who was a mystery but Lyndon didn't mind. He was simply grateful someone had thought of him.  
  
Curling up on the hard floor, in between Buck and Mother, Lyndon wrapped up in his blanket and tried to relax. Mind drifting, he just about shot through the wall behind him when something landed over his legs. Sitting up, he reached for his crossbow, hidden under his jacket before he realised what had just happened. Eirena had moved in her sleep and thrown one arm over his legs, nothing to be concerned about at all.  
  
Settling again, he managed to relax, lulled by the soft noises of his friends all around him. They didn't care that he was a marked man, scarred for daring to survive against all odds. Even if he did tell them one day, he doubted they would turn away from him. Comforted by that thought, he joined them all in peaceful slumber, adding to the chorus of the night.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Revitalised after their peaceful night under the stars, the team were up with the dawn, sharing a simple breakfast around a low fire before armouring up and heading back out to do battle again. It was nice to have a night to themselves once in a while, it had given everyone a chance to relax and talk about inane things that meant little in the grand scheme of this fight.  
  
Running through the Oasis again, they headed for the entrance to the aqueducts and more lurking surprises that would no doubt tear the team apart and force them to slow their pace as they waited for their dead to be reborn ready to continue the battle. Nine heroes, each one bringing their own unique style and they were going to make the Lords of Hell pay dearly.  
  
As soon as they stepped onto the bridge leading to their next destination, they were confronted with more serpents, these ones were easier to kill than previous dealings with the same beasts but they still had to watch for the one glowing with golden light. That one was much harder and came near to putting Eirena out of the fight had Libby not sent her mongrels in to provide protection.  
  
Into the Ancient Waterway, the team were given further instructions by Emperor Hakan, appearing before them as some sort of vision. Accepting his words, the team pressed onwards, making their way into the Western Channel to find the first lever to open the passageway they needed to get access to in order to get out of these waterlogged mazes.  
  
It was impossible to keep an accurate map of where they'd been and which ways led to dead ends again, the waterways were twisted and doubled back frequently. Everyone did their best, marking their paths with whatever they could think of to show which ways had been explored and cleared of dangers. At one point their marker ended up being Lyndon's silent body, Libby standing guard over him as the team moved deeper into the area to clear out the enemy agents.  
'When he's up, head down this way Fox. We've got the door into the Western Flow Control.' Shane called, somewhere up ahead in the murky darkness.  
'We'll be there soon, he's just coming around.' Libby replied, crouching beside Lyndon. 'Up you get, you're doing just fine.'  
'Spear in the guts.' Lyndon groaned, accepting the helping hand up and hustling after the team.  
  
Pushing up the stairs into the flow control area, Mother approached the lever and pulled, watching as the waterfall stopped in the central chamber and another entrance opened nearby, granting them access into the Eastern Channel. Cleaning off their weapons and making sure everyone was fit for action, they pushed onwards, just glad that Kulle's head was silent for a while.  
  
The Eastern Channel was no different from the western side, just more endless twisting tunnels full of evil creatures and knee deep water. Digging deep, they slogged through it, taking pride in what they considered to be a small victory of their own - they cleared the channel without a single death in the team.  
  
They never even slowed, racing up the stairs into the flow control centre, Rufus moving forward to yank the lever and watch for whatever was going to happen. Down below them, two passages opened, one that presumably was the other end of the tunnel that had opened up near the lever and the other hopefully would lead out to the Desolate Sands.  
  
Their goals firmly in mind, the team plunged back into the Ancient Waterways, trying to ignore the chill of the water as they battled through the obstacles. Coming out the other end, they turned sharply and plunged into the Waterlogged Passage, everyone tense and ready for battle. Of everything they'd been expecting, the sight and sound of a talking barrel wasn't on their lists.  
  
Mostly ignoring the talking barrel as they cut through piles of diseased bodies and other monsters, the team eventually had little choice but to break open the barrel. Buck drew the short straw and shot it, shattering the wood and revealing a strange looking man inside. Staying quiet as the man explained why he was here and what he was looking for, the team knew they were in for some interesting times with this Covetous Shen fellow.  
'Few fries short  or what?' Rufus muttered, glancing at Mother.  
'Understatement.' Mother agreed, pushing past the older man and starting to search for their next battle ground.  
  
Passing through another ornate doorway, they left the Waterlogged Passage and entered the Hidden Aqueducts, still trying to ignore the babbling of their newest travelling companion.  
'I'm seriously thinking of strangling a certain Archangel when we get back to camp.' Shane muttered, glancing back over his shoulder at Shen.  
'Pretty sure that's against the rules of conflict.' Libby grinned, keeping her place beside Shane.  
'I guess, it's a tempting thought though.' Shane smirked, picking up the pace a bit more.  
  
Brawling their way through the aqueducts was just more of the same hack and Slash business, everyone ignoring the ramblings of their newest travelling companion. Finding the crucible that Shen wanted was more of a fluke and killing Gavin the Thief far too easy for the team but finally thy had peace and quiet again, Shen finding his own way out of the aqueducts and promising to meet up with them in Caldeum later.  
  
With him gone, the rest of their time spent in the aqueducts was much more profitable and easy to deal with, they could focus on slaughter and not worry about protecting some useless old man rambling on about nothing of consequence.  
'Here we go, the Ancient Path. Guess we're going back out into the desert.' Buck groaned, taking a moment to refill his water skin before heading out into the blazing sun again.  
  
Except, it wasn't a blazing hot day outside, it was warm but not unbearably so as Leah went back to camp and left the eight heroes to continue their slog towards their final goals. Ignoring Kulle's speech about godhood and what they could achieve as Nephalem, the team picked their way up the steep winding path, trying not to think about the size of the beast that had left these massive bones scattered across the Desolate Sands.  
  
Nothing could have prepared the team for what little there was out here. Even their footprints gave them no clue as to where they had gone and what they had left to search. Eirena enchanted the sands to form signposts, marking which areas had been done and giving them an idea of what was left to be cleared and scoured for threats and prizes.  
  
Rising up from the otherwise unremarkable sameness of the desert, the team found a strange skeleton curled up in a loose spiral, half buried in the shifting sands. The path inside the spiral was worn and flat and Rufus had spied a gleaming chest at the heart of the beastly spiral. They expected trouble put the pull of new weapons and armour was too great to resist so in they went.  
  
Getting at the chest was the easy part, the heroes quickly loaded up with all kinds of interesting looking things. Getting back out turned into their hardest fight yet. The wide path that had proved so easy to negotiate on the way in was now choked with un-dead enemies wielding swords, axes, bows and some were throwing fireballs.  
  
Protecting the ranged half of the team behind the melee wall, the team pushed against their enemies, spells flew thick and fast overhead as both sides tried to gain ground. Each step was agony, forcing the heroes to delve deeper for more strength and the courage to continue to strive against these monsters.  
  
Mother fell back, a deep gash in her left shoulder but she refused to quit, simply slinging her shield over her shoulder and pushing forward again. Kormac was there to back her up, switching his shield to the other side to protect both of them as he thrust against their opponents with everything he had left to give.  
  
Finally making it out of that infernal spiral, the team sank to the hot sands gratefully, panting for breath and half drowned by their own sweat. Setting down his weapons, Kormac bound the wound on Mother's arm, pouring on a small vial of some blue liquid he'd been keeping in one of his pouches and wrapping it firmly with clean cloth from his pack.  
  
Quenching their thirst and checking for any more injuries, the group set out again, heading towards the Vault of the Assassin and the blood supposedly hidden inside. Of course, this all depended on Kulle being trustworthy and so far, no one felt he was.  
  
The ruins of the Vault were cooler, giving them all a much needed break from the blazing heat of the desert above. Their foes were no easier to deal with though, sheer numbers pressing the heroes to their limits at every twist and turn. Whenever they had a few minutes to breathe, they would drink and check their weapons for damage, determined not to get caught out with damaged equipment far from home.  
  
This time the heroes understood there would be another danger when they took the blood and they were ready, spread out around the vial of blood with their weapons up and all their options before them. Fastest on her feet, Libby raced forward and grabbed the blood, darting out the other side of the ring of warriors as another mighty guardian emerged from the floor.  
  
This one was more like a spider though and cast fireballs in a wide arc as the heroes came together to defeat it. At least that was the plan. It came down to Mother and Kormac against the beast, the rest of their friends were scattered around the platform, their armour smoking from the ferocity of the battle.  
  
The cost was high but the battle won, loot spilled across the floor, ignored by Mother as she turned her attention to their friends. Some were already stirring, the magic that protected them from harm made their burns fade and disappear from their skin but their armour was another matter.  
'What the fuck just happened?' Shane groaned, rolling over and looking down at his mangled jacket. 'Anyone?'  
'You got roasted by that last Guardian. These things are getting meaner and meaner.' Mother replied, helping Rufus to his feet. 'How'd you fare this time, Kormac?'  
'Minor burns, I will be fine shortly.' Kormac replied, getting Lyndon to his feet and turning to assist Eirena. 'I was lucky this time.'  
'Back to camp for repairs and a proper healing, I think.' Eirena sighed, looking down at her torched clothes. 'I did not expect this war to be so hard on my garments.'  
'I don't think anyone did.' Buck agreed, peeling off his ragged cloak. 'Here, cover up a bit Eirena. Those clothes are hardly suitable to be called clothes.'  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Plunging into the Cave of the Betrayer, no one was feeling particularly buoyed about what they would find down here. Without doubt, they would face another beast at the end of their search that would tear the team to pieces again. There was no alternative to this action, they had to retrieve the blood and bring Kulle back if they were ever going to have a hope of putting an end to all this misery and suffering.  
  
Making their way through the caves, it was a refreshing change to be dealing with beasts they'd faced before, hacking through spiders, fiends and ghouls with the occasional swarm of vicious insects thrown into the mix. It all seemed rather easy, until those damned rock worms showed up, breaking through the floor and trying to eat whatever was in range.  
  
Lyndon proved to be unlucky with them, caught by one of the foul creatures and almost eaten again. With everything else going on, no one was available to lend him a hand until Kormac did something that took some serious guts. Grabbing a second spear from Rufus' pack, he threw it full strength at the worm, driving it deep into the reeking flesh of the monster. Surprisingly, the beast let go and almost seemed to decide that Kormac would make a tastier meal. Lyndon never even let it get close, unloading multiple poison bolts into the worm before it got away.  
'Hey, little help here!' Libby cried, backed into a corner with way too many spiders around her.  
  
Sharing a grin, Lyndon and Kormac ran to her aid, cutting a path through the mixed batch of monsters and allowing her to return to the group. Whipping around when Lyndon pointing past him, Kormac gulped at the sight of another, even larger spider coming towards them. Abandoning his dignity, Kormac ran, finding a less confronting opponent on the other side of the battle and leaving Lyndon to deal with the spider.  
'Don't much care for spiders, huh?' Buck asked, glancing at Kormac as he joined in against more insect swarms.  
'Scare the life out of me, they do.' Kormac nodded, driving his spear through yet another electrified bat. 'Anything else I can handle but spiders, no thank you.'  
'We've all got things we don't much care for. Personally, I can't handle snakes. Ugly things they are.' Buck shrugged, looking around quickly. 'Might want to back it up a bit Kormac.'  
  
Left hand on Kormac to keep him moving, Buck took on another nest of spiderlings, picking them off before they could get too close or send Kormac scrambling for cover again. Fear was normal, Kormac was at least in control of his fear. He could face these spiders, he'd just rather not.  
'I think that's the last of them in this area.' Rufus called, moving forward to check around the corner. 'We've got another level of this.'  
'Oh joy.' Shane groused, straightening his jacket and heading forward. 'Anyone gives you any grief about having that phobia, let me know Kormac. I'll set them straight.'  
'Uh, thank you.' Kormac nodded, glancing over at Lyndon before taking his place in the group and heading for the entrance into the next level.  
  
The second level was a lot easier than the second, just one long looping path in a circle with only a couple of short offshoots. Through it all, Kormac put his trust in his friends, going where he was guided and hoping they understood his hesitations sometimes. They didn't mind, putting him on rearguard when they came up against spiders and doing everything they could to keep him with the team instead of running off in a blind terror.  
  
Round three with Kulle's traps and no one was feeling particularly confident of an easy victory. Whatever came out when they grabbed that blood vial was sure to be a cruel beast and would more than likely leave them with more time spent waiting for their dead to rise again. Shane went in for the blood, flaming balls whipping around him for protection.  
'I swear Kulle is having a joke here.' Mother snorted, standing back as the four risen skeletons were taken apart by Shane's spell.  
'Giant rock monster, overgrown flaming spider thing and then four pathetic skeletons. Talk about a let down.' Libby agreed, retrieving a sword that had been half hidden under a rock pile.  
'I guess now we go hunt for his archives and see what else this pest has in store for us.' Shane shrugged, turning for the beacon that would take them out of this place.  
  
Emerging from the caves, the group were met by Kulle's ghostly presence and guided to the north where his archives were hidden. Pushing down on his frustration, resisting all urges to tell this place to just get stuffed, Shane led his friends further into danger, wondering what horrors awaited them in the lair of this mad, dead wizard Zoltun Kulle.  
  
Entering the Archives and running along the only track available to them, the heroes were definitely concerned about what they were confronted with now. This place was dark and foreboding with fireballs exploding randomly along the track and sands dancing without a breeze to power them. Everything was black and heavy, unnerving the group that had to face unknown challenges down here.  
  
At the end of the blackened walkway, they gathered at The Terminus, gazes drifting between the two portals waiting for their attention. Both equally foreboding and both had to be completed.  
'Unknown Depths or Storm Halls?' Shane asked, turning to the team and letting them pick which way they went.  
'That one.' Rufus shrugged, pointing to the left.  
'That way is as good as the other.' Libby agreed, heading for the left portal.  
'I have a bad feeling about this.' Shane uttered, bringing up his wand and source as they approached the portal.  
  
Making their way into The Unknown Depths, it instantly became apparent that this was going to be some of the worst territory to clear. Skeletons by the dozen, constructs throwing fire and ice and spiders of every imaginable type were all gathering to kill the team and make them suffer. Partnering up so no one could get lost or forgotten, the team made their stand, making the air sing with warfare yet again.  
  
Working with Kormac, Buck paid particularly close attention to any spiders that cam too close, picking them off first even though they were a minor concern. Kormac seemed to appreciate the effort, holding his ground and dealing with skeletons and constructs before they could cause Buck any undue strain.  
'Hold your nerve, Kormac. We need you here.' Buck grinned, nailing another three icy spiders.  
'I can do this.' Kormac nodded, going full tilt at a group of skeleton archers.  
  
Twisting into her fighting dance, Mother went right through a rock giant and eight desiccated imps before easing out of her whirlwind attack. For all that spinning around, she never really got dizzy, just another added bonus of this whole adventure. Glancing over at Lyndon, she grinned and ran forward again, going up against several skeletal warriors and a couple of bowmasters to match.  
'You've done it again.' Lyndon remarked, approaching her once the last skeleton was a pile on the ground. 'Yet another scar on your skin.'  
'I am a warrior, scars are part of life.' Mother shrugged, crouching so he could bind the wound until there was time for a proper healing.  
  
Charging down a long, straight passageway, Rufus had the ultimate of trust in Eirena to watch his back as he got stuck in the middle of four smouldering constructs and things really heated up. Using his superior size and strength over most of his friends, he was able to destroy three but the fourth got him with a fireball, knocking him off balance and almost off the raised walkway. Eirena was there for him, tiny hands wrapped around his wrist as he struggled to hold onto the edge.  
'I cannot hold your weight.' she gasped, straining to anchor his tenuous position.  
'If you don't deal with that construct, we're both dead. I will be fine.' Rufus replied, one hand locked around some decorative stonework. 'Go, destroy that monster.'  
  
Working together from a distance, Shane and Libby hustled past Rufus and Eirena, clearing out the dangers ahead so they could reach the shadow lock and get out of this place. Glancing back over her shoulder, Libby created a larger zombie beast and sent it back to drag Rufus back onto the walkway before it simply fell into dust.  
  
Approaching the shadow lock, Shane pulled the first vial of blood from his pocket and opened it, tipping the blood onto the lock. For a moment nothing happened but then the outer ring lifted into the air and broke into three parts, starting to spin around the inner ball of black stone.  
'One down, one left.' Shane nodded, leading his friends towards the exit up a short flight of stairs from the lock.  
'Now into the Storm Halls.' Libby sighed, running one hand through her hair as they crossed the Terminus and headed into the second portal.  
  
The battles in the Storm Halls ended up being almost identical to the battles in the Unknown Depths, same foes in large numbers scattered through a confusing maze of open passageways and long drops if anyone fell off the edge. The only really noticeable change wound up being getting rid of the partnership idea and sticking to just one big group brawl.  
  
This ended up getting Kormac into a situation he really would have preferred never happen. Eirena got caught out by two guardian towers that were too close together to be easily dealt with and was completely surrounded by spiderlings, some shooting poison while others were imbued with ice attacks. Everyone else was busy with skeletal warriors, bowmasters and constructs, they couldn't turn and get to Eirena's side to render assistance.  
  
Swallowing his fear, Kormac charged into the spiderlings, hoping his armour would be enough to protect him from their savage bites. One got through, getting him just above the knee before he drove the sharper point of his shield into it and killed it. Stumbling once but refusing to fall, Kormac made it through and turned, confronting the spiderlings with all the courage he had left.  
  
The relief he felt when the last one was killed was so sweet, leaving him trembling with exhaustion and strain. Perhaps that trembling wasn't all from the strain of facing his fears though, he stumbled and dropped hard, flaked out on the floor just shy of the shadow lock. Darkness encroached on his vision and he knew he'd misjudged that bite. The chance to rest was too good to pass up though.  
  
Leaving Buck and Rufus to pick Kormac up and carry him back to the Terminus, the rest of the team hurried ahead, Libby pulling out the second vial of blood and opening it as she approached the lock. Waiting for the rest of the team to head upstairs and back to the Terminus, she poured the blood onto the lock and ran, more than ready to get out of this foreboding place.  
  
Bursting from the portal linking to the Storm Halls, Rufus headed for the sandy pile in the middle of the Terminus, easing Kormac off his shoulders and down safely. For now all they could do was wait until Kormac came back from his mystical rest and rejoined them for the upcoming battles.  
'You've got guts, Kormac. Completely hates spiders and yet still you jumped into a nest of the bloody things.' Buck grinned, setting Kormac's shield and spear down beside him.  
'Here, give him this one instead. I sense it does some impressive fire damage.' Shane offered, holding out another spear with a severe looking point.  
'Well, it certainly looks meaner than this one.' Buck nodded, making the switch and moving back.  
  
Groaning faintly, Kormac stirred and blinked, looking up at Rufus in confusion. Last thing he remembered was fighting spiderlings to protect Eirena and then nothing.  
'Eirena is fine, Kormac. You saved her from another temporary death.' Rufus grinned, helping him to sit up. 'That said, death by spider bite is not one I expected for you.'  
'I had to do something.' Kormac shrugged, picking up his weapons and standing.  
'Once more into the breech.' Shane called, charging across the central magic bridge and plunging through the portal into the Realm of Shadow.  
'I am beginning to feel that Kulle was a deeply troubled man.' Lyndon remarked, looking around at their new field of battle.  
  
Once more they were dealing with ruins but instead of filtered light and enclosed spaces, they were dealing with diffuse orange light, constantly moving shadows and open spaces. Then came the realisation that the shadows moving around them were actually dangerous, adding another element of difficulty to an already uncomfortable place.  
'Vengeful shadows and psycho spiders, this just gets better and better.' Rufus grumbled, slamming his daibo through another shade stalker.  
'Scarecrow, can I drop kick Kulle's head off here?' Mother asked, lowering her axe a little.  
'Not yet, Mother. We might still need it. As disturbing as I find that idea.' Shane replied, shaking his head slowly.  
  
This place was another real grind of combat, the team barely had enough time to quench their thirst between battles before another group of shade stalkers and grim wraiths came flittering out of the rusty haze surrounding the team. Working hard together, this place became another scene of great triumph as they came through it without a single death to their names.  
  
Picking up Kulle's body and throwing it over his shoulder, Rufus led the way back out into the Terminus proper and headed straight for Leah, dumping the body at her feet. Delving into her pack, Mother yanked out his head and threw it onto the sands in the middle of the Terminus and moved back as Leah started the ritual to bring Kulle back from the dead.  
'You have fun with Kulle for a few minutes, we're heading back to camp for repairs and to get rid of all this extra stuff.' Shane directed, casting a portal and heading through before Leah could argue.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
On their return to the Terminus this time around, Kulle was nowhere to be seen and Leah was standing beside a new portal on the sands where she'd been doing the ritual to bring Kulle back.  
'I'm guessing we'll find Kulle in there, along with our prize for all of this.' Shane nodded, approaching the portal.  
'I don't like the looks of this.' Buck uttered when Leah nodded slowly. 'I sense we are about to walk into a trap.'  
'Then let's spring the trap.' Mother grinned, leaping through the portal.  
  
Sure enough, Kulle was waiting for them with two absolutely massive Dark Horadric Constructs. He tried once more to tempt the heroes to join him but was quickly rebuked and the battle was on. Reaching for her newest ability, Mother called upon three ancestral Barbarian heroes to aid her, sending them spinning into the fight by her side. Libby created as many mongrels and other zombies as she could, throwing wave after wave of them at their foes.  
  
One by one they were picked off, flattened by the Guardians or burned by Kulle's fireballs. Shane was left to stand alone, spending more time running from the Guardians than actually attacking but he had to buy time. Then he saw his option and turned, leading one of the Guardians into the trap he'd found. Launching from their places, Lyndon, Kormac and Eirena engaged the weakened Guardian, giving Shane a chance to turn back to the second Guardian and turn it into rubble.  
  
The Guardians down, taking Kulle out of the picture was a much simpler task and he soon exploded in a brilliant fireball, leaving behind a rather nice pile of treasure. Absolutely exhausted, Shane slumped down to the ground and hung his head, he had nothing left to give.  
'You have to get the stone, Scarecrow. No one else has the power to pull it down.' Kormac coaxed, taking a knee beside him.  
'I don't have anything left, Kormac. I'm so tired, I've given all I can.' Shane replied, lifting his gaze slowly. 'We can wait, someone will revive in a minute.'  
  
Turned out they didn't need to wait for anyone else to revive, the entrance portal flared and the weakened team was joined by Adria, Leah, Tyrael and Aloysius. Drifting away from the others, Aloysius circled the chamber, reviving the fallen members of the team as Adria and Leah stepped out onto the glowing bridge under the stone.  
'It's not over yet, is it?' Shane asked, allowing Tyrael to haul him to his feet.  
'Unfortunately, no.' Tyrael replied, supporting Shane so he didn't fall down. 'There is still much to be done, Scarecrow.'  
'I was afraid you'd say that.' Shane groaned, reaching out to sling one arm around Lyndon's shoulders. 'And I just know this business with five Lords of Hell in one Soulstone is going to come back to bite us later.'  
'Everything comes back to bite us eventually, Shane.' Libby agreed, one hand pressed to the deep gash in her right shoulder. 'Even things we think are harmless.'


	9. Facing Belial

Armed with new information about this Black Soulstone and Belial's likely plans for Caldeum, the team once more left the safety of the hidden camp and plunged into the new chaos of the Caldeum Bazaar. Before they engaged Belial, they had to rescue as many refugees as possible and get them to safety in the sewers.  
  
Scattering throughout the Bazaar, the team collected civilians out from under carts and guided them from wherever they were cowering, leading them all back to the sewers and seeing them safely inside. They fought hard for the people, dealing death to the serpent guards that appeared and dodging the flaming balls raining down from above.  
  
It took nearly an hour of constant moving before they cleared the last people from the city and were able to turn their attention to the battle against Belial, up in the palace overlooking the city.  
'Okay, here we go. Anyone that doesn't want to face Belial speak up now.' Shane instructed, looking around the team slowly. 'Alright then, let's do this.'  
  
Racing through the lower city, they approached the gates and slowed, looking for a way to breach them. They needn't have worried, Leah used her powers to blow them apart and permit the team access to the city proper. Getting through the city was an exercise in clever steps on a dangerous floor. Not only did they have to watch out for Scaled Magus all over the area, they had to be mindful of the ground and the rifts that had appeared and now spewed poison gases into the air.  
  
Getting to the end of the causeway, the team took a few moments to quench their thirst and dry their hands before approaching the gates of the palace as one deadly force. Nothing would stand in their way now; Belial was going to die today.  
'Rest now Leah, the burden is ours to bear.' Shane smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her hair and heading into the palace to do battle.  
  
Spreading out around the balcony where they had last spoken face to face with Emperor Hakan, this time the heroes knew exactly what was going on. Hakan was no innocent child; he was the disguise currently being used by Belial. Calling his bluff, the team swung into action, cutting down the serpent guards Belial called forth and then turning their attention to his small form, weaving and dancing around him as the air rang with their actions.  
  
Belial slipped from their grasp though, retreating back to the Imperial balcony and revealing his true form to the intrepid team. He absolutely dwarfed them, turning the sky black and green as he floated in front of them, right where the balcony had been.  
  
Spreading out, the team prepared to take him on, the melee fighters taking up places along the edge of their platform and the ranged fighters finding good defensible corners and other points to stand. Struggling to stand against the poisonous attacks Belial unleashed, each member of the team called upon their strongest attacks and skills, launching everything they had at Belial.  
  
The battle started going very poorly for them when Libby was killed and her mongrels fell, opening up gaps in their line. Then Shane dropped; his orb shattering on the floor as his coat whipped in the wind. Rufus couldn't stand against Belial's sweeping arms, knocked flying from his place on the front edge of the walkway and sent crashing to the deck further back. Kormac tried to stand his ground but his spear lacked the power needed to really do any serious damage and he too fell.  
  
Down to half strength, the heroes regrouped; trying everything they could to stop this monstrous demon. Picking up a second sword that had fallen from Shane's pack, Mother spun into her whirlwind again, unleashing her Call of the Ancients skill again and sending them into battle beside her.  
  
Lyndon fell soon after, slumped back against what remained of one of the pillars that used to decorate the edge of the platform where they fought. Eirena couldn't stand much longer out on the left flank, dropping to the ornate floor, her staff clattering away from her. Buck was still up, standing around on the right flank, using everything he had to stay safe from Belial' poison.  
  
Mother lost her focus for just a split second as she reached for an axe to throw. It was enough for Belial to take advantage of though, one huge paw slamming into her and sending her flying back to crash out beside Lyndon, one sword spinning away into the abyss below and her shield cracked in two beside her.  
  
Incensed now, Buck fell fully into his hatred of demons, giving up what humanity remained in this battle. He roared with anger, his blood pounding through him as he lost all track of the fight. All he knew was the dazzling explosion when Belial finally fell, scattering gold and equipment all over the platform still littered with the bodied of his friends.  
  
Panting for breath, Buck drank and looked around, grief tearing at him at the sight of his friends so broken and twisted. Picking up the loot, he gazed at the floating soul of Belial and snarled, his hatred still simmering away but now his discipline had to lead.  
'What just happened?' Libby groaned, lifting her head slowly.  
'Belial is gone. The price was high but the job is done.' Buck replied, turning to her. 'We fought well but he was too strong.'  
'You did it alone?' Libby asked, looking around at the destruction all around them.  
'In the end, yes.' Buck nodded, holding out a golden mojo. 'The loot isn't much; most of it won't be helpful to anyone.'  
  
It took a bit longer than normal for the team to get back on their feet and deal with the minor injuries still making their presence known. Turning when the gates opened behind them, the team barely had the energy to smile as their supporters joined them and Leah sent Belial's soul into the Black Soulstone.  
'I swear Aloysius; if you've got one more quest for us right now I'm going to jam my axe down your throat.' Mother growled, scarcely able to summon the strength to lift her axe.  
'You are done for now, heroes. Make your way back to camp.' Aloysius replied, reaching out to place his hands on his friends one at a time. 'Take the scenic route back, the people of Caldeum wish to thank you for your efforts.'  
'I should hate you for this and yet for some reason, I don't.' Shane mused, easing his weight off Kormac and standing straight. 'One last effort and then we can rest.'  
  
So tired and yet still feeling capable of anything, the team left the palace and headed back into the city, soaking up the wild cheers and praise of the people they had saved. Caldeum was still tainted by evil and would be for some time to come but the people were happy again and that's what mattered most. Everywhere the heroes went, people chanted their names and thanked them profusely for saving Caldeum.  
  
Lyndon's recent run of bad luck with the ladies turned around completely when he was accosted by a noblewoman and thoroughly kissed for his part in saving Caldeum. Mother couldn't help it; she cracked up laughing and put one hand on Lyndon's shoulder.  
'You know, I doubt anyone would argue if you chose to stay with this find lady.' she teased, winking at him. 'You've earned a little good luck with the ladies.'  
'A tempting offer but no, I have no desires to leave this team just yet.' Lyndon replied, slipping away from the noblewoman and settling under Mother's heavy arm. 'Unless you want me to go.'  
'Not a chance. I'd rather you somewhere that I can keep an eye on you.' Mother chuckled, guiding him back towards the portal leading up to the hidden camp.  
  
One final sell off and repair and the team turned their attention to Tyrael, soaking up his praise for a job well done and resisting the urge to pummel him when he told them there were still more battles to come. He avoided their anger by telling them to take a day to rest and recover before even considering where they would go next.  
'You were lucky Tyrael. I could sense great aggravation from the team when you mentioned more fighting ahead. Be glad they are so exhausted, otherwise you might have learned first hand how they took down Belial.' Aloysius warned, sending the team away to be healed again.  
'I believe I saved my own skin by giving them much needed time to rest. Even I can tell they are at their breaking points.' Tyrael shrugged, securing El'Druin. 'They have fought hard; they deserve a chance to rest.'


	10. Bastion's Keep

Arriving in Bastion's Keep, in the shadows of Arreat Crater, far to the north of Caldeum and New Tristram, the team stood on the watchtower, looking out towards the broken mountain from where Azmodan would send forth his minions of hell. They only knew about this because of Leah's unexpected walk into the Black Soulstone in the Great Library of Caldeum and her subsequent rescue from despair by Tyrael. So the heroes had travelled far to the north, entering the lands where Mother felt most at home, surrounded by what remained of the Barbarian people.  
  
Here they would make their final stand, alongside the brave men sent from further south to ensure this last hope for mankind held against the oncoming demons. For now, all they could do was inspire the disheartened troops freezing on the walls and try to keep the walls of the Keep intact and strong. Only time would tell if their efforts would be enough.  
  
Moving in harmony, rugged up against the fierce winter bite outside the thick walls of the Keep, the team did what they could to rally the defenders still inside, talking with the weary soldiers and offering any comfort they could. Many were too weak or injured to fight but they still tried, rallying to the call of the team and offering their services however they could assist.  
  
Storming out of the Keep, the team were straight into the battle, calling upon the exhausted defenders to give one more effort to keeping their stone fortress secure. Tearing through new demons and helping those that had been here for too long, the heroes kept moving forwards, never looking back while there was still a war to fight and win.  
  
Thundering up the stairwells and ladders to reach Skycrown Battlements, the group got their first real taste of the bitter north winds. Their breath was ice in their throats, weapons half froze to their hands if they didn't shift their grip every couple of minutes and blood froze on the stones before it had even finished spreading.  
  
Constantly on the move, plunging head first into battles more extreme than any previous, the team pulled together to push the demons off the keep walls, reinspiring the sagging troops wherever they went. No battle was deemed too difficult; the eight heroes of Sanctuary knew that everything depended on their varied shoulders.  
  
Lighting the five signal fires atop the battlements, the team had no time to rest, finding Sergeant Dalen waiting for them with more bad news of men in dire need of assistance. He sent them to Stonefort to help raise the catapults that could break Azmodan's lines. With demons everywhere, no one had been able to raise them from their berths so the heroes had to go out there and help.  
  
Blades slick with blood and minds already feeling the strain of casting so many spells in quick succession, the team pressed further along the walls, darting back to the Keep in turns to sell their loot and repair their weapons before diving back into the battle and letting someone else go back for repairs. They didn't think about where this battle might take them, only the hordes of evil that kept coming at them, threatening to tear the Keep apart if something was not done and soon.  
  
With so much to do and so few left to hold the walls, the team faced a tough decision. For now they held their stance together, eight brave souls charging the forces of hell together but they knew that if it came down to it, they would have little choice but to split their forces and chase multiple targets at once if Bastion's Keep was to have any hope of surviving.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
The troops rallied and the catapults bringing down their stony rain on the forces of hell, the group returned to the Keep, only to bear witness to another of Azmodan's illusions and to hear him taunting that his forces had breached the lower levels of the Keep. Tyrael told them of the dangers, if they didn't seal the breaches in the lower levels, the Keep would be overrun completely.  
  
Chuckling quietly at the chorus of groans Tyrael's words earned, Aloysius calmly pointed towards the entrance to the Keep depths, sending the group on their way before they decided that Tyrael had lost touch with reality.  
'Do try to not aggravate the heroes too much, Tyrael. We still have need of their services.' Aloysius guided, watching the group walk away.  
'This is their battle, Aloysius. They must push on.' Tyrael replied, turning to his student and friend.  
'I do not disagree but still, give them time to rest as they require. They are mortal and thus, unable to fight for days unending like I can.' Aloysius nodded; concerned for the eight but there was little he could do now.  
  
Making their way through the first level of the Keep Depths, Mother managed to get Lyndon to open up a little more and he told them the tale of his brother, rotting in a Kingsport prison cell after he was accused of working with the Thieves Guild. Now his abrasive attitude made a little more sense, he was feeling the guilt of what he'd done to his brother but after so long living with it, he didn't recognise the guilt anymore. It was just part of who he was.  
  
There was no time to deal with his guilt now though, they still had to find the problems down here and put a stop to the invasion. At least there were no spiders in the Keep so Kormac was back to his best and leading the charge.  
'Is anyone else getting tired of these infernal mazes?' Buck asked, leaving a mark on one particular corner so they knew they'd been that way.  
'Give me the fun of an open battlefield any day.' Libby agreed, sending her mongrels out to tear apart several Icy Quillbacks.  
'Whatever happens Lyndon, we'll help you with your problems just as you helped with this.' Mother uttered, managing to get him alone for just a moment.  
'You can't fix everything with an axe, Mother.' Lyndon sighed, looking up at her with such a lost look in his eyes.  
'Why use an axe when I have more gold than I can use? Together, we will set your brother free.' Mother shrugged, swinging around another corner. 'I've found the doorway!'  
  
Level two of the Keep Depths, same as the first level really. More skeletal warriors armed with bows, axes and swords, quillbacks and soul rippers plus a few other, meaner beasts that were new. None of it gave the team much trouble, though Kormac did end up a little crispy around the edges after getting into range of a quillback that also threw fireballs.  
  
Everyone was dragging, this infernal war was telling on each of them in a different way. They had blisters galore and cuts and stab wounds that never seemed to have enough time to fully heal back to top form. Adding to their irritations, they were getting lost with increasing frequency, the endless grey stone walls of these lower levels were doing their heads in.  
  
Turning yet another corner, they were confronted with a wide open space, the walls here showed signs of recent destruction and there was another of Azmodan's illusions, taunting them that his minions were already in the Keep and they wouldn't be strong enough to destroy his foothold.  
'Well, I guess this is the spot. Mother, care to do the honour?' Shane shrugged, still getting a feel for his new wand and spell book.  
'With pleasure.' Mother nodded, rather enjoying the flaming axe she'd found on the first level of this maze. 'Let's finish this.'  
  
Instead of the knockdown brawl they expected once they passed through the next door in their path, the heroes ended up in yet another mindless maze of storerooms and hallways. They could have screamed in frustration. Every time they got all psyched up for a big fight they were thwarted by all manner of other obstacles.  
  
By pure chance, this time their run was fairly straight, leading them from their entrance though probably a thousand enemy troops and right up to the door of the Larder. Here they paused; baffled by the idea of their big challenge being in the Keep Larder of all the places it could possibly be hiding. It seemed like such a crazy place for demons to be but they'd all noticed that crazy seemed to be the norm lately.  
'Well, I guess we can grab a bite to eat after this slugfest.' Rufus shrugged, buckling on his larger fist blades and getting ready for whatever might be there.  
'If you still have your appetite after we slaughter whatever might be down there.' Shane returned, leading the way down the staircase.  
  
What they found on down in the larder definitely killed their appetites; it looked like a giant slug with a mouth where the belly should have been and another mouth decorating each approximate shoulder. Whatever this thing was, wherever it had crawled out of, this thing put a completely new spin on most disgusting creature found in Bastion's Keep.  
  
Trying not to gag on the smell, the team encircled the beast and opened fire, giving it no place to run as they cut it down to size. Thankfully it didn't take too long and as soon as they'd picked up the dropped loot, they retreated back the way they'd come and fled the larder.  
'Ghods I hope we don't encounter anything else like that.' Rufus gasped, charging off the staircase.  
'We should drag Tyrael down there and let him get a whiff of that muck.' Libby suggested, sagging against the wall as she tried to get her breath back.  
'We're not dragging anyone anywhere. Okay, so we're dealing with some disgusting things around here but we've faced worse.' Shane called, looking around slowly. 'That freak down there was nasty but I doubt he'll be the worst we have to face.'  
'This coming from Mr Steel Stomach over there.' Buck groused, finding a convenient barrel and hurling into it.  
'Don't start that.' Lyndon pleaded, slumping to the floor and trying to regain control of his own stomach before he ended up hurling too.  
'Aloysius! I know you can hear me you overgrown canary!' Shane roared, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Flinching away from a bright light that flared into awareness, Shane couldn't believe his eyes when his vision cleared again. He honestly hadn't expected that to work but sure enough, Aloysius had turned up when called for.  
'Okay, I'll keep that one stored away from later reference.' Shane remarked, turning his attention back to his team.  
'Insults are hardly necessary, Scarecrow. You need only call and I will assist how I can.' Aloysius offered, drifting through the group. 'Dare I ask what happened this time?'  
'Some aspect of gluttony, reeking piece of garbage that he was. As you can see, whatever it was has left the team severely rattled.' Shane replied, pointing back down the stairs into the larder.  
'Ghom, one of Azmodan's Sin Lieutenants. Nasty piece of work that one, he was known for swallowing angels whole, spears and all.' Aloysius nodded, coming closer to Lyndon and resting one hand on his head. 'I remember the last time I faced Ghom, he was a concerning opponent.'  
'Now there's an understatement.' Buck groaned, lifting his head out of the barrel. 'He just about ate several of us.'  
'Can we not talk about eating right now?' Kormac requested, stepping out of a side room. 'Some of us are still feeling nauseous.'  
'I will do what I can to ease your discomfort but I am no Angel of Hope.' Aloysius offered, removing his hand from Lyndon and turning to place his hand on Kormac's hair.  
  
Almost instantly Kormac sagged into Aloysius, eyes sliding shut as the Archangel held him up with the gentlest of hands. He might not have been a representative of Hope but that look on Kormac's face made it clear that Aloysius was able to do something pretty special when he tried. Releasing Kormac after a few minutes, Aloysius gave his attention to the rest of the team before disappearing from view again, likely heading back up to the Keep proper.  
'And isn't that just typical of Aloysius. Sweeps in when he'd needed then disappears when things get boring.' Shane muttered, rolling his shoulders quickly. 'Come on, let's get back up there and see what else we have to try and get done.'


	11. Open Battlefields

Leaving behind the relative safety of Bastion's Keep, the heroes stepped out onto the open field of battle at last. Standing just outside the Keep, they scanned the battlefield slowly, taking stock of the demons waiting for them out there and trying to locate the fearsome ballistae that were taking such a toll on the building.  
  
The Battlefields near the Keep were littered with corpses of allies and enemies alike, making the going that much more difficult. Out of respect for their friends, the team made the effort to recover as many bodies as they could, carrying them back to the aid stations and battle lines around the Keep. It wasn't much but they hoped their efforts would be rewarded with greater trust and respect from those out here risking it all.  
  
Their actions got a response for sure, not quite the one they were expecting but it was a nice thought from the other soldiers on the battlefield. When Buck was felled again, a spear poking out of his back, one of the soldiers pulled the spear out and dragged him back behind cover, saying with him until he revived and was fit to go back to the fighting.  
  
It happened again when Kormac was taken by one of the Winged Molok beasts and very nearly disappeared for good over the wastelands. Several of the guards armed with bows opened fire, knocking the beast from the sky and standing their ground around the fallen Templar until he too stood again and returned to the main push.  
  
The fighting at least kept them warm against the bitter wind and the occasional underground barracks gave them a chance to try their hands at something familiar again but they were always right back out into the thick of the bloody slaughter, constantly fighting to follow the glowing indicators Shane could see that pointed them in the right direction.  
  
Across the Battlefields and over the Bridge of Korsikk, the team made it to the Fields of Slaughter and everything went wrong for them. They were completely overwhelmed by the sheer numbers out here, demons and un-dead of every shape and size pressing in against the team until they fell one by one into the thick snow and gave in to the encroaching darkness.  
  
Only Rufus remained standing, stubbornly refusing to let these monsters take him down into the darkness again. He had fallen before and would not give up, not while there was so much left to fight for. He could feel the power of another friend at his back, a friend that could not stand on this field of battle but they could still lend strength and support occasionally.  
  
Alone, wounded and weary, he turned the tide of the battle again, pushing back the minions of Hell and holding them back as his team-mates regained their feet and whirled into the battle again, cutting through the hordes that surrounded them until at last they were clear of enemies for a few precious moments.  
  
Slogging on across the Fields of Slaughter, making idle banter and dealing out swift death to any who came to close, the team of heroes made short fork of Azmodan's Demonic Ballistae and Trebuchet, sending them back to the fiery hells that birthed them. Moving deeper into the Fields, they made it to Shane's next marker point and found Tyrael waiting for them at the end of what looked to be a rather mangled bridge.  
  
Tyrael had finally decided he'd had enough of sitting back and watching the fight; he'd left Aloysius at the Keep to keep watch over Leah and had come out to join the fight, taking a place among the team that had made it so far. With some final words of encouragement and good luck from Forward Lieutenant Rial, the team of nine stepped onto the Rakkis Crossing and headed out to find the Demon Gate on the Edge of the Abyss.  
  
This crossing was the hardest they had faced; the bridge was mere ruins in places, the upper level torn away and forcing the team to pick their way through the barracks and other rooms that used to be the second level of the crossing. Managing crumbling staircases and dodging burning timbers falling from the ceilings, the demons along here were the least of their concerns. Then they had to contend with fireballs raining down from above and winged monsters coming from every side, this truly was Hell on Earth.  
  
But even at the worst of times, the friends still found the occasional moment of levity. Like when Tyrael stood just a little to close to a Blood Clan Spearman that was enchanted with strange magic. When it died, it exploded in a wave of blood and gore, most of it landing on Tyrael. The look of shock and disgust on his face was absolutely priceless; the rest of the team couldn't help but laugh.  
'And that, Tyrael, is why we don't stand to close to glowing demon spawn.' Mother sniggered, handing him a rag to wipe his face.  
'I do not remember them ever exploding with such violence.' Tyrael remarked, cleaning up a little and shoving the rag in his pocket. 'Aloysius is never going to let me live that one down.'  
'When this is over, I'll tell you about some of his less than intelligent mortal moments.' Rufus promised, resting one hand on Tyrael's shoulder for a moment before the team moved out again.  
  
Four long and exhausting hours after stepping onto the Rakkis Crossing, the team reached the Edge of the Abyss and paused, draining their water skins and taking a moment to eat something for another rush of energy. Eirena still somehow managed to find the mental strength to conjure up more water and between Shane and Libby, a spell was created to keep the water cool against the burning heat of hell.  
'I just know we're going to face something really bad beyond this gateway.' Buck sighed, refilling his quivers and advancing on the gateway.  
  
Coming out the other side, they were confronted with a heavy looking steel gateway secured with some sort of demonic seal. Tyrael called upon the power of his holy blade El'Druin to break through the seal and instantly earned the ire of everyone else in the team. A savage beast they expected but the mighty monster that emerged was bigger than they anticipated. It towered over everything they had faced before with huge metal claws on paws that looked big enough to rip down Bastion's Keep and the ground shuddered with every step of its gigantic clawed feet.  
'What the fuck is that thing?' Mother asked, backing up quickly.  
'A Seigebreaker Assault Beast, Hell's living siege engine.' Tyrael replied, jumping back to avoid the swiping claws.  
'Next time, wait for us to check behind a gate before you blow it open.' Shane groused, glaring at Tyrael for a moment before turning his attention to the beast.  
  
There was no time to formulate a fancy plan or even set suitable defensive positions, all they could do was leap blindly into the battle and pray for good fortune. Their plan worked with reasonable success, casualties littered the floor behind them but they did achieve their goal of destroying the monster. It was almost amusing to witness Tyrael get a beating from the creature, since he'd unleashed it, it seemed only fair that he took the biggest thrashing.  
  
They didn't need to worry about trying to get past the carcass either, it burst into flames once it was dead and disappeared into nothing, leaving behind many interesting new bits of equipment for the team to share around.  
'You are mortal now, Tyrael. You simply cannot keep doing the things you did as an Archangel.' Libby remarked, binding his wounds as best she could. 'What were you thinking, running straight into the grasp of that monster?'  
'Don't be too hard on him, Libby. Remember some of the stupid things Aloysius did while we're known him?' Shane chuckled, turning as Adria joined the group.  
  
She came with news of another vision from Leah, one of twisted towers and accursed hearts beating within them. Tyrael called them Sin Hearts and suspected that Azmodan had dredged them up from the depths of his realm to empower his legions.  
'Let me guess, you want us to find them and stop them beating?' Buck sighed, sitting so Eirena could treat a nasty gash on his back.  
'That would be the preference.' Tyrael nodded, getting to his feet.  
'Leave it with us.' Shane replied, turning for the newest gateway to appear. 'Let's go slaughter a few more thousand hellish freaks.'  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Making it down into Arreat Crater for real, the team pushed deeper into the heated pits of hell, constantly alert for more trouble and thinking about what else they might face down here. They already had so much to be thinking about but Kormac's discoveries of a page hidden in Jondar's journal and the angelic runes written on it had added yet another concern for them. Tyrael's words of what it had meant did little to ease their minds, now they were concerned about what other secrets the Templar Order were hiding, waiting to reveal when the timing suited them.  
  
Kormac was determined that once this business in Bastion's Keep was done, he would go back to Westmarch and confront the Order about it. Shane had tempered his haste, promising that they would all assist him with the job that had to be done but there could be no room for conflicted thoughts here and now. Until Azmodan was dead, the Order would simply have to wait and Kormac needed to focus on the hell beasts unleashed upon the world. Kormac had accepted the wisdom of Shane's words and put aside his instinct to confront the Order and get Justice for those that had been wronged by the Order.  
  
Driving through the hell spawn that had stayed down here in the crater instead of charging the battlefields, the heroes noticed something strange was going on among them. At first it had barely been noticeable but the deeper they went into this infernal pit, the clearer they became. Twitching slowly in the hot air, blazing white against the flaming oranges and shadowy blacks down here, each hero was marked with a set of holy wings.  
  
The demons could obviously see these wings as well, they weren't coming at anywhere near the same rate as before. It was almost as if these monsters were afraid to face them and learn if the wings were real or just a trick of the light surrounding the team.  
'Whatever you're doing up there, Aloysius, keep it going. We might just survive this place yet.' Rufus muttered, plunging through the portal into the Tower of the Damned, Level One.  
"You are the Champions of the Light, carry with you this Light of Justice and Hell shall tremble before your strength." Aloysius' voice was strong across their minds, bringing them new confidence and courage.  
  
Spiralling down, deeper and deeper into the heart of Arreat Crater, slicing their way through level one and hacking through level two of the Tower of the Damned, the team made it to the Heart of the Damned, trying so hard not to feel sorry for the much larger demons writhing in agony in their chains. Some were easily identifiable as Flay Demons, the ones that were skinned alive regularly and their flesh used to make the roads of hell, much like the leathery surface the team were currently staining with demon blood.  
  
Circling, still heading deeper into the ground, they finally found the Sin Heart they had been seeking and Cydaea, Maiden of Lust guarding it with her Army of Succubus. They didn't need to worry about Kormac succumbing to her temptations, he was focused on the fact she was extremely like a spider and wouldn't go near her. The rest of the men were distracted, her influence tainting their minds and blinding them to the danger.  
  
Seemingly immune to the efforts of Cydaea, Mother charged forward alone, rounding on the spider woman until she retreated up her silken rope and disappeared into the shadows. That seemed to fix the men, bringing them out of their stupor and sending them charging into the battle once more.  
'We're going to have fun until we get rid of that bitch.' Libby remarked, coming up beside Mother.  
'Just be glad Kormac seems immune to her charms.' Mother shrugged, wiping her hands again and following the opened path around beyond the empty pit where the first Sin Heart had been.  
  
Down another flight of stairs and they came to the portal leading into the next level of Arreat Crater, everyone was itching to get this over with but there were still so many risks ahead. Their wings were glowing even brighter, chasing back evil and making it clear what they were here to do. Cydaea had no chance against them, she would fall and Azmodan too.  
  
The second level of Arreat Crater pushed the team to the limit, forcing them to again re-evaluate the way they fought these battles. Their kill counts were high, they'd left thousands dead behind them and would likely have to cut through thousands more before it was over. Cydaea was still around too, taunting them and reaching into the minds of the team, stirring up feelings of lust that distracted them.  
  
Passing through another portal, they entered the Tower of the Cursed and started downwards again, following the demon leather paths and looking out for Cydaea in all the darkened corners of this disturbed place. Dodging fire spitters and ending up wearing yet another layer of blood and gore, they pushed ever downwards, battling through rising temperatures and hoping the end would be soon. It was half tempting to take a portal up top and step out into the snow for a while, just for something different from these burning temperatures.  
  
Pausing by one of the chained flay demons on the second level of this Tower of the Cursed, Rufus surprised everyone when he leapt onto the chains and made his way down to the writhing beast. Dropping off the chain, he knelt upon the mangled flesh of this creature and spread his wings, eyes closing as he placed his hands upon the creature.  
'You have suffered enough, creature of the shadows. The spirits guide me to grant you peace, go now and escape your pain.' Rufus uttered, sending his spirit through his hands and destroying the creature where it stood.  
  
Scaling the chains again, Rufus looked back down at the creature he had freed and pushed out with his spirit again, severing the chains and letting it fall to the base of this level of hell.  
'How can you show such kindness to monsters such as these?' Eirena asked, looking at another of the chained beasts.  
'Cydaea gets her power from the suffering of these creatures. By killing one, I weaken her a little. With each one of these beasts we release from their torment, her power fades and by extension, Azmodan cannot draw from them.' Rufus explained, continuing down the stairs towards the next portal and the second Sin Heart. 'I am not strong enough to release all of these creatures but one is a good start.'  
  
Entering the Heart of the Cursed, their wings glowing their brightest yet and chasing away the shadows from this realm, the team ran along the raised walkways, sticking together and maintaining their fighting positions in readiness for whatever would come. This time the men were not so easily fooled, resisting the attempts Cydaea made to distract them with lust and beautiful women in their minds.  
  
For Kormac, this battle truly was hell, forced to confront a spider with the torso and head of a beautiful woman who released hundreds of spiderlings all over the floor and spat poison at them. He did his best with a bad situation but by the end of it he was left shaking and weak, mind unable to process anything else right then.  
"Take heart Kormac, the greatest courage is facing that which scares you the most. You have done well, you are so near to the end of this now. Fight on, there is not much more to do." Aloysius coaxed, his words wrapping around Kormac and helping him regain his feet when all he wanted to do was turn tail and run.  
'For Justice.' Kormac nodded, his wings growing and brightening the horrors around them.  
'Forward! Azmodan is within our grasp!' Shane roared, racing down the long flight of stairs revealed to them.  
  
Ready for the final confrontation of this hellish war, the heroes thundered into the Core of Arreat, slaughtering any that stood before them and aiming straight for Azmodan. Nothing would stop them now, he was going to die a grizzly death and his blood would stain the ground for a thousand generations, a fitting testament to all they had fought for.  
  
There it was, the portal into the Heart of Sin and beyond, Azmodan's last stand. Never slowing down, never looking back, the team raced into the battle with a triumphant roar, buoyed by Aloysius' confidence in them and Tyrael's belief that they were the perfect team for this challenge. With two Archangels behind them, they couldn't possibly fail.  
  
The chamber they entered was roughly circular with one long path leading into the very heart of Azmodan's territory. Weapons up, spells to hand and everyone ready for this one, they flew along the walkway and down the stairs, sprinting into Azmodan's lair without fear or hesitation. They found him up the back, sitting in a pool of lava.  
  
Azmodan was different to his brother, moving about on six legs like a scorpion with large hands and sharp claws and he threw fireballs at the team. Making use of the various structures around his lair and pulling together as only they could, the team threw everything they had at him, refusing to be daunted by his size and ferocity.  
  
The price they paid was high indeed, Azmodan's strength was great and his attacks vicious, tearing through the team with devastating efficiency. Proving her own courage, Libby stood alone for the final moments of the battle, trying not to think about the scattered bodies of her friends as she cast her spells and raised zombies and mongrels to tear into Azmodan's flesh.  
  
He fell at last and Libby crashed to her knees, head bowed as she waited for her friends to rise again. The final battle was over, Sanctuary was safe at last but it didn't matter. All Libby cared about was the return of her friends and another day to live this life.  
'Are you alright, Fox?' Lyndon asked, kneeling beside her.  
'Just exhausted and ready for this all to be over.' Libby nodded, accepting his help to regain her feet. 'I want to stand in the sun and forget we were ever in this wretched place.'  
  
Gathering together as another portal opened into the chamber and their friends from the Keep emerged, the team watched in silence as Leah pulled Azmodan's soul into the Black Soulstone, trapping him away forever. They didn't care how that stone was destroyed, so long as they didn't have to do it, they'd all had enough of sin lords and dark, hellish places to last them many lifetimes.  
'You have done well, heroes, all of you. We will see you back at Bastion's Keep to witness the final destruction of the Lords of Hell and the final end of the Eternal Conflict.' Aloysius praised, turning to regard the group. 'Kormac, I am especially proud of you. It cannot have been easy to stand before Cydaea but you did and for that, there is no praise high enough.'  
'I still do not much care for spiders but maybe now, it will not be such an issue.' Kormac shrugged, dropping his gaze.  
'Somehow Kormac, I just know you'll never run in fear from giant spiders again.' Mother grinned, slinging one arm around his shoulders. 'Come on, let's go home.'  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Returning to Bastion's Keep, the heroes were sent into the armoury by Lieutenant Lavin, expecting to join the celebrations. Instead Shane's gut instincts sent them onwards up to the Watchtower where they witnessed a great horror. There was Adria, holding Leah captive inside a bloody pentagram drawn on the rooftop and torturing Tyrael with chains of black magic.  
  
Aloysius knelt on the rooftop nearby, restrained within similar chains, black and red tainting his majestic silver and white visage. There was nothing the heroes could do as Adria put Tyrael through immense pain and almost threw him off the rooftop before turning her attention to Leah and the Black Soulstone.  
  
Using magic never seen before, she pushed the Soulstone into Leah, giving life to the Prime Evil - Diablo. This time though, Diablo was stronger than ever, the seven Lords of Hell combined into one deadly foe that had but one goal in mind, the complete and utter destruction of the High Heavens. Her duty done, Adria was dismissed until the next time Diablo called upon her.  
  
Opening a shadowy portal once Adria had left the rooftop, Diablo stepped through and disappeared from sight, the chains holding Aloysius shattering as soon as he was gone. Taking up their weapons again, Aloysius and Tyrael charged the portal together, refusing to let Diablo escape. They could not let Diablo claim the High Heavens, not after all that had been done to stop him. Without even looking back to see if his friends were following, Shane charged the portal and leapt through, determined to not fail this world now.


	12. High Heavens

Emerging from the portal into the desecrated High Heavens, the team were silent, looking around in horror at the fouled architecture that must once have been truly beautiful. Under the ash and debris of Evil's passing, they could see shining gold and white and glowing blue everywhere, giving an impression of the beauty that had once been.  
  
Treading light, almost shamed to be so filthy in such a sacred place, the team made their way down the stairs and along the tainted walkway, heading for where they could see Tyrael and Aloysius talking to someone else. It only took them a minute to learn he was Imperius, though exactly who that was they still did not know.  
  
Imperius only stayed long enough to blame Tyrael, Aloysius and the team for all that had happened before he disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving the ten standing there alone, looking around at this tarnished site. Tyrael took it hard, accepting the blame for what had happened and refusing to be released from the burden of this guilt.  
  
Listening to his self-hatred, the heroes knew there was nothing that could be done to lift his sprits while the High Heavens were in such a state. This was his home, his friends lived in this beautiful place and now everything was in ruins. Even Aloysius was sagging; his wings hanging limp as he gazed out at the hallowed halls of his home.  
  
Bowing his head, Shane fought back the helplessness threatening to drown him. They couldn't give up just because it was getting harder, they had to push on and reclaim the High Heavens for the Light and the Archangels that believed in them.  
'Tyrael, you believed in us, became one of us. Now you must live as a mortal and surrender your fears to hope. Wallow here if you want but we shall press on.' Mother growled, looking to the glowing portal that had opened for them.  
'But you don't understand. Hope has been silenced.' Aloysius uttered, not moving as he spoke.  
'What does that mean?' Lyndon asked, glancing around nervously.  
'Nothing good, that's for sure. Come on, things aren't going to get any better the longer we stand around. We have one last effort to give, Diablo must die.' Shane called, raising his wand and heading for the portal.  
  
Shame and hopelessness stalked them now, even as they entered The Vestibule of Light and prepared to do battle again, this time with the fate of this entire world resting on their mortal shoulders. Almost immediately they were beset by Iskatu and his shadowy minions. They were easy to defeat, barely even worth noticing after all the heroes had fought so far.  
  
Searching for things they did not truly understand yet, the team pushed deeper into the High Heavens, tracking signals Shane was still trying to come to terms with in a battle that never should have happened. Making their way up another staircase and past a waypoint, they were confronted with another Archangel, one they had never seen before. He introduced himself as Itherael, Archangel of Fate.  
  
Itherael's words explained what Aloysius and Tyrael had been trying to say when they'd spoken of hope being silenced. Itherael sent them to find Auriel, Archangel of Hope in the Library of Fate within the Gardens of Hope. She was being held by Rakanoth, Lord of Despair. His presence certainly explained the dark clouds hanging over everyone.  
  
Relying on each other for courage and protection, they pushed onwards through the first tier of the Gardens of Hope, feeling somewhat comforted by the place but until Auriel was freed, hope could never truly exist. Respectful of their surrounds, the team were careful not to destroy anything that wasn't hell spawned or infected with evil. They were going to try and salvage as much of this beautiful place as they could.  
  
Finding the Library of Fate was fairly easy, many of the passages were blocked by tree root looking growths so there was only one way for them to go and it led them right to the library. Entering quickly, they showed no hesitation, racing along the walkways and surrounding Rakanoth as Diablo's voice taunted them from afar.  
  
It only took minutes to cut Rakanoth down to size and loot his corpse, the heroes little worse for wear after their action. Hope may have been silenced but determination would rule their steps now. Clearing the rest of the chamber of threats, the group approached the blazing red and black thing that held another Archangel prisoner. A quick spell from Libby and the thing disappeared, releasing Auriel from her imprisonment.  
  
With her freedom, dark clouds lifted from over the heroes but there was still much work to be done. Auriel sent them out into the Gardens again to clear Diablo's corruption and close the Hell Rifts that brought his cursed servants into this hallowed place. Their concern for Tyrael and Aloysius was still a burden but there was nothing that could be done, they would have to face their despair on their own terms and make their own choices.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Making their way through the Gardens of Hope again, the team tore through the corrupt growths that grew like weeds, choking paths and trying to stop them from passing through. The lead within the group constantly changed as different beasts of Hell made their presence known and tried to strike down the team moving through Heaven with unsurpassed courage and determination.  
  
Up and down gleaming staircases, sullied by Diablo's corruption, the team cleared the first tier of these gardens and found a burning red portal underneath the last corrupt growth. They knew what had to be done and they didn't stop, plunging through the portal and straight into the next battle. Casting new spells and calling upon abilities they never even knew they had, the team shredded the minions within the Hell Rift and ripped down the fearsome guardian protecting the Rift Occulus.  
  
Praised by Auriel for their actions, they left the rift via her portal and headed for the access portal to the next tier of her Gardens, making sure to remove every trace of Hell's foul touch that they could as they made their way through.  
  
Finding the second Hell Rift was almost too easy; they found it under the very first corrupt growth on the second tier, right near the portal entrance. It was sealed just as easily as the first and the heroes pressed on, searching for the Crystal Colonnade and clearing out the demons as they went. They checked every walkway and room, making sure to remove all traces of evil tat they encountered.  
  
Splitting to clear mass areas of trouble and recombining as one large force to hit the bigger opponents up here, the team of eight showed just why they were so beloved of Justice. The few other angels they did see up here completely ignored the team, most didn't even look twice at the mismatched group.  
  
The heroes took some comfort in knowing that Aloysius was still watching over them, despite his internal anguish. His vigilance was obvious; their wings bloomed brighter than ever, carrying with them a faint blue glow now. After meeting Auriel and Itherael, the heroes had a better understanding of the colour choice. Aloysius' wings were blue tinted, Itherael's were more of a pure white and Auriel wore her pink tinged wings so beautifully. So blue must have been the colour for Justice, hence why the team were all blessed with blue wings.  
  
Through another columned plaza and down a flight of stairs, the heroes almost couldn't believe what they were seeing. Right there in front of them was another portal and standing in front of it, Aloysius and Tyrael had rejoined the battle. Apologising for their lack of faith and praising the heroes for continuing to fight even when all seemed lost, the pair joined with the main group, turning an already dangerous team of eight into an unstoppable ten.  
  
Launching through the portal and into the Crystal Colonnade, the team charged forward, united as one and swearing vengeance on Diablo and his minions. None would stand against them, this would be their victory. Up yet another flight of stairs, the team were once more confronted with Imperius, Archangel of Valour and given yet another of his lectures about who belonged where. He didn't stay for long, disappearing in a flash of golden light as Auriel and Itherael drifted down.  
  
Reassured by Auriel to simply ignore Imperius' ranting, the team nodded and pushed on, burying their own exhaustion to continue this chase that would determine the fate of Sanctuary. Dancing through shadow vermin that appeared to stop them, the team kept going, flying through the Gateway to the Silver Spire and starting their long climb to the final confrontation.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
On their approach to the Silver Spire, the team were confronted with shadowy figures, ghosts of those they had left behind along their journey. It stung to hear such words of hatred and deceit from those they had considered friends but they knew it was all just an illusion, Diablo's attempts to weaken their resolve and end this battle before it even started.  
  
Onwards and upwards, into the Silver Spire proper, the heroes pushed on, slaughtering aspects of Terror and all their minions at every turn. The High Heavens burned around them, grand pillars crumbling and angels trapped and tormented by the evils unleashed. Once beautiful fountains that flowed with the energy of the Crystal Arch now burned red with fire, casting ugly shadows across this noble realm.  
  
Reaching the Great Span, Tyrael spoke of how he used to find such comfort up here, meditating on things as he gazed out across the Silver City. Once the view had calmed him, now it did the opposite. The heroes could understand, it couldn't have been easy for Tyrael to see his home so desecrated and ravaged by evil.  
'Look Tyrael, your old Lieutenant.' Diablo's voice rang out, startling the group.  
'Izual…it has to be Izual. I thought the last heroes released him, back before the Worldstone was destroyed.' Aloysius uttered, tucking his wings in and moving out onto the edge of the group.  
'There will be time for discussing the battles later, we might fight on!' Shane barked, leading the push onwards, deeper into danger.  
  
The monster that emerged from a pit in the centre of the round platform they came to was strange, halfway between demon and angel. He spoke with such familiarity regarding Tyrael, completely ignored Aloysius and seemed unconcerned by the heroes gathering around him.  
'I am sorry it must come down to this, Izual.' Aloysius offered, leaping into the fray first.  
'Save your sorrow for those who are worth it. His soul was freed once and he went back to evil.' Tyrael replied, charging after Aloysius with El'Druin raised high.  
  
Weaving around corrupted angels and oppressors that Izual summoned to aid him, the heroes twisted clear of his ice attacks and threw their strength behind Tyrael and Aloysius, letting them lead the fight against one they had once trusted. It didn't take to long to tear him down and leave nothing but a pile of ashes on the sullied floor to mark his passing.  
'There is no time to think about the past now, we must push on. Diablo is within reach. Forwards men!' Shane called, breaking through the ice wall blocking their progress. 'And women.'  
'You're slipping Scarecrow.' Libby chuckled, glad for a moment of levity as they continued their assault.  
  
~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~  
  
Vaulting through another portal, the team landed in the second level of the Silver Spire and the true horrors of Diablo's rise to power became evident. Up here, the calming blues and whites of the lower levels of the High Heavens were completely hidden beneath burning reds and oranges and thick black ash. This place was almost unrecognisable as even being part of the High Heavens, so twisted and darkened it was.  
  
Catching Kormac when he stumbled, practically gutted by an oppressor, Mother didn't hesitate, casting a town portal and racing out of the fight with Kormac in her arms. Their leaving didn't help the odds of the fight much but saving Kormac from another death would get him back into the brawl a lot faster than if Mother had stayed to fight on. Sure enough, they were only gone a few minutes before they came charging back into the fight, Kormac's armour once again repaired and hopefully strong enough to protect him from another serious wound like that one.  
  
Breaking free of the last big fight down here, they ran on, approaching another portal to get them higher into the spire and closer to their battle. Up they went, reaching the Pinnacle of Heaven and moving forward to confront Diablo face to face. Their path was barred though, by Imperius and six unknown angels.  
  
Moving forward, the heroes paid little heed to Imperius' words, their blood was boiling and they weren't afraid to go through Imperius if they had to. Nothing would bar their way now. Their final battle was at hand and they would avenge all who had been destroyed by the twisted evils of Hell.  
'Imperius, stop this nonsense!' Aloysius roared, launching forward just as a burst of brilliant golden light raced out through the walls.  
  
With shocking, horrifying suddenness, every angel around the area plunged to the ground, their wings simply disappearing from their backs. Aloysius let out a particularly unholy scream, he was over open space when it happened, moving around the edge of the group. Faster than anyone could follow, Rufus lashed out with his Flying Dragon Daibo, catching Aloysius in the back and throwing him onto the walkway at Tyrael's feet.  
  
Crouching beside Aloysius, Tyrael rolled him over and held him, head bowed as he tried to deal with the painful repercussions of his choice. There was nothing he could do now, Aloysius' great strength was gone and it was partly his fault. Easing Aloysius down, treating him with the respect he'd always deserved, Tyrael stood and picked up El'Druin, turning to the doorway leading up to the final battle.  
  
Wielding his blade with all of his remaining strength, Tyrael broke through the dark magic barring the way and cast open the doors, allowing the heroes to continue their journey after Diablo. Now though, they would fight alone, he would not abandon Aloysius to this fate.  
'This final battle is yours alone, Nephalem. This is the moment of mankind's greatest victory but I am not a part of that fight.' Tyrael sighed, sinking to his knees beside Aloysius again.  
'Stay, Tyrael, be with Aloysius at this difficult time. He has need of your strength now.' Shane nodded, resting one hand on Tyrael's shoulder.  
'Take care of him, he is worth so much to all of us.' Rufus added, crouching and placing one hand on Aloysius' armour. 'I still think of you as a Guardian Angel, just not mine anymore Boss.'  
'One last effort and then we can rest.' Mother sighed, looking at the doorway leading up to their final brawl. 'This has been a long time coming.'  
'Go with the Light, my friends.' Tyrael smiled, looking up at the team of eight and wondering how many would return to Bastion's Keep when it was all said and done.  
'Anu bless you.' Libby replied, stepping through the portal and disappearing from sight.  
'Anu bless all of us.' Tyrael whispered, drawing Aloysius into his arms ad hanging his head, waiting for the final outcome and for all their fates to be decided.


	13. Diablo's End

Making their way up the final staircase, the team of eight suddenly became a group of five, cages of bone emerging from the ground and wrapping around the three friends they'd found along the way.  
'Damn, he's got me. You go kill that bastard!' Lyndon growled, reaching out through the twisting bones. 'Go Mother; fight this for all of us.'  
'Be strong Lyndon, Diablo will not hold you for long.' Mother promised, catching his hand and squeezing lightly. 'I swear it, he will not keep you.'  
'Go, you must hurry.' Eirena called, fingers wrapped around her prison bars.  
'Have faith, Eirena. We will not fail.' Buck smiled, reaching through the bars to touch her cheek so tenderly. 'You will be free again, just be patient.'  
'Hold on Kormac, just hold on. As soon as we can, we'll get you out of there.' Libby coaxed, reaching into her pack for a bundle of clean cloths they kept for binding wounds. 'Do what you can, we'll handle the rest.'  
'I have confidence in you, Libby. Go, I will hold out for your return.' Kormac nodded, accepting the bandages and doing what he could about the bone spur that had punched through his armour and gone deep into his thigh. 'Quickly now, I need help.'  
'Try leaning on this.' Rufus guided, slipping his daibo between the bars and bracing it so Kormac could sit on it without putting undue pressure on his injured leg.  
  
Looking back at their trapped friends one last time, the five heroes moved forward again, weapons raised in angry defiance as they stalked Diablo and prepared to kill him. This was it, there was no more fighting after this, they simply had to cast Diablo down from the High Heavens and all would be right. They could do this; there was no other option but a total victory.  
  
Mother led the charge, dual axes in her hands and a shield on her back ready for a quick switch as required. Behind her, the rest of the smaller team spread out, putting their abilities in order and making sure they could survive this hell. Rufus ran on her right shoulder, Libby took a place on her left. Bringing up the rear, Shane covered Rufus and Buck had Libby's flank, giving them overall good coverage and protection.  
  
Squaring off against Diablo, the team didn't even bother to let him finish gloating, they swing straight into the battle, sending in dozens of spells, traps and arrows as the melee fighters charged forward, sharpened blades tearing into Diablo's thick hide. Calling down the ancients again, Mother whirled into her fastest attack, holding her axes tightly as the whirlwind overtook her.  
  
Slowly, each wound doing just a little bit more damage; they wore Diablo down only for him to reveal another trap, sending them into his Realm of Terror. Backs to the wall, the team fought on, murder in their eyes and a steely determination to set things right fuelling their every movement. They moved as one unit, facing off against the Shadow of Diablo, a Terror Phantom according to Shane's quick whisper.  
  
They also had to contend with Shadow Clones, darkened forms that followed their own skills and blocked their attempts to escape this nightmare place. Never allowing anything to break their formation, the five battled on, casting their spells and letting rip with everything they had to their names. It was a hard fight but they did achieve one victory and were returned to the real world to face the real Diablo again.  
  
Keeping with what they'd learned worked against Diablo; they stayed together, using their old skills from Earth to stick together as one force and dole out the bloodshed as only they could. Calling their intentions using familiar lingo from home, they moved freely around Diablo, never once giving him enough space to grab one out of the group without taking major damage in the process.  
  
With time and great effort, they wore Diablo down and he fell, making him vulnerable to the massed attacks of the team. Breaking their formation, the group rounded on him with all their might, tearing him to pieces and ending the threat once and for all. Picking up the loot and sorting out what was useful to each of them, they turned at the sight of their friends approaching, Kormac leaning heavily on Lyndon's shoulders and Rufus' daibo.  
  
Setting their packs down in a pile, the battered five embraced their friends warmly, so glad to be reunited once more. The final battle was over, life could be so much better now. There was no room for animosity now, they had fought through so much together and all would be okay again. They would start over and make a new chapter in the books of their lives.  
  
Moving through the group, Mother slipped one arm around Lyndon's waist and reached under her tunic for something she had been holding onto since Lyndon had told them of the fate of his brother. It likely wasn't enough but it was a good start.  
'Take this gold, Lyndon. When the demons are vanquished, we will go to Kingsport, settle your debt and free your brother.' Mother offered, placing a sizeable pouch in his hands.  
'You…I-I can't accept this.' Lyndon uttered, lifting his gaze slowly.  
'Please. As a reward for your aid.' Shane added, handing over a second, equally large pouch.  
'I don't know how to thank you.' Lyndon admitted, tucking the gold safely away into his pack.  
'Then don't. We fight together now. There's no need for words.' Mother shrugged, resting one hand on his shoulder lightly. 'I am proud to call you friend, Lyndon.'  
'You are like family to me now; I owe you the world my friends…but now I'd better shut up before I make myself sick.' Lyndon replied, earning some much needed laughter from his friends.  
'Don't ever change Lyndon. Don't ever change.' Libby grinned, stretching up to press the sweetest kiss against his cheek. 'You're a horny smart mouth but you're our horny smart mouth.'  
'Are those tears in your eyes, Lyndon?' Mother asked, tipping his chin up with one finger.  
'No, no, it's raining.' Lyndon replied, trying for his bravado but he missed badly.  
'It does not rain in the Heavens.' Mother grinned, guiding him closer and letting him lean on her strength. 'Whatever they are, let them fall. We have been through so much.'  
'Thank you.' Lyndon nodded, arms resting around her shoulders as he tried to accept all he'd done and what was being handed to him.  
  
Easing Kormac down, Rufus went with him, supporting the exhausted and sore man as he tended to his wound again, hands that had killed now so gentle. Kormac was shaking, hands fisted in his lap as he struggled with what he'd faced since the heroes arrived.  
'And so the Lord of Terror falls. May all the souls ravaged by his evil rest in peace.' Kormac uttered, lifting his gaze slowly.  
'We could not have done it without your aid, Kormac. Your spear and shield gave us an edge we otherwise might never have found in this realm.' Rufus grinned, tying off the bandage and guiding Kormac back to rest against him.  
'There was never a doubt in my mind, friend. You are a true champion.' Kormac continued, settling back and trying to relax.  
'We are all champion in this, Kormac. This battle is ours but we could not have made it here if not for you. Hold your head up, you are as much a hero as we are.' Shane replied, crouching beside him. 'And we will keep our word to you as well. When the demons are all destroyed, we will journey to Westmarch and stand before the Order to see Justice is done for their lies and treachery.'  
'You remembered.' Kormac uttered, staring at Shane in disbelief.  
'Our word is our promise, Kormac. We will deal with Westmarch and Kingsport in time, there is still much to be done first though.' Libby nodded, stopping behind Shane. 'Adria must pay.'  
'And she will, eventually. I will not let her darkness rule my life. We do things at our pace, Adria's time will come.' Rufus agreed, coaxing Kormac to relax. 'For now, just rest Kormac. You have struggled and suffered, now rest and regain your strength for the last journey home.'  
  
Wrapping one arm around Eirena's shoulders, Buck held her safely in his embrace, letting her lean on his strength until she was feeling more able to handle what had happened. She was such a gentle soul, all of this killing and suffering had affected her greatly.  
'You…you truly are the ones the Prophet promised.' Eirena uttered, hiding her face in Buck's chest and holding tight. 'You are everything that all the angels and all of humanity could have hoped for. And…well you're all awfully nice too.'  
'That's really sweet of you, Eirena. I don't know if the Prophet really expected us to be found by an Archangel with a bad sense of direction but the fact we got the job done is what matters.' Buck nodded, idly running his fingers through her hair. 'It's been a real pleasure having you along on the journey. I just hope that you won't leave now that the Lords of Hell have been destroyed.'  
'I have nowhere else to go, I wish only to stay with you all and do what I can to assist you.' Eirena replied, looking up at him. 'Is that wrong?'  
'No Eirena, that's exactly what I wanted to hear.' Buck grinned, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. 'I couldn't leave this place any more than you can. We might have the option to go back to our own world but I like it here.'  
  
Slipping from the group, Shane crossed the desecrated hall to stand before Tyrael and Aloysius, looking up at them with exhausted relief in his deep blue eyes, his scars barely even visible under all the dirt and grime.  
'It is good to see you back in the air where you belong, Aloysius. Once more you owe your life to Rufus; he saved you from a long and very painful drop.' Shane grinned, reaching out to place one hand on Tyrael's arm.  
'So I have been told, Scarecrow. I will repay Rufus' kindness later, he knows I am eternally grateful and for now that is enough.' Aloysius nodded, seeming to gaze at the team still gathered around their three friends of this realm.  
'The day is won. Diablo is vanquish and all evil with him.' Auriel praised, drifting down from above and looking across the group.  
'Do not be so sure. True evil never really dies.' Shane replied, turning away from Aloysius and Tyrael. 'I have seen it before, in my own realm.'  
'Time will tell.' Tyrael offered, resting one hand on Shane's shoulder.  
'My friends; go back to Bastion's Keep to rest and recover. There are a few matters here that need my attention and then I will come down to discuss your next step. Sanctuary or Earth, the choice is yours as individuals. Do not let pack mentality cloud your decisions, if one wishes to stay while the others leave, then so be it. Those that stay here will be treated appropriately by the people of Sanctuary; they will know you as heroes.' Aloysius added, his wings flared wide and wrapped around Tyrael's back.  
'Tomorrow at the latest, you have our word.' Tyrael promised, looking at Aloysius with a soft smile.  
'Go on, this will not be our last time together.' Aloysius coaxed, setting up a portal for them before taking Tyrael's hands and gliding away with the other Archangels.  
  
Picking up their packs and making sure there was nothing left for them to pick up, the heroes turned for the portal, leaning on each other tiredly as the headed back to the Keep for the last time. Kormac was still far too shaky to be walking, he was safe in Rufus' arms and no one begrudged him one easy time out of a lifetime of struggles.


	14. Angel's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this story, beginning here with the aftermath of Diablo's fall, completely ignores the expansion pack Reaper of Souls. I do not have the game, I have no way of knowing what might be in that game and besides, the bits I do know about it simply do not fit in with my plans for this story. So here we go, my mind running rampant and ignoring anything that might come up to get in my way.

Sitting at the Pinnacle of Heaven, so close to the battle against the Prime Evil and yet so far from it, Tyrael kept most of his attention on the fallen angel at his side. With the Crystal Arch under threat, the great powers that kept all the Heavenly Host in the air had been damaged, sending them all crashing to the ground, too weak to raise their heads from the desecrated floors where they landed.

Aloysius had come far too close to falling to his doom, his wings vanishing right as he was leaping forward to confront Imperius. As a result, Aloysius had very nearly fallen from the walkway and down to the very base of Heaven. Thankfully, Rufus was fast enough to react, lunging out and shoving Aloysius back onto solid ground with the end of his Flying Dragon Daibo. It could hardly be called a dignified landing for Aloysius but it was a survivable fall at least.

Sending the heroes on to fight Diablo alone, Tyrael sunk to his knees and arranged Aloysius into a more comfortable position, doing all he could to keep his most cherished friend comfortable until this was all over. He didn't care about the comfort of anyone else; his only concerns were for Aloysius. Without him, Tyrael had no reason to continue working so hard towards a good future for Sanctuary. He had to protect Aloysius.

Listening for any sounds from the battle overhead, Tyrael moved closer to Aloysius, gathering the weakened angel into his arms and shifting to sit cross-legged on the floor. Aloysius was so limp and lifeless, only the occasional and rare twitches of his armour told he was still alive. Tyrael just held him close, not sure what else he could do in this situation.  
'I'm sorry Aloysius, it wasn't meant to be this way. I promised you eternity and I failed. I was blind to how my choices would affect you, the other half of my bound spirit. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Tyrael uttered, hanging his head sadly. 'I will never forget again.'  
'Not…your…fault.' Aloysius gasped, each word a battle but it had to be said.  
'Hush, save what strength you have left. I can keep us both safe, mortal body and all. Just rest, I've got you. We will get through this together.' Tyrael replied, glancing at the two swords and shield at his side. 'I won't let you go again.'

Adjusting his hold on Aloysius, Tyrael reached out and grabbed the fallen shield, slinging it over his back and leaning forward to protect them both under it. Debris rained down on them but huddled under the shield, pressed as close as they could get, Tyrael felt no fear about their situation. He only felt hope and a chance at a new beginning with Aloysius.

As suddenly as the debris started falling, it stopped, a few final pieces clattering against Aloysius' shield before Tyrael dared to straighten up, looking around slowly. High above, the foreboding clouds parted, allowing a glimmer of the sun's light to reach down and cast its warming glow across the Silver City, destroying the foul reminders of Hell's touch upon these sacred structures.

Groaning softly, Aloysius lifted his head from Tyrael's shoulder and sat up, wings flaring back into life behind him. Rising from Tyrael's lap, Aloysius stood and accepted his shield and sword before hoisting Tyrael to his feet and looking around in wonder.  
'You were never at fault Tyrael. You were only doing what you thought was right. Never doubt that, you were always striving to help humankind.' Aloysius uttered, looking up at Tyrael.  
'But at what cost? I almost lost you and that's a price I am never willing to pay.' Tyrael replied, resting his left hand on Aloysius' shoulder.  
'It won't happen Tyrael. We are bound to always be together. You will never lose me for long.' Aloysius promised, curling his wings around Tyrael's back lightly.

Turning slowly, they watched the blessed light spread across their city, chasing Hell away from everything the light touched until their holy city was once again, pure and perfect. The dark clouds still lingered but with time, the High Heavens would be returned to the beauty all angels had known before the Prime Evil dared to walk in such a holy place. Even the Diamond Gates, destroyed when Diablo first approached, were cleansed and repaired by the radiant light, sealing their home again evil again.

There was still much work to be done before the High Heavens could be considered totally pure and holy again but for now, the surviving angels and heroes could relax and appreciate what had been achieved for both their realms. Eventually the heroes would have to leave this holy place but no one seemed to be in any hurry to chase them out.

Moving closer to Aloysius, Tyrael switched his sword into his left hand and curled his right around Aloysius' back, drawing the smaller angel in against his side. Humming happily, Aloysius tucked his wings closer, letting his shield hang between them as the tendrils of his left wing trailed over Tyrael's back.  
'Whatever happens now, I want you to know that I have no regrets. I can only hope our actions do not cause you any more problems.' Tyrael offered, tugging Aloysius in tighter against his side.  
'Whatever happens, Tyrael, we'll handle it together. If Imperius won't accept you in the High Heavens, we will leave together. I will not lose you again.' Aloysius replied, totally serious and not afraid to make his feelings known.  
'We've had this discussion, Aloysius. Someone has to stay here and stand as Justice; everyone knows you are the next candidate.' Tyrael corrected, squeezing sharply in warning.  
'But I can refuse the position and I would for you. I would rather a mortal life with you than any angelic position without your love.' Aloysius countered, bringing up several wing tendrils to lightly stroke over Tyrael's head.  
'I still think you a fool but I know I cannot make you change your mind.' Tyrael nodded, leaning into the gentle contact a little more. 'That said, I too would rather live with you as a mortal than be forced apart again.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Entering the Council chambers, Aloysius kept his place beside Tyrael, refusing to step up and take his rightful place in the seat of Justice. Itherael had already told them that Aloysius had been chosen to be the new embodiment of Justice but until Tyrael's fate was certain, Aloysius would not take the seat. If he took his place and Tyrael was cast out, Aloysius would not be able to follow him into a mortal life without plunging the Council into chaos.

Making his position clear without needing to say a word, Aloysius draped his left wing around Tyrael, sword and shield held in readiness. At his side, Tyrael could scarcely summon the strength to raise his own blade, the events of this last battle against Hell weighing on him heavily.  
'Take heart Tyrael, our promises are made and we are at peace. Whatever happens, I stand with you.' Aloysius uttered, drifting closer to Tyrael's side.  
'I fear what will happen if Imperius challenges me in this form.' Tyrael murmured, trusting in Aloysius to understand his trouble.  
'If he does, I will rise as your champion.' Aloysius promised, fully aware that such a trade was within the allowances of their laws.

But when the rest of the current members of the Angiris Council glided in to take their places, Imperius was not among them. Instead, his place was taken by a junior Archangel, her armour pristine and helmet held lightly in one hand, her head covered by a richly embroidered white cowl. Looking back at the pair standing in the middle of the chamber, this new arrival drifted up to take Imperius' place.  
'Take your seat Justice, all is well.' Itherael called, settling in his place.  
'I will not take my place until I know the fate of Tyrael. If he is to be cast out I will follow him into a mortal existence. We have made our decision together.' Aloysius replied, feeling no threat from this new Archangel in the chamber.  
'Imperius did not survive this battle, he attempted to stop the Prime Evil before he was fully healed and was destroyed. I am Krytael, chosen to be the new Archangel of Valour.'

Sensing nothing amiss with Krytael, Aloysius made his position perfectly clear as he released his shield and handed it to Tyrael before kicking off the floor and gliding up to take his position, resting his sword between his feet and waiting.  
'Tyrael, we are all aware of the decisions you made that lead you to this point. Although we do not all agree that your choice to leave the High Heavens was the best idea, you proved your point and helped to ensure the light returned for mortals and angels alike.' Auriel stated, watching Tyrael closely as he adjusted the shield on his arm.  
'But the Ancient Laws do not allow mortals to walk the High Heavens.' Tyrael cut in, glancing towards Aloysius.  
'Peace Tyrael, whatever happens I will stay beside you.' Aloysius soothed, watching the situation closely and waiting to see where it would go.  
'You have nothing to be concerned about Tyrael, we have a way to allow you to return to the High Heavens and no one will question your right to be here with us. You must choose which realm you wish to walk, the High Heavens or Sanctuary below.' Itherael continued, turning his gaze to Aloysius for a moment.  
'My position is clear Itherael. I stand with Aloysius, two holy souls united as one.' Tyrael nodded, absently running his fingers over the shield Aloysius had handed him.  
'So the stories are true. Justice has found love.' Krytael remarked, adjusting her grasp on her helmet. 'I would not have believed it possible.'  
'Watch your words Valour, do not give me reason to think Imperius' influence hides beneath your armour.' Aloysius warned, fingers tightening on his sword.  
'You are a new arrival to this Council. Do not believe you can give me orders.' Krytael growled, calling down her spear and pointing it at Aloysius.  
'I was selected to be part of the Justice five when I was a newly risen angel. For 6000 years I have been at Justice's right hand, standing proud as the chosen Guardian. I know you are not one of the Valour five, Imperius has never selected a female Archangel to stand at his side.' Aloysius countered, keeping his sword down so this could not boil over into a fight.  
'Silence! Both of you!' Tyrael roared, startling everyone with the power he commanded. 'Both of you, get down here!'

Waiting until both young Archangels were hovering in front of him, Tyrael set Aloysius' shield down to lean against his side and held out his hand for the holy blade Aloysius carried. A spectral green glow always surrounded the blade, the light of which had helped secure many victories in the past. Handing over his blade, Aloysius almost fell from the air when Tyrael drew and turned his own blade, the great Azureblade El'Druin, to offer it hilt first to Aloysius.  
'My time as the Archangel of Justice is at an end. Now it is time for you, my chosen follower, to rise up and take my place on the Angiris Council. Stand tall, Archangel Aloysius, and see that Justice is kept as I have kept it for so long.' Tyrael declared, lifting his gaze to the remaining Council members as he spoke.  
'Justice will stand as it always has, I give you my word Tyrael.' Aloysius promised, taking up the sacred blade and stepping back.

All who saw the handover knew Tyrael had made the right choice in appointing Aloysius to replace him as the Archangel of Justice. Raising El'Druin up over his head, Aloysius felt the power race through him as the holy blade glowed its brightest yet, something El'Druin would only do when passed from one champion to the next.  
'The decision has been made official. The Archangel Aloysius will stand as Justice now, he is the rightful follow up for Tyrael.' Auriel nodded, pleased to see Aloysius holding the blade he was meant to carry.  
'Now, does that alleviate your concerns about the rightful Archangel of Justice?' Tyrael asked, turning to Krytael. 'Go back to your place, Valour, there is still much to be discussed and repaired.'

Returning to their places, Justice and Valour were silent, one humbled by the power still controlled by the mortal Tyrael, the other humbled to be holding such a sacred artefact.  
'Very nicely handled, Tyrael. It is clear now where you are meant to be. Justice is in good hands with your chosen rising Archangel. Take your place, Wisdom.' Itherael nodded, indicating the empty place where Maltael had once stood.  
'Not a word, Aloysius.' Tyrael warned, feeling a new energy from his replacement sword and shield as he ascended the hidden stairs to take his place.  
'Admit it Tyrael, becoming mortal was perhaps not the wisest course to take. It worked but there other ways to get attention.' Aloysius teased, knowing he was the only one who could get away with such a thing.  
'I would not say that, Aloysius. My choice brought us back together.' Tyrael shrugged, smiling gratefully when someone created a chair for him. 'But that is a discussion for later, once everything else is sorted out.'  
'Agreed, our personal issues are minor compared to the work ahead.' Aloysius nodded, finding a comfortable position and relaxing as the matters of repairing the High Heavens were brought up for discussion and implementation.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Getting to his feet when Auriel and Itherael left their places and drifted into the centre of the Council chamber, Tyrael put his weapons down and stepped out to meet them, his step never faltering as he walked 70 feet above the floor. Joining the group in the middle of the chamber, Aloysius and Krytael had no idea what to expect as they took places opposite the elder angels.  
'Whatever happens Aloysius, stick to the incantations. This must be done right the first time.' Tyrael warned, perfectly aware of what Aloysius could be like.  
'I understand, Tyrael.' Aloysius nodded, fully prepared to do whatever he had to in order to keep Tyrael in the High Heavens.

Bowing his head and letting his body relax, Tyrael closed his eyes and nodded, waiting for the ritual to begin. At first he felt nothing and listened to the ancient language as Itherael and Auriel began the ritual. Wing tendrils brushed against his neck, plucking at armour straps and lifting each piece away in turn. Allowing the four to move him as they required, Tyrael centred his focus on his breathing and let them do what was necessary.

Stripped down to his under tunic and trousers, Tyrael fell to his knees, the swirling power too much for him to stand against. He knew what was coming, he'd been through this once but it was so long ago to have almost been totally forgotten. Elbows digging into his knees, bared toes and fingers gripping at the mystical path under him, he braced for what was coming and hoped he remembered the rituals correctly.

First came the blanketing warmth, wrapping around him before centralising on his bowed back, coiling around the vestigial wings on his shoulder blades. Then came the itch, driving all logical thoughts from his mind as what was left began to grow again, the tiny tendrils of his once glorious wings sprouting out and lengthening slowly. A cooling breeze wrapped around him, whispering past muscles and clothes and chilling him to the core. This too drifted up onto his back, intensifying the itch but at least the burning was eased.

Shifting his hands and resisting the urge to scratch, Tyrael arched under the constant heating and cooling, gritting his teeth as a dull ache filled his chest, sharpening to searing pain where his vestigial wings broke through his skin. Head coming up, he hissed through his teeth, swaying drunkenly for a moment before spreading his hands to catch his fall.

Tension filled his body, every muscle cramping up and causing him to dig into the walkway even more. He burned and shivered, totally at the mercy of the Council as they strove to give back what he had willingly removed. It hurt so much but Tyrael was determined to make it through. He had to do this if he wanted any sort of a life with Aloysius.

With a great release inside and out, the tension burst from Tyrael, casting out a bubble of light to fill the room and drive his brethren back. Crashing to the shining blue path under him, Tyrael panted for breath, too weak from the ordeal to even raise his head. Sprawled on his side, he felt cleansed of his sins again, what he'd done to ensure Hell's defeat no longer weighed on him.

Eyes closing, he could have gratefully fallen asleep right where he was but gentle hands were coaxing him to move, guiding his awkwardly sprawled limbs into a more comfortable arrangement before helping him to sit up. Winding up with his legs loosely crossed and his elbows resting on his thighs, Tyrael swayed and almost fell but caring arms caught him, holding him upright.

Finally opening his eyes, Tyrael looked up at his helper, a tired smile crossing his features as his gaze fell on Aloysius' bared face. Returning the smile, Aloysius lightly brushed his fingers over Tyrael's cheeks, wiping away tears he hadn't realised had fallen.  
'You okay?' Aloysius asked softly, shifting to sit beside him comfortably.  
'Tired.' Tyrael uttered, giving in to the urge and trying to scratch at his growing wings.  
'Shhh, I've got you.' Aloysius soothed, reaching back and lightly scratching at the worst of the itch with bare fingers and sensitive wing tendrils. 'How's that?'  
'Mmm, better.' Tyrael nodded, just about ready to fall asleep where he was.  
'Come on, let's get you tucked up in bed.' Aloysius grinned, drawing away slowly and gaining his feet. 'Up you get, soon you can rest.'

Dragging Tyrael to his feet and holding him up, Aloysius braced the taller angel and called his armour chest to his feet, looking around for some help. Strong as he was, Aloysius knew he couldn't carry Tyrael and his armour chest in one trip but he didn't want to leave Tyrael alone just yet. He needed time to readjust to his wings and someone to help with the itching.  
'Take him home, Aloysius. I will bring your armour chest.' Itherael nodded, opening the chest and starting to pack Tyrael's discarded armour inside safely.  
'Thank you.' Aloysius replied, dragging Tyrael up again and holding him tight. 'Come on Tyrael, before you fall down again.'  
'I will bring his weapons, do not worry now Aloysius.' Auriel added, stepping back and taking to the air.  
'My place or yours?' Tyrael asked, lifting his head slowly.  
'It's the same place, you idiot.' Aloysius sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Come on, this way.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Looking up when the door into their suite opened, Aloysius reached out with his enhanced senses to interrogate the intruder, relaxing again when the response came back as Itherael. Nodding slowly, Aloysius settled back against the wall, in no hurry to move and disturb Tyrael. He needed his sleep, the regrowing of his wings would take a lot of his strength until they were back to full size.

For now he was fast asleep, head pillowed on Aloysius' thighs and little wings proudly displayed against his dark skin. Flat on his front, one arm thrown over Aloysius' knees and the other buried under his chest and his legs tangled up in the soft sheets, Tyrael was lost in peaceful dreams, the constant itch from his wings kept at bay thanks to Aloysius' lightly scratching fingers.

Lifting his gaze again when a faint glow came to the bedroom door, Aloysius nodded and traced his right hand over Tyrael's head, left hand still busily scratching at his back softly. Shifting in his sleep, Tyrael muttered something incoherent and burrowed closer to Aloysius before settling again.  
'Shhh, its okay now Tyrael. Go back to sleep, I'm here.' Aloysius whispered, working to get his left hand onto as many itchy spots as he could.  
'How is he?' Itherael asked, tucking his wings in to shield the glow behind his back.  
'Absolutely exhausted. Mentally, physically and emotionally, he's at the end of his strength.' Aloysius replied, right hand shifting to lightly run over the growing wings. 'He is making progress though. In the three hours since the ritual, he's grown another nine inches.'  
'With time and proper care, the regrowth progress will improve. I fear that we are not properly equipped to offer what Tyrael needs now. Never before has a mortal made their home in the High Heavens.' Itherael nodded, watching the way Aloysius tended to Tyrael's needs to easily.  
'I was thinking of returning to Bastion's Keep until he is fully recovered. There he will have access to food and a safe place to sleep. I'll stay with him, it's not that far to journey if we are needed.' Aloysius suggested, reaching out with one wing to draw the covers up further.  
'I see no reason why the rest of the Angiris Council would argue with your choice. When will you leave?' Itherael agreed, thinking it over carefully. 'Krytael might but we will deal with her.'  
'If Tyrael is feeling up to it, we'll leave tomorrow. If not, as soon as he's up to making the journey. As for Krytael, let her fuss. She will soon learn just how close Justice and Wisdom are.' Aloysius replied, lip curling in a scowl.  
'There is one more thing that will need to be discussed before you leave for Bastion's Keep. We must declare the new leader of the Angiris Council.' Itherael noted, giving nothing away as he gazed at the happy pair.  
'You already know who it is, Tyrael must take precedence. He will not survive long without proper food or water. He is more mortal than angelic now, the holy springs will not sustain him.' Aloysius sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'Yes, I know who it is and the ritual will only take a short time. Tyrael would be fine for the duration and then you could leave immediately.' Itherael offered, knowing that the Angiris Council would not be able to handle the challenges before them without a competent leader.  
'Alright, when and where? If Tyrael is feeling up to it, we'll be there. If not, I'll come alone.' Aloysius agreed, turning his focus back to Tyrael. 'Will that be satisfactory?'  
'That will be most satisfactory. Tomorrow morn just after dawn in the Council room.' Itherael nodded, turning and leaving Aloysius to his most important duty.


	15. Fate's Decision

Feeling so much better after his long rest and a hot soak, Tyrael paused to look at his regrowing wings, spreading them out as wide as he could. What he saw was not encouraging. At full stretch, his longest tendrils didn't even reach his forearms; the shortest barely peeked out from behind his shoulders. He could only tell they were there by the faint blue glow he could see.

Knowing that there was little he could do about the size for now, Tyrael left their bathing room and walked out to where Aloysius was just finishing up the last polish of his armour. Pulling on the white tunic and pants that had been laid out on the bed, Tyrael sighed and stretched out his wings again, trying to alleviate the constant itch.  
'Here, I infused your backplate with an anti-itch charm. It should be of some benefit.' Aloysius offered, getting up and helping Tyrael get into his armour again.  
'Where did you learn an anti-itch charm? That is far below Archangel abilities.' Tyrael asked, buckling on his armour and relaxing as the charm went to work.  
'Eirena used one to help Kormac after they encountered something nasty in the desert, I happened to be watching her and picked it up.' Aloysius shrugged, taking a knee and reaching for the rest of Tyrael's armour.

Flaring out his wings again and getting a feel for them once more, Tyrael collected his weapons and turned to Aloysius, watching him finish getting ready before taking up El'Druin and walking back to Tyrael's side.  
'I spoke with Itherael last night, we both agreed that until your rebirth is completed, the High Heavens are not the best place for you to be. You need proper food and water, the holy springs will not be enough.' Aloysius remarked, glancing up at Tyrael. 'Don't give me that look, we'll go down to Bastion's Keep together. I am not leaving you to face this alone. We just have to get through this meeting to announce the new Angiris Council leader and we can go. You must be starving.'  
'I could use a good meal, yesterday took a lot of my strength.' Tyrael nodded, adjusting his new shield. 'Do you suppose Itherael and Auriel will insist on me taking up Maltael's sickles?'  
'I doubt it, they know how important you are to me and thus, why you now carry my old sword and shield. They would be foolish to change that.' Aloysius shrugged, curling one wing around Tyrael's back. 'You worry too much, my glowing heart.'  
'One of us has to worry.' Tyrael replied, grateful that his miniature wings were hidden underneath Aloysius' glowing tendrils. It saved on the sniggers from those that did not know any better.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Gathering in the middle of the chamber as the first rays of a new dawn caressed the ornate floor, the five gathered around the raised pillar that held the Angiris halo, the unmistakeable sign of their chosen leader. Normally the previous leader would take the halo off and place it over the head of their chosen replacement but with Imperius' death before he passed the halo, they had to try their luck against the shielded pillar.

Only Itherael knew who would get it but he was forbidden from saying anything about it. The rituals had been in existence since before Sanctuary had been created and so they all had to continue as they always had.

First to try to grab it, Itherael stepped up and bowed his head, reaching out with both hands to try and take the halo. Bringing his hands closer as though to cup under the halo, he encountered the shield and was stopped just short of claiming the halo. Next to step up, Auriel got a little bit closer to the halo but she too was stopped shy of claiming leadership.

Third in the cycle, Aloysius approached the pillar slowly, hands clasped and head bowed. Stepping up onto the low platform around the pillar, he sunk to his knees and reached up to the halo, never looking directly at it as he slowly eased his hands closer. Getting past Auriel's position, he smiled faintly and moved closer, remembering all the lessons he'd learnt in the High Heavens and in the mortal realms.

The room was silent as Aloysius placed his hands upon the halo and lifted it from the podium, turning and guiding the holy relic to rest over his bowed head. With a dazzling flash, the halo shed its silver colouration to take up the brighter tones of Aloysius' armour, solidifying his claim to the leadership of the Angiris council.

Easing to his feet, Aloysius stepped back and lifted his gaze, getting a feel for the halo now permanently at rest over his head. Despite all his time spent away from the High Heavens, walking a mortal realm far from his shining home, he was considered worthy of the highest position within the Heavens.  
'No! I am the rightful leader, Imperius decreed that I would follow his leadership!' Krytael screamed, calling down the renewed Solarion in readiness to fight for what she felt was her right.  
'If this was so, he would have handed you the halo when he knew he was not going to survive to see another dawn.' Aloysius shot back, El'Druin held in his defence. 'I have been chosen by the Angiris halo, I am worthy and you are not.'  
'Valour never did like it when Justice got the upper hand.' Tyrael uttered, wisely staying out of the way between Itherael and Auriel. 'Some things never change.'

Ignoring Tyrael's comment, Aloysius focused on Krytael, waiting to see what she would do in an attempt to gain leadership. Looking past Aloysius, she drew her energy in and darted past him, angelic form taking shape behind Tyrael.  
'We shall see how Justice fares without Wisdom!' she challenged, fading back into her celestial orb and charging.

Thinking nothing of the risks involved, Aloysius leapt to meet her, shoving Tyrael to the ground and standing over him even as he raised his hand to call down another little known Justice tool. With a sharp crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, the Grand Shield of Justice came into existence on Aloysius' left arm, ready for action. It was so much bigger than the old one Aloysius had carried, protecting him from feet to shoulders behind glistening silver and gold.

With just milliseconds to spare, Aloysius slammed the shield down in front of them, sword coming around to slap Krytael's spear up and over to the right. Spinning around, he slammed his shield into Krytael's chest, knocking her back a good forty feet before she hit the floor.  
'This feud ends here, Krytael. One more step out of line and I will have you replaced.' Aloysius warned, surprising the rest of the Council with his knowledge of their laws. 'Now stand down!'  
'You have not heard the last of this, Justice. I will have the halo.' Krytael growled, getting up and leaving the Council chambers.  
'You okay, Tyrael?' Aloysius asked, turning back to the rest of the Council and offering his hand to Tyrael. 'So much for easing into my new duties.'  
'No harm done, Aloysius. I've got a hard head.' Tyrael nodded, accepting the helping hand. 'Will Valour and Justice ever get along nicely?'  
'Certainly not while Krytael is Valour. She wants power and she'll do whatever she can to get it. I can keep fighting her tooth and claw but it would be better for the Council if she were replaced.' Aloysius shrugged, securing El'Druin to his belt. 'I did pay attention during all your lectures, Tyrael, despite what you might think.'  
'I am glad you did, Aloysius. It has been a long time since the Council forced a change.' Tyrael agreed, rubbing his head lightly. 'This rebirth can't be over soon enough. I should not need you to defend me when things get rough.'  
'It's only temporary Tyrael, soon all this will be over.' Aloysius promised, coming around behind Tyrael. 'No serious damage, just a bit of a lump.'

Feeling something tugging at his essence, Aloysius stepped back from Tyrael as a glowing heat overtook his body. Struggling to stay on his feet, Aloysius looked over to where his fellow Council members were standing, arms up to shield their faces from the growing light around Justice. As quickly as it came on, the heat and light faded back again, revealing the transformation.

His armour was still there, sharply angled plate mail protecting him from neck to feet but where it had once been silver with gold detailing, now it was brilliant gold with silver details. His tunic and loin cloth were no longer white, instead they were a pale blue and richly adorned with gold and silver embroidery. His gauntlets, once covered with a decorative scale pattern, now bore raised designs of a sword and shield, miniature replicas of the weapons he would use to protect the mortals. Reaching up to touch his cowl, his innersight provided him with an image of fine chain mail instead of white cloth, silver embroidery adding flash and shine to the golden mail. Peeking out from behind his shoulders, his wing guards had changed as well. They were still feather shaped but now they were longer and very ornate, flaring out a good three feet beyond his shoulders.

Stepping forward as Aloysius returned to the group, Tyrael smiled and secured his sword, taking in this new, powerful form. Sheathing his own sword, Aloysius reached up to lower his cowl, smoothing the chain mail across his shoulders quickly.  
'Whoa, now that was an experience. But if there is nothing else to be discussed up here, we really should get going. The sooner we get to Bastion's Keep, the sooner Tyrael's rebirth is complete.' Aloysius nodded, still admiring the ornate detailing all over his armour.  
'Come on, you can admire your armour later. I'd like some breakfast before I fall down.' Tyrael agreed, nudging Aloysius sharply.  
'Alright, alright.' Aloysius laughed, pulling up his cowl. 'We'll be at the Keep if you need anything. Good luck with Krytael, she won't give up easily.'  
'We will handle Krytael. Go, you have other responsibilities at the moment, Aloysius.' Itherael nodded, glancing at Auriel. 'If we require your help with a matter, we will send one of the messengers to find you.'  
'Sounds like a plan.' Aloysius grinned, leaving the room with Tyrael.


	16. Life Choices

Stepping out of the portal and waiting for it to close behind them, Aloysius and Tyrael relaxed a little more when no one really reacted to their presence. There were a few hushed whispers of awe and wonder but it was all very calm and quiet. Reaching out with his innersight, Aloysius listened to the men outside, busily repairing the damaged walls and cleaning up the battlefields beyond the Keep itself. 

Snapping his full attention back to his immediate area when he heard an unholy grumble, Aloysius looked around for a moment before laughing and clapping Tyrael on the shoulder. One hand pressed to his stomach, Tyrael just shrugged, a faint little grin on his face.  
'Come on, let's get you fed before someone mistakes your stomach for a risen hell spawned beast and we get another war to deal with.' Aloysius teased, wandering past Haedrig Eamon's forge and sparing a moment to wave to the blacksmith that had journeyed with them since New Tristram.  
'In just a day, things seem different here.' Tyrael remarked, refusing to bite on Aloysius' teasing.  
'Repairs are well underway outside and the cleanup has begun.' Aloysius nodded, heading down to where they needed to be.

The tables around the area were packed with people eating breakfast, pitchers of ale and water spread out among the soldiers and civilians sitting shoulder to shoulder.  
'Gorell, room for one more at your tables?' Aloysius called, spreading his wings to draw extra attention to their presence.  
'Pardon my saying but I did not think angels ate as mortals do.' Gorell replied, walking over to them, a jug of ale in one weathered hand.  
'Not for me, Gorell, for Tyrael. He is no longer fully angelic.' Aloysius corrected, wishing there was a better way to say such a thing.  
'Well then, I suppose we can fit one more in somewhere.' Gorell nodded, turning to scan the area slowly for an empty seat. 'Ah yes, over there on the bench by the ale stores, there's space for you.'  
'A little something for your effort.' Aloysius uttered, handing over a small pouch of gold. 'Try and stay out of trouble Tyrael, I'm going to see if I can find our champions.'  
'Says the one who got lost for 630 years.' Tyrael smirked, heading to the indicated seat.  
'I can accept no money from an Archangel. It would be my honour to feed your friend.' Gorell added, handing back the pouch and walking away. 'As for the five that defeated the Prime Evil, they are in that room over there.'

Following Gorell's guidance, Aloysius turned and headed for the indicated room, knocking sharply and waiting for permission before entering the room. It was a simple enough room with five cots lined up against the back wall and a motley assortment of chairs scattered around, a few weapons and pieces of armour scattered around all to show who had taken up residence here.  
'So, you've finally decided to come down from the High Heavens.' Mother remarked, looking up from cleaning her axe.  
'Mother, not every choice is mine to make. I was elected to join the Angiris council and stand as part of the ruling five. I am no longer the Guardian of Justice, I am Justice itself.' Aloysius replied, indicating his sword and shield.  
'Hey, isn't that Tyrael's sword, El'Druin or something like that?' Libby asked, her attention drawn to the blade.  
'It is the Sword of Justice, yes. But as Tyrael is now the aspect of Wisdom, El'Druin is mine to wield. In return, Tyrael bears my old sword and shield, now blessed to act in the protection of Wisdom.' Aloysius nodded, creating his own chair and settling. 'Any explanations I offer will sound hollow, I know that but things have been set in motion that cannot be changed.'  
'That explains the halo thing, I guess.' Buck shrugged, going back to cleaning his armour.  
'The halo was an unexpected addition to my heavenly armour; I did not expect to be chosen as the new leader of the High Heavens. I had thought my long absence would make me unworthy but the halo chose me over all the other members of the Council. I never really wanted leadership but I've got it now and I will strive to ensure my kind never again turn away from the mortals.' Aloysius explained, finding it so hard to say the right things. 'With the power I now have, I can send you all back to your rightful places right now without anyone else needing to know your fates.'  
'So just like that you're going to abandon us? Haven't we done enough to prove we are worthy of being friends with an Archangel?' Rufus sighed, looking away from his old friend.  
'Rufus, I never meant for any of this to happen. I closed my innersight to the possibilities; I did not know you were the lost Nephalem. You deserved better than to be dragged into my war and for that, I am truly sorry. But now that I am here where I belong and have been elected to lead the Angiris Council, I can never again leave this realm.' Aloysius sighed, reaching up to lower his cowl.

Letting his friends in deeper than he had ever allowed a mortal, Aloysius made the choice to show them something no mortal, apart from Tyrael, had ever seen. At first, he let them relax at the sight of the weathered and scarred face they knew, every detail a comfortable reminder for them. But slowly, Aloysius changed this mortal face for his truest face, the face he only showed to his closest, angelic friends.

At first the changes were small, his skin smoothed and de-aged, wiping away the years he had spent among mortals. Then his glasses faded away, revealing eyes the colour of a sunrise, reds and golds swirling in his irises. His hair paled and lengthened, growing out into soft pale brown curls.  
'Peace my friends, there is nothing to fear. I am still me, the man you have all fought beside. During my time on Earth, I hid my identity behind many human faces, but now, as a sign of trust, I show you my truest face. You are the first mortals I have ever shown my angelic face to, such a thing is forbidden under normal circumstances.' Aloysius explained, looking around slowly and allowing his friends to gaze their fill at him.  
'You have tried to explain this situation to us, giving us some elements of history and we have found many others along the way from New Tristram to Caldeum, Bastion's Keep and finally the High Heavens. Admittedly, half your explanations have made little sense but you tried. I suppose that in return we should try to accept what has been done and move on with our lives.' Libby sighed, moving closer to Aloysius. 'You gave us the choice to stay or to go; each of us had to decide as an individual. But we cannot make such a choice. We are a team, a team that will never be broken. We will all stay here or we will all leave.'  
'Do not make this choice based on loyalty to me, Libby. Whatever you decide, I can no longer be a daily part of your lives. My responsibilities will keep me in the High Heavens; there will be little time for us to spend reminiscing on the past.' Aloysius warned, forcing his mind away from Tyrael.  
'So you really are just going to abandon us to our fate?' Rufus asked, his insecurities coming out again. 'After all we've gone through, that's it.'  
'Not immediately. For now, I must also dedicate time to ensure Tyrael survives his rebirth. With time and care, his wings will grow back and he will once more stand as an Archangel. But the re-birthing process can take up to 30 years to be fully complete. Until such time as it is complete, we will be staying here at Bastion's Keep where Tyrael will have access to what every mortal needs to survive.' Aloysius replied, glancing back towards the door. 'He might be dedicated to the mortals of Sanctuary but he knows little of living as one.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Hunger satisfied for now, Tyrael gave up his place at the bench and moved to sit on the steps nearby, waiting for Aloysius to emerge from his meeting with the heroes. He felt better now, the itching easier to ignore now that he had a full stomach and his thirst quenched by thankfully weak ale. For all his experiences as a mortal, Tyrael had no interest in learning much about their debauched ways. He was trying to get back into Heaven, not wind up getting thrown out permanently for getting drunk or worse.

Enjoying the peace around him, Tyrael didn't notice he had company until a familiar face settled beside him, looking much cleaner and fresher but still battle weary and worn from all he had endured in this battle against evil.  
'I did not expect to see you back in Bastion's Keep, Tyrael.' Kormac remarked, confusion and concern warring in his voice.  
'For the sake of my survival, it was the best choice. With time, I will grow strong enough to return to the High Heavens and complete my rebirth.' Tyrael replied, sipping his drink and looking about.  
'Rebirth?' Kormac asked, his full attention on Tyrael. 'If one such as myself is allowed to know.'  
'It is a rarely used ritual, a chance for a fallen angel to reclaim their positions after a demonic act stole their sanctity. It is a trial of time, I must exhibit patience and take proper care of this mortal body until my wings regrow to full size.' Tyrael explained, careful not to give away the secrets of the Heavens.  
'That sounds most…uncomfortable.' Kormac nodded, trying to understand but it sounded so strange.  
'There is an ever present itch, it never fades away. The constant distraction makes it hard to think, making a keeper necessary.' Tyrael shrugged, purposefully trying to get Aloysius to stick his head out and say hello. 'Although not at my side, my keeper knows all that is going on.'

Smiling fondly when Eirena sat on his other side and Lyndon settled by his feet, Tyrael had a feeling that no matter what happened, he would always have certain friends that he could always count on when he needed a mortal perspective.  
'You look different, Tyrael.' Eirena commented, eyeing him closely.  
'Yeah, I thought you were fully mortal like us, now.' Lyndon added, noticing Tyrael's small wings.  
'I am still mortal Lyndon, but now I stand at the beginning of my long road back to the High Heavens. It could very well be thirty years before I am accepted back into my home but it is something to hope for.' Tyrael shrugged, shifting into a more comfortable position on the stairs.  
'What will you do with your time now?' Eirena asked, leaning back on her hands casually.  
'For now, I must get my strength back and recover from the rebirth rituals. In a few weeks, when I am feeling stronger, I promised Kormac a sparring match. After that, who knows. Perhaps we will journey and help with the rebuilding or we will stay here and while away the hours with conversation and laughter. It all depends on where Aloysius wants to go.' Tyrael shrugged, perfectly content to watch the world drift by. 'But Aloysius did promise we would stay in Bastion's Keep so travel is unlikely.'  
'But where do you want to go? Surely you can go wherever you wish to go.' Lyndon asked, looking around for Aloysius quickly. 'You have choices now, go where you please.'  
'It is not that simple Lyndon. I am on the path to regaining my holy place, I must stick to the rules of the rituals. If I stray too far from Aloysius, the rituals will be broken and my one chance to return home gone.' Tyrael sighed, glancing over to where Aloysius had gone. 'As much as I have enjoyed my time as a mortal, I cannot stay as one. My spirit is bound to another place.'  
'Tyrael!' Aloysius roared, emerging from the side room. 'Do not make your rebirth more difficult by spiling secrets of the High Heavens!'  
'I had no intention of saying more. I want back in as much as you wish to see my return, Aloysius.' Tyrael promised, turning his gaze back to Kormac. 'Like I said, my keeper knows all.'  
'Is that really Aloysius? He looks so different.' Eirena asked, getting to her feet.  
'He received a heavenly promotion, his armour changed accordingly. Do not be concerned, Eirena, he is still the same noble warrior you saw on the field of battle against the Prime Evil.' Tyrael soothed, getting to his feet and approaching Aloysius. 'Are we really going to spend the next however many years this takes, here? You might not mind this weather but I don't have that choice.'  
'Well, we did promise Itherael and Auriel that we'd stay here but your health must be the top priority. I hear Westmarch is a nice place to make a home.' Aloysius nodded, slinging one arm around Tyrael's shoulders. 'I wouldn't mind taking a walk along the beaches in that area.'  
'Ugh, you know my thoughts on deep water.' Tyrael groaned, elbowing Aloysius sharply.  
'You'd best get over it, you need a bath badly.' Aloysius chuckled, dodging the swipe aimed at his abdomen. 'Hey, no picking fights for at least another week. You're supposed to be recovering.'  
'Might be an idea to talk to Gorell quietly. I'll blow my chances for sure if the only drink available is ale.' Tyrael uttered, finding it easier to accept these blatant clues about their relationship if he was thinking about other things.  
'I'll talk to him later, he's busy at the moment.' Aloysius promised, drawing away slowly. 'You really should be thinking about finding a place to rest your head. I'm not expecting you to stay awake for 12 hours straight, your body needs rest.'  
'I was thinking of asking Kormac, I trust him more than any other mortal.' Tyrael agreed, running one hand over his face. 'He'll make sure my rest is not disturbed while you finish up your business with the heroes.'  
'I shouldn't be too much longer with them. Once all the negotiating is done, I'll come find you. Rest well, you have a long road ahead.' Aloysius replied, tangling their wings together lightly for a moment. 'I cherish you, remember.'  
'I'll never forget, Aloysius.' Tyrael smiled, breaking the gentle contact and walking away. 'Kormac, I have a favour to ask of you.'  
'Of course, if it is within my abilities to help.' Kormac nodded, getting up and handing his empty mug to Eirena with a smile.  
'I need a safe place to rest, where no one else will know I am. I can admit that in my rest I am vulnerable, even more so during this process.' Tyrael explained, grateful for Kormac's strength when he stumbled on a loose stone in the floor.  
'I know just the place, no one will find you there. Except for Aloysius, I doubt anyone could hide you from his abilities.' Kormac nodded, guiding Tyrael down the stairs and into the armoury.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Over the next few days, the friends settled into a casual rhythm to get them through the long cold hours. It was a monotonous routine but it provided everything Tyrael needed and wanted, kept Aloysius' friends happy and made sure no one was forgotten for long. Most importantly though, they had established a routine that meant Tyrael was never alone, he always had someone close by to help him when the strain of his rebirth really got to him. Whether he needed a good scratch or just a friendly hug, someone was always there.

After breakfast all together, Aloysius would disappear into the room where the heroes were staying, helping them flesh out their plans for their lives now. Their conversations sometimes got a little loud but they never erupted into violence so no one worried. Tyrael would take a slow walk around the upper ramparts with Kormac, the pair talking about mortal matters. Sometimes Lyndon or Eirena would join them but most mornings it was just the two of them. On his best days, when his mood was good and spirits high, Tyrael would stop to talk with the soldiers manning the ramparts, learning about humour and camaraderie from a mortal perspective.

Lunch would be taken as a full team again, everyone laughing and chatting away happily. With a full stomach, Tyrael would often rest by the big fireplace in the armoury, a stern warning from Aloysius to all people living in the Keep enough to ensure he was undisturbed. This was also the time when the five heroes headed outside to train, playing with their skills and seeing what else they could do. Aloysius spent his time with the three found along the journey, discussing their plans and helping them with personal problems.

In the evenings, after they had eaten their fill again, the ten of them would settle around the fire in the infirmary, swapping stories and dreaming of the future. It wasn't uncommon for the five heroes to start talking of their realm, drawing Aloysius into the tales and confusing their friends that had never seen Earth. Their conversations were accompanied by illustrations to help get messages across and sometimes physical demonstrations of whatever topic they were on at any particular time. Often Tyrael would fall asleep on them, snoring quietly in the padded chair the soldiers had dragged up out of the catacombs for him. No one really minded and when it was time for bed, Lyndon and Kormac would carry him to his cot, now in a corner of the armoury where he would always be warm.

On the best nights, when a new shipment of ale made it through to Gorell's stores, the conversations were put aside for bawdy ballads and songs the friends remembered from their own pasts. It was an odd mix of songs, ten different lives each with a unique soundtrack. Blending from country to ancient melodies, songs of praise to heavy rock, they threw it all in together. Even Aloysius and Tyrael, both perfectly sober, would throw their own songs into the mix, heavenly notes in voices either no longer suited or out of practise. It didn't really matter, no effort lasted more than about a minute before someone else decided to have another go.

Three times their routine was disturbed by the arrival of another heavenly guest in the Keep but Aloysius never let that last long. He was quick to deal with the issues that came up, writing out instructions in a script only the Angiris Council could read and sending the messenger back before they could question what he was doing. One of the messages he sent back told of their plan to move to Westmarch for a better climate to help with Tyrael's recovery. He got an immediate reply, Itherael and Auriel personally coming down to the Keep to discuss it. Aloysius dared them to step outside in a mortal body to see what he was talking about. They took up his dare and stepped outside, wearing little more than Tyrael did. They only lasted minutes before fleeing back inside and huddling by the fire to warm up. His point proven, they agreed to the change of location and returned to the Heavens, allowing the group to get back to their routine.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

On a particularly good day, about two weeks after returning to the Keep, Tyrael suggested a gentle run beyond the walls, needing to turn his back on the grey stone walls that had been his refuge and also his prison. Aloysius wasn't exactly pleased with the idea but when Kormac, Lyndon and Rufus agreed to accompany Tyrael, Aloysius allowed them to go but warned them not to stray far. They were due to catch up with the caravan leaving that afternoon to head for Westmarch. Promising to return within a couple of hours, the group changed into more suitable clothing and met outside the front gates before setting off to the south.

Finding an easy rhythm that suited them all, they ran with no real direction in mind, just enjoying the freedom that came with such an act. Skirting around the worst of the damage still scarring the landscape, they carved a path that went roughly south east, a track that would eventually lead them back around in a wide circle, ending somewhere near the eastern gate into the Keep. It wasn't a planned track, they were just trying to keep to their promise to return to the rest of the group before the caravan left.

Spotting a narrow rift, too far to step across but possible to clear with a jump, Tyrael felt a deep desire to test his wings. He knew it was a risk but he had to try. Over the last two weeks, his wings had grown out nicely. Every day he would check the progress, waiting for the moment when he might be able to try and get off the ground. Stretching out his arms and wings, he'd been waiting for at least nine of the tendrils in each wing to reach his wrists and beyond. His last check had reached that point, leaving just four on each side a little short still but those ones had always been shorter than the others.

Angling onto the rift and gathering up his courage and belief, he leapt out over the gap, flaring out his wings and trying for any hint of his returning powers. It was barely noticeable but it was there. Clearing the rift, he didn't slam straight back to the ground. He managed to hover there for just a second or two before crashing down, rolling with the impact to prevent injuries.  
'Are you alright, Tyrael?' Rufus asked, running back to his side.  
'I am fine Rufus. I was up, for a second or two but I was up again.' Tyrael nodded, shaking out his wings and running his fingers lightly over the tendrils.  
'So the run was just pretence for testing your wings?' Lyndon asked, smirking at the idea of Tyrael telling mistruths.  
'No, I wanted to run free for a little while but I also need to test my wings occasionally. There are more rituals to be completed but each must happen at the right stage of my rebirth. As soon as I can get up into the air and stay there, I can start the next step.' Tyrael corrected, jumping a little when someone touched his back, right between his wings.  
'Sorry, I forgot you don't like that. I was just untangling this.' Kormac apologised, a gnarled old stick in his hand.  
'It's not that I don't like being touched, Kormac. My wings are sensitive, they always have been. Actually touching an angel's wings is a privilege given only to closest friends. Aloysius is the only one I feel truly comfortable with but I am learning to accept others.' Tyrael explained, bringing his wings back in close. 'My thanks for removing the stick.'  
'Just don't overdo it Tyrael. Aloysius will have our hides if you get hurt or push it too hard.' Rufus warned, looking around for a moment. 'I'm surprised he didn't come out here to investigate.'  
'He understands my impatience to get back what I sacrificed.' Tyrael replied, brushing the dirt out of his collar. 'That way, I have a good feeling about that track.'

Running together, the quartet relaxed into the rhythm of heavy feet on tortured ground, sticking close together as they pounded along tracks that were decades old. Keeping a bit of an eye on the sun overhead, they ran until a hastily made sundial told them it had been almost an hour before turning and heading back towards Keep.

They were about halfway back when Kormac went down hard, sprawling in the dust with a sharp cry of pain. Skidding to a stop, the rest of the group hurried back to him as the templar sat up slowly, both hands moving to clutch his left ankle. First to arrive, Rufus dropped to his knees and used his magic to stretch Kormac's boot to make it easier to remove without causing further pain. Yanking off his cloak, Tyrael reached out and pulled the small knife tucked in Lyndon's belt, using it to cut two strips of cloth from the bottom of his cloak even as Rufus used his own knife to slice through Kormac's sock. Digging in his pouches, Lyndon came out with a town portal scroll, an outdated way of casting one but best for those with minimal magic abilities.  
'It doesn't feel like you broke anything but we'll need a healer to be certain.' Rufus sighed, gently manipulating Kormac's ankle. 'It's more than a sprain though, possible dislocation.'  
'I have found that mortal curse words help with dealing with pain.' Tyrael commented, trying a distraction as Rufus took one of the strips he'd cut.  
'I do not know any.' Kormac replied, fingers digging into the dirt when Rufus moved his ankle again. 'I am a templar.'  
'I only know a few, Aloysius let them slip.' Tyrael offered, ignoring the shocked look Rufus shot his way. 'His two favourites are fuck and shit.'  
'Don't forget fucking hell or holy shit. It also helps to scream them as loud as possible.' Rufus added, not really surprised by what he was hearing about Aloysius. 'This is going to hurt.'  
'Holy fucking hell!' Kormac roared, back arching as Rufus forced his ankle back into proper alignment and bound it firmly.

Dead silence surrounded them, save for Kormac's harsh breathing as he recovered from the shock of pain. Arms giving out, he collapsed back onto the ground with a groan, his injured ankle throbbing in time with his heartbeats.  
'Feel any better?' Lyndon asked, picking up the town portal scroll.  
'Leave him alone, Lyndon. It's no fun dislocating any joint but ankles are the worst.' Rufus replied, checking Kormac's pulse beneath the bindings. 'Hurry up with that portal.'  
'I may need to learn more curse words.' Kormac mused, lifting his head slowly.  
'I am sure your friends will be happy to teach you.' Tyrael chuckled, getting to his feet and helping Kormac to rise.

Leaning gratefully on Tyrael and Rufus, Kormac hopped towards the open portal as Lyndon stooped to grab his discarded boot and stepped through to fetch the healer. Shaking his head ruefully at their unfinished run, Tyrael glanced up at Rufus and they moved off together, Kormac flushing red between them.

Stepping out of the portal, they were met by the healer and guided down to one of the benches Gorell kept watch over. Lyndon was already there, setting up a cushion for Kormac and a low stool for the healer.  
'Not quite the end to your run I was expecting.' Aloysius remarked, gliding up the stairs. 'Here, I've got you Kormac. There's too much of a risk you'll fall and do another injury if you try the stairs.'  
'Uh, thank you.' Kormac replied, relaxing his grip and allowing Aloysius to take his weight.

Showing that there was more to his holy presence than glowing armour and Justice personified, Aloysius swept Kormac off his feet, holding him easily and showing no signs of straining to hold Kormac's powerful body. Left arm high around Kormac's back and right wrapped under his knees, Aloysius held him steady until Kormac figured out what was safe to grab hold of without risking Aloysius' privacy.  
'You are worthy Kormac, never doubt that.' Aloysius promised, turning and carrying Kormac to the prepared bench. 'Tyrael, a word in private.'  
'In my defence…'Tyrael started, not sure what he was defending against but he sensed trouble.  
'It's not about teaching Kormac bad language or even attempting to fly, I just want to talk to you in private.' Aloysius guided, settling Kormac down gently. 'Be mindful of your language Kormac, there are ladies and children within earshot.'  
'Of course, Aloysius.' Kormac nodded, flinching when the healer grasped his ankle gently.


	17. Angel Secrets

Secreted away in an officer's quarters on the next floor down from the main gathering hall, Aloysius lowered his hood and took a moment to simply look at Tyrael, admiring his stocky build and developing wings. Turning around, Tyrael bowed his head and stretched out his wings, showing off their growth to Aloysius' knowing eyes. Stepping closer, Aloysius reached out with both hands, tracing the lines of Tyrael's wings without actually touching the glowing tendrils.  
'As each new angel and Archangel is given life by the holy Crystal Arch, so we are sent upon a path that binds us to the Ancient Laws. But above the Ancient Laws, we must always remember the lessons passed down from Anu and strive to live by them daily. Thirteen tendrils in each wing, thirteen lessons that we must remember.' Aloysius intoned, stepping closer and spreading his own wings in mirror of Tyrael. 'Prove you are worthy of your place as Wisdom. As each tendril is stimulated, tell me the lesson associated with it.'  
'I am ready.' Tyrael nodded, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

This was one of the most difficult rituals to be completed during the rebirth. It required total control over both mortal and holy portions of their body and unshakeable focus despite outside stimulation. Tyrael couldn't allow the distractions from the contact against his wings to slow his responses; he had to be quick with the lessons taught and get as close as he physically could to the ancient words of the lessons.

No one outside the High Heavens had ever heard the 13 Lessons of Anu before; his words were far too sacred for the ears of mortals. But even if mortals did hear the lessons, they would have no idea what it was all about. Always when reciting the 13 Lessons of Anu, the Archangels spoke only in their holiest of tongues, filling the wind around them with the sweetest of melodies and the most glorious harmonies.

Keeping his touch light, Aloysius traced his fingers over the uppermost tendrils, barely making contact as Tyrael recited the ancient lesson, almost forgotten words slipping out in a tongue not heard for nearly 150 years, even longer from Tyrael personally. Soft and melodious, it came from deep inside Tyrael, rising up as his inner light flared into life, spreading through him and pushing him further onto the path back to the High Heavens.

Another light touch and Tyrael responded quickly, reaching sounds that no adult male should be able to get close to, especially not a man of his stature. Harmonising with his own voice, he recited the second lesson with only one minor flaw; a single note was beyond what his mortal body could produce. Aloysius didn't force him to repeat the lesson.

Lesson three danced gracefully around them, rising and falling smoothly. Four trilled high and floated there, calling out to any who would listen. Five swept low, proclaiming perfection and promising to continue. Six wavered, seeking forgiveness and sending out a comforting blessing of the same. Seven glided smoothly, promising to stand in harmony regardless of the challenges.

Eight warbled at the wrong moment and fell, Tyrael unable to hold the holy notes and carry on with his lessons. Dropping his hands, Aloysius sighed and shook his head, hands coming to rest on Tyrael's shoulders lightly.  
'I can do this, I know I can. I have recited these lessons thousands of times; I know them inside and out. Yet when it matters, I cannot state them clearly from start to finish.' Tyrael uttered, shaking his head in disgust as his own inability.  
'The 13 Lessons of Anu were never meant to be recited by mortals, it is no surprise that you are unable to just yet. Give it time; there is still a long road ahead.' Aloysius soothed, drawing Tyrael into his embrace and holding him close. 'Don't get discouraged, I know you'll get it.'  
'I don't have forever to make this journey Aloysius. I am not a fallen angel, sullied by demons but still immortal. I am a man, trying to get back onto the path to the High Heavens. I do not have time unending.' Tyrael replied, leaning back into Aloysius a little more.  
'You have more time than you think Tyrael. Close your eyes, reach out with your innersight and feel what I feel.' Aloysius uttered, relaxing his grip a little so Tyrael could turn to face him.

Looking into Aloysius' warm eyes, Tyrael reached out with his limited innersight, seeking whatever Aloysius was trying to point him towards. At first he felt nothing but then, with a little prompting from Aloysius, he picked up on a silver strand curling around them. It was faint, barely pulsing with energy but it was there. Focusing solely on this strand of magic, Tyrael realised what it was. Despite the time and distance that had separated them, against all the odds and their differing falls from heaven's grace, somehow Aloysius had maintained their connection, refusing to let go of their unity through it all.  
'Take heart, Tyrael. I will live for both of us. Without Wisdom, Justice is nothing.' Aloysius promised, cupping Tyrael's head tenderly in one hand.  
'And without Justice, Wisdom can never survive.' Tyrael nodded, resting his head on Aloysius' shoulder. 'I will be glad to leave this place, I feel so tired all the time. For the victories earned here, it still feels so heavy and dark.'  
'Just another couple of hours and then we can leave. The trip to Westmarch will do you good; it will do us all good.' Aloysius agreed, drawing Tyrael into a proper embrace. 'But perhaps to avoid drawing too much attention, maybe we should blend in a little more. Nothing permanent, just enough to get us to Westmarch without the usual begging for help.'  
'Normally I would disagree, we should be trying to help mankind but in my current state, disguise is the best option.' Tyrael agreed, enjoying the closeness for a few precious minutes before drawing away. 'My moral image is well known. Perhaps it would be wise for you to take this time to introduce our friends to your chosen mortal disguise.'  
'Most of our travelling partners have already seen it but I suppose it would be in bad taste to force the rest of our friends to learn on the go.' Aloysius nodded, withdrawing reluctantly. 'Surely I've given this halo long enough to settle and fade out as it should.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Despite his best efforts, Aloysius couldn't quite completely blend in among with the mortals anymore. His position as leader of the Angiris Council refused to be hidden from view; he would always be marked as something special. He could still achieve his full mortal form but no matter how hard he focused, his wings and halo wouldn't disappear with the rest of his armour.

It was Tyrael who came up with the answer. Taking their gold, he purchased two long cloaks and a large pack from the trading caravan that had come from Kingsport to trade with the soldiers. The caravan had arrived a few days previous and was due to head back to Kingsport that afternoon. Shane had been speaking with the caravan leader while Tyrael was there, organising passage for three to Kingsport.

Leaving Shane to his plans, Tyrael took the pack and cloaks back to Aloysius, locking the door behind him. Aloysius had finally managed to make his halo disappear…correction, he'd removed it but Tyrael's innersight revealed it was still connected. Holding out the pack, Tyrael smiled as Aloysius tucked the glowing halo inside safely and buckled the pack closed before swinging it onto his back, mindful of his wings.  
'Two cloaks, Tyrael?' Aloysius asked, noting the blue and green cloth in Tyrael's hands.  
'Well, if you're going to have to put up with the discomfort of wings under a cloak, I figure the least I can do is the same.' Tyrael nodded, holding out the cloaks. 'Blue or green?'  
'I'll take the blue one, it'll match my tunic. The humans of Earth have a saying - blue and green should never be seen, without a colour in between.' Aloysius grinned, accepting the blue cloak and admiring the soft cloth. 'These are high quality.'  
'They should be for what I paid for them.' Tyrael shrugged, flicking out the deep green cloak and slinging it around his shoulders. 'The humans you spent so long with sound so different from the ones I know.'  
'You have no idea Tyrael. Earth and Sanctuary are totally opposite; everything about Sanctuary is the reverse of Earth. Earth has advanced weaponry, beast-less caravans, instant communication over long distances without the use of portals or spells and light that does not come from candles or torches.' Aloysius chuckled, swirling his dark blue cloak around his shoulders and hiding his wings underneath. 'Oh yeah, that's a weird sensation.'  
'When this rebirth is over, you are so sharing those memories. I want to know more about Earth.' Tyrael insisted, shuddering as he tucked his wings away. 'This feels so wrong.'  
'I don't think I'll be the only one educating you about Earth. I have a feeling that once the heroes are settled into their new lives, they'll start to bring their home to Sanctuary in any way they can. Be it a flag of their homeland, a song or some piece of clothing, they will bring Earth to Sanctuary. Sanctuary will never be the same again, the heroes from Earth will see to that.' Aloysius grinned, fastening his new cloak and making ready for their journey.  
'Oh, I overheard Scarecrow speaking with the leader of the Kingsport caravan. He was discussing passage for three to Kingsport.' Tyrael remarked, picking up his old pack, a gift from Leah just before they left New Tristram.  
'He promised Lyndon that they would go to Kingsport, pay off his debts and free his brother from prison. Scarecrow is smart; he will send two of his best with Lyndon while the rest of the team heads for Westmarch and the new lives waiting for them. Only time will tell what Lyndon will do after his brother has been freed.' Aloysius replied, picking up his weapons and checking they had all their meagre possessions. 'Come on, the caravan to Westmarch will be leaving soon and it will be some weeks before another will be heading in the same direction.'


	18. Travelling Again

Leaving behind the icy winds of Bastion's Keep, the Kingsport caravan was first to leave, three of the team settled on the back of a merchant's wagon. It wasn't the most comfortable perch but it sure beat walking all the way to Kingsport, a journey that would take several weeks to complete. Once their business in Kingsport was complete, they faced another journey of about five weeks to return to the main group and their new lives in Westmarch.

Weapons to hand and rugged up against the chill, the trio tried not to think about the friends they were leaving behind for now. The calculated thirteen weeks of separation weighed heavily on them all, none liked the idea of being apart for that long but a promise was a promise.  
'I still can't believe you would do this for me.' Lyndon remarked, turning his attention back to Shane. 'I don't deserve your help.'  
'Lyndon, if we weren't sitting on such a narrow perch, I'd smack you for that.' Mother growled, slinging one arm around his shoulders. 'You're a good man, you deserve this.'  
'Kormac is a good man; I'm just trying to do the right thing the only way I know how. It's my fault my brother was arrested, I've been doing all I can to earn his release but it's so hard.' Lyndon sighed, hanging his head.  
'You don't have to do it alone anymore, Lyndon. We're all here to support you, you only have to ask.' Shane grinned, gazing back towards the Keep. 'We're a team, that's what really counts.'  
'I still haven't decided if I'll go with you to Westmarch when this is all over. I have to think about my family, as much as she hates me now.' Lyndon nodded, daring to lean into Mother's side a little more. 'It's been so long since I saw those three kids. They would starve if not for my support but I don't know if their mother allowed my gold to help them.'  
'Whatever happens Lyndon, you've got our support. It's going to be okay, everything will be okay.' Mother promised, understanding why Lyndon was having trouble with this. 'I know what it's like to leave your family; I had to leave mine to save Sanctuary. It's not easy but we can survive. We survived Diablo, we can survive this.'  
'Thanks Mother.' Lyndon grinned, lifting his head from her shoulder. 'I can't help but worry for them, the children especially.'

Watching the way Mother behaved around Lyndon, Shane smiled and looked away, allowing them some privacy. Two wild spirits, one a trained warrior and the other a thieving scoundrel, but somehow, through magic or fate or luck, the pair had formed a strong friendship, stronger than any other in the team. Through it all, against the thousands of hellspawn demons they had slain, Mother and Lyndon had always been close together, defending each other. They made for a strong partnership, melee and ranged working as one to keep both alive. It hadn't been totally successful, Mother had 14 deaths to her tally, Lyndon had 15 but when one fell, the other would stand guard until they stood up again and charged back into the fray.

Shane valued Mother's friendship too much to ever say anything but part of him hoped that fate would be kind to her now and give her a chance to find love again. Whether with Lyndon or someone completely different, he hoped she found someone special who would treat her right. Ralph had been a good match for her but there weren't likely to be any men like Ralph around this realm. These people lived a very primitive life in comparison to Earth but they seemed happy.  
'Something on your mind, Scarecrow?' Mother asked, one hand landing on his shoulder.  
'Just thinking, Mother.' Scarecrow replied, smiling up at her. 'I guess this is kinda like the Earth Aloysius saw when he first crashed to the mortal realm.'  
'Yeah, I guess so. He said he'd been wandering our realm for 650 years, right?' Mother nodded, patting the battle axe on her belt.  
'630 years but close enough.' Shane grinned, closing his eyes. 'Somehow I doubt Earth ever had magic as thick and obvious as it is here though.'  
'If it ever existed on Earth, magic was forgotten a long time ago. But then, when was the last time Earth waged war with axes and swords?' Mother shrugged, reaching for one of their water skins.  
'Apart from some of the African tribes, I think most war swords and axes are in museums. It's been a long time since they were used to fight, technology advanced a long way.' Shane agreed, glancing towards Lyndon. 'Admittedly, bows and crossbows are still fairly common. Not so much for war but they are favoured for hunting.'  
'So if not blades and arrows in combat, what do your people fight with?' Lyndon asked, patting his crossbow lightly.  
'Highly advanced technology called firearms. They use an explosive powder to launch small metal projectiles at great speeds across long distances. With practise, every shot can be a kill.' Shane explained, miming holding a pistol and pulling the trigger. 'But with current technology in Sanctuary, I doubt there will be firearms here in my lifetime.'  
'You never know Scarecrow, you never know.' Mother shrugged, drinking deep and offering the water skin to Lyndon.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Stopped for the night, Lyndon caught up with Shane as they were heading out to see what could be rustled up for the evening meal. Looking up at Lyndon with a grin, Shane broke into a run, forcing the repenting thief to really hustle just to keep up. Weaving through the forest, Shane led Lyndon on a wild run, vaulting over fallen trees and splashing through narrow streams before eventually coming to a halt in a small clearing.

Skidding to a stop behind Shane, Lyndon leapt back when Shane spun and aimed his wand as his chest, a guarded anger lighting scarred eyes. Reaching with his weaker left hand, Lyndon released his crossbow and tossed it to the ground, waiting to see what Shane was going to do.  
'I should have realised this was coming.' Lyndon sighed, dropping his gaze. 'I'll find a new seat in the caravan.'  
'This has nothing to do with the caravan. This is all about your behaviour around Mother.' Shane replied, lowering his wand slowly. 'I want to know what your intentions are.'  
'My intentions?' Lyndon asked, looking at Shane like he'd lost his mind. 'I don't have any intentions, we're just friends.'  
'You don't fool me Lyndon; I can see there's more than that. She cares about you; you got into her fiercely guarded heart. Now you need to decide what you're going to do about that.' Shane warned, blocking Lyndon from his weapon. 'Be warned, you upset Mother and there won't be a place in Sanctuary where you can hide from us. Demon Hunter, Monk, Witch Doctor and Wizard, we will hunt you down wherever you run. That's not thinking about what the Archangel Aloysius might do.'  
'I assure you, Shane, I have no intentions apart from friendship. If things change, I will tread carefully. Mother is a good woman; I do not want to hurt her in any way.' Lyndon promised, keeping his hands in clear view in an attempt to look less threatening.

Stooping to collect Lyndon's crossbow, Shane took a moment to clean the grass off it before handing it back, a new understanding passing between them. Securing his weapon, Lyndon didn't fully understand why Shane was so concerned about what was going on regarding Mother but when Shane motioned for him to sit on a fallen log in the middle of the clearing, he went in the hopes of finding out more.  
'Mother has been through a lot in her life, you know some of her story but there's a lot we haven't spoken of since arriving. She left behind her family, you know this much but what really hurts was the fact she had to abandon her husband of 20 years. She truly loved him, they were a perfect match but he would never have survived this realm like we have.' Shane explained, scanning the clearing slowly. 'Over there, I sense rabbits.'  
'I'll get them.' Lyndon nodded, accepting the distraction as he drew his crossbow again. 'Why are you telling me about this?'  
'Because you deserve to know what you're getting into with Mother.' Shane replied, getting up to fetch the kills from the undergrowth. 'She has suffered a lot and sacrificed so much, you should know what you're getting into by responding to her affections.'

Listening carefully to what Shane was saying and nailing any rabbits that came too close, Lyndon started to get a deeper understanding of Mother. Shane gave away a lot of details, making absolutely sure that Lyndon knew what he was getting into with her. Taking it all in, Lyndon asked a few questions to get a deeper insight but he was careful to stay away from obviously sensitive topics during their discussion.

Eventually they headed back towards the camp; twelve rabbits tied into pairs and hung over their shoulders as they wandered out of the woodlands. Looking up from where she was helping to skin a deer like creature someone else had brought back to camp, Mother smiled and waved in greeting before going back to the messy job at hand.  
'Remember what I told you and treat her right, Lyndon.' Shane uttered, taking the rabbits over to another skinning area and getting to work.  
'I won't forget Shane.' Lyndon breathed, heading to help skin the larger beasts. He would be careful with Mother, he wasn't sure where he wanted their friendship to go but whatever happened, it was bound to be good.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Two weeks into their journey and Shane noticed a change in the relationship between Mother and Lyndon. Up to this point, whenever they stopped for the night, the pair would find places near the fire and roll up in their blankets to sleep, close together but always leaving enough space for someone else to stretch out between them. When there was fresh water for bathing, they would separate and head to bath with the rest of the travellers, women going first while the men stood guard then the men taking two shifts to bathe so someone was always watching.

Tonight though, when Mother wandered down to the stream to wash the dust off, Lyndon followed her, crossbow raised as he kept watch and made sure she wasn't disturbed. He kept his eyes off her though, taking his guarding role totally seriously. When she was clean, dry and dressed again, Mother took up her axe and nudged Lyndon towards the water, a fond little smile on her face. Returning the smile, Lyndon undressed and waded into the stream, rinsing off under her watch.

Returning to the caravan all clean and dry, Lyndon presented the group with five rabbits he'd killed, sharing his abilities with their travelling companions. His rabbits went into the coals beside several fish and some salted deer meat to make for a simple yet filling meal to share with everyone. Sitting quietly in the shadow cast by the merchant's wagon they had been riding in, Mother and Lyndon talked quietly, getting to know each other a little more and enjoying the peace.

Returning to the fire to share in the food, they stayed close together, eating from one plate since Lyndon's eating set had mysteriously gone missing some days previous. He wouldn't admit someone had stolen it, he claimed to have left it at the Keep but his friends knew better. They didn't say anything though. They let Lyndon have his pride and kept an eye out for his set.

Hunger satisfied, the group spread out a little more to sleep until the dawn roused them for a cold breakfast and another long day on the move. The merchants went back to their wagons, stretching out among their possessions to protect them from thieves and scavengers. The children were guided under the wagons where they would be harder to reach if raiders came upon the camp. The warriors split into two shifts, one half settling in for the first watch as the other half rolling up in their blankets for some much needed rest.

Wandering away from the campfire, Mother settled between two of the wagons, drawing her blanket tight and making sure her weapons were close to hand. Joining her a few moments later, Lyndon stretched out beside her, crossbow never out of reach as he got comfortable and drifted off to sleep with a faint smile on his face.

Perched on top of the nearest merchant wagon, Shane chuckled softly as he watched them get comfortable and settle for the night. Rolling over, Mother reached up to shove her weapons into a better position before draping one arm over Lyndon's side, drawing him close and starting to snore softly as she gave into her need for rest.  
'Archangel of Hope and Archangel of Fate, if you're watching us this night please send down your blessings on my friends. They have fought so hard, endured so much and now seek to find their happiness again. Please, grant them good lives full of happiness and love.' Shane uttered, tearing his eyes away from the pair and going back to his watch.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Climbing out of one of the merchant wagons with her prizes, Mother hit the ground running and headed back to where Shane was talking with the caravan leader about all the stuff that kept disappearing from the packs of the travellers that had joined the caravan along the journey.  
'What's going on Mother?' Shane asked, noticing her bulging pack.  
'I found out where all the missing things have been going.' Mother replied, setting the pack down at Shane's feet.  
'You found all the missing stuff? Where?' Shane blinked, amazed that Mother had found what Lyndon couldn't.  
'I first got the hint when I saw Lyndon's eating set up for sale on Turbin's caravan. Looking closer, I found your boot knife and my spare sword among other things.' Mother nodded, emptying her pack between the men and gathering up the items she knew were stolen from her friends.  
'You've been taking lessons from Lyndon, haven't you Mother?' Shane chuckled, accepting his boot knife back.  
'Nah, I can loot just as easily as anyone else. Besides, Turbin wasn't stupid enough to stand up to an angry Barbarian with a foul attitude.' Mother shrugged, hiding the battered tin set in her pack again. 'Remember, Lyndon's been playing dumb about this.'  
'Go on, he'll likely play it cool but I think he'll be happy to have it back.' Shane nodded, waving her away. 'Especially when it comes from his favourite Barbarian woman.'  
'Don't start that again Scarecrow.' Mother replied, securing her sword and jogging off to find Lyndon in the group.

He was sitting down by the stream, doing his part by watching over the fishermen trying to catch something different for the evening meal. Perched on an empty fish barrel, he hardly looked happy with any of it but if he wanted to share in the security of the caravan, he had to help like everyone else. That said, being stuck around the fishermen had to bring back some less than welcome memories of Kingsport and his brother.  
'Hey there champ, what's got you so down?' Mother grinned, resting one hand on his shoulder.  
'Hmm, oh nothing. Just thinking about what's coming.' Lyndon sighed, relaxing back against her side. 'I expect trouble but I don't know how bad it might be.'  
'Don't worry about it, whatever happens we'll be right there with you. If things get too much, we'll handle it together.' Mother promised, wrapping her arm around Lyndon's shoulders and drawing him closer. 'It'll all be okay, you'll see.'  
'You don't know Kingsport like I do, Mother. There's a chance I'll be arrested as soon as we get near the walls.' Lyndon shrugged, enjoying the closeness but he was still wary.  
'It's not going to happen Lyndon, I promise. I won't let anyone keep you from the happenings in Westmarch. We're going to need your skills there to keep everything running smoothly.' Mother replied, hanging her pack off one shoulder. 'I found something for you.'  
'Something for me?' Lyndon asked, looking up at Mother curiously. 'You didn't have to do that.'  
'I know but as soon as I saw it I knew you'd want this.' Mother replied, reaching into her pack.

The change as soon as Lyndon saw the battered old tin eating set proved that it was more than some old bit of kit he'd picked up along the way. He handled it with such respect, brushing away the dirt and polishing it with his sleeves.  
'I thought this lost for good. Where did you find it?' Lyndon asked, looking up at Mother with the closest thing to real gratitude in his eyes that she'd ever seen.  
'The merchant Turbin had it, along with quite a few other stolen items.' Mother shrugged, restraining Lyndon from doing anything hasty. 'Relax, Scarecrow and the caravan leader are going to deal with Turbin, it's out of our hands now.'  
'You won't tell anyone, will you? About someone stealing from my pack.' Lyndon asked, relaxing back against Mother's side.  
'Well, Scarecrow knows and the caravan leader might know but no one else needs to know. Your honour is untarnished.' Mother nodded, rather enjoying their relaxed companionship. 'To anyone else, it's just an old tin eating set, but to you it's something very special.'  
'I've had it since I was a boy. As orphans in Kingsport, these simple eating sets were the only property my brother and I had, apart from each other. Thank you for bringing it back.' Lyndon explained, resting the set on his lap and looking out towards the fishermen again.  
'Here, you can keep it in my pack until you're done watching the fishermen. There's not much in there.' Mother offered, holding out her worn pack.  
'Thank you. I can't lose it again, it's all I have.' Lyndon nodded, tucking his set away safely.  
'Peace Lyndon, together we will make sure it's safe.' Mother uttered, drawing him close again.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Week four, over half way to Kingsport and their friendship had only grown stronger. Shane left them alone for the most part, keeping a discrete watch over them as they spent more and more time together, talking and laughing freely. During the day, Lyndon would teach Mother some of his tricks, guiding her through games he'd used in the past to fool people out of their gold. In the evenings, Mother taught Lyndon advanced hand-to-hand combat, restraining her strength to train and never harm.

This night, under a full moon with a faint breeze blowing from the south-west, Lyndon was distracted by his thoughts and Mother didn't push for a training exercise. Instead she draped a heavy arm around his shoulders and guided him away from the caravan. They never wandered too far, just far enough that they could talk in private without anyone overhearing them. Perching on a fallen tree that had been left to rot, Mother was surprised when Lyndon just burrowed in against her side, trembling faintly as he fought for control.  
'Hey now, what's troubling you Lyndon. I'm here, I'm listening. Speak your mind, I will not judge.' Mother uttered, holding him tight and wishing she knew what to do. Lyndon gave no answer, he just huddled closer, lost and desperately seeking someone who cared enough.

Shifting Lyndon like he weighed nothing at all, Mother cradled him in her lap and lightly stroked his hair, letting him sink into her strength until he was ready to face the world again. It hurt to see someone she cared so much about so hurt, lost and confused but until he was ready to face it, there was nothing she could do. So she held him and whispered soft words of comfort as he clung to her, too hurt and tired of it all to pretend anymore.

It came out in choked words and half sentences, all the guilt and frustration that threatened to drown him no matter how hard he fought to keep his head up. Anger, fear, pair and disappointment spilled out, a lifetime of failings all released at once. Mother just held him all the tighter, rocking slowly as she waited for the emotional storm to end.

Gradually it slowed and calmed, harsh words fading behind gasping breaths and quiet sobs into her shoulder. Even these vanished, leaving Lyndon exhausted and silent in Mother's warm embrace.  
'Feel any better now?' Mother asked softly, wiping his face and scanning the area for anyone listening in on them.  
'A little.' Lyndon nodded, lifting his head slowly. 'Thanks for listening.'  
'Any time you need me, I'll be around. Whatever the time of day or night, I'll be right here.' Mother smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind his ear. 'Ready to head back?'  
'Not yet. This is good.' Lyndon replied, settling back in close. 'Unless you're uncomfortable.'  
'Nah, I'm fine.' Mother assured, amazed by how right this felt but she wasn't going to say that. 'Get some rest, I'll keep you safe.'

Within minutes, Lyndon had drifted off to sleep, still clutching Mother's shoulder plates as he snored quietly into her chestplate. Smiling fondly at the sleeping thief, Mother shifted her grip and stood, cradling him to her chest as she headed back to camp. Lyndon never stirred as she made her way through the camp to where they'd left their packs, protected by a warding charm Schofield had learned from another wizard in the caravan.

Settling down on the blankets that Shane had already laid out in readiness, Mother gently disentangled Lyndon and stretched out, not at all surprised when he burrowed in against her side again. Grabbing her own blanket, Mother tossed it over them both and closed her eyes, perfectly content to guard Lyndon's rest and start fresh in the morning.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Catching up with Mother the next day while Lyndon was off helping gather more food for another long day of travel, Shane led her around behind one of the wagons and climbed up to sit on the wheel so they were closer to eye level.  
'What has gotten into you Mother? Ever since we left Bastion's Keep, you and Lyndon have become nearly inseparable. I get that he's a friend and we survived hell together but there's got to be more than that.' Shane sighed, flicking his hair out of his eyes quickly.  
'You wouldn't be questioning my motives if you knew half of what he's told me over the last four weeks. I know he's a scoundrel and makes a living stealing and cheating but I believe his story. You just can't fake that sort of emotional pain.' Mother replied, shifting to lean against the wagon. 'I had no idea how bad some people in this world had it. Lyndon opened my eyes to the truth.'  
'Lyndon wouldn't know truth if it bit him.' Shane corrected, unconvinced by Mother's words.  
'There's a reason he'd rarely bathe with us whenever the team stopped in the wilds for the night. It had nothing to do with keeping watch, he was using that for an excuse. He showed me his reasons a few days ago, I swore I wouldn't tell but you're not giving me a lot of choice now Scarecrow.' Mother sighed, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck. 'Don't make me break his trust Scarecrow, I want this to mean something but it can't if I break Lyndon's trust.'  
'Mother, I have a right to know why my strongest warrior isn't up to standard. On Earth, if you ever slipped below standards, I was quick to pull you up and give you the kick in the ass you needed. Well, your standards are slipping right now and I'm calling you out.' Shane pushed, knowing that this needed to be dealt with before things got out of hand.  
'Alright, fine. But if this blows up in my face it's all your fault. I never wanted to say any of this but you won't let it go.' Mother agreed, extremely reluctant but if she didn't tell, Shane would just go ask Lyndon.  
'I'm not asking for the gory details, Mother. Just the basics.' Shane offered, not sure it would help but he had to try.  
'Whatever you might think of Lyndon, no one deserves the treatment he got as an orphan boy in Kingsport. He won't let anyone see him without a shirt on because he was caught stealing a few times when he was just a child. The punishment for any thief in Kingsport, regardless of their age or what they stole, is forty lashes. He was just eight when he was first caught, he was trying to steal a bread roll so he wouldn't starve. Just imagine what that must have been like.' Mother spat, her faith in everything she knew shaken to the core.

Shane was silent, staring at Mother in disbelief and shock as he tried to come to terms with what she'd said. He'd expected punishment for theft, but to beat a child that severely for just trying to survive, it was disgusting to think about. No child should be abused like that.  
'So far he's admitted to being caught four times, there might be more but he hasn't told me so. But still, he's taken more abuse than any man I know.' Mother uttered, forcing her gaze back to Shane.  
'He showed you all the scars?' Shane asked, trying to understand what drove Mother to show such loyalty to Lyndon. 'Help me understand this change in you, Mother.'  
'I've seen all of them.' Mother nodded, looking around for Lyndon again. 'He asked for help to wash his back and told me what happened.'  
'So what are you going to do about him now? It's clear to me that he cares about you, possibly more than any other woman to have crossed his path.' Shane asked, steering the conversation into safer territory now that he had the basic idea.  
'I don't know. I do care about him but I still think about Ralph a lot. I know we're never going back to Earth again but it hurts to think of what I'm losing.' Mother sighed, kicking at a loose rock by her feet. 'I don't know what to do really.'  
'Do you think you could be as happy with Lyndon as Ralph? I know they're totally different kinds of men but could you be happy?' Shane nodded, reaching out to rest one hand on her shoulder.  
'I think so but I don't know. I want to be fair to Lyndon but I just don't know if I can do right by him while I'm still plagued by memories of Ralph. All I can do is try.' Mother shrugged, not sure which way to jump anymore.  
'I believe that you'll find the right thing to do Mother.' Shane grinned, hooking one foot through the wheel and leaning over to kiss her forehead. 'I promise I won't ever ask you to break the trust Lyndon has in you. I want you to be happy Mother.'  
'I'll be okay Scarecrow. You should be thinking about what you'll do once we get to Westmarch. Libby will be waiting for you.' Mother winked, pushing off the wagon and wandering away.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Six weeks on the road and finally the high walls of Kingsport came into view. The great port city loomed in the distance, smaller than Caldeum and lacking the elegant beauty of the jewel of the east. To Mother and Shane, it looked more like a medieval fishing port, walled to protect against invaders but very dirty and ugly. Perhaps it would look better once they were through the grey stone walls and into the city proper.

Perched on the running boards of the leading caravan, Lyndon was definitely feeling the pressure but with Mother at his side, he was reasonably confident about getting back into Kingsport. His confidence was bolstered further with Shane's presence nearby but to Lyndon, having the strength of a Barbarian was better than the abilities of a Wizard.

Approaching the gate, Lyndon drew his cloak tighter and raised his hood, trying to at least obscure his identity. With Mother's arm wrapped around his back, he could almost pass for an old man being escorted home by a hired bodyguard. Of course, their plan would only work if no one looked too closely at Lyndon.


	19. Kingsport

Actually getting into Kingsport turned out to be much easier than anyone expected. Even when one of the city guards lifted Lyndon's hood to peer at his face, it didn't really seem to matter that he was back in Kingsport. Within minutes, the caravan was waved through the gates and pointed towards the marketplace.

Lyndon had no intentions of going to the marketplace though; he knew where they had to go to find the people he had come searching for. Waiting for the right moment, he grabbed his pack and leapt off the wagon, rolling through a puddle to stop beside a warehouse of sorts. Swapping shocked looks, Mother and Shane leapt off after him, landing in unorganised sprawls on the hard cobbled roadway between the walls and the marketplace.  
'Providing Kingsport hasn't changed that much, the area we want is through here.' Lyndon guided, leading them towards the narrowest of walkways behind the warehouse.  
'And just what is through here?' Mother asked, struggling through the narrow walkway.  
'This used to be the only way into the slums. It's highly unlikely anyone changed the slums in my absence.' Lyndon replied, shifting his crossbow to his hands so he didn't get it caught on anything.  
'I doubt anyone could get in to change the slums with an entrance like this.' Shane remarked, not sure how Mother could fit when he was having so much trouble.

It took them nearly ten minutes to navigate the narrow walkway before emerging into the most depressing scene of desperation and desolation that the two former Marines had ever seen. There were literally thousands of people crammed in down here, living in the simplest of tents and mud huts piled one on top of each other, in some areas eight or nine high.  
'You lived here?' Mother uttered, looking around in disbelief.  
'My brother and I shared that tent there with nine other orphans.' Lyndon nodded, pointing to a tiny little tent sitting on top of three mud houses.  
'These people are afraid of us, I can sense it.' Shane remarked, watching as filthy parents hustled equally dirty children out of sight.  
'Strangers in the slums used to mean another government sanctioned clearout. Every few months, the children would be forcibly removed and housed in the orphanage over by the docks. Most children who went there were never seen again.' Lyndon explained, such bitterness in his voice. 'I know how to calm them, provided nothing has changed too much.'

Stepping as close to the edge of the stairs down in to the slums as he dared, Lyndon stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply, left hand reaching out to the people all around him. From one of the mud houses, a matching whistle echoed back and an old man stepped out, shading his face with one hand. Wearing little more than stained grey rags, it soon became clear that this old man was in charge of the slums.

Weaving through the people that had stopped to stare at the group on the stairs, the old man waited at the bottom for Lyndon and his friends to come down. Face lit up with the warmest smile any of his friends had seen, Lyndon hurried down to stop in front of the old man, reaching out to offer his arm in support.  
'Lyndon, my dear boy. What brings you back to these slums? And with such unusual company too.' the old man asked, turning watery blue eyes to Shane and Mother.  
'Tumas, these are some friends of mine. Shane and Gena.' Lyndon replied, motioning the pair forward. 'This is Tumas, he's been the elder down here since I was just a boy.'  
'Any friend of Lyndon's is welcome here.' Tumas beamed, looking up at Lyndon expectantly. 'Why are you back, Lyndon? You look far too well to belong down here.'  
'I came looking for my family. Ellissia, Carlay, Minda and Timal. Do you know where they are?' Lyndon replied, hope lifting his voice.  
'Timal and Minda are here but much has changed since you left.' Tumas nodded, turning to one of the older women waiting nearby. 'Kasha, go fetch Minda and Timal. Their Uncle is home.'  
'Of course Tumas.' she replied, gathering up her ragged skirt and hurrying away.  
'What has happened, Tumas? Tell me Carlay is all right.' Lyndon coaxed, glancing back at Mother nervously. 'Surely Ellissia didn't just abandon them all.'  
'Come, we can discuss it in my home. It will be a little while before Kasha comes back with Timal and Minda.' Tumas replied, leading the trio through the slums.

The mud hut Tumas led them to was probably the largest in the slum but only barely. It was on the third layer of the pile, well above the water staining that marked the regular floods that caused chaos in the slums. Inside, he had a pile of rags for a bed, an old bucket for a seat and a damaged crate for a table. Without hesitation, Lyndon guided Tumas to his bucket seat and sat on the floor beside him, trying to hide the fear gnawing at his gut. Rearranging their gear, Mother and Shane sat nearby, still amazed that these people could survive in such primitive conditions when their city obviously had money to help them.  
'The last time Ellissia was here, it was about a month after you fled the city. She came to me and said she could no longer afford to keep her children since her husband had been imprisoned. It was not easy but we found space for the three here and Ellissia left, never again to be seen in the slums. We thought she would survive by finding labouring work at the docks but we were wrong. Young Kimma found out that Ellissia was making gold by selling her body to anyone with a few coins to spare. A few months later, Resha reported that she had seen Ellissia at the palace dressed in a fine dancing costume. There is no way she could have made enough gold to buy such a costume by selling her body on the streets.' Tumas explained, watching Lyndon closely.  
'How could she? I sent her that gold to feed the children and pay off the debt owed so my brother would be freed.' Lyndon uttered, hanging his head. 'I just made things worse again.'  
'Lyndon, stop that. You're here to make a difference, the debt will be paid this time.' Mother corrected, reaching out to swat his shoulder. 'You can make this right.'  
'What about Carlay?' Lyndon asked, shifting closer to Mother's strength.  
'She was here with us until she came of age. Ellissia returned and took her away, no one knew where. In the end, it was young Lycen who found her again, dancing with her mother for the entertainment of the guards. I fear her mother has pushed her into things no child should face but we do not know for certain.' Tumas replied, shaking his head slowly. 'I am sorry the news could not be better Lyndon.'  
'It is not your fault Tumas.' Lyndon sighed, getting to his feet. 'I need space. Stay and rest Tumas, I remember this place.'

Leaving the hut, Lyndon headed for the stairs leading back to the city proper. Half way up and he turned to sit, hiding his face in his hands. He's suspected something was wrong when Ellissia never wrote to thank him for the coin but to hear that she had been using the riches to her own advantage without thinking of her children, well that hurt deeply. Then to hear that she had forced her eldest daughter, dear sweet Carlay, to dance for the guards as well, he just felt sick.  
'Come on, it's going to be okay. We'll make sure these kids have a better life, it's going to be alright. Whatever it costs, we'll make sure they're taken care of properly.' Mother soothed, dropping down beside him.  
'Gods, why didn't I see this happening? I knew Ellissia was hungry for gold and I still sent her everything I found. How could I be so blind?' Lyndon uttered, slumping into Mother's side. 'I caused this mess.'  
'And now you're going to slap on a smile and make it all better. You're going to get Timal and Minda out of the slums, get Carlay away from her cruel mother and release your brother from prison. These are the things you have to focus on.' Mother guided, stroking his hair softly. 'And if you really want to go for the full house, call upon Justice to deal with that woman for her sins.'  
'I have no right to call upon Justice for such selfish reasons.' Lyndon protested, thoughts drifting to the Archangel he'd gotten to know.  
'It's not selfish, you're protecting your family. Besides, Aloysius said that if any of us ever needed the fast hand of vengeful Justice, all we had to do was ask for his help. From the sounds of things, this Ellissia has had this coming for a while.' Mother replied, drawing his hands away from his face. 'You are worthy to call Justice when you need of him, you know what to do. All you have to do is call and he will come.'  
'Not right away. Let me see if I can buy her off with what gold we have left after everything else is dealt with. If she won't accept that, then I will call on Justice to help.' Lyndon nodded, so very grateful for Mother's presence as he tried to make everything right.  
'Better get that smile ready, I see Kasha coming back with a young boy and girl.' Mother uttered, drawing away a little and pointing.

Breaking out of Mother's grip, Lyndon shot down the stairs again, calling out to the children now running towards him. The trio collided near the foot of the stairs, Lyndon staggering back as both children charged into his embrace. Coming down the stairs slowly, Mother smiled at the happy reunion of a doting Uncle and two kids that were without a doubt blood relations. The young boy was almost a miniature Lyndon, with the same unkempt brown hair, laughing brown eyes and a wide smile. The girl was blonde with beautiful blue eyes and smile that was almost as many gaps as teeth. She seemed happy enough so the gaps could have just been the fact she was young. Both wore rags that barely covered their young bodies and ran in bare feet but they seemed bright and happy enough despite it all.

Sitting on the bottom step, Lyndon gathered both children into his lap and held them close, rocking slowly as he gazed down at their beaming faces.  
'Have you come to take us home Uncle Lyndon?' Minda asked, pressing as close as she could.  
'Not to the home you knew but yes, I've come to take you out of the slums.' Lyndon nodded, determined that these two would not live his life.  
'Where will you take us, Uncle?' Timal asked, hiding his hands under Lyndon's coat.  
'Westmarch is beautiful, you'd like it there. I already have a place there, you'll be safe and never will you be hungry again.' Lyndon replied, so glad to be back where he belonged.  
'But what about daddy? You're not going to leave him behind, are you Uncle?' Minda asked, eyes widening in fear.  
'No Minda, I'll get your daddy as well. The only one that won't be coming with us is your mother. She abandoned you so she doesn't deserve to live happily with all the family.' Lyndon grinned, expecting a complaint about his choice but there was none.  
'When do we leave?' Timal asked, shaking his hair out of his eyes.  
'We'll leave the slums very soon and we'll say goodbye to Kingsport in about a week, depending on how long it takes to get daddy out of prison.' Lyndon cooed, looking up as Mother joined them.  
'No doubt about it Lyndon, you're blood to these two.' Mother grinned, squeezing past the family and crouching in front of the group.  
'Are you a real Barbarian?' Timal asked, staring at Mother in wonder and disbelief.  
'Yes, I am. Your Uncle is a good man, I am honoured to know him.' Mother nodded, humbled to find such innocence still existed even after all that Sanctuary had faced. 'You can call me Gena.'  
'I like Gena, Uncle Lyndon.' Minda declared, turning her gaze back to him.  
'Just wait until you meet the rest of my friends, I hope you'll like all of them. Look, here comes another of my friends. That's Shane, a Wizard from Xiansai.' Lyndon replied, pointing Shane out as he made his way over to the group.

The children instantly took a liking to Shane as well, asking all kinds of questions and making friends with the pair. Minda made her feelings even clearer when she abandoned Lyndon's lap to latch onto Shane, burrowing into his chest happily. A little shier about moving, Timal did eventually let go of Lyndon and crawl into Mother's lap, hiding his hands under his rags sadly. Glancing at Lyndon, Mother dug in her pack for her blanket and wrapped it around Timal loosely before cradling him to her chest in one strong arm.  
'Come on, let's get out of here. You know the way around Lyndon, where's the nearest inn?' Shane suggested, wrapping Minda up in his blanket and standing.  
'There's one about five minutes walk from here. At least, there was the last time I was here.' Lyndon shrugged, shouldering into his pack and standing. 'There will be one somewhere close, we'll just have to find it.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

They found a suitable inn about fifteen minutes walk from the slum. It was cheap enough, the price lowered further when Mother lightly patted the demon skin making up her weaponry harness. The room was clean and smelt fresh, not bad considering the windows opened towards the docks. Extra cots were brought in for the children and the bath was big enough for both youngsters to wash together. New clothes were provided as well, the owner of this inn had children of the same age and was happy to help with Timal and Minda.

With the children bathed and now enjoying a filling meal, Lyndon led his friends out onto the small balcony, scanning the city closely. He knew where the prison and palace were both located, they were obvious features in the city but he was hoping to point out a few other landmarks to his friends while they had a few quiet minutes.  
'What happened to Timal's hands?' Mother asked quietly, sidetracking Lyndon's thoughts on the city he knew so well.  
'I don't know. They weren't like that when I last saw him. My guess, he was punished for pick pocketing…or Ellissia smashed his hands for some infraction.' Lyndon shrugged, glancing back to his young niece and nephew. 'I'm sure we'll find out eventually.'  
'So what's the plan now? Obviously we have to rescue Carlay and see that your brother is released. But how do we get it done without causing a scene at either location?' Shane asked, looking across the city slowly.  
'I don't think we'll be able to get away without causing at least one scene. Releasing my brother will be easy, provided we have enough gold to cover the debt without the aid of the gold I'd been sending back. Getting Carlay away from the palace will be very difficult, I won't be able to get close and we won't have enough gold to pay off all those men and then pay for Carlay's freedom.' Lyndon shrugged, pointing out the prison and palace. 'We might need some holy help, as much as I don't like the idea.'  
'Well, I suppose this is Justice's department. A father wrongfully imprisoned and a daughter being mistreated by her mother. He would jump on that one as soon as you asked for help.' Shane nodded, his attention locked on the prison for now.  
'Let's hold off on calling in the higher help for now. First we see if this can be done by just the three of us. If not, I'll call for back up.' Lyndon suggested, looking down at the people below. 'It doesn't smell quite as bad as it used to.'  
'I think that's because you've smelt worse than rotting fish.' Mother grinned, draping one arm around Lyndon's back. 'But you've got new responsibilities now, those dear little kids in there are going to need you.'  
'I won't let my family down again, be they blood or battle.' Lyndon promised, slipping away from Mother and heading back inside.  
'I think he's going to be okay now, Mother.' Shane uttered, turning to lean against the balcony railing and watch Lyndon with his young charges.  
'Doesn't mean I won't keep loving him.' Mother replied, shooting Shane a grin.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Well rested and feeling optimistic about the day ahead, Lyndon dressed in his cleanest clothes and headed out to join his family for breakfast. Shane and Mother were already on the go, Shane tending to the kids while Mother was in the bathing room by the sounds of things.  
'Good morning Uncle Lyndon.' Minda chirped, smiling warmly up at him.  
'Morning Uncle Lyndon.' Timal parroted, shaking his hair out of his eyes.  
'And a very good morning it is.' Lyndon agreed, finding a scrap of cloth in his pack and using it to hold Timal's hair back. 'No problems with the kids?'  
'Nah, they've been right little angels this morning.' Shane grinned, enjoying the casual start to the morning. 'Oh, I think we had a holy visitor last night. Found that tome there sitting on the table. It's addressed to you.'

Picking up the leather bound book, Lyndon casually flicked through it, reading over a few pages just to get an idea of what was in it. What he found made his blood run cold. This was no ordinary journal or tome, this book held every little detail of the scams and misbehaviours of Ellissia. With this book in his hands, he could completely ruin her reputation and send her to the slums she so hated, if she wasn't killed for such treachery. Closing the book, Lyndon took a lesson from Kormac, working a sturdy cord through the spine and tying it to his belt for safe keeping.

Tucking into the simple breakfast that had been provided by the owner of the establishment at no extra cost, Lyndon weighed up his options on who to take with him to the prison. Mother certainly had the brawn to deal with any trouble that might arise but Shane was certainly the smarter of the pair and when it came to prisoner releases, brains was important. With the book though, he had evidence that his brother had been framed so the cost of having him released shouldn't be so heavy.  
'Are you going to get daddy today, Uncle Lyndon?' Minda asked, finished with her breakfast.  
'That's the plan, Minda.' Lyndon nodded, walking over to lightly ruffle her blonde waves. 'But a prison is no place for children so you'll both have to stay here with Gena.'  
'What was that?' Mother asked, emerging from the bathing room in light leather armour.  
'I need you to stay here with the kids while Shane and I are at the prison.' Lyndon replied, hoping Mother didn't take offence at the idea.  
'Sure, they'll probably be more accepting of a Wizard than a Barbarian.' Mother agreed, not really concerned about missing some of the action.  
'Can we show Gena around the docks, Uncle Lyndon?' Timal asked, bouncing excitedly in his chair.  
'Not today Timal, we can do that as a family once daddy is back with us. Okay?' Lyndon replied, aware of the risks if Mother was seen with two Kingsport slum kids and no one to explain properly.  
'Okay Uncle Lyndon.' Timal nodded, finishing his breakfast quickly.  
'I'm sure we'll find something to keep us occupied.' Mother added, finding a place to sit and starting on breakfast.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Still thinking about what to do with the book, Lyndon guided Shane through the city to the imposing gates of the Kingsport prison. Ugly grey stone and thick iron bars warned everyone that this was a prison none had escaped from and none ever would.  
'You don't have to do this Lyndon. Tell me who I'm looking for and I'll handle this.' Shane offered, noticing the way Lyndon was shaking.  
'No, I've got to go in there. I just need a minute.' Lyndon replied, breathing deep and trying to relax.  
'You've really made an impression on our resident Barbarian.' Shane remarked, going for distraction in the hopes of helping Lyndon relax. 'We were talking last night and she's very taken with you.'  
'Can we discuss this later?' Lyndon sighed, lifting his eyes. 'I really just want to focus on my brother right now.'

Gathering up his courage, Lyndon approached the gates, one hand on the book still tied to his belt and the other resting on the large gold pouch hanging on the other side.  
'State your business.' one of the guards demanded, watching Lyndon closely.  
'I am Lyndon Trupens and I have come to pay for the release of my brother.' Lyndon replied, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.  
'Well won't this be a surprise for him.' another guard remarked, earning a few snorts of laughter from the guards standing around.  
'What's with the Wizard?' a third guard asked, looking Shane over closely.  
'Do you think I would be stupid enough to carry around that much gold without some kind of protection? Wherever I go, he comes along.' Lyndon responded, confidence growing as he faced off against the guards.  
'I'll tell the warden you're here.' a junior guard nodded, turning and disappearing into the prison complex behind the gates.

Slipping through the gates, Lyndon shot Shane a warning look as they were escorted through the outer walls and into the inner administration area. Ushered into a barren waiting room, they were left to sit and hope everything was going to work out in their favour.  
'I thought for sure you were going to laugh back there.' Lyndon uttered, slumping on one of the hard wooden benches.  
'I know a thing or two about playing it close to the chest.' Shane shrugged, leaning against the wall and relaxing. 'Somehow I doubt you would have gotten through with Mother.'  
That's a given. These guards don't like anyone that might be physically more imposing than they are.' Lyndon nodded, idly running one hand through his hair.

Ten minutes later, the door swung open and a rather portly man wandered in, his uniform straining to hold in his extra bulk. Thinning grey hair hidden under a high crested helm, watery green eyes and fairly smooth hands, this was a man that hadn't done much fighting in a while. Warning Shane with a look, Lyndon stood and offered his hand, playing it natural and relaxed.  
'It's been a long time Lyndon.' the warden remarked, shaking his hand. 'The only one to escape my clutches in many years.'  
'Surely this isn't all some flashy pretence, Warden Machan.' Lyndon replied, uneasy without a weapon to hand but he was sure Shane would protect him.  
'No, I have no further interest in putting you in one of my cells.' Machan chuckled, shaking his head. 'So you've finally come for your brother.'  
'I would have been here sooner but I have discovered that gold I had been sending back to pay the debt was not going to the intended recipient.' Lyndon shrugged, withdrawing his hand to protect his gold. 'The wife has been taking it for her own benefit instead of paying the debt.'  
'I always knew there was something strange about that Ellissia. She hasn't once come to visit since your brother was imprisoned.' Machan mused, rolling his shoulders. 'I have no doubt your brother will be glad to see someone apart from other prisoners and guards.'  
'I certainly hope so.' Lyndon grinned, relaxing now that he knew he wasn't in any serious trouble anymore. 'Would it be possible for me to see him before we get down to business?'  
'Of course, of course. Come, I will take you to him personally.' Machan agreed, turning and heading for the door.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Following Lyndon through the prison, Shane could admit that he was hopelessly lost down here. Even after all his practise running around killing demons along some very twisted tracks, he couldn't tell one corridor from another down here. It all looked the same, every corridor and gate was identical to the last one. The only thing that seemed to change was the prisoners but even they looked similar.

Eventually they came to a stop outside yet another identical cell containing a prisoner wearing faded and dirty rags. Allowing Machan to check his sleeves for any contraband, Lyndon approached the cell and leant against door, trying to peer into the shadows of the room. Permitting the same brief search, Shane joined Lyndon and uttered a quiet spell, casting out a faintly glowing ball of light. Guiding it up, he stuck it to the ceiling of the cell, out of reach of anyone else.

The light was only faint and didn't penetrate all the gloom within the cell but it was enough to reveal the man cowered in the back corner. He was little more than skin and bones, filthy brown hair matted into a wild mess spilling down his back and his clothes, once brightly coloured were faded and falling apart.

Slowly the man lifted his head, squinting against the light to see who was standing there at his door. His face was weathered and sunken, lips cracked and eyes filled with such sorrow and desolation. But when he saw Lyndon, the faintest glimmer of hope came into his gaze.  
'Lyndon? Is that really you brother?' he uttered, voice weak and shaky from lack of use.  
'I'm here brother.' Lyndon nodded, reaching out one hand through the bars. 'I have the gold, soon you will be free.'

Struggling to his feet, the prisoner crossed the cell slowly, stumbling and swaying until he reached the door and sunk to the floor, panting for breath. Sinking to his knees, Lyndon nudged Shane back and leant against the door, gazing at his brother sadly.  
'I'm sorry I took so long brother.' Lyndon uttered, reaching through the bars to lightly touch his brother's face. 'It was never meant to take this long.'  
'You're here, doesn't matter how long it took.' he replied, leaning into the gentle contact.  
'Machan, while these two are talking quietly, how about we discuss the payment for his release?' Shane suggested, watching the way Lyndon changed around his weakened brother.  
'I swear Machan, I will stay right here. You can even chain me to the door to be certain.' Lyndon promised, not lifting his gaze from his brother. 'Don't worry brother, I trust this Wizard with everything. We have been through much together.'  
'Well, if that's the way you want to handle business, I accept.' Machan nodded, retrieving a short chain from the wall nearby and locking Lyndon to the door before turning to Shane. 'Come, we can discuss business in my office.'  
'This had better not be one of your wild schemes Lyndon.' Shane warned, accepting Lyndon's half of the gold and following Machan back out of the cells.

Shifting into a more comfortable position against the cell door, Lyndon got as close to his brother as he could, smiling softly when his brother shuffled to lean against him, hunched up against the cold. Scanning for guards quickly, Lyndon reached under his jacket and tugged at a cord tied around his lower chest. The cord had been holding a tightly folded blanket firmly in place, allowing Lyndon to sneak it in without anyone any the wiser about it. Drawing the blanket out and feeding it through the bars, Lyndon settled back in for the long wait as his brother unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Perfectly content to sit and wait, Lyndon reached through the bars to wrap his left arm around his brother, drawing them together despite the final barrier between them. Curling up under the blanket, his brother sighed faintly and pressed closer, desperate for one more inch of much needed human contact.  
'You wouldn't believe the adventure I've been on, brother. From New Tristram to Caldeum then Bastion's Keep. I even walked the High Heavens.' Lyndon grinned, fairly sure he wouldn't be believed but he had to share his story.  
'You in the High Heavens? Pull the other one Lyndon.' his brother laughed, shaking his head.  
'It's true and I'll prove it once I have your freedom. You'll see, Korbin, I'll prove I'm telling the truth.' Lyndon insisted, smiling fondly at his brother.  
'You're here, anything is possible.' Korbin uttered, eyes slipping closed. 'So tired, Lyndon.'  
'I'm here, Korbin. Close your eyes and rest, I've got you.' Lyndon whispered, holding his brother as close as possible and settling in for a long wait. Muttering something incoherent under his breath, Korbin shifted a little and drifted peacefully to sleep, a faint smile on his face.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Lyndon honestly didn't know how long he'd been sitting outside the cell when Shane and Machan finally returned, both smiling happily at whatever deal had been struck. Rubbing gritty eyes, Lyndon gently roused his brother and looked up at the pair.  
'I honestly didn't expect you to stay put Lyndon. Just about everyone in the Kingsport guard knows how hard you are to keep secure.' Machan teased, unlocking the shackle around Lyndon's wrist.  
'I've changed Machan, I met some people that taught me a lot.' Lyndon shrugged, watching his brother for a minute. 'Made a lot of mistakes, time to make things right.'  
'Well you've made a start on that one Lyndon. The debt has been repaid.' Shane grinned, dispersing his light ball.

As soon as Machan unlocked the cell door, Lyndon was inside, gingerly easing his brother to his feet. Noticing how light his brother felt, Lyndon made a choice based more on what Mother was likely to do and turned his back, the invitation clear to anyone who knew him.  
'When we were children, you would often carry me home. Now it is my turn, brother.' Lyndon coaxed, glancing back over his shoulder.  
'Brotherhood can sometimes be a heavy burden to bear.' Korbin replied, wrapping his arms around Lyndon's shoulders and allowing his younger brother to take his weight.  
'Perhaps when you are back to full health and properly fed.' Lyndon countered, finding it easy to carry his brother from the cell. 'I have another surprise for you at the inn we're staying at. Something sure to make you very happy.'  
'I already am Lyndon.' Korbin grinned, finding no shame in needing to be carried to freedom.  
'What else I have for you is far better than just your freedom, Korbin.' Lyndon promised, looking around for a moment. 'Don't say it Shane, I know. But we'll deal with the confusion once we get to Westmarch. I will explain everything when you're feeling better Korbin, we have time.'  
'When we get to Westmarch, I'm leaving you to explain all of this to the rest of the team. I'm all for helping out but you get to explain everything.' Shane replied, adjusting his topknot.  
'You can be a cruel one at times Shane.' Lyndon smirked, weaving his way back towards the cell block entrance.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Relaxing on a simple wooden bench, Timal on her lap and Minda curled up against her side, Mother passed the time easily with simple stories, treasured books borrowed from the proprietor to share with the children. The first book had revealed just how severely neglected these children had been. Minda was probably around ten and she was reading at a level more suited to a four-year-old, at the absolute maximum. Timal was somewhere around six and he couldn't read a single word.

A simple idea to write a welcome home sign for Lyndon's brother revealed another serious deficiency in the education of these two dear little children. Neither one could even write their own names, much less anything more complicated. They still made the welcome home banner but Mother had to do most of the work, tracing out the letters and guiding the children to fill them in with bright paint, another gift from the owners of the inn.

Now they sat quietly and waited for the rest of the family to come back, Mother rough voice, more suited to yelling orders than children's tales, filling the quiet room and bring at least some joy to their young lives. They listened with rapt attention, thoroughly enjoying their first story time. The banner they had worked to make hung over the windows, flapping lightly in the breeze.

Looking up when the door opened, Mother smiled fondly when Shane entered and set Lyndon's crossbow back in the weapon rack mounted out the reach of children. Moments later, Lyndon stepped through the door, his older brother slung over his back.  
'Daddy!' the children cried, launching from the bench.  
'Just a moment you two.' Lyndon guided, heading for the second bedroom. 'Your daddy is weak, he needs to rest.'  
'My freedom and my children. You really have outdone yourself this time, Lyndon.' Korbin grinned, lifting his head and gazing at his kids. 'But where is Carlay?'  
'I will explain in time, Korbin. For now, rest and enjoy what you do have.' Lyndon replied, easing his brother down onto the spare bed and making him comfortable. 'Everything is under control.'

Sinking into the welcome relief of a real bed, Korbin welcomed his children up onto the bed and held them to his chest, so glad to be home with his family.  
'You keep strange company now, Lyndon. A Wizard and a Barbarian, a big step up from the thieves' guild.' Korbin remarked, not judging his brother, just questioning.  
'These are just two of the people to have helped me on my journey. I also spent time in the company of a Witch Doctor, a Demon Hunter, a Monk, a Templar and an Enchantress.' Lyndon replied, taking a seat beside his brother.  
'Strange company indeed, Lyndon.' Korbin nodded, eyes drifting closed. 'We'll finish this discussion later. I'm still so tired.'  
'There will be plenty of time to talk when you've got your strength back.' Lyndon smiled, drawing a lighter blanket up over his family. 'Rest now, Korbin, I'll be here when you awaken.'  
'Always knew I was lucky to have a brother like you, Lyndon.' Korbin mumbled, cradling his kids close as he drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

The next week went past slowly, with one of the three adventurers always staying in the inn with Korbin while the other two took the children out to wander the city. Now armed with a letter from Korbin, declaring that Shane and Mother had his permission to walk the streets with his children, Lyndon didn't have to go with them every time, he could stay with his brother and talk about all he had done to reach this new point in his life.

But their daily walks served another purpose. Their wanderings seemed aimless but really, they were searching for Carlay and her mother, trying to figure out their patterns and where the best spot would be to confront them. There were no easy answers to be found. Carlay and her mother stayed near the palace, tending towards areas where people like Lyndon and strangers in the city could not get to.

Korbin though, well he was the key to get them into the areas where no one else in the team was welcome. He took a week to get his strength up and read the book Lyndon had in readiness for the fight to save his eldest daughter. Korbin struggled to read the book, not because he didn't know how but because the details recorded in it was horrific to the eyes of such a doting father.

As much as Korbin loved his daughter and as dearly as Lyndon wanted to save his oldest niece, neither knew how to get her out of danger. Korbin could get closer to the palace but with his reputation in tatters, he wouldn't be able to get up to where his daughter was being kept. Shane and Mother didn't have a hope of getting even close, they'd be stopped at the outer gates, half a mile short of the palace.

They had only one choice left, it wasn't a choice Lyndon wanted to make but he had no option anymore. They couldn't keep messing about, it was time to get serious and make their stand the only way they knew how.  
'I just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces.' Lyndon uttered, sinking to his knees in the middle of the room and bowing his head. 'Archangel of Justice, hear my call. I am trying to right the wrong done to my family, I have fixed two but the third is beyond my reach. If you can find it in your abilities to help me, I beg of you to guide my path so I may do what is right for my family.'  
'Since when did you pray to the Archangels?' Korbin asked, watching his brother closely.  
'If I'm right…' Lyndon never had a chance to finish his sentence before a bright flash filled the room, blinding everyone.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Rubbing the dazzle from their eyes, the mixed group looked around in shock and disbelief. They weren't in their room at the Reeking Fish Inn anymore. Instead, they were standing in the guard wing of the palace, surrounded by very shocked members of the Kingsport Guard and several terrified dancers. Also in the room, swords and shields held ready and wings flared wide, Aloysius and Tyrael stood together, watching and waiting.

Stepping out of the group, Korbin looked around slowly, searching for his dear daughter in the crowd of dancers standing around. Then he saw her, pushing through the guards in a desperate attempt to reach her father and safety. Korbin and Lyndon both nearly cried at the state of her clothes, if what she was wearing could even be called clothing.

Her young body was barely covered by a short length of pale blue cloth wrapped around her waist and an even smaller piece wrapped around her breasts. Even the glimmering jewellery she wore did nothing to hide her pale skin from the wandering eyes and hands of these guards.  
'Daddy!' she cried, fighting to get to him but the guards were over their shock and holding her back.  
'Release her!' Aloysius roared, pointing his sword at the guards. 'Justice so demands it!'

Yanking his long coat off, Lyndon tossed it to Korbin and stepped forward, ready to defend his niece if it was necessary. With tears in her eyes, young Carlay ran right past her Uncle and into the safety of her father's embrace, her delicate body hidden from view by Lyndon's stained old jacket as he held his oldest daughter close.  
'It's okay now Carlay, daddy's got you. Shh, you're safe now baby girl.' Korbin uttered, holding his daughter close as she wept openly. 'I'll never let anyone hurt you like this again. I promise, I'll keep you safe now Carlay.'

Releasing the book from his belt, Lyndon held it high as he stalked forward, spotting the blonde curls and seductive curves of Ellissia in the group. She wore even less than Carlay in the way of fabric but was draped in more gold and jewels.  
'Ellissia! I know about all your misdeeds! This book contains all your scams, blackmail and other misdeeds! Come now and answer for your crimes!' he challenged, approaching Aloysius and holding out the book. 'I place your fate in the hands of the Archangels of Justice and Wisdom!'

Roaring with anger, Ellissia shot forward, bright blue eyes flashing with released fury as she charged Lyndon. With a great smack that rang out through the hall, she backhanded Lyndon brutally, sending him stumbling back into one of the guards.  
'No one, but no one, gets away with treating Lyndon like that!' Mother challenged, storming forward with one hand on her sword hilt. Closing the distance fast, she released her sword and swung her empty right hand at Ellissia, knocking the smaller woman back a good four feet. She possibly would have flown further but the stone wall stopped her flight.

Fury tempered for now, Mother turned to check on Lyndon, releasing him from the grasp of the guards and drawing him close. Right hand under his chin, she tipped his face up and gazed at the collection of cuts and scratches on his face.  
'Might get a few new scars but you're still as handsome as ever.' she uttered, lowering her hand.  
'Mother, is that a piece of eye on your glove?' Tyrael asked, watching the pair closely.

Lifting her hand again, Mother examined the sharp claws on her knuckles and the small piece of tissue stuck on the first one. Her training and a quick sniff of the offending tissue told her all she needed to know.  
'Well, there's one woman that won't be dancing for a living anymore. You are correct Tyrael, I did destroy her eye.' Mother nodded, absolutely confident that she wouldn't get in trouble for that.  
'I expected nothing less, Mother.' Tyrael chuckled, turning his attention back to Aloysius. 'What is your decision on this woman?'

Gathering his children to him, Korbin listened in disbelief as the Archangel of Justice handed down his decision. Ellissia was stripped of everything except the scraps of cloth was she wearing, her property to be sold and divided up between the brothers. Lyndon got the larger share of her gold and jewellery but Korbin and the children got the larger piece of everything else. Then the Archangel of Wisdom took his turn with the book, handing down his own judgement for her poorly chosen schemes and employment. He decreed that she would always be unloved and unnoticed, sending her into exile to wander the wilds until she actually had some wisdom.

Under the watch of the two Archangels, Ellissia stripped off all her misbegotten gold and jewels, dropping everything into Lyndon's pack. She tried to hide a single gold ring but screamed when it burned her hand, yanked it off and tossed it into the bag with the rest. Once she had handed it all over, Tyrael turned to two of the guards and raised his sword.  
'Escort this woman to the gates and cast her out.' he instructed, glancing at Aloysius. 'She is only allowed what she has now. No footwear or cloak for this darkness.'  
'As the Archangel instructs, we will do.' the guards replied, dragging Ellissia from the room.

Closing up the book, Tyrael handed it back to Lyndon and nodded slowly, trusting in Lyndon to know what to do with the book now. Smiling faintly, Lyndon secured the book to his belt again. He'd hold onto the book, just in case Ellissia ever tried to cause trouble again.  
'If our judgement is not carried out as decreed, you know what to do Lyndon.' Aloysius nodded, looking around the room slowly.  
'I do, Archangel.' Lyndon replied, returning to his family and hoisting Timal into his arms. 'Thank you for your assistance, Justice and Wisdom.'  
'Until the next time you need help, Lyndon.' Tyrael smiled and the room flashed bright white again.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Vision clearing again, the expanded group were back in their room at the inn, looking around in disbelief at all they had witnessed. There could be no denying what had happened though, not with Carlay still safely held in Korbin's loving arms.  
'Lyndon, what in all the kingdoms just happened?' Korbin asked, looking down at his trembling daughter. 'Did we really just stand before the Archangels of Justice and Wisdom.'  
'This was only the beginning, Korbin.' Lyndon nodded, setting Timal down gently. 'In time, I hope you will get to meet Fate and Hope as well.'  
'That'll have to wait Lyndon. Depending on how much stuff there is, we might be taking a while figuring out what to do with your shared inheritance.' Shane shrugged, approaching Korbin and Carlay. 'But first, a special spell for you Carlay.'

The silent spell came out like a storm of golden sparkles, wrapping around Carlay and disappearing through Lyndon's jacket. Eyes blowing wide at what she felt, the young girl stepped out of Korbin's arms and brushed the jacket off, revealing the results of the spell. Gone were her dancing clothes, replaced with a simple pale blue dress that covered from shoulders to calves.  
'That's better, much more suitable for a young girl.' Shane grinned, securing his wand again. 'Okay, so who do we talk to in order to find out about this inheritance.'  
'That would be the Kingsport bailiffs.' Lyndon replied, averting his gaze. 'Machan might have given up on trying to get me in a cell but the bailiffs won't be so forgiving.'  
'Well, I guess it's up to me this time.' Korbin sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Kids, stay here with Uncle Lyndon. We'll be back soon. Shane, Gena, I could use a little help convincing the bailiffs to obey the instructions of the Archangels.'  
'Try and stay out of trouble Lyndon.' Mother grinned, retrieving her heavy armour and buckling it into place as Lyndon fetched her battle axe and shield.

No one else knew it but the crossbow head lodged in her shield was actually one of Lyndon's, an accidental shot to protect her from two beasts coming up behind her while she was busy with a group of demons. Firing off his multi-shot talent, Lyndon released three bolts at once, two racing past Mother but the third slammed into her shield. Mother hadn't been angry about it, they'd joked about it later and Lyndon had snapped the bolt off short, leaving the head buried in the heavy shield. It would have been easy enough to remove the head and repair the damage but Mother was adamant about keeping the head where it was. Haedrig made the mistake of offering to yank it out, only to be grabbed by the throat and warned of dire consequences if he did so.

Fully armoured and ready to go, Korbin held out his hand for the precious book Lyndon was carrying. Understanding now why Aloysius and Tyrael left him the book, Lyndon released it from his belt and handed it to his older brother. Tying the book securely to his own belt, Korbin nodded and gave each of his children a quick kiss before leaving, Shane and Mother following quickly.


	20. Westmarch

Arriving in the great city of Westmarch, the team turned their small section of the trading caravan towards their new home. A messenger had been sent from Bastion's Keep the day after the battle had been won, asking the King of Westmarch if there was a suitable building for sale that the heroes could purchase and make into their new home and business.

Word soon came back about a three storey building up for sale, a rare building in Westmarch. Few commercial/residential combined buildings were three storeys, most were only two. There was little back and forth needed, the heroes evaluated the property on the details sent from Westmarch and offered what they thought was a fair price. The price was quickly accepted by the caretaker and the deal was done. There was still paperwork to sign but that would be dealt with upon their arrival.

According to the description given, it was a relatively simple looking place, with whitewashed walls and dark timbers, large windows on the ground floor and smaller windows in the upper levels. The second and third floors were also graced with elegantly carved balconies while the ground level had a lovely outside seating area. Everything they could possibly need was already there; it would just be a case of cleaning the place up and opening for business.

Kormac had been a huge help with the purchase, he knew Westmarch and offered quite a few insights into the location and price range for such a building. Reading over the description, he translated the wording out of the flashy sales pitch. Elegantly carved balconies were just ordinary balconies with a little extra workmanship in the pillars, likely they were carved into rearing horses. The lovely outdoor area was likely to be a cobbled area with either a boarded or thatched roof and a collection of trestle tables and benches.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Coming around a bend on the main road through Westmarch, they found the building. It was exactly as described to by the sales pitch and the added details provided by Kormac finished the picture. It really was beautiful, in its own simple little way. The buildings on either side were much more elegant and brightly painted but this place was just perfect for them.  
'Well, it's not much but it'll suit our plans perfectly. Might take some juggling to sort out the rooms but we'll make it work.' Buck nodded, looking up at the building.  
'It reminds me of those Tudor buildings in England.' Libby remarked, smiling softly at the memory.  
'Umm, I just realised something kinda important.' Rufus uttered, looking at Libby. 'We counted on eight for the plan but we've got ten.'  
'Don't worry about me, Rufus. I'll find my own place with the other craftsmen.' Haedrig called, bringing his wagon forward. 'I'll even keep an eye on Shen; you all have enough to think about without him adding to your troubles.'  
'Thank you Haedrig.' Libby smiled, grateful that their plans wouldn't have to be reworked because of Shen and his crazed ramblings.  
'Come on Shen, this way.' Haedrig bellowed, guiding his wagon back out onto the street proper and heading towards the sounds of the bustling market.  
'Off you go Shen; we'll come see you later.' Rufus nodded, strengthening Haedrig's instructions. 'I have a feeling you might find that jewel you've been seeking at the markets, go have a look.'

Pulling out the big old key they'd been given when they signed the ownership papers, Libby approached the doors and wrestled the lock into submission. The double doors squealed and creaked as she pushed them open, abandoning the right side when it jammed fast. Kormac stepped up and put his shoulder into it, breaking through the rust to swing the door open fully.

Inside was absolutely filthy, thick layers of dust covered everything and cobwebs hung in every corner. The fireplace obviously hadn't been cleaned out when the last owner left, ash and charcoal was still piled in the hearth. The bar was stained and littered with old tankards too warped and buckled to be of any real use. The floorboards creaked and groaned and where the dust had been disturbed by the passage of the new owners, the stains could clearly be seen.  
'You're going to live here? It's a mess.' Tyrael remarked, pausing in the entrance.  
'Once we clean it up, it'll be perfect.' Libby replied, looking around slowly. 'Welcome to Leah's Rest, a safe place for travellers to relax and prepare for their journeys.'  
'While we're here, need some help with the clean up?' Aloysius asked, sneezing and looking around slowly. 'Don't give me that look Tyrael, you wanted to learn all about mortals.'  
'That would be appreciated, Aloysius. Don't worry; we won't work you too hard.' Libby nodded, turning her attention to the stairs in the back corner. 'Eirena, until we know for sure how much repair work this place needs, I think we'll be the only two going upstairs. We don't want anyone falling through.'  
'Could Aloysius not help us up there? Surely he would not place any severe strain on these untested stairs.' Eirena suggested, starting to open up the windows to blow out the musty smell.  
'Good thinking Eirena.' Libby grinned, turning back to Aloysius. 'Would you mind terribly heading up to open all the windows?'  
'Of course not. After everything you all survived, it would be rather foolish to risk your necks on unsafe stairs.' Aloysius nodded, approaching the stairs and looking them over.

Spreading his cloak over one of the dusty tables, he set his shield and sword down safely before shouldering out of his halo pack and putting that with his other holy possessions. Wings out for balance and safety, he headed upstairs, the staircase creaking and groaning from his lifted weight.  
'By the sounds of that, probably best that none of us tried it.' Libby uttered, pulling down the covers blocking some of the windows.  
'I know a few basic repair skills. Perhaps I can make the stairs safer.' Kormac offered, crouching to peer up the chimney. 'We will need to hire one of the sweeps; we seem to have something stuck in this chimney. I believe the blockage is on the second floor.'  
'See what can be done about the stairs first, then we'll worry about the chimney.' Libby replied, taking charge of the situation while Shane was away.  
'These should be of help. Found them in a storeroom out back.' Rufus grinned, coming back to the main group with three brooms and a mop.  
'It's a start. Hand them around and let's try to clear out this dust. Anyone with weak lungs should probably go work on the outdoors area; there should be less dust out there.' Libby nodded, accepting one of the brooms and starting behind the bar.

Gaining a new respect for the team, Tyrael resisted the urge to flee outside and instead walked over to where Kormac was investigating the stairs, scratching marks into the boards where he had to come back and make repairs. Even with all the windows open, it was still very dark back here so Tyrael shed his cloak and turned slightly, allowing the light from his wings to spill into where Kormac was working.  
'Thank you Tyrael.' Kormac grinned, squirming in to check the lowest treads. 'I will require a boost to reach the upper sections as well.'  
'Not a problem.' Tyrael nodded, shifting a little more to give Kormac the best light to work by.

They all jumped when something fell down the chimney, throwing out a cloud of ash and debris into the main part of the ground floor.  
'Sorry about that.' Aloysius' voice echoed down to them through the chimney.  
'Well, I guess that explains what happened to the owner.' Buck remarked, crouching to examine the body that had fallen. 'Or the owner's wife, whichever way it went. This is definitely female.'  
'Find the cleanest cloth you can and wrap her up respectfully.' Libby suggested, still trying to clean up behind the bar. 'Kormac, what should we do with her?'  
'Hang a red cloth outside, word will pass to the priests that a body has been located. They will come and collect her. Treat her with respect, it's the least we can do.' Kormac replied, still busy with the stairs. 'The cloth itself doesn't matter, so long as it draws attention.'  
'It's a little faded but this should work.' Libby nodded, finding a red tablecloth behind the bar and tossing it to Buck.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

By mid afternoon they'd made a big difference in the general appearance of the inn. It was still dirty outside but at least the inside was looking a lot better. There was still a lot to be done but the deep layers of dust and cobwebs had been removed, the windows washed and the chimney swept out properly. Kormac had been outside taking a breather and found a chimney sweep wandering past so that was easy to get done.

The body found in the chimney had been collected and taken away but not before the bailiffs examined the fireplace and the priests blessed the building to chase away any ghosts that might have been lurking. Everyone had been rather amused by the display but they kept their mouths shut and accepted the blessings and prayers silently.

Taking a break from their labours outside their new home, Kormac hailed one of the passing woodcutters, asking about the latest news in Westmarch before getting down to the serious business of the lumber he would require to repair the two flights of stairs and keep some spare for any more repair work once he examined the upper floors. Discussing the quality of the timber and how hard the woodcutter had worked to get such fine lumber, the deal was done before any of Kormac's friends knew what was going on.

Unloading the purchased timber and carrying it inside where it would be out of the elements, the team were still thinking about what had just happened as they stacked the neatly cut timber in one of the storerooms.  
'It is considered the height of poor manners to verbally haggle for goods. There is a simple series of hand gestures that we use instead.' Kormac explained, bringing in another bundle of shorter pieces.  
'That actually makes sense. With correct positioning, no one need know what you're paying for certain goods.' Buck grinned, helping with a load of longer pieces. 'Looks like we've got a lot more to learn than we anticipated.'  
'When we get a chance, we're raising the height of these doors.' Rufus groused, accepting another load from the woodcutter. 'It's all right for you lot but this is going to get really old real fast.'  
'I'm sure something can be organised, Rufus.' Kormac nodded, thinking for a moment. 'These walls are not that important, it's the main entrance that will cause problems.'

With the last of the lumber stacked away safely and the woodcutter satisfied with the payment, the team went back to their drinks, plotting out the few things that would need to be changed before they could open for business. Most of the ground floor would work just as it was, once it was cleaned and had a fresh coat of paint on the walls. The ground floor latrines were the only real problem. They were too close to the kitchen and the bar for anyone to be comfortable but to move them would be a lot of effort and time. Eventually they would be moved but for now, people would just have to make the best of a bad situation.

The second floor was still a serious mess. Aloysius had done the best he could to clean is up but the rooms were still in disarray and the mattresses would all need replacing. The blankets and pillows were moth eaten and threadbare, packed with lice and absolutely filthy so it would all have to be replaced before anyone could stay up there. The communal bathing rooms were in the worst state of all the rooms though. The tubs leaked, the water cauldrons had rusted through and the fireplaces were either severely weakened or completely fallen apart.

The top floor - originally planned to be a staff only area - was in pretty good shape considering it was unprotected by the buildings all around. Rising high over the smaller buildings on both sides and the stables behind the establishment, the top storey had taken a beating from several storms that had lashed Westmarch since the last owners had died. There were holes in the external walls, some of the windows were broken and the doors were in various states of destruction but the floors were still solid and the interior walls would be as good as new with some new panels and a coat of paint. With ten rooms, they had enough space for everyone to have their own room while still keeping two rooms spare for any very special guests that might turn up.

Sipping spiced wine purchased from one of the merchant carts that randomly travelled the streets and chewing on a range of delicate meat or fruit filled pastries from another travelling merchant, the team discussed what they would need to purchase, commission or make themselves to get the place up to scratch and open for business.  
'Okay, so we have one double cot and two singles on the third floor. Unless there are any arguments, we'll move the double into the corner room overlooking the stables and the outdoor seating. That will be Shane and Libby's room. The single cots can be moved into two of the front rooms for whoever ends up that close to the street.' Rufus nodded, making notes on the scroll spread out in front of him.  
'There are two more single cots in serviceable condition on the second floor. It wouldn't be too hard to move them up to the top floor and put new ones for the guests.' Aloysius added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'Or we move the two single cots from the third down to the second and put the new ones up top for the team.'  
'So long as we get good mattresses, the condition of the cots won't matter so much on the second floor. It's our home, we deserve the best.' Libby shrugged, glancing around for arguments.  
'So we'll need another nine single cots for the top floor and six good condition second hand ones for the second floor.' Buck nodded, writing out their requirements on a second scroll.  
'Make it seven for the second floor; we'll turn one room into a twin single room.' Rufus suggested, fiddling with his amulet for a second.  
'We will need to hire a craftsman to repair the bathing tubs, my skills go to simple repairs only.' Kormac added, looking up from the calculations he was working on for another of the jobs on his list of work to be done. 'I believe I have enough wood to repair both flights of stairs and still have some of the wider boards left over to replace the sills on one floor.'  
'This is just a personal thing but I feel like we should keep the best for ourselves. We fought hard, sacrificed so much and now that it's over, we deserve the best we can have.' Buck remarked, letting his gaze drift inside.  
'I agree, we've earned a little something special for our efforts.' Libby nodded, bowing her head for a moment. 'I know Shane would agree with me on this one.'  
'You know Lyndon wouldn't turn down a taste of the best, either.' Kormac added, startling everyone with his thoughts of their light-fingered friend. 'You are very quiet Eirena.'  
'Oh, I was just thinking.' Eirena replied, going back to her idle sketching with a piece of charcoal on the table they were all gathered around.

Peering at the drawing, Tyrael felt something and fetched his own piece of charcoal along with a scrap of parchment he'd yanked out from between two stair treads. Turning it over to the blank side, he took Eirena's basic scribble and made it into something special. First he drew an eight pointed star inside a circle, carefully angling the lines so he had enough space for what he was planning. Tapping the charcoal against the table to get a finer point, he carefully drew in eight ornate letters around the points of the star - S F K E R B M L - making sure the letters touched the lines of the star in at least three places. In the middle of the star, he lightly traced in two straight lines and over them wrote in the same ornate letters LEAH'S REST.

Carefully blowing off the dust, he turned the picture to the group sitting around the table, waiting to see what everyone made of his attempts at creating something to unify the team and their new future together.  
'Do you think Haedrig could make this?' Libby asked, staring in wonder at the image.  
'I don't see why he couldn't, he's very talented.' Rufus nodded, turning his head to gaze at the picture. 'Shen probably has some nice jewels to embellish it.'  
'If this could be made, it would look incredible mounted on the front wall, letting everyone know we're here and what we're all about.' Buck agreed, stunned by what had been created.  
'It would make our place stand out from all the others. Every other inn has their hanging sign, we'll be the only one with a wall mount sign.' Kormac grinned, starting to get really excited about what they were doing.  
'And you were worried you wouldn't fit in as a mortal, Tyrael.' Aloysius chuckled, resting his hands on Tyrael's shoulders lightly.  
'I couldn't have done it without Eirena's rough sketches on the table.' Tyrael shrugged, looking up at Aloysius with a grin.  
'That's what it's all about Tyrael, standing on the shoulders that came before.' Libby replied, setting the image down and making sure it couldn't fly away by placing a stone on each corner.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Days turned into weeks as the friends toiled to make their property a suitable home and business for all of them. They all pitched in together, learning new skills and making a real go of things until the team was properly reunited when the Kingsport team returned.

Haedrig took one look at the sketch Tyrael had made and declared it was doable. Measuring out the size of the wall and working out where it would look the best, he set to work on the ironwork as Shen dug through his jewels for the very best ones to be mounted in the sign to give is a beautiful shine and really draw the eyes of people in the street.

Kormac would spend his hours making repairs to the stairs, cutting the boards to length and tearing out the old wood to replace it with strong, new timber. Tyrael proved to be a big help, not just with lighting the area whenever he shed his cloak but as the stairs grew beyond Kormac's reach, Tyrael proved to be strong enough to hold him on his shoulders so Kormac could reach. It wasn't always easy but they made it work.

More confident with the ways of Westmarch, Libby took Rufus and started purchasing all that they would need. Making good use of the haggling gestures Kormac had taught them, they struck deals for produce and supplies, filling the lists of things required and desired for each area of the inn. New tables and chairs for inside and out, a new top for the bar, sawdust for the floors and a plentiful supply of wood for all the fires, cots, mattresses and linens. Everything was found and deals were done, bringing life to the dreams of people that had seem too much war and death.

Eirena took charge of the interior, watching over the craftsmen hired to repaint the building inside and out. The exterior walls got a fresh coat of pale blue paint, the colour deepening as it went up the walls to create a very pleasing effect and pull the building out of the dreariness surrounding it. The interior was painted a nice soft yellow, brightening it up without becoming overpowering on the eyes. All of the exposed woodwork in the walls, once a dark and foreboding shade of brown, were repainted white and decorated with curling green vines, replicating nature and making the building seem much more welcoming.

Buck spent much of his time on the second floor, watching over the craftsmen going about their tasks in just about every room. It got a little lonely being constantly separated from his friends but someone had to keep an eye on the work up here and he was the only one that could get up without interfering with Kormac's work on the stairs. The craftsmen had rigged up a good lift in the outdoor seating area, using block and tackle to get their supplies up to their workspace so the job could continue. It wasn't the best solution but it was the only option they had until the stairs were finished and declared safe.

Aloysius stayed out of sight on the top floor, using his magic freely to fix the leaking roof and repair the broken windows. It was a frivolous use of his abilities but after a debate with the Angiris Council, they allowed it and even poured their own blessings down on the workers helping the heroes start over.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

A month after arriving, with their coffers almost completely empty, the newly completed Leah's Rest was ready to open for business. The sign was still not finished so Tyrael had knocked up a simple hanging sign to get them through until Haedrig and Shen had finished their work. A boring hanging sign like all the others, it had a painting of the sun rising over a small hill and in a simple script underneath, Leah's Rest. It was hardly beautiful but it was functional and that's all that mattered right now.

With the absence of Shane, Mother and Lyndon, the originally planned duties were shuffled around a little bit and Aloysius and Tyrael were roped in to help until the others arrived from Kingsport. Kormac ended up behind the bar, at least some what familiar with the usual favourites of the Westmarch folk. Aloysius got sent into the kitchen, his knowledge of mortal life hopefully enough to get him through the busy times. Knowing he would need help, Aloysius took Tyrael into the kitchen with him, teaching the older angel the basics and training him how to take second position in a busy kitchen.

They'd spent about half of their left over gold on publicity, hiring four heralds to roam Westmarch and proclaim that Leah's Rest would be opening on this day. As soon as Buck opened the doors, they were flooded with the upper classes in all their finery. Noticing that Kormac was getting a little behind, Rufus jumped in to help him get back on top of the situation. They all knew the setup of the bar so it was no real challenge for anyone to take the position but the idea of having one barman that could get to know the partons and what they liked to drink was liked by everyone. Greeting each patron like an old friend, Kormac showed great promise for his final role when things settled down but on the busy nights, he would be a valuable assistant behind the bar.

As the day wore on, the upper class was replaced by workers and labourers on their lunch break and the kitchen swung into full action. The meals were simply great pieces carved off spit roasted beasts and a few vegetables served with a hunk of bread but it was exactly what the people wanted. For those that wanted something sweet, there was honey glazed fruits and sweet nuts arranged in beautiful hand carved bowls. Libby was kept constantly on the move, running orders and meals back and forth to keep up with the patrons still arriving. Catching some attention with her clothes, Eirena came running downstairs and slipped into the kitchen, gathering up another order and swinging into rhythm with Libby, the girls carrying a lot of weight on their shoulders and earning quite a few compliments for their hard work.

Pushing through the afternoon and into the evening, the crowd changed again. The working class went home and the middle class came out for the night, laughing and drinking to excess. Buck was kept busy dealing with drunkards that would only cause more work for them but most backed away at the sight of his sharply angled plate armour and the dual crossbows resting against his hips. There was one big fight that he couldn't quite get back under control but the moment Tyrael emerged from the kitchen with his sword in hand and Rufus hopped the bar with his Daibo, the fight quickly broke up.

It seemed like the day would never end but finally the sweepers arrived to chase the last of the non-staying patrons out and send them home. The few people that were staying the night were already tucked up in their beds, seemingly undisturbed by the noise from the remaining patrons as they were ushered away.

Pouring one last round for the night, Kormac carried the tray over to the table where his friends were resting and handed around the herbal tea, figuring they all needed a calming draught to bring them down from such a busy night.  
'Well, for an opening day I think we did pretty good.' Libby grinned, sipping her drink and letting her shoulders droop. 'What was the take like, Kormac?'  
'We turned a profit. Even taking into account the expenses, we cleared at least a few hundred in gold.' Kormac replied, thinking about the heavy chest behind the bar where he'd been stashing smaller pouches of gold. 'I have yet to do a full count on all the gold that we earned.'  
'I tried to keep a rough headcount through the door but at peak moments, I lost track of the exact figures. At best estimate, we had 450 through the doors.' Buck shrugged, rubbing tired eyes.  
'What's left in the kitchen can back up those numbers. We went through a cow, four pigs, three sheep and six chickens. The vegetable pots are completely empty as well and the bread baskets have little more than crumbs now.' Aloysius nodded, his graceful wings drooping.  
'All except for the few small bits we kept to share.' Tyrael added, sliding a covered tray down the table and lifting the cover. 'Eat, my friends, it's been a long day.'  
'The first day is always the hardest.' Rufus sighed, reaching for a lump of pork. 'And being understaffed doesn't help. Once the whole team is here, it'll be better.'  
'Technically we weren't understaffed, just everyone was in the wrong spot. With Kormac behind the bar, we had no one keeping the partons here listening to great stories of survival. We know that tactic works, we've seen it before. And once Lyndon is set up in his corner, we'll have a third income source for this place, boosting our coffers further.' Libby replied, covering a yawn quickly.  
'Are you sure it's wise to encourage Lyndon's slight of hand?' Eirena asked, picking out a cold potato and starting to eat.  
'He's done right by us since he was chastised so thoroughly by Aloysius. He promised that three quarters of all his profits would go into the business coffers, the rest he would need just in case someone got the better of him.' Buck replied, reasonably sure they could trust Lyndon to behave and add to their profits. 'He'll pull the line, he's got just as much on the line as the rest of us.'  
'You worry too much Eirena, Lyndon will do right by the team.' Aloysius promised, making a mental note to speak with Lyndon before they were parted.

Hunger satisfied and a deep exhaustion settling over everyone, the team cleaned up the table and headed upstairs, carefully shielding their torches to prevent their passage becoming obvious to anyone who might be awake on the second floor. Only Aloysius and Tyrael stayed on the ground floor, finishing the clean up and settling in for the night on two cots mostly hidden under the stairs. Stretching out comfortably, vibrant wings hidden away under blankets and cloaks, the pair settled in for the night. Tyrael quickly drifted to sleep, a combination of his rebirth and the hard day wearing him out. Aloysius looked for all the world like he was fast asleep as well but in reality, he was wide awake and keeping a sharp ear out for anyone creeping downstairs or trying the doors for a weak point.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

A month after opening, their settled routine was rudely disrupted in a rather startling fashion. They were just getting ready to open for another day, cleaning and polishing their place until it shone. Kormac was out the front, sweeping the dust and dirt away from the door when another man walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning to see what was wanted of him, Kormac got the shock of his life when the stranger lashed out with his right fist, dropping Kormac to the hard decking with a crash.

Instantly all his friends came running, abandoning their cleaning and grabbing weapons. Rufus was first out the door, Daibo sweeping out the trip the stranger as he tried to flee. Squeezing behind Buck and Libby, Tyrael crouched beside Kormac, easing him up into a sit and supporting the dazed man gently. The rest of the team took up protective positions around the area, ready for a fight as Rufus secured the attacker and dragged him back to the portico. Kneeling beside Kormac and Tyrael, Eirena lightly rested her hand over Kormac's right temple and cast a simple cooling charm, easing the sting of the unwarranted blow.

Coming back to his senses, Kormac lightly bushed Eirena's hand off and looked at the man that had struck him. Although he was covered in dirt and far too thin to be healthy, Kormac recognised the man instantly.  
'Release him, Rufus.' Kormac directed, accepting a helping hand from Aloysius to rise.  
'Are you sure, Kormac? He did hit you pretty hard.' Rufus asked, looking down at the man.  
'I know this man. Release him.' Kormac nodded, pressing one hand to the blooming bruise on his face. 'Lycian, why?'  
'Because you left us, Kormac.' Lycian growled, shaking off Rufus' hand and getting to his feet.

Jaws dropped in disbelief as Kormac's friends realised something about this man, Lycian. Although not immediately apparent, when the two men stood face to face, it became clear. He was not just another man on the street, he was close enough in looks to be Kormac's brother.  
'You packed your bag and abandoned us. You promised to write but you never did. I tried to get a message to you when papa died but the Templar Order refused to tell me where you could be reached.' Lycian snarled, glaring at his brother with unbridled hatred. 'You promised you would only be gone a few years, it's been fifteen and you're still ignoring the family.'  
'Lycian, hold your tongue.' Kormac warned, stepping closer to his brother. 'I do not expect you to understand what I have endured, you are too young and naïve to ever grasp all that I have faced. You were just a babe in swaddling cloth when I left, far too young to remember the parting. Markesha likely remembers, she was old enough to remember my presence at the farm.'  
'Of course Markesha remembers, she told me of the brother I never even knew. Mother will be glad to know you have returned, she has been so worried for you.' Lycian replied, refusing to back down from this confrontation.  
'Lycian, I gave up my right to the family farm when I left to join the Templar Order. It is between you and Markesha now, I have no rights to the land anymore.' Kormac sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'I will come to visit mother soon but I cannot stay, I have a new life here.'  
'With these people? You belong with us, Kormac, we are your blood. These people can never hope to be more than blood to you.' Lycian countered, refusing to listen to Kormac's words.

Stepping right in close to his brother, Kormac growled low in his throat and lashed out, backhanding his brother hard across the face and knocking him to the ground. Sprawled on the ground, Lycian looked up at Kormac with wide eyes, nursing his bloodied cheek.  
'From New Tristram to Caldeum and onto Bastion's Keep, I fought beside these heroes to eliminate Belial, Lord of Lies and Azmodan, Lord of Sin. When a mortal birthed the Prime Evil, I sharpened my spear and took the battle to the High Heavens. Together, we battled demons uncountable before the final battle at the very peak of the High Heavens to cast down the Prime Evil.' Kormac declared, looking down at his brother as if daring him to argue with those words.  
'Prove it, brother.' Lycian spat, regaining his feet and raising his chin defiantly.  
'I leave it to Justice and Wisdom to decide what you are worthy of knowing.' Kormac replied, turning sharply and heading back inside.  
'Inside, this is just between us.' Aloysius directed, not at all surprised that Kormac had handed his brother off to them.

Closing ranks and leaving Lycian with nowhere to go, the team got him inside and blocked his access to any escape routes as Aloysius and Tyrael turned to the younger man. Handing his cloak to Kormac and slipping off the pack he always carried safely between his wings, Aloysius pulled out his halo and set it back over his head. With a brilliant flash, his mortal body disappeared and was replaced with the glowing silver and blue of his angelic form. Clouds spiralled around his hands before solidifying into his sword and shield, ready to do battle again.

Lacking the full presence that Aloysius could create, Tyrael was still very pleased with the display he could give when he really concentrated on his holy form. Allowing Kormac to take his cloak, Tyrael let it happen, eyes closing as the changes began to take shape. His was less of an explosive change and more of a slide as his holy light glided over the simple linen clothes he'd taken to wearing when full armour wasn't necessary. Wings flaring out wide, he revealed the faint purple glow he'd started to develop, furthering his new position as Wisdom.

Knees weak, Lycian dropped to the floor, hanging his head in shame as he thought about all he had done wrong in his short life. He had always hated the brother he only knew by name, hated him for leaving and living a free life while the rest of the family struggled to make enough gold just to survive. But now he understood that Kormac hadn't been free, he'd been out fighting for his life while they at least had relative safety being so close to the great city of Westmarch.  
'Forgive me, brother. I did not know. I was jealous that you were able to leave the farm and adventure across the world while we were left to struggle.' Lycian uttered, trembling faintly as he knelt there.

Neatly hanging up the cloaks, Kormac returned to his brother and knelt, battle callused hands guiding his brother up until they were eye-to-eye again. Lycian's eyes were filled with shame and grief, deeply haunted by his mistake in how he judged Kormac.  
'You have nothing to apologise for, Lycian. There were times when I wished I was back on the farm. You were at least safe, be grateful for that.' Kormac uttered, carrying his own shame silently.  
'I am, Kormac, but it is so hard. We cannot compete with the larger farms around us. Our neighbours buy up the land so they can produce more but we are left to deal with the plot we have always had and we cannot produce enough to make a good profit.' Lycian explained, lifting his gaze slowly.  
'I think I know what can be done to ease the strain, Lycian.' Kormac nodded, looking up at Libby. 'I know we originally decided that buying from the markets would get our names out to the people but by going to just one producer, we can be assured of quality and be sure we're getting good value.'  
'The final decision will have to be Shane's but if you're certain about the quality and value, I say we give it a shot. Most of the produce merchants at the markets are asking more than I'm happy paying for second quality.' Libby nodded, fairly sure Shane would agree but she'd still have to discuss it with him. 'For now, go out to the farm and see what sort of a deal you think will be best for everyone involved. But take someone else with you and remember, we'll need you both back for the night run.'  
'A wise suggestion, Libby. I'll take Eirena along, her company is always enlightening.' Kormac agreed, getting to his feet and hoisting Lycian up as well. 'I trust you did not walk all the way in from the farm.'  
'No, I left the wagon and beasts with the caretakers at the marketplace.' Lycian replied, the barest flicker of hope in his gaze now that there was a chance for their family.

Grabbing warm cloaks and checking their weapons were up to standard, Kormac shot the team a grateful smile and followed his brother outside. Eirena had no idea why she'd been picked but she was happy to get to spend more time with Kormac. Wrapped up in her cloak with her staff secured on her back, she hurried after the brothers, wondering what exciting things she might learn.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Two hours later, Kormac guided the wagon horses to a stop outside a single story stone hut. It wasn't much to look at, the stones were stained black in places and the thatched roof was in desperate need of repair but it still had the same simple charm it had always had.  
'We are still trying to rebuild after what happened, it has not been easy but we will make it eventually.' Lycian shrugged, jumping down and coming around to offer his hand to Eirena.  
'I remember that day, Lycian. I will help with the repairs, just as soon as things calm at Leah's Rest. The team is yet incomplete but once everyone arrives, I will have more time to help.' Kormac replied, vaulting down and guiding the horses towards the lean-to stable.  
'I will tend the beasts. Go inside, mother will be so glad to see you have returned.' Lycian corrected, taking the reins and waving Kormac away.

The door creaked and ground against the floor as Kormac tried to force it open enough to squeeze through. Making just enough space, he motioned for Eirena to slip inside before squeezing through the gap and shoving the door closed behind him. Turning around, he listened for a moment before heading towards where the sitting room used to be, guessing that at this time of day his mother would be resting her feet by the fire.

Slipping through the kitchen, he tapped softly on the half closed door into the sitting room before poking his head around and smiling warmly at the old lady sitting in the handmade rocking chair by the fire. Thin and frail, wrapped up in two shawls and her warmest clothes, white hair held back in a simple bun and brown eyes still filled with warmth, the old lady smiled as she looked up to see who had come knocking so quietly.

Keeping the door half closed, Kormac paused to set his shield and spear in the weapons rack just inside the door before turning his full attention to the old lady as she eased very carefully to her feet. Crossing the room quickly, Kormac offered his hand and braced the rocking chair with one foot, so gentle with the old lady.  
'Kormac, my dear boy. It's so good to see you again.' she smiled, cupping his cheek softly.  
'It is good to be back, mother. I cannot stay though, I have a new path before me now.' Kormac replied, turning a little so his mother could see Eirena. 'This is one of my new friends, Eirena. We have journeyed far together. Eirena, this is my mother, Milleshina.'  
'It has been my pleasure to travel with Kormac. You raised an honourable and brave son, Milleshina.' Eirena smiled, putting her staff aside and approaching.  
'I like this young lady, Kormac. She would make you a fine wife.' Milleshina chuckled, nudging Kormac in the stomach.  
'Mother, we are friends. There was no mention of anything more.' Kormac sighed, flushing red at the implications.  
'You cannot stay unmarried until your dying day, Kormac. You need a good woman to care for you.' Milleshina replied, shaking her head slowly. 'Lycian chose his wife last moon, it is well past your time to settle down.'  
'And I have settled down mother. I have a home in Westmarch, my friends and I opened an inn there. No more adventures for me, I have earned my peace.' Kormac promised, glancing towards Eirena when she giggled.  
'In a way, you have three women to care for you Kormac. At least, you will have when the team is reunited again.' Eirena teased, rather liking the bright red flush across Kormac's cheeks.  
'Three women? I raised you better than that Kormac.' Milleshina corrected, lightly slapping his hand. 'Pick one, you cannot have them all.'  
'I do not have any desires to take any of them, mother. We are a team, we all care for each other. Libby already has a husband and Gena has interest in another. The only woman left unattached in our team is Eirena but I value her friendship far too much to risk it on a possible romance.' Kormac replied, thoroughly embarrassed. 'But we did not come here to speak of my life, I came to offer help to keep the farm running.'  
'Oh, so you are going to come back to the farm, are you?' Milleshina asked, accepting his gentle hand back into her chair.  
'No mother, I have my new life at the inn now. Lycian told me that you are having trouble selling the produce for a good price. I spoke with my friends as we decided that we would strike a deal to purchase directly from you to feed our guests. Together we will work out a fair price for the goods that makes everyone happy.' Kormac explained, sinking down to sit on the hard wood floor beside his mother.  
'You will have to negotiate with Markesha and her husband, they took over the farm after your father passed and I could no longer get out to tend the fields.' Milleshina replied, rocking slowly as she thought about it.  
'Had Markesha changed much since I was last home?' Kormac asked, briefly trying to figure out if it was still possible to get a good deal.  
'Unfortunately, no. I tried my best but Markesha is still the same kind of person.' Milleshina sighed, shaking her head slowly. 'Perhaps you can talk some sense into her Kormac.'  
'I can only try, mother. I doubt I will be able to change her though, Markesha holds onto her anger so tightly.' Kormac shrugged, extremely doubtful but he would still try.  
'If anyone can, it is you Kormac.' Milleshina nodded, reaching out to run her fingers through Kormac's hair lovingly. 'How long can you stay?'  
'Probably another hour or so. We must be back for the nightly flood of partons at the inn.' Kormac replied, subconsciously leaning into the light touch.  
'I would very much like to see this inn of yours.' Milleshina remarked, enjoying the reunion with her eldest child.  
'Things are still a little mixed up at the moment, some members of the team have not arrived from a second journey they had to take. But as soon as everything has settled and we all have our places organised, I will come and get you for a lovely day out in the city.' Kormac promised, enjoying the peaceful moment to just sit and be a son instead of a warrior.  
'I would like that very much.' Milleshina nodded, smiling down at her son.

Joining the family group and settling on the floor between Kormac and Eirena, Lycian handed around sweet tea and biscuits, serving their mother first and then Eirena before his brother. Such was the way the boys had been raised, women were always given the best treatment and the first of any meal shared.  
'I will admit, my manners have slipped since leaving home. I have tried to behave as you taught me, mother, but I have struggled.' Kormac admitted, realising his mistake but there was little that could be done now.  
'We all have days that do not go quite to plan, Kormac. All you can do in your best.' Milleshina nodded, sipping her tea and relaxing. 'Focus on the good in the world, not on your mistakes.'  
'Of course, mother.' Kormac replied, on his best behaviour around his mother.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Returning to the inn just in time for the night rush, Kormac delivered six baskets of the freshest produce to the kitchen before hanging up his cloak and stashing his weapons behind the bar. Greeting the patrons with a smile and a warm hello, he leapt right back into the rhythm of the inn, fairly pleased with the part deal that had been struck. Lycian owned half the farm still and had agreed to sell everything that came off his property at the established market price plus ten percent. Only time would tell if his friends were happy with that half of the deal and there was still the matter of dealing with his sister but for now, it was a job well done.

Finding it easier to keep up now that he had a rough idea of what to expect, Kormac didn't need to call for help again, but he still got some assistance with keeping the partons happy. Making the rounds of the inn, collecting up dirty plates and glasses and wiping off the tables, Rufus spontaneously broke out into song. The song was familiar, reminding all those who had fought against evil of nights spent out in the fields and deserts along their journey. Carried into the rafters by Rufus' strong baritone, the song set the inn ringing and drew the attention of the partons to him. It didn't matter if they didn't understand what the song was all about, they would all eventually learn the full story of the heroes.

Gathering up another basket load of dirty plates and tankards, Rufus lifted his gaze to the hand painted flag hanging pride of place behind the bar. The stripes weren't straight and the stars were all out of alignment but it was still a symbol of pride for the team, saluted by four every morning as a sign of respect. For the heroes so far from home, the hand painted stars and stripes were one more way to carry on the traditions and memories of their home. Eventually the painted flag would be replaced by a proper one but for now, between the flag, the anthem and the daily recital of the Pledge of Allegiance was enough to keep America strong in Sanctuary.


	21. Reunited

Two months since opening and business was booming for the team. Leah's Rest had become the place to relax and unwind after whatever kind of day a person had endured. Here the class lines no longer mattered, nobles and merchants sat beside farmers and armourers as everyone listened to the songs and stories from the team that had survived so much. Travellers would bring news from far away, telling how other towns were rebuilding after the darkness that had swept across Sanctuary.

Kormac's deal had been finalised two weeks previous but the deal with his sister was not quite as profitable as the one struck with Lycian. She would not accept market price plus ten percent, the lowest she would go was 25 percent. Kormac accepted the deal reluctantly, not sure how much profit they could turn on the produce when she was taking that extra 25 percent. To his great surprise, they turned a very good profit the first day using her produce and the 25 percent deal was extended to Lycian to be fair to both suppliers.

Reaching out to other smaller farms around the city, Leah's Rest became known for using only the very best produce and created an honour roll of sorts for the small producers that provided the best they could for the inn. The families that got behind the inn were given a discount whenever they came in, another way of saying thank you for their belief in the newest inn for Westmarch.

Still no one was any wiser to the fact two angels were making their lives at the inn, helping out wherever it was necessary and enjoying the hard work they were doing. Aloysius spent most of his time in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the food and making sure nothing burned but Tyrael, he'd turn his hands to anything. He hungered for more experiences of the mortal realm; whatever his friends could show him was gratefully accepted and tried.

Solidifying their place in Westmarch, the great ironwork sign was finally completed and they held a grand ceremony as it was mounted on the front wall firmly, dozens of tiny jewels glittering in the sun as the covers were removed. Standing out from the pale blue wall, the eight pointed star made it quite clear who owned the place and what it was all about without being obnoxious or completely in your face.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Now familiar with the rhythm of the week, the staff of Leah's Rest looked forward to Friday's, the only day when they could get away with not opening the doors for the patrons. Friday's were designated as home days, the town quietening as everyone stayed at home with their families to rest after a busy week. Sunday's were always quiet as well but Friday was the day to get the place cleaned up and ready for another week.

Outside in the yard, Tyrael smiled softly as he swept the paths and raked the yard, making the place look more welcoming to anyone travelling past. The fences around the yard looked beautiful at this time of year, the lovingly tended vines and bushes growing along them blossoming in a riot of colour and scents. Also out here in the yard, a dozen or so of the older street kids were helping as well, trying to make the place look absolutely perfect. Two of them were restacking the wood pile, three were mucking out the stable, three were giving the stable a fresh coat of paint and the other four were just doing a general tidy up.

Remembering Lyndon's story, the staff at Leah's Rest would give the leftover food to the street kids, leaving it in baskets out the back doors for the kids to come and get it whenever they were hungry. The street kids were always grateful for the food and if ever one of the baskets went missing, it was certain to turn up within a day or two, returned by one of the children. Whoever took it would front up as well, apologise for taking the basket and offer to help out for a few hours in repayment. Sometimes the kids would come and ask if there was anything they could do to help and they were quickly put to work, even if it was doing nothing more than washing up in the kitchen or helping make the beds for the guests.

Leaving the children to work as a wagon came rumbling into the yard, Tyrael put his rake aside and walked over to greet their guests as was appropriate. Smiling warmly at the wagon driver, Tyrael reached out to lightly grasp the reins, calming the paired horses.  
'Welcome to Leah's Rest.' Tyrael nodded, lightly stroking one of the horses.  
'Where you can always get a good meal, local ale and a soft bed should you choose to stay with us.' the wagon driver finished, tipping up the soft cloth cap he was wearing. 'Really Tyrael, have we been gone that long?'  
'Lyndon, I hardly recognised you in clean clothes.' Tyrael chuckled, so very glad that their friends were back from Kingsport. 'The others will be glad to know you have returned.'  
'With a few extra hands to help out.' Lyndon grinned, reaching back to part the heavy canvas covering the wagon. 'As promised, dear ones, here we are.'  
'You really mean it, Uncle Lyndon?' Minda asked, crawling forward to peek out.  
'Ah, you brought your family along to join us. They will be welcome Lyndon, all of them.' Tyrael nodded, not at all surprised by Lyndon's choice. 'It is a good thing we kept a couple of rooms spare.'

Coaxing the horses forward, Tyrael guided the wagon around between two more under a simple lean-to before calling for the children to help settle the horses in and clean their tack. Four young girls took the horses, talking to them quietly as they led the strong beasts away. Four young boys took the tack, sharing the burden between them as they carried it all away to be cleaned and treated properly. The last four children, three boys and a girl, fetched rags and buckets of water to wash down the wagon, singing happily as they worked.

Coming around to the rear of the wagon, Lyndon climbed up and folded the heavy cover back to reveal a few very nice pieces of furniture and his family, settled happily around Mother and Shane. The children showed little fear of their new environment, grabbing their small packs and picking their way over the adults. Tyrael was rather surprised when the older girl reached out to him but he carefully lifted her down before reaching back in for the second girl.  
'You are one of the Archangels that came to our aid in Kingsport, aren't you?' the older girl asked, looking up at Tyrael curiously.  
'Yea, I am. I am Tyrael, Archangel of Wisdom. I came down from the High Heavens to make sure the heroes that saved both our realms are properly settled into their new life.' Tyrael nodded, smiling fondly at the young girl.  
'Oh, I see. I'm Carlay; this is my little sister Minda and our younger brother Timal.' Carlay grinned, reaching up to take the covered basket Lyndon was holding.  
'The rest of this stuff can wait until we're settled in.' Korbin shrugged, grabbing his pack and jumping down. 'Thank you again for your aid in Kingsport.'  
'It was my pleasure, Korbin.' Tyrael replied, resting one hand on Korbin's shoulder. 'I hope you find peace and happiness here, yours has been a hard life so far.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Whistling a merry little tune as he worked, Kormac sat on the floor behind the bar, reorganising the tankards and giving everything a decent clean. The shelves always tended to get a little sticky during the week so it was a good idea to give the shelves a thorough clean every Friday. Hearing the bell on the side door go off, Kormac sighed and waved one hand over the level of the bar to draw attention.  
'Taps are off for today, its home day. Go back to your families, today is not for wasting time at any inn.' Kormac called, going back to the clean up without a second thought to the people that had come calling.  
'Well, that's not a very friendly thing to say after everything we've shared.' a familiar voice replied, startling Kormac out of his thoughts.

Head snapping up, Kormac forgot all about the drawer he'd opened to get out a clean rag. Moving to stand, he cracked his head hard against underside of the drawer. Groaning in pain as he dropped back to the floor, Kormac clutched his aching head with his right hand and reached up with his left to slam the offending drawer closed.  
'Are you alright Kormac?' Lyndon's voice was closer now, almost on top of him.  
'I always knew you were going to be a pain, Lyndon.' Kormac groaned, looking up at Lyndon. 'But it is good to have you back.'  
'With company. My brother and his children needed a new place to call home. I invited them to join us here.' Lyndon grinned, offering his hand.  
'Is he anything like you?' Kormac asked, accepting the helping hand up.  
'No, he's more like you actually. Plays by the rules and tries to be a good influence on people.' Lyndon shrugged, sliding off the bar.  
'There is nothing wrong with being a good influence on people.' Kormac replied, coming around the bar. 'Well, let's meet this brother of yours.'  
'Not just my brother but his three children as well.' Lyndon nodded, turning to his family.  
'This just keeps getting better.' Kormac groused, trying to be happy for Lyndon but he wasn't in the mood for it after that whack.

Idly noting the way the oldest girl was holding a covered basket to her chest, Kormac really did have to wonder if Lyndon's family was just as crazy as him but he would reserve judgement for now. It wasn't fair to judge the others on Lyndon's behaviour.  
'Korbin, this is the templar I was telling you about, Kormac. Don't let his bad mood fool you; he's not that bad once you get to know him.' Lyndon grinned, grunting when Tyrael reached out to smack him across the back of the head.  
'Be nice Lyndon, I sense Kormac is in a fair bit of pain from that thump behind the bar.' Tyrael warned, still regaining his abilities but he had enough of his old skills back to know when someone was in pain.  
'Alright, point taken.' Lyndon nodded, scooping Timal up into his arms.  
'Welcome to Westmarch, Korbin.' Kormac offered, extending his hand in friendship.  
'Thank you Kormac. I look forward to getting to know you all better.' Korbin replied, shaking his hand firmly. 'There are my children; Carlay, Minda and Timal.'  
'Blessings to you, honourable templar.' Minda chirped, darting away from her father to throw her arms around Kormac's waist.  
'Not anymore, little one. I left the order to be here with my friends.' Kormac replied, lightly stroking her hair. 'But thank you anyway, Minda.'

Waiting for her younger sister to draw away from Kormac, Carlay stepped forward with the basket, looking up at Kormac with respect and admiration. Not sure what to make of her behaviour, Kormac looked to Lyndon and Korbin for guidance but both were watching Carlay, waiting for her to do whatever she was planing.  
'A gift for you, Uncle Kormac.' she uttered, holding out the basket.  
'Uh, thank you.' Kormac replied, wondering just what kind of a trick Lyndon had planned now.

Releasing the two catches holding the lid down, Kormac opened the basket and blinked at what was inside. Reaching in slowly, he gently lifted out his gift and cradled it to his chest, stroking it softly. Letting out a happy little bark, the pup burrowed into Kormac's hold, tail beating happily against Kormac's chest.  
'Was this your idea, Lyndon?' Kormac asked, lightly stroking the pup along the back.  
'Timal saw them first but I thought that one would suit you perfectly.' Lyndon nodded, glancing at his nephew. 'We saw the parents; your little boy will grow into a big dog.'  
'I can tell, pups tend to grow into their feet.' Kormac grinned, lifting one oversized paw and toying with it lightly. 'He's wonderful, thank you all.'  
'What will you call him, Uncle Kormac?' Timal asked, still holding on around Lyndon's neck.  
'Hmm, I think I will call him Cain.' Kormac replied, the name coming to him easily.  
'A wise choice, Kormac.' Tyrael praised, astounded that Kormac had chosen such a name.

Rearranging Cain against his chest, Kormac turned and headed for the stairs, aware of the confused eyes on his back. Grasping a short piece of iron hanging on a rope by the stairs, he struck the iron bar mounted inside an open niche under the stairs. The air sang with the sharp clang, echoing up the stairs to draw attention. Objecting to the noise, Cain barked angrily but it was too cute to be really threatening. Chuckling quietly, Kormac wandered back to the group, one ear on the stairs.  
'What was that all about?' Lyndon asked, eyeing Kormac suspiciously.  
'You'll see, it's one of the improvements we made since arriving.' Kormac replied, most of his attention on the pup in his arms.

Everyone looked at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, the team responding to the quiet call to action. Rufus was first off the stairs, smiling warmly at the group that had arrived but he stayed silent, not wanting to blow the surprise just yet. Coming through the door, Libby paused on the stairs before breaking out into the biggest grin possible.  
'Shane! You're home!' she cried, flying off the stairs and into his embrace. 'I missed you so much.'  
'Missed you too, Libby.' Shane replied, holding her tight and praying that he would never have to let her go again.  
'It's about time you guys made it through.' Buck smirked, vaulting the railing and coming over to join the group.  
'It's good to see you too Buck.' Mother grinned, wrapping him up in one of her famous bear hugs.  
'Welcome back Lyndon.' Eirena waved, wading into the happy reunion.  
'That's what it's all about Lyndon.' Kormac chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Sure beats yelling for help when things get busy.'  
'Nicely predicted Tyrael, I'll listen next time.' Aloysius smirked, resting one hand on Mother's shoulder. 'It's good to have the family together again.'  
'With a few new additions. Lyndon brought his family along.' Tyrael agreed, looking down when someone touched his hand. 'Hello again Minda.'  
'Hello Tyrael.' Minda replied, giggling happily as she was swept up onto Tyrael's hip for cuddles and dedicated attention.  
'What have you got there Kormac?' Eirena asked, noticing the way he was standing.  
'A gift from Lyndon and his family. This is Cain, my new pup.' Kormac replied, lowering one hand to reveal the pup to the room.  
'Aww, he's adorable.' Libby grinned, still holding onto Shane as she admired the pup.  
'It was love at first sight.' Lyndon teased, coming up beside his brother. 'Everyone, this is my older brother Korbin. Somewhere in the room his three kids are circulating. Carlay is the eldest, then there's Minda and Timal is the young boy.'  
'Minda is over here.' Tyrael called, letting Korbin know where one child was.  
'I've got Timal.' Mother added, hoisting the young boy into her arms.  
'I'm over here dad.' Carlay waved, standing over near the bar. 'Got a little cramped in the huddle.'  
'You really weren't kidding, Lyndon. You keep some strange company but I think we will all get along just fine.' Korbin grinned, looking around the group slowly. 'I have a feeling we're going to be just fine now, this is a new beginning.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Drawing Lyndon aside when the rest of the family headed upstairs to rearrange the top floor, Mother waited for everyone else to be out of earshot before heading for the nearest table and resting her butt against the end, lightly taking Lyndon's hands in her own callused hands.  
'Now is the time we need to make the tough decisions Lyndon. I need to know if you're serious about this, serious that we can be happy together. I don't want to start down this path together and tell all our friends only for you to regret choosing me over all the other women out there. If we're going to do this, we both need to know exactly where we stand.' Mother started, not sure exactly how to say what she was feeling but that was pretty close.  
'I could never regret anything with you, Gena. I want this with you, I really do but I fear I am not good enough to keep you happy.' Lyndon uttered, hanging his head sadly.  
'Hey now, it'll be okay Lyndon. You are good enough, you are more than I ever hoped to have when we were pulled into this realm. I promise I will support you through whatever comes our way, so long as I'm the only woman you truly love. I'm not asking for a wedding or anything like that, just let me be the only woman you look on with such love and devotion as you do now.' Mother soothed, not exactly sure if Lyndon could give her that much but she had to try.  
'I'm scared that if my past gets out, I'll be chased from Westmarch. You deserve a man that will always be at your side, no matter what. You deserve so much better than what I can give you.' Lyndon sighed, struggling with his failings.  
'What I deserve and what I want are two different things Lyndon. I probably deserve to be known all across Sanctuary for being one of the heroes that threw down the Prime Evil but I want to settle down here and live my life with you. I want to be able to put away my weapons and enjoy this realm, my home and my chosen man.' Mother replied, wishing she knew how to make Lyndon understand. 'Let the world think what it wants, I want to spend my life with you Lyndon.'

Allowing Mother to pull him closer, Lyndon sagged into her strength, so very grateful to have found a woman that could love him despite his past crimes and poor behaviour. But there was one little thing that kept bugging Lyndon, one indiscretion that wouldn't stay silent in the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time for bringing it up though, now was a time for enjoying what they had.  
'So no one thinks this is a whirlwind romance, perhaps we should keep our separate rooms for now. I can always sneak into yours after everyone has gone to sleep.' Lyndon suggested, playing it cool and hoping he wasn't caught out.  
'That's probably not a bad idea. But don't come sneaking into my room every night, our friends might get suspicious before we're ready to tell everyone.' Mother agreed, closing her eyes and taking a moment to enjoy having someone to hold.

Drawing away after a few minutes, Lyndon turned and headed for the stairs, glancing back over his shoulder with a faint smile before disappearing through the doorway. Pushing aside thoughts of a quiet future together, Mother grinned and followed him upstairs, wondering what else they would discover up on the third floor. Libby had told them the rooms had been planned out carefully but she wasn't giving away anything about who was sleeping where.

Coming off the stairs, Mother quickly found her room and smiled at the positioning. It wouldn't be hard for Lyndon to sneak into her bed, he had the room next door with Kormac on the other side. Entering her room, Mother gladly set her axe and shield in the rack beside the door and set her helmet on the shelf above. The room was hardly fancy but it was comfortably appointed with a neatly made bed under a large window that looked out onto the street below. In the corner near the foot of her bed, there was a finely crafted armour rack, the supports made to just the right size for her armour. Her war chest had been placed up against the wall nearest her bed head, the supply pack she'd sent ahead resting beside the chest. Up against the far wall, well away from the windows, a rather nice desk and chair took up the corner nicely, several books lined up neatly against the wall for her perusal at a later time.  
'Do you like it, Mother?' Libby asked, leaning in the doorway casually.  
'Yeah, it's just fine, Chickadee.' Mother nodded, releasing her heavy chestplate and turning to hang it up safely. 'It's nice to be fully settled for a change.'  
'It's good to have the team fully united again, it's been weird without you three.' Libby agreed, so very glad to see everyone together again.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Even though it flew in the face of everything he'd promised Mother, Lyndon found it impossible to resist the temptation. Checking that Korbin was fast asleep, Lyndon slipped from his bed and padded to the door. Easing the door open, he listened carefully for any sounds of life before slipping out into the corridor. But instead of going left to Mother's room, he went right, feeling his way along the wall to Kormac's room.

Easing the door open and creeping inside, Lyndon was given away by a faint growl from somewhere under the bed. Mumbling something incoherent, Kormac rolled over and reached down to lightly stroke the pup, calming him again.  
'Who's there?' Kormac groaned, half sitting up. 'Lyndon?'  
'I meant to talk to you earlier but there was never a good time.' Lyndon uttered, crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed. 'I meant to ask how you've been going with…well you know.'  
'In truth, I have not continued with what you have already taught me, Lyndon.' Kormac admitted, settling on his back comfortably. 'I tried but it felt different. It was…uncomfortable.'  
'You don't have to explain Kormac, I understand.' Lyndon replied, shifting closer and allowing his right hand to drift over the quilt. 'Need some help?'  
'Please.' Kormac whispered, reaching out with one hand to lightly squeeze Lyndon's thigh.  
'Shh, I'll take care of you. Just relax and make yourself comfortable, I'm here now.' Lyndon grinned, getting up and tugging off his sleep shirt.

Finding the head of the bed and hanging his sleep shirt on one corner, Lyndon crawled into the narrow bed behind Kormac. Pressing close, Lyndon knew he'd never willingly give up this sort of thing but something told him he would have to let it go if he ever wanted a proper relationship with Mother. For now though, he would continue with his guy only nights for as long as he could.

Snuggled up tight like this, Lyndon could feel every scar on Kormac's back, unnecessary suffering spelled out in long lines. The first time they had lain together, Kormac had been proud of these scars, the second time, shamed once he knew the truth. Now he was accepting of them, they were part of his story and would never fade away.  
'I never thought I would need something like this.' Kormac uttered, relaxing into Lyndon's warm embrace. 'But I am glad to have this.'  
'Sometimes, it takes a man to know what a man needs.' Lyndon replied, left arm holding Kormac close as his right traced idle patterns over his chest.

Groaning softly when Lyndon went from tracing idle patterns to lightly caressing his nipples, Kormac reached back with his right hand to grasp Lyndon's thigh, kneading the firm muscle in just the right way to pull a happy moan from Lyndon. Trying not to make it seem like a rejection, Lyndon clasped Kormac's hand in his own and brought both their hands forward to curl around Kormac's sizeable erection. Gasping quietly, Kormac bucked into the firm contact, dark eyes closing slowly as he relaxed into the growing sensations.

Cradling Kormac's bulk against his slimmer body, Lyndon lowered his head to lightly brush his lips behind Kormac's ear, reassuring him that this was more than just a casual fling. Their nights together were random, whenever one needed the contact of an understanding hand, but for Lyndon, they meant something more than just friends helping each other out. It wasn't love but it was as close as they could get without breaking any serious laws.

Breath growing harsh, Kormac tightened his grip on Lyndon's hand, pleading without words for a release so long denied. Whispering tender words, Lyndon drew back slowly and guided Kormac onto his back before moving to stretch out on top of him. Showing more trust than he'd ever shown any of his lovers before, Lyndon guided Kormac's hands to his back, allowing him to touch the scars he'd carried since he was a boy.

Fingers tracing over the mess of scarring, Kormac cursed softly as Lyndon rocked against him, grinding their erections together. It wasn't enough and it was too much all at once. Kormac was drowning in sensations and it was all glorious. Sweat slicked skin rubbing together, battle hardened muscles gliding against lean and sleek ones, both men panting harshly as they rutted desperately, too wound up to make it last.

Biting his lip to silence his cries, Kormac bucked up hard and tightened his grip on Lyndon, spilling his seed between their bodies. Gripping tighter to Kormac, Lyndon thrust hard against him twice more before coming hard, hissing through his teeth. Sagging limply into Kormac's hold, Lyndon panted softly as he closed his eyes, content to rest for a few minutes.  
'I did not realise how much I would miss this.' Kormac uttered, lightly running his hands over Lyndon's back.  
'I am grateful that you can find some happiness with me, Kormac.' Lyndon replied, rolling off and cuddling in against Kormac's side. 'But I do wish we didn't have to hide this.'  
'Maybe one day we won't have to.' Kormac agreed, surprised by Lyndon's words but also hopeful that one day it wouldn't be a crime to love a man intimately.  
'Now that would be a good day.' Lyndon nodded, reluctant to move but he knew they couldn't be seen together in bed. 'I should go, before anyone realises where I am.'  
'No, just stay a little longer.' Kormac insisted, reluctant to let Lyndon go just yet.  
'I can't. It's one thing to dodge the questions from our friends, it's another to deal with Korbin.' Lyndon sighed, easing out of Kormac's embrace. 'He won't be so easy to ignore.'

Sitting up as Lyndon stood and grabbed his sleep shirt from where he'd hung it, Kormac sighed and reached out to lightly trace his fingers over one of the many scars of Lyndon's back. Shuddering at the touch, Lyndon pulled his shirt down and turned to sit beside Kormac again.  
'We all have our burdens to bear, Kormac.' Lyndon sighed, hating that he had to keep walking away.  
'You do not need to bear yours alone, Lyndon.' Kormac replied, wishing that he could hold onto Lyndon and never let go.  
'You have your own burdens Kormac, do not worry about mine.' Lyndon shrugged, leaning in to brush a soft kiss across Kormac's forehead. 'Get some rest, tomorrow will bring new challenges.'  
'Goodnight Lyndon.' Kormac nodded, settling back and smiling as Lyndon tucked him in safely. One last regretful look over his shoulder and Lyndon was gone again.


	22. Hunted Choices

Leaning against one of the decorative pillars out the front of Leah's Rest, Kormac sighed and looked up towards the grand halls of the Templar Order, a hallowed place that used to mean so much to him. From down here though, living among ordinary people that had no idea of the treachery he had discovered, Kormac found it hard to hold much respect for the Order he'd served so faithfully.

He still wanted to go up there and challenge the Grand Master about what he'd learned during his time fighting alongside Shane and his friends but he knew better than to push his luck now. All he had to prove his words was a single torn page and Tyrael's words, hardly enough to convince anyone that he was telling the truth.

Perhaps he'd been wrong to turn his back on the Order so quickly; if he was still up there he might have had a chance to do something with the knowledge burning away at him. But returning to the Order would have meant leaving his friends behind and he didn't want to do that either. They were a second family, a little wild and they drove him crazy sometimes but he still cared about all of them. He couldn't imagine life without any of them.

So caught up in his thoughts, he never realised he had company until a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he shot away from the pillar, reaching for the dagger he'd taken to wearing on his belt as he turned to confront whoever had just appeared.  
'I apologise, Kormac. I never meant to startle you.' Tyrael offered, lowering his hands slowly. 'Are you troubled by something?'  
'Have you not been warned about sneaking up on people, Tyrael?' Kormac asked, slipping his dagger back out of sight and trying to calm down. 'I am troubled by this business with the Order and what I should do with the knowledge I have.'  
'I did call your name, Kormac. You must have been deep in your thoughts.' Tyrael offered, leaning against the pillar and looking up at the fortress overlooking Westmarch.

Calming at last, Kormac returned to the wall and slid down, elbows resting on his raised knees as he settled on the dusty ground. Slumping back against the wall, he looked up at the grand building forever out of his reach and sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'I am torn; Tyrael and I do not know which way to turn. I feel as though I should have stayed with the Order at least until I had sorted out this betrayal and the page I found in Jondar's journal and yet, I could not imagine turning away from my friends here.' Kormac shrugged, pulling his gaze away from the fortress overlooking the city.  
'Even Lyndon?' Tyrael asked, sinking down beside Kormac and getting comfortable. 'For all the time you spent bickering.'  
'Yes, even Lyndon. I misjudged him; his motives were far more honourable than I gave him credit for. I still think he is driven by a calling from below his waist but I can forgive him for that.' Kormac nodded, a faint smile touching his lips.  
'You have a good life now, Kormac. You have friends that care about you very much, stable employment that gives you plenty of time to do your own things and you have found your family again. Why stir up trouble now that everything has settled down properly?' Tyrael asked, content to just sit and talk like normal men.  
'What else should I do? I cannot just ignore what I learned.' Kormac sighed, deeply troubled but he couldn't see a clear answer.  
'The wise course would be simply to let it go, Kormac. Think about it, if the Order were to find out that you know about those key words and discovered their treachery, they will come for you. Not only will they hunt you down, it is highly likely they will go after anyone who cares about you to force your hand.' Tyrael warned, shaking his head slowly. 'Your mother would be an easy target for them. Your siblings would provide no real challenge either and they would certainly kill your brother-in-law if he tried to protect your sister.'  
'They would, the Order has a habit of protecting secrets. I have seen it before, other Templars that disappeared after learning things they should not have known.' Kormac nodded, lifting his gaze slowly. 'Then I think of the harm they could do to this place and my friends and…I shudder to think of what might happen here.'  
'A truly frightening thought, I agree. You realise that if the Order did come for you, Aloysius and I would be unable to assist with defending the inn. We simply cannot risk letting anyone else know what is really going on here.' Tyrael continued, shifting against the wall. 'You understand, don't you? If word got out that Justice and Wisdom were here in Westmarch, we would never see the end of the line of people desperate to stand before two Archangels.'  
'I can see your point.' Kormac replied, running one hand through his hair. 'Thank you Tyrael, you have given me much to think about.'  
'Just be careful Kormac.' Tyrael nodded, getting to his feet and offering one hand down. 'I originally came out here to tell you Shane needed some help in the kitchen.'  
'All this time and he still has yet to work out how to keep the locals happy.' Kormac muttered, accepting the hand up and heading inside.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Emerging from the room he shared with Tyrael, Aloysius made his way down the hallway to investigate a rather loud thumping coming from Lyndon and Korbin's shared room. Ready for anything, Aloysius opened the door and promptly froze, having never expected to witness this sort of behaviour. The brothers were rolling around on the floor, actively trying to strangle each other.

Wading into the destruction they'd waged throughout the room, Aloysius grabbed the pair firmly by the collars of their shirts and pulled, forcing the pair apart and lifting them off the floor easily. His greater size already made it easy for him to overpower most men, adding his angelic abilities only made it easier for him to restrain the squabbling brothers.  
'Do I dare ask what you two are doing, trying to kill each other?' Aloysius asked, shaking the pair as they dangled from his fists.  
'I'm going to wring his neck!' Korbin snapped, still trying to get his hands on Lyndon. 'She was my wife! Why didn't you say anything?'  
'Like you would believe me, you always took her side. You know me Korbin; I would never turn my back on you. You're all I've got.' Lyndon shot back, hanging limp in Aloysius' grasp. 'Why would I hand you over like that? After all we've gone though.'  
'Why didn't you ever write and tell me? I understand it was too risky for you to come back before the debt was paid so why never write?' Korbin asked, giving up his desire to strangle his brother.  
'I tried, several times. I made the mistake of sending my letters to Ellissia, thinking she would pass them on. As with the gold I sent, she cared nothing or releasing you and only looked to further her own position.' Lyndon replied, reaching up to tug at the collar of his shirt. 'Are you done trying to finish what he started?'  
'Well that all depends if you two are done acting like teenagers.' Aloysius replied, lowering his hands enough so the brothers stood on their own feet but he still kept them from going back to their fight. 'You're grown men, not prepubescent boys fighting over the prettiest girl in the marketplace.'  
'She was.' they both replied, matching stupid grins on their faces.  
'No doubt you two are blood.' Aloysius muttered, releasing the pair and giving them a gentle shove apart. 'Now, do you think this could be settled without it coming to blows?'  
'Well now that just depends.' Korbin shrugged, leaning casually against the wall.  
'Here we go.' Lyndon mumbled, righting the only intact chair in the room and slumping down. 'How much is this going to cost me, Korbin?'  
'A simple straight answer. More difficult to get than gold when you're concerned but I'll take my chances.' Korbin replied, planting one booted foot against the wall.  
'I will leave you two to talk in peace. But if things get out of hand again, I will not hesitate to take my own style of revenge for disturbing my peace.' Aloysius warned, dipping his head and leaving the brothers to talk privately.

Still watching Korbin closely, Lyndon had a distinct feeling he was not going to like whatever his brother asked him. Usually Korbin left him to his own devices, trusting in him enough to stay out of trouble for the most part.  
'There's something going on between you and Kormac isn't there?' Korbin asked, his voice low and quiet, trying to keep this conversation between them.  
'I-I have no idea what you're talking about.' Lyndon's response was automatic, reinforcing his walls to keep his brother out.  
'You're telling lies again, Lyndon.' Korbin sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Just tell me the truth for once, that's all I'm asking for.'  
'Not on this, my business with Kormac is my own. We have faced the hordes of hell together, our friendship is ours to enjoy.' Lyndon replied, folding his arms over his chest and looking away.  
'I'm not talking about those times. You think I don't know about you sneaking out of our room in the middle of the night? These walls are thin Lyndon and my bed is against the wall shared with Kormac's room.' Korbin pushed, shaking his head slowly.

Colour draining from his face, Lyndon stared at his brother in horror, unable to believe he'd been caught out so easily. Kormac was going to kill him if word of this got out; either that or he'd just disappear and never again brighten this place in his own unique way.  
'That's about what I expected.' Korbin sighed, sagging back against the wall. 'Ghods, Lyndon, did you even think to check what you might be risking if anyone else figures out what you're up to?'  
'We're not going to get caught.' Lyndon replied, still unable to meet Korbin's steely gaze. He'd thought they were being more subtle than this.  
'Listen to me Lyndon and for once stop thinking with your manhood.' Korbin sighed, stalking across the room and hauling Lyndon to his feet. 'One slip from either of you and it'll be gallows for two on the dawn. I've been studying Westmarch law and it's a lot more serious than Kingsport law.'  
'That's only for actual sodomy, what we're doing hasn't gone there and probably never will.' Lyndon countered, shoving Korbin back a step. 'Kormac isn't like that.'  
'It doesn't matter. In Westmarch, any man discovered to be involved in an intimate relationship with another man risks the gallows. It doesn't matter if all you're doing is kissing under the bedcovers. If you're caught, you'll both hang for it.' Korbin continued, truly worried for his brother.  
'I don't believe it. They can't do that, it's not right to hang a man for a kiss.' Lyndon argued, shaking his head quickly. 'At least there should be varying punishments to suit the range of crimes.'  
'You think I feel any better knowing you could face a long prison sentence of your own or a public flogging in the main square? Think about it Lyndon, you're risking everything for a quick roll in the hay.' Korbin sighed, stepping back in and putting his hands on Lyndon's shoulders. 'You're my brother and I do still love you, I always have and always will. I don't want to see you hurt because of this drive of yours to bed whoever catches your attention.'

Nodding slowly, Lyndon accepted that his older brother was right to be concerned. He hadn't looked into Westmarch law as much as he probably should have, considering he was making a home here and had no intentions of leaving any time soon. He had always been the risk taker of the pair, his brother preferred a safer life and as such, usually ended up being the one looking out for them and trying to keep Lyndon out of too much trouble.  
'I won't let anyone else pay for my shortcomings, Korbin, I promise you that. I will be careful with this; I won't let anyone else find out about what I'm doing.' Lyndon offered, not sure if it would be good enough for his brother but he had to try.  
'That's all I can hope for from you, Lyndon.' Korbin shrugged, tugging on Lyndon's hair before dropping his hands. 'I think it might be a good idea to rearrange this room, you know.'  
'Can't say for sure you'd be much safer on the other wall, if you catch my drift.' Lyndon smirked, glad to have finally cleared the air with his brother. 'I do still have my charm with the ladies.'  
'Mother too? You really are playing a dangerous game here, Lyndon. If she finds out about this, she's less likely to report it and more to take your head from your shoulders.' Korbin sighed, shaking his head in wonder. 'And here I thought you might have learned not to go playing around.'  
'Mother stated that she could be happy so long as she was the only woman I looked at with such love and devotion.' Lyndon shrugged, playing both sides and unrepentant for that choice.  
'One of these days Lyndon.' Korbin chuckled; still surprised by the way Lyndon looked at things.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Perched on one corner of the rooftop of their inn, Buck gazed down into the streets he could see, thinking about the mission they still had yet to finish - Adria's betrayal and subsequent murder of Leah. She had to be punished, swiftly and with extreme prejudice for what she'd done to Leah and all of Sanctuary. They had all been making good use of contacts they'd made along the way, getting reports from all corners of Sanctuary as people who respected and cared about the team sent in anything they had heard about Adria.

So far all they had were wild speculations and rumours, a few long distance sightings that didn't make sense and little else. There was nothing that anyone felt comfortable chasing and even Aloysius was having trouble finding any trace of Adria's presence with his innersight or by reaching out to the rest of the Heavenly Host. They tried to find her but wherever she was hiding; she was completely out of touch with the rest of Sanctuary.

It was frustrating to say the least, especially for Shane who hated to leave a job unfinished and Buck who felt compelled to go out there on his own and track Adria down so he could put one of his exploding bolts through her black heart. The thought of doing that made him smile, his ever growing Demon Hunter instincts purring at the thought.

Head snapping up at the sound of someone else joining him on the roof, Buck looked back over his shoulder and smiled as Eirena stepped into sight, her soft blonde hair dancing in the breeze as she came towards him, warm blue eyes positively radiant in the sunlight.  
'So this is where you have taken to hiding, Buck.' she called, making her way over to sit beside him.  
'I wouldn't say I was hiding, Eirena. Merely taking some time to think.' Buck shrugged, shifting out of his crouched position to sit beside her. 'I am troubled by this business with Adria. No one seems to be able to find any trace of her.'  
'Do not worry about her right now, Buck. We have a good life here and when Adria next shows up, she will be punished accordingly. Right now, we must think of Leah's Rest and keep this place as she wanted it to be.' Eirena guided, shuffling closer to him and looking out across the city.  
'Yeah, I guess so. It just doesn't sit well with me to ignore this desire to go out there after Adria. I am still getting used to these growing Demon Hunter instincts, they whisper for revenge constantly.' Buck sighed, shaking his hair out of his eyes. 'I barely know who I am anymore and that scares me more than I want to admit.'

Turning to look at Buck closely, Eirena reached out to lightly trace his cheek, thumb touching the scar marring his lips, a constant reminder of all they'd done in Caldeum. He'd gotten it from a Lacuni Warrior not long after Eirena joined their group, a sharpened blade catching the left side of his face and slicing through his top and bottom lip before slipping off his chin. The healers had done their best for the wound but he was still left with a very obvious scar.

Apart from that one curling scar, Eirena didn't really think he'd changed that much since she'd first met him. Perhaps he carried a few new shadows in his eyes but nothing she would consider a serious problem for the handsome Demon Hunter. He still had that same mysterious aura about him that kept her captivated.  
'I do not see why you have any reason to be concerned, Buck. You are a good man; I sense no darkness about you as I have with other Demon Hunters we have seen along the way.' Eirena offered, letting her hand fall from his face. 'You are a handsome man, Buck.'  
'You flatter me, Eirena. I don't care about the scar; I can be proud of how I earned it and carry it gladly because I know it could have been worse.' Buck replied, looking away from her. 'It's not that, I can feel these changes happening, deep down inside. I wasn't like this, back before we came to New Tristram.'  
'I do not understand, Buck. I wish to help you but I do not know how.' Eirena coaxed, wrapping her hands over his lightly.

Turning his hands over, Buck looked into her enchanting eyes and tried to explain everything that he'd felt changing within him. He'd completely abandoned his Earthen roots, foregoing his American raising to become someone he didn't even know existed until his entire life had been thrown upside down. He spoke of how he'd always been clean shaven and kept his hair cut so short that it was barely even there. Now he wore his hair long, bound with a black ribbon at the base of his skull and draping across his glowing eyes. Decorating his chin, making his facial scar even more obvious, he wore a simple little goatee, the scar slicing through in a clear line of bare skin.

He told her of many nights spent with his friends, laughing and drinking as they teased each other about inane things and how now he preferred the silent contemplation of a world still tainted by evil that no one else saw. He was constantly on edge, trying to stay one step ahead of the trouble that stalked him restlessly, hidden threats only he was aware of even when they passed right by his friends, all veteran demon killers.

He explained that in his previous life he'd gone days without touching a weapon, he'd felt safe most of the time and could sleep the sleep of the dead without fear of anyone sneaking into his room to do him harm. He'd never had to be on watch for anyone threatening to harm his friends and family, he knew they were safe in their own homes. Here though, he hadn't slept properly in months, not like he used to. He was always partly awake, drifting between true wakefulness and restful slumber, one ear open for trouble lurking in the shadows. Every sound in the night demanded his investigation, leaving him silently stalking the corridors in full armour just about every night.

Starting to realise just how much more there was to Buck than the cool Demon Hunter exterior he let people see, Eirena shuffled closer and reached up, placing her fingertips lightly against his temples and cheeks, eyes sliding closed as she focused on what she wanted to do.  
'I cannot give you back the life you had before coming to Sanctuary but perhaps I can help you rediscover your true identity.' she whispered, casting her magic and unlocking Buck's mind to both his stories.

Groaning softly, Buck gave in to her touch, leaning into her surprising strength and letting his mind wander through everything she unlocked. For the first time since coming to Sanctuary, Buck saw both halves of his personality together, two versions of himself standing in the middle of his mind. He could still be who he was while becoming who he was meant to be, it would just take balance and a changed focus.


	23. Caught Out

Hood raised to shield their face, a lone cloaked figure approached the Westmarch Guard post in the middle of the marketplace, leaning in close to one of the bored guards standing there watching the people going about their daily lives.  
'I would like to report a suspicion of sodomy.' they declared, keeping their hood up to completely obscure their identity.  
'Who do you suspect of this crime?' one of the guards asked, setting a small piece of parchment and a quill out for the declaration to be written out.  
'Kormac Yerallin, the entertainer at Leah's Rest.'  
'Write out your official declaration and we will look into it.'  
'I do not know who he shares this crime with; I only suspect he is doing it.'  
'We will soon find out if he is guilty and who he shares his guilt with.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Wandering through the marketplace, explaining the intricacies of the food markets to Shane, Kormac smiled easily, going over the bartering system again as Cain tried to get them moving towards something that had caught his attention. Reeling him back in again, Kormac stooped and hoisted him up into his arms, letting Cain rest over his left shoulder happily. Barking once, Cain settled down, head hanging over Kormac's shoulder as he watched the world pass by.  
'You spoil that dog, Kormac.' Shane grinned, adjusting his grip on the basket he was carrying.  
'At least he isn't underfoot anymore.' Kormac replied, easily supporting Cain with his left hand as they continued through the markets.

It was nothing particularly unusual to see the Westmarch Guard doing their rounds of the marketplace, Kormac could remember doing the same patrols when he was just a young man, fresh faced and looking for a way to help support his family when times were tough on the farm. There seemed to be more guards than normal on duty today though, Kormac could clearly see a group of six guards making their way towards him.

Setting Cain down on the ground again, Kormac kept him in close and followed Shane towards another vendor, trying not to put too much stock in the presence of a larger group of guards in the marketplace. They were just doing their duty, like he was supposed to be doing his.  
'Kormac Yerallin, stop where you are!' so much for those guards being nothing to worry about. For reasons only they knew, they were hunting for him.  
'Kormac?' Shane asked, turning back to him and looking at the approaching guards.  
'I have no idea, Shane. I do not know why the Westmarch Guard wants to speak with me right now.' Kormac shrugged, removing his sheathed dagger from the back of his belt and handing it to Shane. 'Hold onto this, better to not seem a threat until we sort this out.'  
'Whatever this is about Kormac, you've got the full support of the Leah's Rest crew.' Shane nodded, taking the dagger and tucking it through his own belt. 'Want me to take Cain as well?'  
'Not straight away.' Kormac uttered, scooping Cain up again and stroking his ears. 'I do not want him to get anxious about all of this.'

Pushing down his growing concerns when the guards surrounded him, Kormac picked out the Guard Captain and turned to him, not really surprised that Shane moved up beside him, making it clear that he supported Kormac against the Guards.  
'Kormac Yerallin, you have formally been accused of suspected sodomy. You will come with us immediately to face this charge.' the Captain declared, his words sending a ripple of confusion through the crowd.  
'What? I have done no such thing.' Kormac replied, jaw dropping in shock. 'As a retired member of the Templar Order and one of the eight that faced the Lords of Hell in open combat, I deny this accusation with all my honour.'  
'The formal accusation has already been filed, you will accompany us willingly or we will take you in by force.' the Captain replied, one hand wrapped over his sword hilt.  
'Violence will not be necessary.' Kormac sighed, crouching and setting Cain on the ground. 'Take care of him for me Shane; I will be home before too long.'  
'What did you want me to tell the rest of the team?' Shane asked, taking Cain's leash and looking up at Kormac.  
'Tell them I will try to be home in time for the evening rush but if I don't get there, ask Lyndon to sit by the fire and weave his own tales. Let them know I am in the hands of the Westmarch Guard but do not tell them the charge. I would rather they hear that from me, once this is all dealt with.' Kormac sighed, hanging his head sadly. 'I expect Lyndon will never let me live this down. You know how he can be.'  
'Don't worry about Lyndon, just focus on getting this sorted out before things get any worse. I will keep a meal aside for you; no doubt you will be hungry when you get back home.' Shane nodded, reaching out to brush Kormac's arm. 'Chin up, we've faced worse than this and come through just fine. Everything will work out.'  
'I hope so.' Kormac uttered; a flash of something in his eyes that Shane couldn't quite identify. 'This will sound strange but give my dagger to Lyndon, he will understand.'

Before Shane could ask what was going on, Kormac turned away from him and extended his hands, palms up and fingers open. Shane could only watch in disbelief as one of the guards pulled Kormac's hands behind his back and secured his wrists in a set of iron manacles, the chain fastened shorter than Shane would consider normal. Looking at Shane sadly, Kormac was silent as the guards closed around him and escorted him away, much to the shock of all who had witnessed it.  
'Hang in there Kormac.' Shane whispered, tightening his grip on the basket and leading Cain back towards Leah's Rest. 'Come on Cain, we'll see Kormac again soon.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Left with nothing to protect him but his painfully thin breeches and undershirt, Kormac gazed unseeingly at the floor of his cell, trying not to hear the screams of others that had been accused so blindly of crimes they likely hadn't done either. Tucking his back into the darkest corner of this hole he was now trapped in, he tried to get comfortable and keep his mind from falling into patterns of thought that wouldn't help in this situation.

He knew what was coming, he'd known what he would have to face as soon as the charges had been given to him. With an official declaration made against him, this charge of sodomy wouldn't go away without a long and painful process for him. Eventually the interrogators would come for him, dragging him off to face whatever their cruel minds could come up with to force him to admit to the crime.

It wasn't the idea of his own torture that left him feeling so weak and miserable; he'd faced torture before and survived. He'd fought evil all across Sanctuary, stormed the very gates of Hell and waged war in the High Heavens so torture didn't scare him anymore. No, it was the fear of handing his friend over to the mercy of these heartless torturers that scared him most. Lyndon had suffered so much in his life; the mere thought of slipping up and handing him over to this almost killed Kormac. He had to try and protect Lyndon from this.

Hanging his head, he tried to find some comfort in the prayers he'd lived by as a Templar but they wouldn't come to him, instead the Pledge of Allegiance filled his mind, linking him back to the people he cared about so much.  
'and to think I did not believe the guardsmen when they posted your name on the listing for interrogation.' that voice, so cold and harsh, yanked Kormac out of his only salvation and forced him to lift his head, if only to realise that he was in deeper trouble than first thought.

Getting a good look at the immaculately dressed man on the other side of the bars, Kormac couldn't help the icy tendril of fear that raced through him, sending him scrambling back against the wall and up onto his feet.  
'Ah, so you do remember me, Kormac.'  
'You will not break me twice Richan. I have survived countless battles against the Lords of Hell, you are nothing compared to that test of my strength.' Kormac growled, a mental image of Lyndon's laughing face forcing him away from the wall.  
'My techniques have changed since last time we met, Kormac. The Order decided my techniques were too vicious for their needs so I was dismissed and ended up here.' Richan continued, approaching the bars and peering in at Kormac. 'Just confess and save yourself this torture. I will break you, make no mistake.'  
'I confess to nothing.' Kormac replied, refusing to hand over anything, no matter what Richan offered him in return.  
'So unwise. By the time I am done with you, you will be confessing to every dirty thought you have ever had.' Richan warned, motioning one of the guards forward. 'Take this one through to my personal torture room. I have much work to do.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Shane didn't even need to say anything when he made it back to Leah's Rest alone, Cain whimpering pitifully by his feet, already longing to see Kormac again. Setting the basket of supplies down on the nearest table, Shane bent and swept Cain up, holding him close and trying to comfort the young dog.  
'Where's Uncle Kormac?' Carlay asked, coming out from behind the bar where she'd been helping Mother deal with a new shipment of tankards.  
'Sound the bell, Carlay. I'd rather tell everyone at once instead of repeating the news.' Shane replied, rubbing Cain's ears and trying to calm him when all the young dog wanted was Kormac.  
'Of course, Uncle Shane.' Carlay nodded, hustling over to the hanging bar by the stairs and giving it a good solid crack.

Listening to the thundering of feet coming to the call, Shane sat at the table by the fire and smiled faintly as Carlay took the basket of produce and whisked it into the kitchen to be dealt with later. He didn't want to tell the team Kormac had been taken from them; they would react badly to the news and probably would try and take him back, by force if necessary. They couldn't risk something like that; it would only make Kormac look guilty if they tried to interfere.

Coming in from every direction, the team gathered around Shane, Lyndon reaching out to take Cain and settle him properly. Shane couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Cain settled so easily for Lyndon, falling quiet and dozing off with his shaggy head on Lyndon's shoulder.  
'What's going on Shane?' Eirena asked, sinking down beside Buck. 'Where is Kormac?'  
'Kormac was arrested by the Westmarch Guard; he went quietly once he was informed of the charges and publicly denied them for all the produce vendors to hear. He has asked that I do not tell you the charge, he would rather you all hear it from him when he returns to us after dealing with this situation.' Shane explained, reaching for the second dagger on his belt. 'I don't know exactly why but he asked that this be placed in your care Lyndon.'  
'I got this for him with my first real payment from an honest day of work, an apology for all the times I pinched his old one.' Lyndon explained, tucking the ornate hilted dagger inside his jacket.  
'So what are we going to do about Kormac's imprisonment? We can't just sit back and pretend we don't care about this.' Libby asked, resting her elbows on the table. 'Surely we can talk this over with the Guard and get him released.'  
'Depending on the charge, our appearance at the prison could make things worse. As much as I hate the idea, the best option we have is to put our faith in Kormac to get through this and be here for him at the end of his ordeal.' Korbin sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'I know it isn't a good option but getting involved could make things worse for Kormac.'  
'Is that even possible? You and I both know just how things work behind prison walls. I might have gotten away from the Kingsport prison once but that doesn't mean I missed everything.' Lyndon added, idly running his fingers through Cain's fur.  
'Carlay, take your siblings upstairs.' Korbin instructed, warning Lyndon not to say anything more with a simple look.  
'Of course daddy.' Carlay nodded, getting up and ushering Timal and Minda out of sight.

Waiting a few minutes longer, Korbin sighed and hung his head, idly rubbing at the old scars around his wrists where the shackles of his imprisonment had left a permanent mark on his flesh. He'd been asked about those scars before but he'd never felt comfortable telling the five about what he'd suffered before he'd given up all hope of freedom.  
'I don't know what it's like where you came from but around here, law and order are controlled with violence and brutal punishments. Kormac has been accused of a crime; he will be tortured until he confesses to it or convinces the interrogators that he really is innocent. I have never known anyone to manage that, the interrogators are hired because they can break any who comes into their reach.' Korbin explained, pushing up his sleeves to reveal the wide scars around his wrists. 'At the very least he will end up with scars like these from the shackles and his back torn by their whips and other devices.'  
'of course, if the interrogators decide to get really mean, they could put him on the rack or see if he is mentally strong enough to hold his tongue through denailing.' Lyndon added, looking away as a shudder passed through him. 'At least things like the steel coffin, cradle and flaying have been removed as options for extracting confessions, people survive more frequently now.'  
'And you could guess just what sort of tortures Kormac might face if you knew what he'd been accused of?' Shane asked, face paling at what he was hearing.  
'The accusation makes no difference to the tortures chosen. The interrogators choose methods depending on the individual unfortunate enough to get their attentions.' Korbin corrected, pulling his sleeves down again. 'The stronger willed take the hardest tortures before they either perish or confess. There is nothing we can do to help.'  
'Aloysius, isn't there something you can do? You know Kormac, he would never commit a crime of any kind, it's not in his nature.' Rufus asked, turning to face the hiding Archangels.  
'I am bound by higher laws not to interfere, Rufus. I will speak with the Angiris Council though and see if they have any suggestions.' Aloysius replied, getting up and disappearing in a flash of golden light.  
'I have already tried reaching out to the people holding Kormac and placing calls for wisdom to prevail into their minds but they are not heeding my attempts. I do not know how much more I can do.' Tyrael sighed, looking around the table. 'Whatever Kormac has been accused of, it has got his guards in an uproar.'

Hanging his head, Shane couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't sit here and not tell the rest of the team what the charge was. If it really was as bad as Lyndon and Korbin were saying, the more they knew, the better their chances of being able to help Kormac survive this horror.  
'He was formally accused of suspected sodomy.' Shane admitted, unable to look at anyone else as he spoke. 'I didn't even know sodomy was a crime.'  
'It's the highest of the middle class of crimes, more serious than theft or highway robbery but less of a crime than murder. Those accused of sodomy and convicted face the gallows, a public flogging in the market square or thirty years in prison. It just depends on what they confess to doing.' Korbin replied, watching Lyndon out the corner of his eye. 'I have been studying Westmarch law and provided Kormac does not confess to actually having intimate relations with another man, he should be able to avoid the gallows.'  
'If the interrogators decide to go with a sodomy pear, he'll admit to anything to make the pain stop. Anyone who has spent any time in a prison knows how cruel those things are, Kormac will be caught completely off guard by it.' Lyndon retorted, starting to shake as he sat there.  
'Get a hold of yourself, Lyndon!' Korbin snapped, leaning across the table and backhanding Lyndon heavily. 'Getting into a panic is not going to help, you need to think clearly.'


	24. Suffering

If nothing else, Richan had certainly gotten more devious with his interrogation techniques since the last time Kormac had faced his darkness. Not content with simply shackling him to a wall and letting his whips do the talking, Richan had put Kormac through something that made facing the Lords of Hell simple and easy.

Hanging by his wrists from a set of shackles hanging from the ceiling, Kormac had tried to put up a fight and show his defiant streak but when one of the guards had hoisted him completely off the floor, he'd discovered kicking out at anyone was a bad idea, wrenching his shoulders brutally with every movement.

Then another guard had opened a wooden trapdoor in the floor, revealing the brightly glowing coals nestled in a brazier. Turning a crank nearby raised the brazier out of the floor, the heat building under Kormac's feet until he had no choice but to move them, adding to the strain on his shoulders as he tried not to burn his soles.

Proving just how sadistic he could be, Richan then added the final element of his technique, his heaviest whip cracking around Kormac's waist. Hands locked around the chains binding him in this torment, Kormac did his best to withstand it, refusing to answer the questions asked of him and biting his lip to silence his agony as that accursed whip bit into his back time and time again.  
'I do not fear pain.' he spat, refusing to be broken after surviving so much.

This torment became a constant dance of pure blazing anguish, every second making it harder for Kormac to find the strength of will to resist Richan's technique. Trying to keep his feet from roasting put extra strain on his shoulders, the shackles tore at his wrists with the slightest movement and every time he twitched to avoid the whip, his shoulders and feet suffered instead.

It took a while, time losing all meaning as he hung there but Kormac did eventually figure out a way to reduce his pain and balance out the various tortures he had to endure. Or at least, he thought he'd figured it out. Feet tucked up to keep them from the fire, he zoned out, letting his memories drift to better times as the whip bit into his flesh repeatedly. But the moment that devastating whip curled around his hip and scored a direct strike to his manhood, Kormac's attempts to stay calm and keep Richan from his goal went right out the window.

Back arching, head coming up and his feet dropping again, Kormac roared in pain, his mental defences shattered with one horribly aimed shot. He had never expected that a man would actively seek to land such a blow but Richan was clearly no ordinary man.  
'Just confess Kormac and all of this will stop. Why put yourself through all this misery when two simple words would end it for you?' Richan asked, coming around to look up at Kormac. 'Surely you would rather be resting in one of the upper cells, dressed and safe instead of down here.'  
'I will never! You will not break me, Richan.' Kormac snapped, finding new reserves of resistance at the thought of endangering Lyndon. 'Jondar's treachery could not break me, you will fail too.'  
'We will see Kormac.' Richan replied, putting his whip aside and signalling for the brazier to be put away. 'Take some time to think about your choice. I will return to talk again later.'

Head bowed, Kormac listened as the guards left with Richan, leaving him alone at last to recover and try to rebuild his shattered defences. Absolutely shattered, he couldn't help the tears that fell silently, his weakness on show for any who cared to look. All he wanted was to go home and get on with his life but he wasn't going to be that lucky.  
'Have faith Kormac, you are not alone in this.' a soft, familiar voice came from behind him, a voice he'd not heard in months.  
'Lady Auriel?' Kormac asked, shifting weakly in his chains.  
'I am here Kormac.' she replied, drifting closer and rising up to his level. 'Your friends are worried about you; they are trying to find a way to help you.'  
'There is nothing they can do. I am stuck here until I die or confess to these allegations.' Kormac sighed, managing to lift his head to gaze at her glowing countenance. 'This will be my fate until I can take no more of this torment.'  
'Take heart, dear Kormac, you are not alone in this. Aloysius has sent me here to keep watch over you and ease your suffering as I can. He is working on a solution of his own, calling upon the might of the Angiris Council to solve this and make sure it cannot happen again.' Auriel soothed, removing the long white cloth she wore draped around her neck and reaching out to slip it over his head. 'This is Al'maiesh; through it I will relieve your pain.'  
'Thank you.' Kormac uttered, slumping in his binds again.

Reaching up, Auriel wrapped one end of Al'maiesh around Kormac's wrists, tucking the very end between his fingers before coiling the rest of the length of cloth around his battered and naked body. Working her way down slowly, covering as many of his wounds as she could, she was careful not to make any inappropriate contact that would make his shame even worse. Sinking lower, she continued to curl the cloth around him, wrapping the tail around and tucking it between his scorched feet.

Gliding up again, she reached up and placed her right hand over Kormac's hands, touching lightly so she didn't do him any more harm. Resting her left on his hip, she drifted closer to Kormac, watching him lift his head in wonder. Wrapping her wings around his limp body, she cast her powers into him, Al'maiesh glowing with her light and completely enshrouding Kormac in her caring touch.

Groaning faintly, Kormac gave over completely to her healing touch, feeling her incredible talent wrapping over his aching muscles and weaving through his bloody injuries. Eyes closing, Kormac let his head fall, resting on her shoulder and letting all his pain fade away in her touch.  
'Do me a favour, would you milady?' Kormac asked, not longer feeling any pain from his beating.  
'If it is within my power, I will.' Auriel nodded, shifting her hand on his hip.  
'Tell Lyndon that I'm sorry. Warn him to get as far from Westmarch as he can, I will resist for as long as I can to give him time to escape. Tell him that I love him and I only wish things could have worked out between us, like we dreamed possible.' Kormac choked, finally able to say what he'd wanted to say for so long.  
'I will tell him.' Auriel promised, resting her hidden cheek against Kormac's hair. 'I will make sure he knows exactly what you need him to know.'  
'Thank you. I hate to leave him like this but there is no other way out.' Kormac nodded, drifting peacefully in her embrace.  
'Do not give up, Kormac. The Angiris Council is trying to help, they will find a solution. Even if that means Aloysius comes in here as vengeful Justice and whisks you away to safety, you will not perish in here.' Auriel promised, removing her wings and lowering her hands. 'Be strong, I will return to you tomorrow night and remove your pain again.'  
'I will be waiting.' Kormac replied, finding it easier to hang there now that he knew he had help to get through the worst of this.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Lyndon didn't care how strange it looked, he couldn't handle being around the others right now and he certainly couldn't face seeing his brother right now and having to witness the pity in his eyes. So it was he stripped his bed and made a place on the floor of Kormac's room, refusing to take the bed until he knew for certain what Kormac's fate would be.

His presence also helped Cain settle, the pup settled in his basket under Kormac's bed and finally asleep after spending most of the day whimpering and trying to find Kormac in the building. Leaning back against the wall, Lyndon sighed softly and looked over at the empty bed, mind drifting to all the wonderful nights he'd spent in that bed with Kormac.  
'Please be okay, Kormac. I know we promised we wouldn't let things between us get serious but I can't resist anymore. I can't keep it as just two guys letting off steam, I love you.' Lyndon whispered, hanging his head sadly.

Hunched up under his blanket, Lyndon wept quietly, muffling the noise with one hand lest he bring Korbin in to investigate. The last thing he needed was another lecture from his brother about inappropriate risks and stupid decisions.  
'Lyndon, are you awake?' Tyrael's voice outside the room, a soft knock on the door startling him from his grief.  
'Come in, Tyrael.' Lyndon replied, not even trying to hide the tremor in his voice.  
'Do you mind if Auriel comes in? She brings news from Kormac.' Tyrael asked, opening the door and poking his head inside.  
'Of course, of course.' Lyndon nodded, sitting up a little more as the door opened and Auriel glided inside, Tyrael following a step behind and closing the door quietly.

Awoken by their visitors, Cain emerged from under the bed and growled at Auriel, making his stand in front of Kormac's empty bed. Sighing softly, Lyndon stood and picked the dog up, settling Cain over his shoulder and rubbing his back.  
'Good boy, Cain. You keep people away from that bed.' Lyndon praised, turning back to the two angels. 'He will not let anyone else near Kormac's bed; he will keep it safe until Kormac returns.'  
'Such loyalty.' Auriel praised, softening her brilliant glow and reaching out to lightly trail one hand down Cain's back.

Smiling weakly as Cain drifted off to sleep in his arms, Lyndon set him back in his bed and turned to Auriel again, the question clear in his eyes. He wanted to know how Kormac was holding up but his throat was too tight to get the words out.  
'at the request of Aloysius, I went to Kormac tonight, tending to his injuries and bringing what comfort I could until his release can be secured. I will continue to tend to him each night until such a time as he is freed from this torment.' Auriel explained, offering one hand to Lyndon. 'Kormac asked me to pass a message on his behalf, something that has clearly been troubling him for some time now.'  
'What message?' Lyndon asked, just glad to know Kormac was still alive and thinking of him.  
'Take my hand and I will show you.' Auriel coaxed, lowering her hand a little more.

Curling his fingers around her ornately decorated gauntlet, Lyndon gasped as he was thrown into a vision, watching from the outside as Kormac slumped in Auriel's arms and asked her to pass on a message. There were tears in Lyndon's eyes as he took in Kormac's tortured state, blood staining the floor beneath him.  
'Tell Lyndon that I'm sorry. Warn him to get as far from Westmarch as he can, I will resist for as long as I can to give him time to escape. Tell him that I love him and I only wish things could have worked out between us, like we dreamed possible.' Kormac choked, mostly hidden from Lyndon's view by Auriel's wings.  
'I will tell him. I will make sure he knows exactly what you need him to know.' Auriel replied, feelings of love and grief washing over Lyndon as he watched the scene.

Launching back out of the memory, Lyndon slumped to the floor and hung his head, biting his knuckles to muffle his wretched sobs. Of everything he'd thought Kormac might say if given a chance, he'd never thought Kormac would admit to loving him and sacrifice his freedom and life so Lyndon could get clear of the danger.

Sagging into the heavy hand on his shoulder, Lyndon had no idea what was going on when he was drawn into a warm embrace, a deep voice rumbling soothing words in his ear. Giving up all pretence of dignity, Lyndon clung to Tyrael desperately, muffling his grief in one powerful shoulder. So like Kormac, strong and dependable, Tyrael's presence only made it hurt more but Lyndon couldn't imagine pushing him away. He needed someone to care right now, he couldn't do this alone. He desperately needed someone to help him hold it together until Kormac was free and returned to them.

Rocking slowly, unconcerned about his uncomfortable position, Tyrael gave freely of his shoulder, not sure what else he could do to bring Lyndon any comfort at this time. It hurt to see Lyndon so broken and lost, begging for a chance to trade places with Kormac and protect him from the savagery sure to be unleashed against him. Tyrael had seen grief before, had felt it too but nothing he knew of grief compared to this anguish.

Listening to Lyndon's desperate ramblings, Tyrael had a sudden idea of how they might be able to assist with repairing the damage done to the team by cruel words said in the wrong place. Still holding Lyndon close, Tyrael looked up to where Auriel was hovering, the idea growing stronger in his mind the longer he considered it.  
'Auriel, kindly convene the Council on the rooftop. I think I know how we can make things right for Kormac and Lyndon and make sure something like this never happens again.' Tyrael requested, noting that Lyndon was relaxing, his grip loosening slowly.  
'Of course, Tyrael.' Auriel nodded, disappearing in a flash of pink tinted light and zipping out the window to call the Council together.

It took another few minutes of mindless rocking and whispered words of comfort and support but eventually Lyndon passed out, slumping further into Tyrael's grasp. Shifting his grip gently, Tyrael picked him up and carried him to his bed on the floor, tucking Lyndon in safely and smoothing out his hair.  
'Get some rest, Lyndon. We will make things right, I promise you.' Tyrael whispered, tucking the blanket in around him and leaving the exhausted man to sleep.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Climbing up onto the rooftop, Tyrael joined the rest of the Council and looked up at the stars, taking a moment to clear his mind before getting back down to business. Lyndon's reaction had left him shaken; he'd never expected him to get so close to Kormac.  
'Everything okay?' Aloysius asked, welcoming him close and curling his arms around Tyrael's waist loosely, finding comfort in familiarity.  
'He's asleep finally. I had no idea Lyndon was so close to Kormac now.' Tyrael nodded, relaxing back into Aloysius. 'The notorious womaniser and a man only just realising what life can really be about. They seem like such an unlikely partnership.'  
'Love makes no sense, Tyrael.' Aloysius shrugged, chin landing on Tyrael's shoulder. 'Auriel said you had an idea on how to fix this.'  
'It's a crazy idea but it might just work. Why is it that mortal man criminalises something that we have come to see as a normal part of our realm? What is it about sodomy that mortal men hate so much when we have come to accept it as part of what makes each of us unique?' Tyrael asked, looking around at the group slowly.  
'You are supposed to be the Aspect of Wisdom, you tell us.'  
'Watch your tone, Valour. It would not be difficult to replace you as we replaced Krytael.' Aloysius warned, tightening his grip on Tyrael. 'This is Hetayle, the last of the original Valour Five under Imperius. He is young but he is a good match for the Council.'  
'So no more all in arguments between Justice and Valour?' Tyrael grinned, taking in this young Archangel and nodding slowly. 'I bid you welcome Hetayle.'  
'And in answer to your challenge, Hetayle, this is a chance for you to think and see what we are faced with now that we are the sole watchers for Sanctuary.' Aloysius added, turning his head to look towards the imposing prison, black against the deepening night. 'Auriel? Itherael?'  
'The understandings of the High Heavens were passed to Sanctuary through the Nephalem; I do not understand why things have changed so much.' Itherael replied, looking out over the quiet city.  
'There is no reason why it should have changed so much. Sodomy has always been part of the High Heavens, a quiet part but it exists up there.' Auriel added, shaking her head slowly.  
'So what changed to turn mankind against something we consider so natural and comfortable?' Hetayle asked, leaning on his remodelled version of Solarian.  
'We may never know the answer to that question, some things are not meant to be known.' Tyrael shrugged, leaning into Aloysius again. 'What we can do is turn the people of Westmarch back from this hatred and show them that sodomy is not something to detest as they do.'  
'Okay, so how do we pull that off?' Aloysius asked, surprised by where Tyrael's mind had gone.

Gathering his brethren around him, Tyrael explained exactly what he was thinking, putting all the pieces together and setting out a plan that would hopefully put an end to the hatred of sodomy across Sanctuary. He also had a way to protect Kormac and Lyndon from further distrust though at first it would mean both had to suffer. The timing had to be perfect or this lesson would be forgotten far too soon. No one really loved the plan but it was better than sitting back and doing nothing while good men suffered needlessly.


	25. Salvation

Listening to this plan that Tyrael had supposedly come up with, Kormac felt sick to the pit of his stomach and it had nothing to do with his pitiful state. Richan had been getting even worse over the last couple of days, determined to break him but he held out, striving to protect Lyndon from the same fate. But now Aloysius was before him, explaining that Lyndon had refused to leave the one he loved and flee like a coward into the wilderness.

The plan sounded ludicrous, there was no way Richan would fall for such an obvious ploy. Lyndon had accepted his role in the plan, though it scared him to face such tortures again. He was willing to do it though, for a chance to spend a lifetime with Kormac without the fear of someone trying to slit their throats in the night simply for being who they were.

Astounded by Lyndon's courage in the face of such pain and grateful for the reprieve Aloysius provided right now, Kormac nodded slowly, accepting his part and hoping that he was strong enough to make it happen.  
'You have nothing to fear, Kormac. Auriel will be right here with you at all times and Hetayle, Aspect of Valour will be at Lyndon's side until this is over. Itherael is taking up an overwatch position, using his unique abilities to keep watch over all the moving parts of this plan.' Aloysius soothed, holding Kormac up to take the strain off his shoulders.  
'What about you and Tyrael?' Kormac asked, gratefully accepting the water skin Itherael was holding for him.  
'We will be in place outside, waiting for our role in this. I am sorry you have to suffer like this Kormac but it will not be in vain. At the moment Tyrael is trying his luck with the King of Westmarch, we are hopeful it will not come to the final stage but we are ready.' Aloysius replied, using his wing tendrils to work Kormac's tense shoulders.  
'The laws against sodomy have been in place for generations, I doubt even Tyrael's Wisdom can change it now.' Kormac sighed, head rolling back as Aloysius worked his magic.  
'Time will tell. The King might have power but I doubt he would dare to go against the combined might of the Angiris Council. When the moment is right, you will see just what we are capable of. Westmarch will soon realise just how far they have fallen from our graces.' Aloysius chuckled, stroking with his wings and tracing his thumb over a deep bruise on Kormac's left thigh. 'Do not be concerned for them, we will not harm anyone. We will make this a lesson they will not soon forget.'  
'You have my trust.' Kormac nodded, taking one last drink before lowering his gaze. 'Just take care of Lyndon; he is a gentle soul under his brash exterior.'  
'You should worry less about Lyndon's part and more in making your part believable. Everything must fall into place or all of this is for nothing.' Aloysius warned, easing Kormac down to bear his own weight again. 'Be strong, it will all be over soon.'  
'Whenever you are ready.' Itherael added, leaving the chamber just as Auriel arrived.  
'You will have your freedom, Kormac. Trust in the plan of the Council and everything will be okay.' Aloysius promised, resting one hand on Kormac's back before he too left.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Trying not to think about what was coming, Lyndon passed the time much as he would any other day, sitting at his spot near the door into the inn and trying to coax people in to try their luck against his game. His heart wasn't really in it though, he was far too concerned about Kormac's state of mind and when the guards would come down on him. He didn't like the idea of waiting for Kormac to make the choice, he would rather go up there and make his own declaration of guilt instead. That would look suspicious though, so he waited and hoped Kormac could hold up his end of the plan.

Jumping a little when someone touched his shoulder, Lyndon somehow managed to find a smile as he accepted the tankard from Mother. Catching her hand when she went to walk away, Lyndon motioned for Eirena to keep an eye on his table and led Mother upstairs to talk to her privately.  
'Gena, I know you're wondering why I was picked for this job. You deserve a proper explanation.' Lyndon offered, leading her into her room.  
'Surely there were other options.' Mother nodded, sinking down on her bed and looking at Lyndon as he crouched in front of her.  
'There might have been other options but none that Kormac would so easily accept without warning. I just hope you can forgive me for my mistruths.' Lyndon sighed, reaching out to take her hands lightly. 'You are the only woman I look at with suck love and devotion, I promised that you would be and I kept my word.'  
'And I am so proud of you for doing that, Lyndon.' Mother smiled, turning her hands over so she could gently squeeze his hands. 'You have made me feel like the most important woman in the world, with the way you've been treating me since we started this.'  
'That's what makes this so hard to tell you. I really have enjoyed this time with you, you showed me that I do still have a chance to make something of my life and for that I can never thank you enough.' Lyndon nodded, releasing her hands and rocking back to sit on the floor.  
'Talk to me, Lyndon. What's bothering you so much?' Mother coaxed, reaching out for him again.  
'I'm sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt but I can't keep doing this. Even before I started this relationship with you, my eye was drawn to another and now I find I can't ignore what has been growing. It's not you, any man would be lucky to know you as I do.' Lyndon tried, dropping his gaze in shame. 'I am too weak to deny who I really am anymore.'  
'I don't understand Lyndon. What are you talking about?' Mother pushed, coming down to sit on the floor. 'What's troubling you so much?'

Hunching away from her, almost trying to hide from her and her great strength. That was what first attracted Lyndon to her, she was stronger than any man Lyndon had ever met, hard corded muscles covered with scars and bulging with unrestrained power as she swung her deadly axe.  
'The only reason I spent so much time flirting with women was to hide the fact my head is turned by the hard muscle of men. I kept trying to get a reaction out of Kormac as a way to ease the knot in my stomach I got whenever I so much as looked at him. Stealing his amulet and having those precious stones set in it was my way of showing that he was special to me, without saying a word.' Lyndon explained, unable to meet her eyes as he spoke. 'At first I thought I could be loyal to you, you're not some fragile flower that I had to be careful with. I was wrong and for that I'm sorry.'  
'I thought there was something pulling your attention away from me, I never expected it would be Kormac.' Mother sighed, shuffling closer and reaching out to tuck Lyndon's hair behind his ear again. 'I don't hate you for this, Lyndon, I realised a while ago that your attention was elsewhere.'  
'You did? I thought we were hiding it so carefully.' Lyndon gulped, draining the tankard he'd brought along and setting it aside.  
'Lyndon, I know you. I have seen you at your lowest times and at your happiest moments, there is little you can hide from me anymore.' Mother soothed, tipping his chin up and gazing into his shamed eyes. 'All I want is for you to be happy, Lyndon. If you can't find that happiness with me, then I hope you find it with Kormac.'  
'I'm sorry you had to get hurt in all of this, you deserved so much better.' Lyndon whispered, incredibly grateful that Mother had kept her temper. 'I will always treasure the memories of our time together, you could make any man happy. I'm just not the lucky one.'  
'I'm not hurt, Lyndon. I expected something like this, you're not the sort of man that usually notices me when there are other, more attractive women around. You're too handsome and wild to be tamed by me and I accept that.' Mother grinned, cupping his cheek tenderly. 'I'm used to seeing people I care about go out and save the ones they love, now it's your turn to save the love of your life from a horrid fate.'  
'Thank you for understanding. I can't explain why he's so special, it just happened.' Lyndon nodded, tangling their fingers together. 'Thank you for giving me the courage to approach him.'  
'Whatever happens, Lyndon, take comfort in knowing I'll be here to back you up. If it comes down to it, I will be there with my axe to make sure you both make it back home safely.' Mother promised, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.  
'Lyndon!' Shane called, footsteps thundering on the stairs just outside the bedroom. 'The Westmarch Guard is looking for you.'  
'Be right out.' Lyndon replied, turning his attention back to Mother. 'I'll make sure Kormac knows of your promise.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Surprised but also very grateful for his chance to rest, Kormac settled on the hard stones of his cell, managing to find a comfortable position with some help from Auriel. He still felt sick, not just because of his abuse but the very idea that he'd just hauled Lyndon into this nightmare with him. The reassurances from the Archangels didn't help anymore, he'd do anything to take it back now.  
'Take heart, Kormac, all is as it must be for this to work.' Auriel soothed, sitting beside him and easing the agony in his shoulders  
'Doesn't make it feel any better.' Kormac uttered, shifting a little and resting his head on Auriel's knee. 'Love shouldn't mean betrayal.'  
'You did not betray anyone, Kormac. Had you not made the choice as the plan needed, Lyndon would have made his own declaration and we would still be in this situation.' Auriel replied, draping one wing over his side. 'Aloysius thought you might decide you would rather not get Lyndon involved so organised a back up plan.'  
'He was right.' Kormac admitted, relaxing a little more. 'I do not like the idea of Lyndon in Richan's reach, he is a cruel man.'

Tensing up as another voice rang out through the dark prison, Kormac immediately recognised the voice, having heard that scream before. Lyndon was here, in Richan's hands by the sounds of that pained cry. Trying to stand, the pain of moving too quickly drove him back down, unable to help the one he cared about so much when he needed someone so badly.

Footsteps coming closer, taunting voices ringing out against the stone walls of this ugly place, Kormac couldn't help the flinch he gave when his cell door scraped open and the guards taunted him for his weakness.  
'It's a pity this one gave up so easily, Richan was going to show us some new technique he's been working on for a while.'  
'He did show us some interesting techniques for breaking so called heroes. Just look at how quickly he broke Kormac.'  
'Kormac took a few days, this freak broke in hours.'  
'Soon they will learn their fate. Personally, I'm all for hanging these two for their crimes.'  
'It's been too long since there was a public hanging.'

Disgusted by how weak he must have looked, arm shaking as he tried to sit up and face the guards with what little dignity he had left, Kormac barely managed to keep the horror off his face at the sight of Lyndon, barely able to stand and covered in blood. Entering the cell, the guards carelessly dropped him to the floor, one pausing a moment to kick Lyndon in the ribs before they left, laughing and joking as if out on a walk through the markets.

Somehow managing to gain his knees, Kormac crawled across to Lyndon, sinking down beside him and taking in all the harm that had been brought down on him. With shaking fingers, Kormac reached out and gently brushed bloodied hair from Lyndon's face, tracing the ugly bruises inflicted by bared knuckles across his nose and the violent red handprint burned across his right cheek. Down over the deep split in his lower lip, spilling blood across his chin and down his neck. Across more bruises scattered over his chest, so careful over his shoulders and lightly brushing along his arm, not touching the whip tears left all over his lithe strength.

Ignoring the shamed tears that fell, Kormac sunk down to rest beside Lyndon, one hand resting lightly against his chest, comforted by the steady breathing of the one he treasured above all others. It hurt so much to see Lyndon like this, even more than all the times he'd been harmed while hunting down the Lords of Hell.  
'Kormac?' Lyndon uttered, one eye cracking open slowly.  
'Yes, Lyndon.' Kormac whispered, so glad to hear his voice again.  
'I love you.' Lyndon admitted, the faintest smile crossing his face. 'You are my everything.'  
'My life is nothing without you, Lyndon.' Kormac replied, daring to run his fingers through Lyndon's hair. 'I love you.'

Moving closer, though it hurt to do so, Lyndon curled in under Kormac's arm, shivering in the chill, damp air as he tried to rest and regain any strength he can for what is still to come. Their confessions have been made, an embrace in the solitude of their cell can't make things much worse for them now. Settling down beside him, wary of touching the bloody wounds all across Lyndon's back, Kormac holds him close and drifts a little, barely even noticing as Auriel once more cast her healing magic over them.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Dragged from their cell again, the pair were silent as their wrists were bound and they were escorted out of the prison to face their punishment. Auriel and Hetayle had been keeping track of the days for them, bringing water and simple food to keep them going until they were finally told of their punishment and when it would be handed down to them.

Led out of the prison, flinching away from the bright sun of another beautiful summer day, the pair climbed up into the waiting cart and waited as two of the guards climbed up and bound their hands to the heavy metal bar mounted in the front of the cart.  
'I'm sorry you got dragged into this.' Kormac uttered, glancing at Lyndon as the cart left the prison and headed towards the marketplace.  
'I wasn't dragged in, Kormac. I jumped willingly.' Lyndon replied, shooting him a quick smile.  
'I do not know if that makes me feel better or worse.' Kormac sighed, almost losing his footing when someone in the crowd caught him in the side of the head with a rotten piece of fruit.  
'Just be grateful you do not have to suffer this humiliation alone.' Lyndon shrugged, trying unsuccessfully to avoid the worse of the projectiles now coming their way. 'I hate this part, people always find the most disgusting things to throw.'  
'So I am noticing.' Kormac remarked, dropping to his knees when someone out there landed a particularly hard blow to his ravaged back. 'Their aim is good too.'  
'The Captain is purposefully going slow, giving the people their chance.' Lyndon nodded, groaning as something harder slammed into his head. 'Damn, they've got stones this time.'  
'And faeces…disgusting.' Kormac added, trying to shake off the worst of the mess now stuck to his leg and making the whip marks there burn in pain.

Taken right into the heart of the marketplace, Lyndon lifted his gaze and looked at what had been set up on the raised dais where town criers would stand and call the latest news from the King and performances were held each Sunday. Today, the dais was set with two whipping frames, the heavy iron chains rattling as the guards checked they were attached properly.

Scanning the crowd around the dais, he spotted their friends scattered about, faces hidden in different ways in an attempt to disguise their presence but Lyndon found it easy to recognise them. Meeting Mother's gaze for a moment, he caught her faint nod and let his head drop, relief building in his heart now that he knew everything was in place for what was sure to be a grand show.

Hauled down off the cart, they were shoved up onto the dais and over towards the frames, the guards providing a reasonably good barrier to keep the rotten fruit and other projectiles at bay. Released from their transport shackles, the guards took no chances on the pair trying to make their escape, bowmen surrounded the dais and drew their aim on their prisoners. It was a pointless show of force, neither man had any energy left to try and escape, they just stood there, gazing at the boards beneath their feet as they were bound to the frames.

Forced up onto their toes, arms bound to the upper corners to stretch out their shoulders and make this all the more painful, ankles locked to the lower crossbar to prevent any bold escape attempts, the pair were left to hang in the hot sun for a few minutes, the guards moving back and letting the crowd have their fun with their disgusting projectiles.

It felt like an age before the guards stepped up again, treating their bound prisoners to an icy bath before four big, strong men stepped up onto the dais, each one with his face hidden under a grey hood and holding a savage looking whip in his hands. Two purposefully came around in front of their prisoners, letting them see the heavy knotted leather that would be their fate, six tails bound to a short handle and easily long enough to wrap around and strike back and chest at once.  
'Kormac Yerallin and Lyndon Trupens, you have been accused and found guilty of the charge of sodomy. Your confession, taken in accordance with Westmarch law has been accepted by the courts and punishment handed down. Here now, under orders from the courts and with final blessings from our great and noble King, you shall receive your decreed punishment of fifty lashes each. Do either of you request a gag or blindfold for the duration of this punishment?' one of the Guard Captains declared, his face hidden behind a black hood.  
'Not a chance.' Lyndon replied, refusing to look weak right now.  
'I decline.' Kormac added, too close to the edge to show any real defiance now.  
'Very well.' the Captain nodded, moving aside and motioning for the four floggers to take their places. 'Let the punishment commence. God have mercy on you.'

Rocking in their chains as the first strikes rained down, both men were starting to worry that they'd been abandoned, they hadn't thought to actually face this flogging. Aloysius had promised them safety and yet he had not intervened in this as he'd said he would. Something must have gone wrong, otherwise Aloysius would be doing as he'd promised.

At the count of ten lashes, Aloysius made his dramatic appearance between the bound men, his light blazing bright as the sun as he spread his wings to drape over their backs, shielding them from further harm. Making their presence known in the crowd, the other members of the Angiris Council came forward to gather on the dais as well.

Forcing their way through the shocked crowd, the rest of the Leah's Rest team made their way up to join the Archangels, spreading out and blocking the projectiles that the crowd started to throw again. They had anticipated the crowd would be irritated to miss out on this entertainment so everyone was carrying a large shield to deflect the revolting ammunition.  
'Silence! Hear me, people of Westmarch, I am the Archangel Aloysius, Aspect of Justice!' Aloysius roared, sending out a ripple of magic to draw the complete attention of every person in the crowd.

Lifting their heads, the bound pair looked at him hopefully, eager to be out of these chains and able to rest while he made his speech. They were exhausted and sore, a chance to settle on the hard floor would be wonderful.  
'Your torment is almost at an end, just be strong for a little bit longer.' Aloysius uttered, resting his hands against their chests.  
'Have we not earned a chance to rest, Aloysius? A chance to sit at your feet and relax, safe at last.' Kormac pleaded, desperate for relief from the constant tension in his shoulders.  
'Can you possibly manage the pain for just another few minutes? The crowd is still agitated, taking you down immediately might cause a riot.' Aloysius coaxed, glancing over towards Auriel. 'I have no doubt Auriel could help if needed.'  
'No, she has already done so much for us. We can do this, but please do not take too long.' Lyndon replied, leaning forward in his chains a little. 'Our suffering will be worth it in the end, Kormac.'  
'I will endure.' Kormac nodded, tipping his head back in an attempt to ease the agony in his shoulders. 'I long for a soft bed.'  
'And you shall have it soon.' Aloysius promised, using his wing tendrils to work at the worst knots in their shoulders.

Calling El'Druin down to his hand, Aloysius held his sword overhead and listened to the murmur of voices. Most of the crowd were awed by his presence, humbled to be in attendance of a great Archangel. There were still a few disgruntled voices but Aloysius didn't worry about them too much, there were always people that disagreed with the majority.  
'Hear me, people of Westmarch and repent for your own crimes! You consider sodomy to be a heinous crime and have for generations but you have been told ugly falsehoods by your ruling class. What you consider to be an affront to the Heavenly Host is actually the purest form of love and respect in the eyes of the High Heavens. You cry that such love is wrong and immoral, dooming those involved to a fate sure to end in Hell. The reality is quite the opposite, in truth. We do not care who a man chooses to love, if he is good of heart and kind of soul, he will be granted a place among the heavenly host. I am one of many angels that practises sodomy and now I stand as the leader of the Angiris Council so clearly sodomy is not the great sin you think it is.' Aloysius called, scanning the crowd slowly and watching their reactions.

Most people were nodding slowly, heeding his words and realising that perhaps these laws against sodomy were incorrect. If it was okay for an Archangel to practise sodomy, then maybe it was okay for an average mortal to do it as well.  
'What gives you the right to decide that these two and so many others must be tortured and publicly humiliated simply because of whom they chose to love? What makes you qualified to decide who is right or wrong for any one person? How dare any of you accuse a man of a crime when there has been no harm done to any other person?' Aloysius continued, stepping out from between his bound friends. 'Mother, Rufus, get these two down and cover them. They have suffered too long already.'

Setting his shield down, Rufus unlaced the cloak he was wearing and came up behind Kormac, wrapping the warm cloth around him and doing up the laces around his throat before crouching to release his ankles. Standing up again, Rufus curled his left arm around Kormac's waist, holding the cloak closed and supporting him securely.  
'Any preference?' Rufus asked, smirking as Aloysius continued to chastise the people of Westmarch for their misdeeds.  
'Right, it took a heavy strain on my first day in custody.' Kormac replied, groaning in relief when Rufus lifted him up and reached to release his right arm, guiding it down to his chest slowly.  
'That's it, just lean back into me, I've got you now.' Rufus soothed, switching to support Kormac with his right arm and going for the last shackle. 'Let your body drop, I won't let you fall. Just relax, you're almost there.'  
'I knew you would not let us down.' Kormac offered, arching in pain as his left arm was eased down and he fell completely into Rufus' grasp, too weak to even stand on his own.  
'You're part of the family, Kormac. No way would we let this abuse stand unchallenged.' Rufus promised, gently easing Kormac back and down. 'Not too uncomfortable?'  
'No, this is good.' Kormac nodded, relaxing into Rufus' hold and sighing softly, so glad his torment was over at last. 'More comfortable than any other place I have rested lately.'

Coming over to kneel beside them, Mother smiled warmly at Kormac, cradling Lyndon to her chest with one strong arm even as she reached out with her right hand to stroke his cheek lightly. Eyes closing, Kormac leant into her touch, cherishing the feeling of a caring hand after days or nothing but pain and torment.  
'All I can ask is that you are both happy. Lyndon explained the situation before he was taken by the Guard. I knew he was never mine, he was yours from the first moment he saw you and nothing could change that. Take care of him, he's such a gentle soul once you get past his bluster.' she sighed, thumb stroking over a gash on Kormac's forehead before she removed her hand and looked down at Lyndon, practically unconscious in her grasp.  
'I…' Kormac started but Mother hushed him with a gentle finger against his cracked and dry lips.  
'Don't you start apologising Kormac, I got enough of that from Lyndon. Just be happy, that's all I want for both of you.' Mother reiterated, shifting Lyndon from her lap and settling him down beside Kormac safely.  
'I was going to say that I already knew about his gentle soul, I've known since Caldeum.' Kormac smiled, curling one arm around Lyndon's shoulders and holding him close.  
'Rest now, we'll take care of you now.' Mother promised, leaving the pair under Rufus' watch and returning to her place in the line.

Finished chastising the people of Westmarch, Aloysius turned away and folded his wings close, his heavenly form fading away to reveal the mortal body that was so well known at Leah's Rest. Crossing the dais, he knelt beside the exhausted lovers and gathered Lyndon into his arms, whispering soft words of comfort when he whimpered in pain.  
'It's over Lyndon, let's go home.' Aloysius soothed, resting his cheek against Lyndon's forehead as he stood and waited for the rest of the group to get organised.

Also revealing that he had been living among the people of Westmarch, Tyrael turned and gathered Kormac into his arms, smiling softly at the exhausted warrior as he instinctively cuddled closer to the warmth of a friend.  
'Rest now Kormac, you are safe. Time to go home.' Tyrael whispered, waiting for everyone else to take up places around them before they headed back towards Leah's Rest with their wounded friends.


	26. Safe At Last

Waking slowly, Lyndon risked opening one eye slowly, trying to work out where he was now. The last thing he clearly remembered was the flogging in the marketplace and Aloysius intervening on their behalf. After that, everything was fuzzy in his head. For the first time in days he was comfortable and warm, resting on a soft mattress and not feeling any serious pain.

Something warm and strong was wrapped around his right hand and he blinked, lifting his head a little as his eyes focused properly. Tucked up safely beside him, Kormac was still fast asleep, left hand curled over Lyndon's right and holding gently yet firmly to him. Smiling softly at the handsome sight in front of him, Lyndon settled down again, perfectly content to watch Kormac sleep properly for the first time since his capture.

He looked almost peaceful, sheet slung low around his waist as he snored softly, his multitude of wounds hidden behind professionally done bandages. The only real concern for Lyndon was seeing Kormac's right shoulder all bound up, keeping it immobile and tucking his arm in against his side. Lyndon can feel his own bandages and relishes the lack of pain, wondering if maybe he could put all of this behind him and move on with a happier life.

Moving closer, Lyndon reached out with his left hand, trailing his knuckles over Kormac's bruised face, reassuring his mind that they were both safe at last and free of the torment. That was a beautiful thought, now Lyndon hoped for a bright future at Kormac's side, without the worry of being punished like that again.  
'Lyndon, are you awake?' Korbin called softly, tapping on the door.  
'Come in Korbin.' Lyndon replied, smiling softly as Kormac twitched in his sleep. 'Go back to sleep Kormac, you're safe now.'

Entering the room and padding over to sit beside his brother, Korbin sighed softly and placed one hand on his shoulder, struggling to meet Lyndon's swollen eyes. Giving up on trying to speak, he simply leant down and hugged Lyndon close, shaking in relief to have his brother back.  
'Don't you ever scare me like that again, Lyndon. I thought I was going to lose you.' Korbin uttered, hiding his face in Lyndon's shoulder.  
'Its okay, Korbin, I'm okay. A little battered and sore but I'm okay.' Lyndon soothed, not giving up his hold on Kormac even as he tried to comfort his brother.  
'Promise me you'll be more careful, Lyndon. I can't lose you too.' Korbin continued, shaken to the core at the thought of losing his only brother.  
'You won't lose me, I'm a survivor Korbin. Just relax, everything will be fine.' Lyndon promised, feeling Kormac's hand tighten around his own. 'Good morning Kormac.'  
'What's so good about it?' Kormac groaned, shifting a little as he cracked one eye open and looked at Lyndon. 'And why are you in my bed?'  
'Our bed now Kormac. A gift from our friends, freedom to be who we are without fear of trouble.' Lyndon replied, turning to look at his precious mate. 'I love you, Kormac Yerallin.'  
'And I you, Lyndon Trupens.' Kormac nodded, wincing when he tried to move his right arm. 'That will slow me down for a while.'  
'Rest Kormac, the inn will still be here when you're ready to get back to work. People seem to be enjoying listening to Tyrael's stories instead but they do miss your presence.' Korbin chuckled, releasing Lyndon and sitting up. 'Lycian was here earlier, he is worried for you. He wanted you to know that your mother is determined to come and see you this Friday, even if you're still laid up.'  
'I suppose I do owe her an explanation. I had hoped for more time to heal before facing her but I am sure she will understand.' Kormac nodded, finding a new comfortable position and relaxing again. 'I would have thought Cain would be here.'  
'He's been under your bed ever since you were brought home. Timal took him out into the yard for a bit of a run. As soon as they're done playing, I'll make sure Cain is brought back up.' Korbin replied, finding it surprisingly easy to accept Kormac was now a bigger part of his life. 'Are you happy now, Lyndon?'  
'I am Korbin. It's taken a long time but I found my place at last.' Lyndon smiled, squeezing Kormac's hand lightly. 'I could not want for anything more than I have now.'  
'Even though…' Kormac started but he lost his nerve, cheeks flaring red as he looked away.  
'Whatever you can give is enough, Kormac.' Lyndon reassured, glancing at his brother. 'A little privacy, Korbin? There are certain things you do not want to know.'  
'Say no more, Lyndon. I'll let the others know you're both awake but want some time alone.' Korbin chuckled, getting to his feet. 'And Kormac?'  
'Yes, Korbin?' Kormac asked, rolling over a little so he could actually meet Korbin's grey-brown eyes without it hurting too much.  
'Welcome to the family. Hurt my brother and I will make you regret it.' Korbin warned, leaving the room before Lyndon decided to throw something. 'I'll see about getting you two something to eat as well, you must be starved.'  
'Smart ass.' Lyndon muttered, flipping a rude gesture towards the door. 'Now it really is too late to back out, Kormac. He's taken you in as a semi-brother, he'll go to the ends of the world to protect you just as he does for me as needed.'  
'Even though I think I might be older than him?' Kormac asked, stroking his thumb over Lyndon's knuckles. 'Not by much but I believe I have a couple of years on Korbin.'  
'To Korbin, age does not matter. He knows I love you and will do anything to make sure I get to keep this happiness. We have both suffered too much, he has his kids to keep him going and now I have you. He will do all he can to make sure it stays that way.' Lyndon explained, pushing up onto one elbow. 'Accept it, you're part of his inner circle now and ghods help anyone that tries to do you harm again. He is still a strong hand with his sword.'

Shuffling over on the bed, Lyndon untangled their hands and guided Kormac's left hand to his chest even as he slid his right arm under Kormac's neck and coaxed him to wriggle closer. It hurt but after all they had suffered, this was a good hurt, a reminder that they were home and free.  
'I could get used to this, you know.' Kormac uttered, still amazed by how right it felt to be cradled in Lyndon's arms. 'Now you don't have an excuse to leave each night.'  
'I don't ever want to leave again.' Lyndon replied, trailing his fingers through Kormac's hair. 'This is where I belong.'  
'You do not care that I…have no knowledge of these things.' Kormac asked, struggling with the words as he flushed red again.  
'It doesn't bother me, Kormac. Whatever you're comfortable with is all I can ask for. I won't push for anything you're not ready to handle.' Lyndon promised, accepting a shy kiss. 'Everything is perfect until you are ready for more.'  
'I want…I…'  
'Shhh, you don't need to decide anything right now. Neither of us is in any state for intimacy, heal and then see what you want.' Lyndon guided, cutting off Kormac's stuttered words with a soft kiss.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Opening the door for Milleshina and her children, Rufus smiled in greeting and offered his hand to the elderly woman, not at all surprised that Kormac hadn't made it downstairs yet. Returning the smile, Milleshina placed her fragile hand in Rufus' much stronger grip and let him guide her over to the comfortable chair by the fire, sighing softly as she sunk down into the soft padding.  
'Here you go Shane, the first fruit from my new fruit trees.' Lycian offered, handing Shane a basket loaded with apples, pears and oranges.  
'Our thanks Lycian. These will be a good treat for all who come.' Shane replied, whisking the basket into the kitchen for later.  
'So where is my layabout brother?' Markesha asked, settling in the second padded chair by the fire and stretching out her legs.  
'That is enough from you, Markesha.' Milleshina warned, accepting a steaming cup of tea from Buck. 'Thank you, dear boy.'  
'Buck Riley, pleasure to meet you Mrs Yerallin.' Buck grinned, dipping his head respectfully.  
'Goodness, there is no need to be so formal, Buck. Milleshina will be fine.' she replied, sipping her tea and looking around the inn. 'You have a beautiful place here.'  
'Thank you. Much of it would not have been possible if not for Kormac's assistance.' Libby shrugged, pulling up a stool and sipping her ale. 'Libby Gant, a pleasure Milleshina.'  
'I had no idea Kormac had made so many interesting friends.' Milleshina remarked, spotting Eirena in the gathering. 'It is good to see you again, Eirena.'  
'And you as well, Milleshina.' Eirena nodded, perching on the bar and sipping her wine.

Everyone turned to look when the stairs squeaked and Kormac finally appeared, left hand firm on the banister as he made his way down. He was certainly looking a little bit better, three days of bed rest had done wonders for his colour and his many injuries but it was obvious that he was still suffering the aftermath of his treatment.

Accepting Korbin's supportive hand when he reached the bottom of the stairs, Kormac frowned at the sight of his sister sprawled so contentedly in the second padded chair they'd gotten so Lyndon and he could be near their friends and comfortable. Not really feeling up to an argument, Kormac instead went for the hard wooden chair set out beside where his mother was sitting.  
'Markesha, get up so your poor brother can have a comfortable seat. Can you not see he is badly hurt?' Milleshina instructed, shooting her only daughter a warning look.  
'That is not my chair, mother. Lyndon will not be so polite about it, he will simply throw her out and take his place.' Kormac replied, easing down beside his mother.  
'Lyndon was the other man on the dais that day, correct?' Milleshina asked, such sorrow in her eyes as Kormac eased into the chair and set his heavily bandaged feet on a thick cushion one of his friends set on the floor for him.  
'He was, yes.' Kormac nodded, sampling the ale he'd been handed. 'He should be down shortly, the healers were just finishing on his feet when I started down.'  
'I see someone has made themselves at home.' Lyndon remarked, making his way down the stairs slowly. 'I suggest you move or I will simply use you as a second layer of padding.'  
'That's my wife you're talking about.' a bigger, burly man warned, coming up to put one hand on Markesha's shoulder.  
'Do I look like I care? Out of my seat or deal with the consequences.' Lyndon replied, leaning on Korbin as he crossed the floor.  
'You put a finger on Lyndon and I will make you regret it. He is a hero of this realm, part of the team that fought the evil and took down Belial and Azmodan. Respect him or get out of our inn.' Rufus growled, leaning on one of the tables with his daibo in his hands.

Clearly not happy about it, Markesha did get out of the chair eventually, but only once Lyndon made it clear that he would go through with his threat. Settling quickly and resting his feet on a thick cushion of his own, he accepted his drink and turned his attention to the elderly woman, smiling at the woman that made Kormac such an incredible man.  
'Mother, this is Lyndon Trupens. Lyndon, this is my mother Milleshina.' Kormac offered, leaning back into the thick cushion Libby put against the back of his chair.  
'Tell me the truth, Kormac. Do you really have a preference for men?' Milleshina asked, stunning both men with her interest in such a topic.  
'Before you answer that, Kormac, I have something to say.' Aloysius called, emerging from the kitchen in his full glory. 'Forgive the interruption, this simply cannot wait.'  
'Of course Archangel.' Kormac nodded, wondering just what was going on now. 'Mother, this is the Archangel Aloysius.'  
'I remember hearing about his presence in Westmarch.' Milleshina replied, unable to take her eyes off Aloysius' glowing beauty.

Gliding through the gathering, Aloysius stopped in front of Markesha and watched as she kept backing up until she bumped into Tyrael and was held in place so Aloysius could deal with her. One of the Westmarch Guard Captains had come before him a couple of days previous and given the name of the person had first accused Kormac of sodomy.  
'Markesha Rictu, formally Yerallin, you have been accused of attempted fratricide and found guilty by the Archangels of Wisdom and Justice. As we speak, a squad of men from the Westmarch Guard are on their way here to take you into custody and force a full confession from you before handing down my judgement on your case.' Aloysius declared, shocking the rest of Kormac's blood family with his bold words.  
'He deserves to die for abandoning us!' Markesha snapped, fighting against Tyrael's firm grasp of her arms. 'He is the reason I married a farmer! He must pay for my shattered honour! I was destined to marry a nobleman and live a life of ease!'

Opening the door when someone knocked heavily, Korbin greeted the squad of fully armed and armoured guardsmen and pointed over to where Tyrael was still holding onto Markesha, his wings flared out wide behind him.  
'She has been informed of the charge placed against her. I formally hand custody of Markesha Rictu over to the Westmarch Guard.' Aloysius nodded, moving aside as the guards approached, one holding the shackles ready for her.  
'Aloysius, I beg that you don't let her fall into Richan's hands. She might hate me and want me dead but I cannot bear the thought of his cruelty against her.' Kormac called, horrified by the thought of his sister facing his torture.  
'Fear not, Kormac, she will not face Richan. She will face the female interrogators instead.' Tyrael replied, releasing his grip and fading out his wings as Markesha was escorted out, her husband running to catch up a few moments later.

Closing the door and returning to his mortal form, Aloysius sunk down at one of the tables and turned his gaze to Kormac, a faint smile on his face and an apology in his eyes. He didn't like the idea of arresting Kormac's sister in front of their mother but he could not let her crime stand for a moment longer.  
'I cannot say I am surprised Markesha is behaving like that, she has always hated you Kormac. I remember when she was much younger, she would go in to the noble quarter and try to catch the eye of a young nobleman to take her as a mistress and later a wife.' Milleshina remarked, setting her teacup aside.  
'I never thought she would stoop so low as to try and have me killed.' Kormac sighed, offering out a tray of snacks Shane had organised. 'Can we tempt you to something tasty?'  
'Only if you will finally answer my questions. Are you truly more interested in men than women?' Milleshina nodded, taking a small meat tart and nibbling politely.

Setting the tray aside, Kormac glanced over at Lyndon and relaxed at his faint nod of support. They'd discussed this upstairs, going over options and working out the best way to drop the news on Kormac's family, a task made only more complicated by the fact Kormac didn't know the beautiful young brunette currently sitting in Lycian's lap.  
'I do not know where Markesha got her information but I will not deny the charge. I do have more of an interest in sharing my life with a man instead of a woman. I know that is likely not what you wanted to hear, mother, but I cannot deny who I am inside.' Kormac nodded, turning his attention back to his mother and bracing for a scathing reply.  
'So Eirena truly is just a good friend?' Lycian asked, draining his tankard and looking up at the woman in his lap.  
'Yes Lycian, Eirena is a good friend and nothing more.' Kormac grinned, relieved that his brother didn't sound too angry about the idea of him loving a man.  
'Your father used to get that look in his eye when he thought about me, Kormac. I can only believe that means you have a special someone that makes you incredibly happy.' Milleshina chuckled, reaching out to curl her hand over his lightly.  
'I do, mother.' Kormac confirmed, so grateful she had accepted his situation easily. 'I fell for him many months ago, back while we were still fighting evil and trying to save Sanctuary. I can only hope my life with Lyndon is as long and happy as yours was with father.'

Milleshina's smile only brightened as she turned to look at Lyndon as he drained his tankard and put it aside, shifting into a more comfortable position for his back. She seemed satisfied with the choice, her hand still relaxed and limp in Kormac's grasp. If she didn't like Lyndon, she'd tense up and start going about what was wrong with the situation.  
'You were not born in Westmarch, were you? Trupens is not a common name in this area.' she remarked, leaning back in her chair.  
'No, I was born in Kingsport.' Lyndon replied, seemingly confused about the line of questioning.  
'Any family?' Milleshina enquired, giving Kormac a supportive smile.  
'My older brother and his three children. Our parents died when we were just children and his wife was banished for misdeeds against her family.' Lyndon offered, chuckling when Timal ran over to sit on the arm of the chair for a gentle cuddle. 'Korbin my brother and his three dear children Carlay, Minda and Timal.'  
'Are you going to be our grandmother?' Timal asked, looking at Milleshina through the curtain of his hair. 'I've never had a grandmother before.'  
'I would be delighted to be your grandmother, young Timal.' Milleshina nodded, watching Kormac light up at the peaceful, perfect blending of his two families.  
'Can we really, daddy?' Minda asked, darting over to where Korbin was sitting and looking up at him with such hopeful eyes.  
'Just you remember your manners little lady.' Korbin nodded, stroking her blonde curls lovingly.  
'I will daddy. Thank you.' Minda nodded, darting back across to stand near Kormac.

Reaching out to the young girl standing beside her eldest son, Milleshina waited for her to decide how to proceed. Timid and shy, young Minda hid behind Kormac, peeking out from beside him and ducking back whenever she caught Milleshina's eyes.  
'Blessings to you, grandmother.' Carlay offered, coming around the other side of the chair and kneeling beside Milleshina's feet.  
'Peace and joy, dear child.' Milleshina replied, drawing Carlay into a hug and chuckling as Minda joined the embrace a moment later.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

The day passed far too quickly as the mixed families got to really know each other and adjusted to the new dynamic. Lycian had eventually introduced his wife Herina, a local girl from the southern districts. She was instantly popular, providing freely of her skills with healing and soothing herbs. Milleshina had cornered Korbin and Lyndon at one point, quietly letting them both know that she was so lucky to consider them both her second sons and welcomed them into her home if they ever needed her.

Guiding Lyndon back into his lap now that they'd figured it was safe to share the second padded chair for a while, Kormac couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he held Lyndon and teased his brother good naturedly. Lycian gave as good as he got, laughing and having a wonderful time getting to know his older brother properly. The years apart just fell away, the pair laughing and shoving like brothers should.

Slipping out of the group when someone else thumped on the main doors of the inn, Shane sighed and walked over to see what was going on. Standing outside were two guards and one of the town criers, each man carrying a basket full of rolled up sheets of parchment.  
'By order of the King, every public building must display these on their message boards.' the crier instructed, handing Shane a roll of parchment before walking away with his guards. There was a folded piece of parchment attached to the string, all surfaces covered in decorative folds and designs.  
'What the hell is this all about?' Shane muttered, releasing the cord holding the roll tight and pulling out the first sheet.

His jaw dropped as he read the new royal decree before stepping outside and securing it to the external noticeboard where anyone walking past would see it. Heading back inside and closing the door, Shane went over and secured a second copy of the decree to the message board inside the main part of their inn, securing it firmly and smiling at the implications.  
'What was that all about, Shane?' Libby asked, looking up from where she was talking with Herina about healing herbs.  
'Some new royal decree.' Shane shrugged, tacking up a third copy of the message behind the bar and leaving he rest of the roll on the end of the bar to be dealt with later. Turning back to the roll, he pulled another out and handed it to Libby to read.

Reading the ornately written words, Libby smiled bright as the sun and stood, handing the roll of parchment to Lyndon and Kormac. Unrolling it again, they read it together, just as together their blood had gained this freedom for men throughout the lands of Westmarch. Their suffering had not been in vain, their voices had cried out for the suffering of thousands who had gone before and thousands more hiding their true natures to avoid the same fate. Their pain had brought freedom for so many and set a precedent that would hopefully spread across all of Sanctuary and carry with it the chance of true freedom for so many. Their names would be passed from village to village as the decree spread, immortalising their suffering for a cause far greater than any two men on their own could hope to be.

Known as the KorLyn Decree, the King had declared sodomy to no longer be a crime of any rating, promising freedom and safety to any man who openly practised it. He welcomed men who were in secure, happy relationships to come forward and be recognised, just as any other legal couple could come before his courts to be legally bound in union. He went on to declare any behaviours against sodomy had been outlawed and anyone caught stirring trouble for those who practised would be severely punished.

Amazed by the new decree and all it meant for them, Lyndon and Kormac could only stare at the parchment in wonder, unable to fully comprehend the freedoms that had been given to them. They had never dreamed of a day when their love would be not only allowed but fully legal and open to a formal marriage, tying them together for eternity.  
'The last piece falls into place, exactly as we had hoped and planned for. This is my personal gift to you, enjoy it and be happy. You have earned this peace and safety.' Tyrael offered, leaning on the back of the chair and looking down at them with a smile. 'The blessings of the High Heavens will always be yours my friends.'  
'Words cannot express our gratitude, Tyrael. Thank you, thank you so much.' Kormac replied, a tear in his eye at the promises made by their King.  
'Take your time, Kormac, let it all sink in. This day has been so long in coming.' Lyndon uttered, resting their heads together as they tried to absorb the great gift they had been given.  
'Here, this was attached to the decree bundle. It's got your names on it.' Shane added, handing over the folded parchment he'd finally gotten off the cord.

Accepting the packet, Kormac looked at the precise folds for a moment before slipping a thumbnail under a small fold on the lower right corner. Flipping that fold open made the entire thing unfurl, revealing a folded scrap of parchment and a scrap of bloodied cloth threaded through a gold ring with a large blood red stone on top.  
'The deed is done. Richan will never turn his evil on another. This ring is worth much gold, take it and celebrate your freedom. Signed, Captain Hasan Haile.' Kormac read, looking at the ring as Lyndon pulled it off the bloodied cloth. 'Not the sort of thing I'd want.'  
'So we sell it and get something nicer. Not right away, I doubt anyone wants this thing right now.' Lyndon shrugged, looking at the delicate carvings on the stone.

Whispering something to his beloved wife, Lycian stood and came over to crouch beside his brother, reaching to undo the chain that hung around his neck. Pulling it from his shirt, he revealed a thick gold ring hanging from it, the band engraved with their family sign - a bunch of grapes under crossed wheat stalks.  
'By rights Kormac, it is yours to keep. Papa left it to you when he died, I have merely been keeping it safe until you were ready. Take it and honour the family.' he explained, placing the heavy ring in Kormac's hand.  
'Father wore this ring every day, taking pride in being head of the Yerallin line. I already have mine back, I found it again whilst helping mother repair the house.' Kormac nodded, turning the ring over in his fingers. 'Lyndon, I ask that you wear this as a sign of my devotion to you until my life is at an end.'  
'I…I would be honoured Kormac.' Lyndon nodded, humbled by the openness of Kormac's love now that they had no reason to hide. 'I have little of my own to give in return.'  
'I need no token, I have a new life and a bright future because of you.' Kormac chuckled, drawing Lyndon in close again and looking at the shining gold on his finger. 'Minda, on the table on my side of the bed you will find a ring just like this one. Would you go and fetch it please?'  
'Of course Uncle Kormac.' she replied, leaping down from Mother's lap and darting up the stairs.

She was back in record time, proudly holding out the matching ring for Kormac. Getting an idea, Lyndon reached out to take it, polishing it quickly on his shirt before slipping it onto Kormac's left hand, right where it belonged. Smiling fondly at his beloved, Kormac glanced over towards his mother and saw her smile, she'd accepted Lyndon and loved him like a true son.


	27. Close To Home

Returning to Westmarch after a month of helping out the surrounding villages with a resurgence of hell spawned trouble, the weary team of eight was confronted with a horrible sight as they approached the grand city of Westmarch. Below the overlook, they could clearly see the city burning with a blue glow, smoke rising from familiar towers and streets.  
'What the fuck happened here?' Mother demanded, staring in wide eyed horror at the destruction unleashed on Westmarch.  
'This is a nightmare.' Buck whispered, reaching for his hand crossbows in readiness for anything to come their way.  
'By Akarat! Please no-not Westmarch!' Kormac cried, all he had seen not even close to preparing him for this carnage.  
'There's nothing for it.' Shane sighed, pulling out his wand and orb. 'To battle!'

Running along the overlook road, they encountered one of Tyrael's new hordrim, trying to fight back the trouble all on his own. Weapons to hand, the heroes waded into the fight again, falling back into old rhythms to wage another war.  
'The nephalem!' the hordrim called, momentarily distracted from the fight.  
'What the hell is going on?' Rufus asked, lashing out at one of the lesser soul seekers around them.  
'Tyrael sent me to find you - Malthael has taken the Black Soulstone. You must come with me!'  
'Not while our city burns.' Libby insisted, unleashing her zombie dogs into the fight.  
'But you and Tyrael need to form a plan! We must find Malthael!'  
'And we will. Go to Tyrael, tell him we'll meet him at the cathedral.' Shane barked, destroying the last creature in a flash of purple.  
'It will be done-I swear it!'

With Mother and Rufus leading the way, they battled along the overlook road and through the Wolf Gate, each member of the team remembering previous approaches to their grand city. Across the bridge, passing dozens of people fleeing for their lives, screaming about the mindless slaughter in the city. But those screams faded to insignificance when the team witnessed another group of fleeing people wrapped up in blue tendrils and changed dramatically. No longer innocent people, they became walking skeletons sparkling with a blue glow.  
'What the hell is going on here?' Mother asked, hacking down two of these revenant soldiers.  
'I have no idea but we must get into the city!' Shane replied, ducking another sword and releasing a ball of arcane magic into its chest.  
'The gates are closing!' Lyndon warned, unleashing a wave of arrows into the fight.  
'I know another way in.' Libby nodded, hurtling locust swarms through the chaos.  
'The sewers.' Eirena agreed, turning the last two revenants into chickens for easy dispatching.

Clearing out the area around the Wolf Gate, the team turned left and slipped around through the narrow passages just outside the walls. Every step they were confronted with more revenants, keeping them on their toes as they slogged through the masses and found the nearest sewer entrance. They didn't even hesitate, Mother bashing through the grate and leading the charge into the city.  
'Well, at least the sewers haven't changed much. They're still disgusting.' Kormac remarked, spotting a chest among the debris and opening it. Raiding out the useful supplies and coins inside, he rejoined the fight and hurried up the stairs Libby had found.

Rising up out of the sewers and slogging through more of these revenants, the team found an old storehouse and raced inside. At least now they knew there were some survivors within the city, this storehouse was filled with people cowered from the hell outside.  
'It's the end of the world. So many have been killed and the reapers are everywhere.'  
'Is anyone alive in there?' Kormac asked, offering a supportive hand to a terrified woman.  
'General Torion was defending a group of refugees at the old Zakarum Cathedral. But they're likely all dead by now.'  
'Wait-you're the team that saved Bastion's Keep! You'll save us too, won't you?'  
'Of course. This is our home and we'll fight to free it from these accursed reapers.' Shane nodded, eyes hard as he looked around. 'When it is safer, someone will come to fetch you and guide you to whatever survivors enclave we create.'  
'Malthael will die just as Diablo did. We fight for all that is good. We cannot lose.' Kormac insisted, trying to raise the spirits of the people around them.  
'We lost many friends before Diablo fell. Everything has a price.' Rufus sighed, adjusting his daibo on his back. 'Forward, there is much to be done!'

Out onto the streets of Westmarch, the team rounded a corner and were confronted with another group trying to escape the carnage but this group never even stood a chance. From the ground rose a terrible sight, a huge woman, likely a twisted angel by her appearance with a scythe in one hand.  
'Those with demon blood must die!' she declared, sending out tendrils of blue light and converting the cowering civilians in front of her.  
'Demon blood? Those were innocent people.' Rufus muttered, left with no choice but to cut down these unfortunate souls.  
'Damn you Malthael.' Mother spat, axe whistling through the last of the group. 'He will pay dearly for this!'

Hacking through the revenants and spirits that came at them, the team kept half an eye on the location of the old cathedral and refused to be knocked from their path towards it. One step at a time, slicing through shadows of death and revenants of every weapon type, they pushed through to the cathedral courtyard then into the cathedral proper.  
'Defend the church! Repel these vile reapers!' Torion cried, leading the defence of the church as the group raced onto the scene and helped to deal with the last group of attacking reapers.  
'Ah, we found you.' Tyrael remarked, wiping the much from his sword.  
'Tyrael, why is this happening?' Shane asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
'Because he feeds on death. Every time his reapers kill, Malthael grows stronger.' Tyrael replied, a haunted look in his eyes. 'And with the Prime Evil gone, Malthael believes this is the perfect time to end the Eternal Conflict.'  
'Humanity has nothing to do with that war.'  
'We're the descendants of angels and demons, of course we have something to do with that war.' Shane replied, rolling his eyes at the speaker.

Just as things seemed to quieten down, a great gust of blue light and shadows swept past the group and into the cathedral behind them. Screaming voices filled the air and the heroes knew that terror had come back to Westmarch.  
'The church! All the refugees are inside! Follow me!' Torion called, turning and sprinting towards the church.  
'Another day, another million beasts to kill.' Shane grumbled, digging his toes in and charging the church.

Inside they found that same huge woman from before and this time the team didn't even pause for breath. Lunging forward, melee and ranged in harmony, they surrounded the female creature and cut her down without mercy. Whatever she was, she was a threat to the ongoing peace of Westmarch and likely the whole world.  
'We will not stand for this! Where is Malthael?' Shane growled, turning back to Tyrael.  
'I know only that he is not in Westmarch. He could have taken the Black Soulstone anywhere in creation.' Tyrael replied, shaking his head slowly.  
'Is there any way to know why he wanted it?' Libby asked, pushing her mask up and wiping the sweat from her eyes.  
'There may be. A sliver broke off when Malthael took the Soulstone. Perhaps by studying that sliver, I can learn his plans.' Tyrael nodded, a faint spark of something coming back to his eyes.  
'Do what you can. We will save this city from Malthael's forces!' Rufus declared, cracking his knuckles loudly. 'He picked the wrong city this time.'

Striding back out of the church, the team headed down to where they could see Haedrig and Shen had set up their wagons in the courtyard. But just as they started down the stairs, a bright white portal opened and Aloysius drifted through, sword and shield held in readiness for a fight.  
'Ah, so that's where you vanished to, you overgrown canary.' Shane teased, looking up at Aloysius.  
'Very funny Shane.' Aloysius sighed, touching down lightly as two figures emerged from the portal behind him. 'So I guess you don't want some extra help on your missions.'  
'You found more nephalem hiding on earth?' Rufus asked, a wary look in his eyes.  
'Couple of crusaders a long way from home.' Aloysius nodded, lifting his gaze to the darkened sky above. 'I'll get the updated story from Tyrael. Stay and get to know your new friends before you plunge into the battles ahead.'

Spotting his brother and his children huddled together near Haedrig's wagon, Lyndon left the group and hurried towards them. He'd been so worried about Korbin and the children, it was a relief to see them safe and together. Knowing that they were safe meant that he could properly focus on the troubles sure to lie ahead.  
'Uncle Lyndon!' Timal cried, running into his arms and burrowing into his chest with a sob.  
'Shhh, you're safe now Timal.' Lyndon soothed, clutching the young boy to his chest. 'I'm here and I'll make sure nothing happens to you.'  
'What is going on Lyndon?' Korbin asked, getting up and walking over to his brother with his daughters huddled against his sides.  
'I don't know the full story yet, Korbin, but it seems like we're under attack again. I'm getting similar feelings to when I used to run with the team against the Lords of Hell.' Lyndon sighed, lightly stroking Timal's hair. 'But this time it's the Angel of Death after us.'  
'No! You can't die Uncle Lyndon!' Minda cried, darting over to wrap around Lyndon's side.  
'I've got no plans on it, little'un.' Lyndon replied, looking down at her with a grin. 'I plan on giving that Angel such a big fight that he goes back to whatever dark hole he emerged from.'  
'You can do it Uncle!' Minda agreed, hugging him close.  
'Let me find someone to watch the…'  
'No Korbin, stay with your children. They need you more than we do.' Lyndon cut him off, shaking his head quickly. 'And if the worst should happen and the church is threatened again, you'll be in place to defend your family.'  
'But who will defend you, brother?' Korbin asked, worried for his younger brother.  
'We'll look out for each other. Besides, I do have my sword and buckler with me just in case.' Lyndon grinned, reluctantly setting Timal back on his feet. 'I will return, brother, I promise.'

Turning at a startled call from Kormac, Lyndon's jaw dropped at the sight of another group of bedraggled survivors hurrying into the cathedral grounds. Not surprising really, this was the last safe place in Westmarch but what really surprised him was the sight of Lycian, Herina and Milleshina in the middle of the group.  
'Grandmother!' Carlay called, waving to the elderly woman.  
'Kormac, what in the Burning Hells is going on out there? We barely escaped with our lives.' Lycian panted, helping to slam the heavy doors closed.  
'It appears that we have a new threat lurking about. The Angel of Death has decided to pay us a visit and tear our souls away.' Kormac sighed, offering his mother his arm. 'I was not expecting you to be in the city today.'  
'We were going to wait at the inn and surprise you when you returned home.' Herina explained, looking around slowly. 'There are so few here.'  
'We hope to find more survivors out in the city but it is likely that most have already perished.' Kormac replied, guiding his mother over towards Shen's wagon. 'Covetous, might you have a chair for my dear mother?'  
'Of course, of course. Here, come and sit, my lady.' Shen nodded, retrieving a chair from his wagon and setting it near his main crafting table.  
'You are so kind, thank you…Covetous was it?' Milleshina smiled, sitting gratefully. 'No need to hover, Kormac. I am certain you have much to do.'  
'Best behaviour, Shen. She is a Queen, not some common woman' Kormac warned, giving the older man a hard look.  
'You are too quick to judge, Kormac.' Shen chuckled, turning and heading back into his wagon.  
'You will be safe here, mother. Aloysius and Tyrael are here, they will ensure nothing happens.' Kormac promised, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 'I will come check on you when I can.'  
'Stop worrying so much Kormac, I will be fine. I see Korbin and his children are here, they will keep me company and help when I need it.' Milleshina chuckled, shooing him away with a motherly smile. 'Go, save the world again my boy.'

Shooting a death glare at Aloysius' back, Shane sighed and turned his attention to the pair that had followed him through the portal. He recognised the pair but had through to never see them again after they parted ways on earth. It seems like a lifetime ago since he had been a Marine on earth but he found he didn't miss the life all that much. He was far too comfortable here on Sanctuary to even consider leaving now.  
'Jean-Claude, Veronique. So good to see you again.' Shane smiled, greeting the pair with open friendliness and hoping everyone could follow his lead.  
'It is good to see you as well, Scarecrow.' Jean-Claude replied, removing his helmet. 'And you as well Mother.'  
'When Aloysius told us you were on a very different adventure, I thought him a fool. Now I see that there is more going on in your life than expected.' Veronique added, pulling off her helmet as well.  
'Am I the only one who suddenly feels so small?' Kormac asked, looking up at Jean-Claude's imposing figure.  
'He does that to a lot of people. Don't let it bother you Kormac, he's a good man underneath all that bulk.' Mother grinned, patting her sword lightly.

Jean-Claude looked positively terrifying in his dark blue and silver armour, a huge shield hung over his back with raking horns rising up over his head. On his belt hung a mighty three headed flail, each head covered in deadly points and ridges. Beside him, Veronique seemed almost tiny in comparison but no less deadly in blood red and gold armour, a diamond shaped shield and a two headed flail with just as many points and ridges on it. Adding these two into the team would surely make the fight easier, even if their enemies became more numerous for the additions.

Battle mind kicking into action again, Shane straightened his jacket and adjusted his hat, feeling the arcane power thrumming through his veins as he prepared to face the onslaught outside these walls. There was no way to tell just how many enemies they would face but it would surely be a bloodbath the likes of which had never been seen before.  
'Alright, we don't have much time to chat so let's go over this real fast. We're about to step out into a battle the likes of which you've never seen before, against enemies you can't imagine. Trust your instincts, ours have gotten us this far and yours will kick in once we get outside.' Shane briefed, his attention locked on the two crusaders.  
'Aloysius already briefed us a little on the situation.' Veronique nodded, donning her helmet again.  
'Well that's a start but he's not going to be on the frontlines with us. This is our fight alone.' Buck replied, resting his hands on his crossbows.  
'Let's just go over this real quick so everyone knows where we all stand. I'm the team wizard, I'll be up with the ranged team throwing all kinds of spells at our enemies.' Shane continued, looking around the group slowly.  
'I'm Libby or Fox and I'm the Witch Doctor, I call up zombie dogs and hulking brutes to help as well as flinging fireballs and locust swarms. I'll be in with the ranged team for the most part.' Libby added, her face paint making her look all the more terrifying.  
'I am the team Monk, you can call me Rufus. I'm in the melee force, tearing into enemies with bare hands and my spirit attacks.' Rufus nodded, adjusting his daibo again.  
'Buck Riley, better know around here as Book II. I'm the Demon Hunter for the team, I'll be in the ranged element hurling huge quantities of bolts downrange and ending in my many companions to aid us. There's Shadow the raven, Charlotte the spider, Cliff my bat, Kermit the boar, Bucky and Julia are the ferrets and then there's Stalker the wolf.' Buck shrugged, his pets gathering around him as he called their names.  
'Squad Barbarian, everyone around here knows me as Mother. I'll be right in the heart of the melee brawl, spreading blood and gore as only I know how.' Mother chuckled, watching Jean-Claude eyeing off her armour.  
'In the head of battle, I prefer to be called Baba. I can move from ranged to melee as required but I feel more at home in the melee side of things.' Jean-Claude offered, looking around the group again and trying to read the way the team worked together.  
'I am Renard on the battlefield and like Baba will move from ranged to melee as the battles require.' Veronique nodded, adjusting the way her shield was sitting.  
'I am Eirena, an enchantress from a time long passed. I will be in the ranged area, hurling my illusionary magic to stun and confuse our enemies.' Eirena smiled, twirling her heavy staff idly in her hands.  
'I'm Lyndon, all round scoundrel but I'm not that bad really. Ranged for me but I have been working on getting into the melee a bit more.' Lyndon smirked, one hand resting on the jewel encrusted sword hilt poking out from under his coat and the other on Kormac's shoulder.  
'And I am Kormac, one time warrior of the Templar Order. You can find me in the melee, and should you need aid, I can also heal most wounds.' Kormac shrugged, leaning into Lyndon a little.  
'Don't ask about those two, it's an unlikely friendship but it works for them. The once holy warrior and the thieving scoundrel. But Lyndon has learned not to steal from friends, right Lyndon.' Libby chuckled, turning her attention to the pair.  
'Of course not, Libby. I would never steal from friends…not when they share good things with me anyway.' Lyndon replied, reaching up and unhooking his crossbow. 'Now are we going to stand around much longer or can we get on with taking our city back?'  
'Let's go get the latest briefing from Tyrael or General Torion. They'll surely have some idea of what to do next.' Shane guided, turning and heading back to where Tyrael was staring at the Soulstone sliver with Aloysius and a few other people standing around them.


	28. Fighting On Home Turf Pt 1

Heading out into the Westmarch Commons to hunt down the soul crucibles that the death maidens were guarding, the team soon found a new formation that put the two crusaders in the middle, giving them open space to decide on ranged or melee attacks. The streets were littered with debris and bodies, adding to the sense of foreboding that hung over the team as they kept pushing forwards with a determined force.

Digging deep for patience when Jean-Claude questioned the morality of looting the dead, Shane turned to the taller man as he pulled on a new cap, one pulsing with arcane magic.  
'You might not like it, Baba but the fact remains that if we didn't loot the dead and steal from chests we see about the place, we'd be royally fucked. We couldn't afford to get our armour repaired; our weapons sharpened or even to put food in our bellies. The armour and weapons we pick up will be sold to the local merchants so we can continue the fight. And when this battle is over and peace once more descends across Sanctuary, we will rebuild Leah's Rest and pick up the pieces again.' Shane explained, watching Kormac coming back with a small shield sparking with holy enchantments. 'What we take is also useful to us, replacing damaged or underpowered weapons and armour with improved versions.'  
'It is not much but it might help you, Lyndon.' Kormac offered, holding out the buckler with one hand. 'I thought it would be small enough for you to carry easily, seeing as you cannot sling it over your back like I do.'  
'Thank you Kormac, I'm sure it will be helpful.' Lyndon nodded, accepting the shield and slinging it over his shoulders. 'I've been meaning to find a small shield to work with my short sword.'

The area cleared of all threats and loot, the team pushed on deeper into the commons, smaller teams darting in and out of the ruined buildings to check for survivors or to engage more of their enemies. Everything had a rhythm and the team was quickly finding their feet with the new pattern now that the crusader duo were getting used to life on a different battlefield.  
'My faith once armoured me in battle. Now my anger does.' Kormac remarked, swinging the axe he'd decided to use for a while.  
'Anger makes for excellent armour, just don't let the Order use it against you.' Buck replied, darting past Kormac to set up a series of traps to defend them at the crossroads.  
'That is only part of it. Westmarch was my home. It enrages me to see it this way.' Kormac added, ducking back as several arrows thudded into his shield.  
'We all know how you feel, Kormac. This is our home too.' Libby offered, sacrificing one of her mongrels to destroy a nest of revenant archers.  
'Just seeing these things walking the streets of Westmarch fills me with rage.' Kormac continued, rushing forward and hacking right through an exorcist in one clean swipe.  
'I know. We have to keep killing until they are gone.' Rufus agreed, disappearing into a flurry of attacks against a couple of punishers.  
'Even then, the city will never recover.' Kormac sighed, hearing Lyndon's warning call and ducking a volley from behind.  
'Not entirely but Westmarch will rise again.' Mother nodded, leaping in to help Rufus and calling down an avalanche to help clear the way.

Making their way around another corner, the team came out into one of the squares and right into the midst of a crush of reapers. At least four death maidens, possibly a dozen punishers and too many revenants to count.  
'Ghods, this is going to be rough.' Mother breathed, tightening her grip on her sword and axe. 'To the death!'  
'For Westmarch!' Rufus roared, plunging into the nearest knot of sword swinging revenants.  
'Now this is interesting!' Lyndon cried, finding a reasonable spot and opening fire with his fire enchanted arrows.

Plunging into the thick of the battle, Jean-Claude swung his flail with all his strength and power behind it even as he muttered spells and sent frozen hammers spinning around his head. Driving back the enemies and slowly making headway through the crush, he never saw the death maiden behind him.  
'Baba! 6 o'clock!' Shane roared, somewhere else in the fighting.  
'I can't reach!' Mother cried, caught up in her own battle. 'Renard!'  
'I'm trying!' Veronique shot back, caught in the middle of three punishers and calling upon her Falling Sword ability to get out before she was smashed to pieces.

Managing to push aside the punisher hell bent on tearing him to pieces, Baba started to turn to confront whatever was behind him. He never even got close to being able to defend against the death maiden though. Shield up to cover him against a tight grouping of revenant archers, he had no time to swing it into position and cried out in agony as her deadly scythe plunged deep into his exposed right flank. Flail falling from his limp fingers, he dropped to his knees and toppled, finally understanding why Shane had been so insistent that everyone try to stay within range of each other.

Horrified to see Jean-Claude felled so easily, Veronique and Mother both flew into a rage, casting out all their skills and abilities to force the reapers back from Jean-Claude's still form. Then Kormac appeared form the crush of enemies, his armour cracked in a few places but he stood defiantly beside Jean-Claude's body and called upon his own skills to keep the area around the fallen warrior clear.

Breaking through the pack at last, Veronique took up a place beside Jean-Claude as well, throwing out fire and ice in every direction, her hammers exploding against frozen enemies and scattering their pieces across the ground. Slowly the enemy pack thinned as the team gained the upper hand, dispatching the death maidens and punishers first then turning their attention to the easily slaughtered revenants. Spells of every type lit up the sky as chickens fluttered on the ground and arrows and bolts whipped in both directions.

Snarling in frustration and pain, Libby somehow managed to secure her mojo to her belt despite the arrow imbedded deep in her left shoulder and raised her ceremonial blade high. Calling up her favourite enchantment, she released her Toad of Hugeness into the battlefield and stepped back around behind a wall to tend to her wound. The toad certainly added a dose of amusement to the battle, swallowing revenants whole and opening up a path for Mother. Her wound patched until she could get to a healer, Libby emerged again and cast out her Fetish Army to deal with the few revenants getting too close.

As the last of the revenants fell, Jean-Claude groaned and lifted his head slowly, one hand immediately going to the fresh blood on his tunic. Still on high alert, the rest of the team gathered around him and Mother helped him up onto unsteady feet.  
'Here, drink this. It'll help with any lingering discomfort.' Eirena offered, handing him a health potion. 'That's your first death, try not to repeat it.'  
'But how does that work? Dead is dead.' Veronique asked, scanning the square slowly for any sign of danger.  
'Around here, not for us. I've lost count of how many times I've died in battle since coming to Sanctuary. Every time we take a fatal hit, we sleep for a few minutes then get up and fight on.' Shane shrugged, tossing Kormac a health potion. 'Next time, pay more attention to the big threats. Maidens and punishers first, leave the revenants until all the main threats are gone.'  
'I am starting to get the feeling we have much to learn about Sanctuary.' Jean-Claude remarked, swallowing the potion and pulling a face. 'Ugh, now that's foul.'  
'You get used to it.' Kormac shrugged, looking down at the deep scratches in his breastplate. 'Those are going to be tough to remove.'  
'Leave them, they add character.' Lyndon grinned, holding out a new helmet. 'Try this on, I know this rune as a regeneration sign.'  
'Ah, thank you.' Kormac replied, accepting the helmet and slipping it on. 'Perfect fit.'  
'I'm thinking some regeneration armour for Baba might be a real good idea too.' Shane teased, accepting the new spell book Libby offered him. 'Thank you, my heart.'

Looking around at her bloodied and battered friends, Veronique nodded slowly and moved to the middle of the gathering. Reaching into her skills, she pulled out her Consecration skill and released it over the team. Smiling behind her helmet at the contended sighs and groans from everyone, she held it for as long as she could before releasing it and watching the glow fade away.  
'Now that's going to be a useful skill to have around.' Buck noted, stretching out his neck.  
'That makes my healing spells look weak.' Kormac added, tentatively stretching out his left arm to check for any lingering damage. 'I advise great care around punishers, even I was barely able to withstand that last one.'  
'Are you unharmed, Kormac?' Veronique asked, turning her piercing eyes to him.  
'Uh yes…I am fine now my lady.' Kormac replied, a faint blush colouring his nose.  
'Well look at that, Kormac hasn't been totally corrupted yet.' Buck teased, his hidden humour appearing for a moment.  
'Hey, I represent that!' Lyndon protested, giving the team a much needed laugh.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Entering another street in their winding search for the Soul Crucibles, the original eight slowed their pace as they recognised the area around them. Scorched and twisted by the cruel magic wrapping around the city, it was harder to recognise familiar landmarks but time proved to be the best marker. Moving among the abandoned buildings, they stopped in front of a pile of rubble between two mostly intact buildings.  
'Well, at least we know the fate of the inn now.' Libby sighed, staring at the piles of rubble. 'And the stable complex out the back too.'  
'Anyone else think Malthael had something to do with this?' Lyndon asked, gaze sweeping the remnants of their home and business.  
'Makes sense.' Shane nodded, trying not to think about the expense of rebuilding. 'Leah's Rest was a symbol of hope to the people of Westmarch. We survived Hell, literally and settled here to build our home and business. By tearing it down, Malthael destroyed the one true hope for this city.'  
'Shh, does anyone else hear that?' Kormac asked, moving closer to the rubble and crouching.

It was faint but in the brief silence, everyone heard a single bark from somewhere under the rubble. Stopping Kormac from trying to start digging through the rubble, Buck gave Stalker the instruction to seek and sent her into the rubble instead. With a howl, she started searching around the perimeter for a hole and disappeared beneath the pile of wood and stone.  
'I can't believe I forgot about Cain.' Kormac uttered, horror and shame in his eyes.  
'With everything else going on, it's normal for some things to be forgotten.' Rufus offered, resting one hand on Kormac's shoulder. 'Stalker will find him, you know she will.'  
'My friends, come and look at this.' Eirena called, motioning them over towards one corner of the rubble pile.  
'No fucking way.' Mother remarked, staring at Eirena's discovery. 'How did that happen?'

Sitting there, partly buried in the debris but looking remarkably intact was the sign that Haedrig had crafted for the inn. A little scorched and buckled, the original wooden panel in the middle burned away but the bones of it still existed.  
'Wait until Stalker comes out with Cain, then we'll pull this out and take it back to Haedrig. The inn might not exist anymore but that's no reason to abandon hope. We can rebuild and this sign will once again be a reminder that the darkest times never last.' Shane grinned, reaching out to brush some of the ash off the blackened steel. 'Leah's Rest will shine once more.'  
'You ran an inn during all of this?' Veronique asked, keeping a sharp watch for threats.  
'For the last few years, we had a peaceful life. Once Diablo died, the demons left behind were easy pickings for the local militia scattered about. We settled down to live a quiet life here in Westmarch, creating the inn that one of our lost friends spoke of with such fondness.' Buck explained, crouching and reaching into the rubble. 'Haedrig made the piece, Tyrael painted the scene in the middle and Shen inserted several jewels into it.'

Turning at the sound of a happy bark, Kormac pushed through the group and knelt, overjoyed as Cain hobbled into his arms. Poor Cain was covered in blood and clearly in pain but he still greeted Kormac with a happy bark and a sloppy kiss. Careful not to hurt him, Kormac gathered the exhausted pup in his arms and stood, fingers scratching at his back lightly.  
'Is he okay?' Lyndon asked, starting to clear the debris off the sign.  
'A little bruised and bloodied but I believe he is unharmed.' Kormac nodded, adjusting the way Cain rested against him and casting a healing spell over him. 'I think he is more shaken than hurt.'  
'Get him back to the church, this is no place for a young dog.' Shane suggested, working with the team to help drag the rubble away and release the twisted sign. 'We won't be far behind you. We just need to get the sign free.'  
'Or I could hold onto Cain for the moment so Kormac can help with the sign.' Libby offered, fully aware that Kormac was stronger than her.  
'That would work, if he will accept you.' Kormac nodded, shifting his grip and gently handing the battered young dog over. Cain whined and wriggled a bit but when Libby turned so he could see Kormac, he settled down quietly. For all that he had endured, dear little Cain really wasn't too bothered by all the chaos.

Tossing the debris aside and using whatever was to hand to lever away the larger pieces, the team finally dragged the sign free and looked at the damage. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as it could have been; some of the letters around the star were missing and a few of the jewels had been lost when the sign came down but it wasn't anywhere near as badly twisted as anyone feared.  
'Reckon Haedrig can straighten this out?' Rufus asked, reaching into the rubble pile again and retrieving a couple of pieces that had broken off during the retrieval. 'Well, he won't need to remake the K at least.'  
'Haedrig can fix it, I wouldn't trust anyone else with it.' Shane insisted, helping to bring the sign out into the street. 'Here's hoping the town portals will stretch.'  
'We'll make it work.' Rufus insisted, reaching for his town portal amulet. 'On the count of three, we all activate our portals and we should be okay.'  
'This is crazy.' Jean-Claude muttered, getting a hand on the sign and ready to activate the portal spell in his ring.  
'It'll work, we've done similar.' Buck grinned, ready for the count.

Confident that the rest of the team could handle carrying the sign home, Kormac retrieved little Cain and laughed as his was given a thorough licking through the gap in his faceguard. Careful not to drop the excitable little dog, Kormac turned him a little and wiped his face, relieved to see Cain bouncing back from his traumatic experience. Now the question was if Cain would stay in the church while Kormac was fighting.  
'You head through first, Kormac. We'll follow in five minutes so make sure the area is clear and warn Haedrig about what's coming in.' Shane instructed, glancing around for a moment. 'Or as close to five minutes as we can guess.'  
'Will this help?' Eirena asked, conjuring up the illusion of an hourglass in the middle of the group.  
'Sorry Eirena, you're so quiet that I forget you're around sometimes.' Shane offered, sending her a grateful smile.  
'Be safe, my friends.' Kormac nodded, squeezing his portal amulet and disappearing from view.

Stepping out of the portal, Kormac set Cain down and moved the few stools and bedrolls that might be in the way when the main team came through. Moving the people back was harder but they eventually got the message and moved back a few steps. Turning again, Kormac's heart nearly stopped when he couldn't spot Cain around him.  
'Cain!' Kormac called, turning around again to try and spot where he'd run off to.  
'He went upstairs.' Korbin guided, pointing up towards where Tyrael and Aloysius spent their time.  
'I have him, Kormac.' Tyrael added, appearing at the top of the stairs with the young dog in his arms. 'Yes Cain, now that is enough.'  
'Ah yes, he made sure my face was clean too.' Kormac chuckled, pulling his helmet off as he headed for Haedrig's forge. 'Haedrig, we found the Leah's Rest sign but it is badly damaged. The rest of the team should arrive shortly with the sign and all the pieces that we were able to recover from the debris.'  
'How badly was the building damaged?' Haedrig asked, wiping the sweat from his brow and turning to Kormac.  
'The inn was completely demolished. We cannot understand it, the buildings on either side are mostly intact but Leah's Rest is nothing but rubble.' Kormac sighed, tucking his helmet under his arm. 'Not just the inn but the stable behind as well. We assume the collapse had something to do with Malthael's actions.'  
'Knock out the great symbol of hope and watch the city crumble…I could believe it.' Haedrig nodded, starting to clear off his workbench. 'Well, I can't help much with the building but I can get the sign back together and sitting pride of place here somewhere.'  
'We would appreciate that Haedrig.' Kormac smiled, turning as the massed portal flared to life and lit the church bright blue for a moment.

A hush fell over the few survivors as the team carried the sign over and hoisted it up onto Haedrig's workbench. Placing the broken pieces around the main twisted mess, the team moved back and waited for Haedrig's call on the last remnant of their inn.  
'This is worse than I expected but I believe I can repair it.' Haedrig nodded, looking through the pieces on the bench. 'It will take some time but I can untwist this and reforge the sign.'  
'You'll have to speak with Shen as well, most of the jewels are missing.' Libby added, opening her hand to reveal a few fragments of the jewels that had been in the sign.  
'Leave it with us, we'll put it back together.' Haedrig promised, running his hands over the pieces as he tried to figure out where to start. 'Any changes you want made to it?'  
'Think you can fit four more letters around it somewhere?' Shane asked, inspiration hitting hard.  
'I can make something work.' Haedrig nodded, looking closer at the wording he'd created in front of Tyrael's peaceful painting. 'What did you have in mind?'  
'B and R for our new crusaders but more importantly, T and A. They might not stand on the battlefields with us but this team wouldn't be half as dangerous without their help.' Shane guided, glancing up towards the waiting angels.  
'I can make that work.' Haedrig replied, a soft smile on his weathered face.


	29. Fighting On Home Turf Pt 2

Picking their way through Gideon's Row, stepping over the countless corpses piled up against the walls and spilling into the narrow streets, the team picked off the few that were still moving and continued forward. They could all feel it, the first soul crucible was nearby. With that destroyed, hopefully they would feel some indication of where the second one was hiding.

Breaking out of the narrow street and into another open area, the team lurched forward again, the ranged team staying up on street level as the melee squad headed down the stairs and across the piles of bones and rotting bodies littering the courtyard where the crucible was being kept. Splitting up again, backed up by Buck's sentry turrets, the team got to work on the four piles of corpses that seemed to be feeding or powering the crucible somehow.

Once the body piles were destroyed, the team turned their attention to the golden glow of the death maiden. This time Jean-Claude stayed back a little bit, sending fire and ice hammers at her from a distance. With an unholy scream, she disappeared in a flash of blue and the focus shifted to the soul crucible itself. With a few precise strikes, it too faded into nothingness.

Watching from the upper level, Buck chuckled as he watched his wolf haul something from under one of the bodies and run back to him with it clamped firmly in her jaws. Crouching down, Buck accepted her find and patted her lightly as he looked at what she'd discovered among the dead.  
'What's she got?' Lyndon asked, reloading the bolt rack attached to his crossbow.  
'It's a book of children's stories.' Buck replied, turning it over and reading the title. 'Loving Stories for Peaceful Nights.'  
'Okay, that's got to be the weirdest thing to find among the dead.' Shane remarked, gaze drawn to the book. 'Unless out there is a child that perished while holding it.'  
'So what do we do with it?' Buck asked, straightening and holding the book in both hands.  
'The logical thing would be to pass it on to another child.' Libby offered, holding her hands above and beneath the book. 'The spirits tell me that is it safe and suggest that it should belong to Timal. The spirits hope that the stories will ease his troubled mind.'  
'May I?' Lyndon asked, reaching for the book and opening it carefully. 'His reading level is still low for his age but this should be easy enough for him to read on his own.'  
'Then when we next head back, give it to him. Just come up with a story about where we found it.' Buck nodded, jumping over the edge to go help with the clean up.  
'I'll just tell him your wolf found it and carried it back, I don't know where it came from.' Lyndon shrugged, tucking the book safely in his pack.

Stashing away the last of their loot and waiting for Buck's ferrets to finish their search for gold, the team prepared to push on when Eirena spotted a moving pile of corpses and shot her mass hex at it. The spell wasn't deadly but it would help them spot any moving bodies in the heap. But instead of chickens flying out of the heap, a strangely dressed woman crawled out and stood up.  
'Thank you. I knew you would arrive in time to save me.' the woman remarked, looking the team over with a smile.  
'But how did you know?' Shane asked, approaching her warily.  
'I am Myriam Jahzia, a seer of the Vechin people. I foresaw our meeting-but I did not foresee this…horror.' she replied, looking Shane over carefully. 'I have come to help you. There is one crucible left and if you destroy that, the maidens will not be able to create more. There is no time to waste. We must be on our way.'  
'Another misfit for the group.' Rufus muttered, shaking his head slowly.  
'Who knows, she might be more helpful than Shen.' Libby shrugged, stretching her back to ease the tension building.  
'She's bound to be less annoying than Shen.' Buck added, stooping to collect his ferrets from the ground. 'Rest a while, my dears.'

Ignoring the illusion of Malthael and wading through the mess left behind by the reapers, the team left Gideon's Row and headed for Briarthorn Cemetery to continue their hunt for more threats and the second soul crucible. One way or another, they would see Westmarch freed of this horror and return the once beautiful city to her former glory.  
'You need to get to the survivor's enclave. Malthael's reapers are everywhere.' Mother insisted, hoping to get rid of Myriam so they could focus on the fight.  
'Nonsense, you'll protect me. And after experiencing what those things do to people…' Myriam shuddered, looking up at Mother quickly. 'Let's just say that I need to see you destroy the final soul crucible with my own eyes if I am ever to sleep again.'  
'Sometimes that doesn't help.' Kormac warned, hurrying forward to reinforce the front lines.

Splitting up into smaller teams to make searching the cemetery that little bit faster, the team guessed a number to decide who was stuck keeping Myriam safe. In the end, Buck and Rufus were the ones who ended up having to keep her safe as they battled through the twisting walkways of the cemetery. The place was a mess, full of broken graves and shambling corpses. Really, it was a lot like other places they had gone to but there was something darker about it, more than just the threat to their chosen home city.

Getting into a sticky situation with a huge wave of shambling corpses, Buck tossed out three sentry traps in a wide spread and vaulted clear of the danger, narrowly avoiding the sweeping blade of a revenant swordsman as he passed. Chanting his Mantra of Retribution and launching into the fight, Rufus shifted seamlessly from one skill to another, creating an open field of blood just in front of Buck's turrets. Thankfully Myriam had the sense to stay back and let them work, taking up a position behind Buck and waiting for the fight to end.

They made for a strong team, ranged and melee working in harmony to defeat the waves of reapers that came against them. But they were both getting a little tired of Myriam's inane prattle about her life, their mission and the reasons to be happy. She didn't seem to realise that Westmarch burned because her heroes weren't there to stop Malthael. They had been too busy trying to save other cities from the demons still walking the lands that they hadn't been there to stop Malthael from getting his hands on the Soulstone.

In another corner of the cemetery, Lyndon and Kormac pressed their backs together and brawled hard, short sword and axe singing in harmony as they carved through death's minions. No words were necessary between them, each instinctively knew what the other was trying to achieve. When one pushed, both turned. When one ducked, both avoided danger. Saint and sinner in unity, two halves of the same coin. Most would never believe that two such different men could work together but the team knew they were trustworthy together.

Crashing through the enemies arranged in front of them, Mother spun and planted her feet, roaring a challenge to the next wave rambling towards them. Protected behind Mother's strength, Eirena cast out her spells in quick succession, easing the burden placed on Mother's shoulders. But Mother actually enjoyed the challenge, stretching out her abilities and pushed her to step up her game. Carving through hexed and un-hexed enemies alike, Mother brawled hard, avoiding the spells thrown by Eirena to continue the push against the reapers.

Refusing to think about his choices to this point, Shane threw his spells hard at their enemies, twisting them around Libby's monsters to send the walking dead back to their graves. Arcane fuelled magic danced with mana based spells, bringing up walls of zombies and pulling meteors from the sky. Light on their feet and quick off the mark, the pair created total carnage from a safe distance.

Right in the middle of the cemetery, flowing from ranged to melee and back again, depending on the newest enemy to enter the battleground, slaughtering everything with frightening ease. Few could stand up to the might of one crusader, even less could stand against two of them. Jean-Claude didn't understand why Shane had put the two newest members of the team together but he was grateful that he had someone he understood by his side. Spinning hammers out and letting fly with their flails, the paired crusaders carved out their own path in a brand new world.

In the end, Buck set up a protected space and stood guard as Rufus patiently explained to Myriam that her insistence on the team laughing and trying to be happy was an insult. They all shouldered the responsibility for what had happened, had they been present in Westmarch when the reapers first showed up, they could have started the fight before Malthael claimed so many of the citizens. He explained that they had known happiness and peace but their inn was now nothing but a pile of rubble like so many other buildings. By the time he was finished, Myriam was quiet and a little taken aback, but she accepted the gentle chastisement for what it was and followed silently as they pushed on to finish clearing the cemetery.

Reuniting at the gateway into the Noble's Rest Courtyard, the team checked their supplies and traded weaponry around before stepping through. They were fairly sure that their previous plan would work for this crucible too but no one was willing to call it until they saw what was ahead.  
'I don't understand why Aloysius didn't fetch our crusaders when we last had to save Sanctuary.' Buck remarked, putting away one of his fire enchanted crossbows for an arcane enchant. 'We took a beating back then.'  
'He obviously thought we could handle Diablo ourselves. But Malthael is a totally different mess.' Rufus shrugged, releasing his fist weapons and pulling his daibo instead.  
'Trading wisdom for death in the process.' Libby added, adjusting her mask quickly. 'But whatever the reasons, we must push on.'

Leaving Myriam at what they hoped was a safe distance form the fighting, the team plunged into the battle with a shout but this time they had to contend with six body piles instead of four. It took them a little bit longer to tear the piles apart but the crucible soon fell to the might of the heroes and they returned to collect Myriam as an unholy scream echoed around them.  
'What was that?' Shane asked, a shiver running down his spine.  
'That would be Urzael.' Myriam replied, her face serious for a change.  
'Urzael?' Libby questioned, glancing at Shane for a second.  
'Urzael is the angel who commands Malthael's forces in this city. I think you made him angry.'  
'What else is new? We're always making our enemies angry.' Buck scoffed, but he still remembered the name just in case they had a chance to strike at him.  
'We should head back to the enclave and see if Tyrael or Aloysius has made any progress with that sliver.' Rufus sighed, already feeling the strain of the fight. 'And see if we can get something to eat.'


	30. Hunting Urzael

Relieved to have a chance to strip off their heavy armour for a little while, the team headed straight for Haedrig's forge and piled up their dented and scratched armour for his attention. He didn't even ask about the two new arrivals with the team, just accepted their heavy armour and weaponry as he sent his apprentice to fetch more wood to stoke the forge.  
'So who was that?' Jean-Claude asked, rolling his shoulders and stretching out his back.  
'That's Haedrig Eamon; he's been a part of the team for years. You'll be hard pressed to find a better blacksmith in all of Sanctuary.' Shane replied, scratching at his hair. 'won't take him long to get that lot fixed so you'd best hurry if you want to eat, take a piss and get some sleep before we're called back to battle.'  
'So where is the bathroom?' Jean-Claude questioned, looking around slowly.  
'There's a bucket around the corner up those stairs. No point being shy about it, just flop it out and get it done.' Rufus shrugged, pointing over his shoulder. 'Forget about the tech of Earth, you're in a totally new world here.'  
'We figure this is what medieval life was like back on Earth.' Libby added, accepting the damp cloth Haedrig tossed her and wiping off her spiritual paint. 'You have my thanks Haedrig.'  
'Just doing my part.' Haedrig grunted, looking over the armour around him. 'Do I even want to ask what happened to Kormac this time?'  
'Probably not. It's rough out there, worse than anything we've seen before.' Rufus replied, flexing his knuckles slowly. 'I have never seen so many creatures on the battlefields before.'  
'Get some rest lad, should take me about four hours to get this lot back up to standard.' Haedrig nodded, running his fingers over the scratches carved into Kormac's breastplate.

Absolutely exhausted, Buck padded over to the small campfire kept burning for them and dropped, sprawling out on one of the thin mattresses kept near the fire for them. He knew he should at least try to eat something but he was so damned tired. Food would have to wait, if he didn't sleep now he'd likely fall asleep in his meal. Half sitting up, he stripped off his outer tunic, quivers and pack, setting them beside him and settling comfortably on the mattress. Eyes closing slowly, Buck smiled faintly as he felt his companions snuggling in around him. Stalker stretched out beside him, her head on his elbow. Julia and Bucky curled up on his back, chittering away softly under his right ear. Kermit flopped out by his legs, huffing loudly as he settled. Cliff crawled in under Buck's arms, just as happy to roost up the right way as he was to hang around. Charlotte joined Cliff in the darkness, tucking her legs in close and settling in a sweet heap under Buck's cheek. Shadow roosted on Buck's lower back, cawing softly as he settled down to rest.

Peeling off his thick padded tunic, Kormac grumbled at the horrid stench of his tunic. He knew it would be rough, he had been pushing hard and really working up a sweat but that was almost as bad as the sewers.  
'Here, we found you a clean tunic.' Herina offered, appearing beside him and holding out a thick red tunic. 'And Lycian is out in the smaller yard through the doors there heating up the bath for you.'  
'Did I hear the magic word, bath?' Lyndon asked, appearing behind Kormac.  
'Go beg your own brother.' Kormac teased, handing Herina his dirty tunic and twisting out from under Lyndon's arm. 'This one is all mine.'  
'Hey, get back here!' Lyndon protested, taking off his hot pursuit. 'Come on, we can figure something out Kormac.'  
'Find your own bath, you dirty scoundrel.' Kormac teased, probably stunning the civilians in the church as they raced out the door with a laugh.  
'You'll pay for that you obnoxious Templar.' Lyndon countered, flicking his pack onto his bedroll as he passed the fire.

Anyone else and Shane would have intervened in the chase but right now he was content to sit and rest his weary feet. Kormac and Lyndon would sort it out, they always did. An unlikely partnership indeed but Shane couldn't imagine it any other way. But right now, the only thing he wanted to imagine was a soft bed and a hearty meal. They had been pushed to their limit out there, called on to give more than any of them were truly capable of anymore.  
'The lovebirds are at it again?' Libby asked, sinking down beside Shane with a heartfelt groan. 'Oh, it feels so nice to sit down again.'  
'Herina mentioned something about Lycian setting up a hot bath for Kormac. Of course Lyndon heard the word bath and got all excited.' Shane shrugged, prodding at the fire with a stick. 'I already asked Emily to let us know when the meal is ready. She's out in the outer corridor tending to the pots now.'  
'I'm not sure what I want more right now, food or sleep.' Libby yawned, leaning into Shane with a groan. 'Ghods, I didn't expect it to be so rough out there.'  
'Adding Baba and Renard into the mix certainly added a new challenge to the chaos.' Shane agreed, slipping one arm around Libby's back. 'Get some sleep, beautiful. I'll wake you when the meal is ready for us.'  
'Can't we just stay like this for a while?' Libby muttered, snuggling into Shane comfortably.  
'Whatever you want, Libby, whatever you want.' Shane nodded, holding her close and letting her sleep on his shoulder. Shane couldn't help but smile, drawing strength and peace from the familiarity of holding Libby close as she slept. A good memory in the midst of all the pain and suffering.

Looking around in wonder as the team scattered and let down their guard, Veronique shed her heavy armour and sagged a little. In all the battles she had fought, she'd never felt an exhaustion like this before.  
'Are you a real crusader?' a little girl asked, wide brown eyes staring up at her in wonder.  
'Minda, don't bother our protectors.' a man called, looking up from where he was reading to a young boy.  
'It's no bother, good sir.' Veronique replied, crouching and offering out her hand. 'Yes, I am a real crusader. I am called Veronique but my friends call me Renard.'  
'You're one of the nephalem keeping my Uncle safe, aren't you?' Minda asked, reaching out to place her hand in Veronique's lightly.  
'Your Uncle?' Veronique asked, not quite sure who the child meant.  
'Ah, I guess introducing the extended family was forgotten about. I'm Korbin; these are my children Carlay, Minda and Timal. Lyndon is my younger brother.' the man explained, indicating the older girl sitting beside him as Carlay and the young boy in his lap as Timal.  
'We were a little pressed for time.' Veronique nodded, turning her gaze back to Minda. 'Your Uncle is a very brave man. He saved my life out there.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Arms and armour repaired and their hunger satisfied by a simple meal of boiled beef and vegetables, the heroes were just rearming when the first fireballs fell on the city. Grabbing their remaining gear and charging up the stairs, they lined the walkway and stared in apoplectic shock, horror and despair as their once beautiful city started to burn with a vengeful fire.  
'Urzael has done this to finish collecting the souls of Westmarch.' Tyrael explained, standing behind the horrified team.  
'Where is Urzael?' Buck demanded, ready to slaughter the beast for daring to burn their home down.  
'All I know is that he is in a tower somewhere in the Westmarch Heights. And that he will be quite rude to you.' Myriam offered, pausing behind the group.  
'Not as rude as we can be.' Shane replied, lip curling in deadly fury. 'Urzael will pay for this mess. No one gets away with burning our city to the ground!'

A beacon of hope for all those who were still alive, the team entered the Heights and tried not to look at the burning buildings all around them. If they lost focus now, everything would be for nothing. They needed to hold strong, stay calm and fight the reapers back. Nothing else would be enough to save Westmarch when the dust finally settled. They weren't just fighting this for Westmarch either. Once word got out that they had fought so hard to safe Westmarch, other cities might also rally a defending team and start to push back the reapers infesting the world. If not, the team would just have to spread out and hunt down the reapers across Sanctuary.

Half choking on the smoke and feeling the blazing heat of the fires all around them, the heroes went with their tried and tested method for fighting like this, sending smaller teams into the buildings and keeping a force on the streets so the inside team wasn't caught out by an unexpected surprise or twenty. That worked just fine until they came to Clyfton Hall. Something about this place told Shane to keep the team together against whatever they would discover inside.

Blocked from retreating by several ranks of local guardsmen, the team strode deeper into the hall, only to be confronted with a truly worrying sight in the main chamber at the heart of the building. Dozens of guardsmen stood around, waiting for something and there at the foot of the throne, a body in a sprawled heap with another man standing over it. The original team of heroes instantly recognised the body on the floor; they had all been in the presence of that imposing figure before  
'It is done. The bloodline of Rakkis will once again sit on the throne of Westmarch.'  
'We will never let a traitor claim Westmarch!' Rufus swore, constantly sweeping the room for the first move from their enemies.  
'My grandmother was the daughter of Korelan. But he would not claim her because she was born of a courtesan, not a Queen. With the peasants support, Westmarch will become a place of freedom and equality. The idle rich will be no more.'  
'Oh horseshit! Gold makes the world go round, not pretty ideals.' Lyndon spat, his anger rising at the mere thought of what this man was saying.  
'Of course there will be some bloodshed. We must make a few examples, consolidate our power. A small price to pay.'  
'The people of Westmarch have already paid too much. We won't let you do this!' Shane growled, casting the first spell and setting off the fight.

Dealing with the mages protecting the Pretender King, the team weakened him and tore down his guards with frightening ease. Kormac was given the honour of striking down the traitor and he took it with great relish, taking the traitor's head in one swift sweep. Job done, Kormac approached the body of King Justinian IV and knelt, uttering prayers over the dead King. Now the future of Westmarch really was in doubt, along with the legality of the KorLyn decree.  
'Rest in peace, my liege. You were the rarest of men, one uncorrupted by the power given to you. You deserved a better death than this.' Lyndon offered, kneeing beside Kormac. 'We should take word back to General Torion; he needs to know about this.'  
'Next time we head back to sell off.' Shane agreed, crouching beside the King and gently removing the signet ring from his right hand. 'Proof for the General, I just hope it is enough.'

Making a team choice not to leave the King in such an undignified state, the team came together to gently roll him over and place him respectfully on his back. Smoothing out his expensive robes and straightening the ceremonial armour he wore, they drew his sword and placed it in his hands, trying to make him seem comfortable in his death. Making sure everything was neat; Kormac whispered one final prayer as he gentle closed Justinian's eyes and stood.  
'Here, you should be the one to tell General Torion about this. Maybe the blow will be less from one son of Westmarch to another.' Shane offered, holding the ring out to Kormac.  
'I will try to lessen the blow for him.' Kormac nodded, slipping the ring onto his left hand and pulling his gauntlet back on. 'Merely to protect it, Shane.'  
'I know, Kormac. You are not a man who seeks power over others.' Shane chuckled, looking back at the fallen King for a moment. 'We must push on.'  
'I do not know how effective it will be against Malthael's magic but I will try.' Eirena nodded, standing over the King and raising her staff.

Chanting quietly, she created a faint red glow over the still body and sealed it with a complex looking rune over the heart of the fallen man. Continuing to chant, she cloaked the body in blue sealed silver runes then another red glow sealed in gold.  
'What was that?' Shane asked, gazing at the faintly glowing body.  
'A sealing spell that should prevent Malthael from stealing the soul of King Justinian and turning him against his people.' Eirena replied, still looking down at the body. 'And a protection charm that should preserve his body until he can be given the funeral he deserves.'  
'That will mean a lot to the survivors of Westmarch.' Kormac nodded, forcing his gaze away from their fallen King. 'I hope you find peace, my liege.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Once more into the streets of the Heights, their packs empty and the dark news of Justinian's death passed on to Torion, the ten person team dodged burning timbers and reaper arrows as they continued their march onwards towards the Tower of Korelan. Urzael had been throwing new enemies at them but the team was unconcerned, pushing through the packs of hounds that they came up against.

Getting into another fight, the team instantly split like they normally did, the ranged half staying upstairs as the melee side plunged down into the latest pack of hounds and reapers that were patrolling the streets. Standing in the middle of the ranged line, Lyndon wasn't quite sure why he had such a dark feeling about this battle. He couldn't really spare the time to think about it either, not with so many beasts that needed to be slaughtered.

That scream, Lyndon would recognise it anywhere. Holding back with the rest of the ranged team, he scanned the chaotic battle with desperate eyes, trying to find Kormac in the mess around them. He could see the rest of the melee fighters in the fray, armour flashing amongst the reapers and vicious hounds filling the street. Taking a huge risk, Lyndon slung his crossbow over his shoulder and pulled the short sword he'd taken to carrying as well. He still wasn't as good as Kormac or Mother with a sword but he had improved a lot from the early days of the team. He'd been taking lessons from Kormac and Tyrael, learning as much as he could about the subtle art of sword fighting.

Ignoring the calls from Shane and Buck to stay back with the ranged group, Lyndon raced into the melee with his sword held ready. Somewhere under this mass of heaving dead, Kormac waited for someone to find him. Lyndon would not fail him; he loved Kormac too much to even consider abandoning him right now. He had already lost too much in his life; he would not lose Kormac as well. Lyndon doubted he could handle another loss, not now that he had tasted true happiness with Kormac and built a life together.

Releasing the buckler he carried low on his back and swinging it up in readiness, Lyndon blocked a sword coming towards his head and lashed out, his holy enchanted blade slipping easily through the body in front of him. Twisting and cutting the head from another, Lyndon parried a third sword and finally spotted Kormac in the chaos. He was down, an alarmingly large pool of blood spread around him. Anger flaring bright, Lyndon roared a battle cry and spun, throwing his latest opponent into the path of one of Buck's turrets. Resecuring his buckler with a practised twist of his left arm and pulling his favourite dagger, he spun into the pattern Tyrael had been teaching him, hacking and slicing his way through the reapers.

Crashing through the last line of reapers blocking his path, Lyndon turned and set his feet, determined to let Kormac come to no further harm. Driving back two that came too close, Lyndon let out a sigh of relief as Mother and Baba crashed into the next wave threatening his position.  
'We'll hold them back, get him back to the cathedral!' she barked, launching into a devastating swirl of sword and axe.  
'Cover us!' Lyndon howled, sheathing his weapons and hurrying to Kormac's side.

Dropping to his knees beside Kormac, Lyndon almost vomited at the sight of his love so badly hurt. Where his right arm should have been, Kormac had just a bloody stump, the flesh and bone torn away above his elbow.  
'Kormac? Can you hear me, love?' Lyndon called, tearing a strip from his ragged coat and using it to create a hasty tourniquet to stop the bleeding.  
'Get moving Lyndon!' Libby cried, somewhere in the chaos beyond.  
'Lyndon?' Kormac groaned, one eye cracking open slowly.  
'Thank the ghods.' Lyndon breathed, digging out a bandage from his pack and binding the bloody stump firmly. 'Think you can get up?'  
'I…my arm.' Kormac uttered, going deathly pale as he realised what had happened.  
'Lyndon! We can't hold them forever!' Rufus snapped, hard pressed to keep the monsters back.  
'Come on, you can panic later. We have to go now.' Lyndon pleaded, hauling Kormac to his feet and reaching for the portal amulet Eirena had created for him.

Swallowing back the bile rising in her throat from that one glimpse of Kormac's injuries, Veronique snarled and lashed out again, driving back the reapers and the hounds threatening their position. Closing the gaps and backing each other up, the melee team fought all the harder against the threats around them. This fight just got personal, the monsters would be punished for maiming Kormac so severely. He was a key member of the team and none of them were sure how the team would adapt to fight without him.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Practically falling through the portal, Lyndon struggled to keep Kormac on his feet and get him to the nearest healer. Urzael would die for this, of that Lyndon was certain. But first he needed to get Kormac the help he desperately needed.  
'Someone help!' Lyndon called, bracing his feet when Kormac sagged against him, slipping in and out of consciousness.  
'By the ghods, what happened?' Haedrig asked, hurrying over to them.  
'Some giant dog looking thing bit him. I didn't see it.' Lyndon replied, keeping a death grip on Kormac's remaining arm around his shoulders. 'I heard him scream and found him like this.'  
'Brycen! Run and fetch the healer. We'll be by the fire.' Haedrig directed, getting a firm grip on Kormac's belt. 'Come on lad, easy now.'  
'My arm…' Kormac mumbled, head rolling back on his shoulders.  
'Hold on Kormac, help is coming.' Lyndon coaxed, so very glad that Haedrig was there and thinking straight. 'You can't give up.'

Nearly losing his grip with Kormac lurched forward unexpectedly, Lyndon was all the more grateful for Haedrig's strength. The blacksmith had been able to catch Kormac's fall and hold him up, unconcerned by the vomit now soaking into his boots.  
'Easy, lad. You're in safe hands now.' Haedrig uttered, nudging Lyndon and guiding Kormac to his knees. 'Help me get his armour off, Lyndon.'  
'Armour…right.' Lyndon nodded, still trying to keep Kormac at least partially upright as he started working on the buckles and straps he could reach.  
'Kormac!' Lycian cried, running over and dropping to his knees in front of his brother. 'What happened out there?'  
'I'll explain later, right now we don't have the time.' Lyndon replied, fumbling the last buckle loose and pushing the breastplate away.

Working together, the trio peeing away Kormac's armour and tossed it into a rough heap beside them. Lyndon wasn't even sure if Kormac was still conscious, he could see the other man was breathing but he'd gone quiet.  
'Kormac?' Lyndon asked, fear making his throat tight. They had come so close to a happy ending for them but now everything was in jeopardy again.  
'Lyndon?' Kormac mumbled, body totally limp.  
'I'm here Kormac.' Lyndon nodded, gently lifting Kormac's head into his shoulder. 'You are safe now, Kormac. Back at the church.'  
'Hurts.' Kormac managed, barely holding onto consciousness.  
'I know. Shh, just rest now.' Lyndon soothed, trying to be strong when he desperately wanted to fall apart. 'I will keep you safe.'  
'That's it lad, let us do the hard work.' Haedrig added, getting to his feet slowly and getting a firm grip on Kormac's tunic.

They certainly tried to get Kormac back on his feet but his abused body refused to put in any more effort. Grumbling in frustration, Haedrig bent his back and hoisted Kormac onto his shoulders refusing to leave his friend on the floor. Grunting with the strain, Haedrig settle Kormac's limp frame over his back and made sure he as comfortable.  
'Get out of the way, lad. I already know where to leave Kormac to rest.' Haedrig insisted, trying to move past Lycian.  
'Stop this, Lycian. We are all worried for Kormac.' Lyndon added, grabbing the younger man and pulling him out of the way. 'But we have more respect than to leave him on the floor.'

Myriam had also heard the call and was busily piling up folded quilts and other soft materials to make a comfortable place for Kormac to rest. Lyndon shot her a grateful smile as they gently eased Kormac down and made him as comfortable as they could.  
'We have…to get back.' Kormac ground out, still fighting to stay conscious. 'Urzael…must…pay.'  
'He will, I swear it but you come first.' Lyndon replied, pushing away his fears and focusing on Kormac's well being.  
'Fight…for me…Lyndon.' Kormac uttered before drifting into unconsciousness.  
'He still lives, but you must go back to the others. They will be worried for Kormac.' Myriam guided, resting one hand on Lyndon's shoulder. 'Go, fight for him.'  
'No, I won't leave him. We had our disagreements but after everything we've gone through together…I can't leave.' Lyndon replied, looking down at the battered form of his love. 'What am I going to tell his mother?'  
'You can't worry about that now, lad. You have to go back, he just said to fight for him. Now go, kill that angel bastard and get revenge for Kormac.' Haedrig insisted, a worried look in his eyes. 'We'll keep him safe until you get back.'  
'For you Kormac, this one is for you.' Lyndon nodded, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. 'Please be here when I come back. I need you.'

A rising darkness in his eyes, Lyndon headed for the chests where the team kept their extra belongings and unlocked the one he shared with Kormac. Digging under their spare clothes and personal possessions, Lyndon pulled out the sword and shield he'd put away almost as soon as he'd been given them. A matched pair, they were comfortable in his hands and built for serious destruction, exactly what he needed now. Unbuckling the strap that held his crossbow on his back, he placed it safely in the chest and slung his shield over his back instead.  
'Urzael will die today, I swear it. I will not rest until he is destroyed and his master Malthael after him.' Lyndon growled, closing the chest and pushing to his feet. 'This is my oath.'  
'Fight well, brother. As much as I wish I was fighting by your side, I will stay and keep watch over Kormac in your absence.' Korbin added, coming up behind his brother. 'I know you will bring great honour to both families.'  
'I will certainly try, brother.' Lyndon replied, turning to face his brother. 'Keep him safe, I will return when the deed is done.'

Catching the helmet Lycian threw him, Lyndon looked at it for a moment and nodded, slipping the worn steel on and taking a moment to get used to the weight of the steel wings that protruded and swept back on either side. One last look over at Kormac's limp body, the healers kneeling beside him, Lyndon plunged back through his portal to exact his revenge.


	31. Death To Urzael

Running on rage and frustration as they reached the Tower of Korelan, the diminished team kicked in the doors and charged inside. Without Kormac they were weakened but Lyndon had stepped up and now fought so much harder. They had all been surprised by his choice of weapons and the glistening helmet he was wearing wondering where he got the helmet. Lyndon offered no explanation, taking Kormac's place in the front lines with a dark look on his face. No one dared to argue with him, they could all see he was hurting and chose to let him release that pain in his own way. If he got out of control, the team would step in to stop him but otherwise, it was best to leave him to his anger.

Leading the way up the stairs and onto the platform at the top where Urzael awaited them, Lyndon held his ground as the rest of the team spread out and raised their weapons. They didn't even give the corrupted angel a chance to speak, lunging at him with a mixed cry of rage, pain and determination. Spells flew, bolts whistled around and melee weapons shrieked against Urzael's armour. Right in the thick of the fight, carrying his heavier shield and sword proudly, Lyndon deflected fiery attacks and put himself in harms way several times. But looking closer at his actions, he wasn't actively seeking danger, more he was making sure no one else got hurt.

Wielding his secondary weapons with skills no one else knew he possessed, Lyndon held his ground against the fiery blasts coming from Urzael and took any chance presented to further wound the twisted angel in front of them. But he also showed that he could defend the team with the same dedication that Kormac showed. He lacked the brute force Kormac had but he was lighter on his feet and better able to reach the spots where he was needed.

Shane had to admit that Lyndon was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. Nothing seemed to be able to slow him down now that his anger had been kicked into high gear. He stepped in to protect Libby from being trampled under Urzael while she was on the edge of the platform. He had shunted Rufus out of the way when a falling timber nearly caught the bigger man from behind. He was there to defend Veronique when she fell in battle and again when Eirena was almost burned to a crisp. And yet, despite all his efforts to protect his team, Urzael overpowered them one by one, tossing their bodies aside and turning his full attention to Lyndon.

Refusing to think about the bodies all around him, Lyndon charged forward with his sword held high. Planting his feet and meeting Urzael head on, Lyndon fought this one not just for Kormac but for the entire team, broken and scattered around them. For so long he'd believed he would never amount to a lot but now he faced off against a warped angel and he felt good for it. Lip curled in anger, Lyndon swatted aside a fireball aimed for him and ran for it, trying to remember everything that he had been taught.

Kicking off, he launched into the air and swung his sword with all his strength, understanding now why Kormac went up to come down hard on their challenging opponents. With his full weight behind the blade, Lyndon let out a battle cry and thrust it forward with everything he had.  
'This is for Kormac!' Lyndon howled, the sharpened triple point of the sword piercing through Urzael's skull and driving in deep.

With a roar, Urzael exploded into a ball of fire and Lyndon barely had time to think before he dropped back to the scorched timbers. Rolling with the impact, Lyndon burst from the flames and landed heavily on his back, panting as the twisted angel dropped and smouldered on the floorboards. Rolling over slowly, Lyndon watched the monster burn and smiled, feeling his anger fade a little now that Urzael was dead.

Slowly the rest of the team started to stir and look around, jaws dropping as they saw Lyndon sprawled nearest to the remains of Urzael, his face blackened and his clothing scorched. But otherwise, he looked just fine for whatever had happened.  
'What happened?' Rufus groaned, pushing up then freezing when he realised Eirena was draped over his back. 'Are you okay, Eirena?'  
'I believe so.' Eirena replied, crawling off Rufus' back and easing to her feet. 'Lyndon, are you well?'  
'Owww.' Lyndon groaned, raising one hand. 'I survived…not sure about well yet.'  
'Sound off.' Shane called, rolling over and pushing to his knees. 'Scarecrow is mobile.'  
'Renard, I am unharmed mostly.'  
'Mother, a couple broken bones and some burns.'  
'Sprained ankle and burns, Fox.'  
'I am in good health again, Eirena.'  
'I believe I will crawl home. I have severe burns to my back, Baba.'  
'Scrapes and bruises for Book II.'  
'Burns and bruises, this monk should be right to limp home.'  
'Alright, let's just take a couple of minutes to catch our breath and down a health potion each. Tyrael can just wait for us.' Shane groaned, rubbing at the blood on his face. 'Can anyone fill in the gaps?'  
'Last man standing over here.' Lyndon replied, waving his hand again. 'Took a page from Kormac's book, jumped and rammed my sword into Urzael's skull. He exploded in a wave of fire and turned into that heap.'  
'And your sword is still stuck in the remnants of his skull.' Rufus remarked, staggering to his feet and leaning heavily on his daibo.  
'Not surprising really. Buried it in there deep.' Lyndon sighed, slowly starting to sit up. 'Owww.'  
'Take it easy Lyndon, you took a beating.' Renard warned, easing up and limping towards Lyndon.  
'I need to get back to Kormac. I need to tell him that Urzael is dead.' Lyndon insisted, taking his time getting to his feet. 'Owww.'  
'I'm surprised you're up and walking, you took quite a fall.' Libby remarked, getting up and limping across towards him.  
'For Kormac, I'd take a bigger one.' Lyndon replied, stretching out his back slowly. 'Love makes idiots of us all, my friend.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Offering his thanks to Auriel for her efforts to help him through this new trial, Kormac watched her leave in a flash of pale pink light and sighed as he settled back on the stool by the fire. Auriel had been so apologetic that her skills were unable to get him back into the fight, she was limited to sealing the wound and encouraging skin growth over it but even her magic could not regrow missing bone and tissue.

He knew he was lucky to be alive, a matter of seconds between losing his arm or his head. But now he wondered what use he was to the team. For so long they had relied on his strength and skills, trusting him to back them up with the situation was dark. What use was a one armed warrior, especially one who had never trained to wield any weapon on his off side?  
'I would have thought you would still be resting.' Tyrael remarked, crouching beside him with a faint smile. 'Auriel is gifted but there is only so much her skills can do.'  
'How can I rest knowing that I am now useless to the team?' Kormac asked, absently rubbing what remained of his right arm. 'What am I to do now?'  
'You still have a purpose Kormac, you simply need to find it.' Tyrael guided, resting one heavy hand on his shoulder. 'You are a wise man, I know you can think of an answer.'  
'I have no training in wielding a weapon in my left hand, my healing spells require two hands and I know I would be a burden if I tried to fight alongside my friends.' Kormac sighed, staring at the ground between his feet.  
'You are never a burden, Kormac. Your friends care about you so much, you did not see how worried they were each time they came back and saw you so deathly still. They fight for you, pushing harder than ever in the hopes it will inspire you to find a new way to fight beside them.' Tyrael replied, trying to find the right words to haul Kormac out of his slump. 'They need you back, in whatever way you can.'  
'And what about my needs?' Kormac uttered, lifting his gaze slowly. 'Do you think it so easy to cast off pain and suffering? Auriel's touch worked wonders but still I hurt. It burns though it should not.'  
'I have no answers for you Kormac, I have little experience with wounds like this and even my blessings as Wisdom offer no insight.'  
'Perhaps I can be of help.' Myriam's voice broke into the conversation.

Flinching away from the light touch against his stump, Kormac's eyes widened in disbelief as she wrapped his remnant in soft cloth, muttering strange words as she covered what was left in pale blue and white.  
'This is only a temporary fix, you will have to face the hurt eventually but this will ease your suffering.' she explained, fastening the cloth with an ornate gold pin. 'And perhaps I can aid your return to the fight as well but it will take time.'  
'How?' Kormac asked, feeling the gentle thrum of magic through the neat bindings.  
'The cloth is imbued with healing spells, the magic of the Archangels is swift and sometimes leaves small details behind. This will find those small tears and ease them closed. It will also help to lessen the sensations of your arm still being present.' Myriam smiled, resting one hand above the wrap. 'As for your return to battle, I believe I can enchant a shield to work as a weapon as well. I need time to be certain the spells will work together in harmony, and do as you command.'  
'That is most kind of you Myriam, thank you.' Kormac nodded, humbled by her gracious gift even if her plans didn't come to fruition.  
'Together we will find a solution, Kormac. But for now, go and speak with your family. They are terribly worried about you. Your mother especially.' Tyrael added, getting to his feet and offering out one hand. 'Let them know that you will survive this trauma and find your path again.'  
'I will. Thank you both for your aid.' Kormac smiled, it was weak and small but it was still a smile.  
'You are most welcome, celdo.' Myriam replied, her smile fond and kind as she walked away.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Definitely limping as he came out of the portal with the rest of the team, Lyndon gave Haedrig an exhausted look as he put his sword on the workbench for repairs. It still had a large bone fragment stuck around the blade, no one had the energy to pull it away.  
'Don't ask Haedrig, just don't ask.' Lyndon sighed, setting his shield down carefully.  
'I was going to say that Kormac is conscious and has been asking for you.' Haedrig shrugged, picking up Lyndon's sword. 'I do not want to know what caused this.'  
'Probably a good idea. I don't want to know either and I was there.' Rufus chuckled, setting down his fist weapons and daibo. 'But Lyndon was last man standing so he must have done something stunning out there.'  
'This is fascinating and all but…'  
'Go on, go check on Kormac. We'll handle the rest.' Shane cut him off, stripping off his armour and piling it up for Haedrig's attention. 'I miss the quiet life.'

Heading straight for the fire, Lyndon sighed at the sight of Lycian perched on the stool beside Kormac's bed. After the day he had endured, he just wanted some quiet time with Kormac. But apparently that was too much to ask.  
'Lycian, do you mind?' Lyndon asked, his hips and back really starting to bother him now.  
'Actually, I do mind.' Lycian replied, looking up at Lyndon with hard eyes. 'I'm his brother.'  
'And I just came moments from death on his behalf.' Lyndon countered, his temper flaring again.  
'Are you unharmed, Lyndon?' Kormac asked, eyes popping open as he smiled faintly.  
'Bruises mostly, along with a few minor burns.' Lyndon sighed, trying to find a comfortable position to stand. 'But Urzael is dead, by my own hands.'  
'He was the one responsible for all of this?' Kormac nodded, struggling to sit up. 'Besides Malthael of course.'  
'Urzael was directly responsible for all the carnage in Westmarch. Malthael's to blame for the damage all across Sanctuary.' Lyndon explained, rubbing his back lightly.  
'Come and sit down Lyndon, you look terrible.' Kormac suggested, sitting up properly and patting the open space beside him.  
'Fairly sure I'm bruised from shoulders to waist.' Lyndon groaned, gratefully easing down beside Kormac. 'Took a heavy fall dealing with Urzael.'  
'Let me see.' Kormac coaxed, reaching out to start trying to work Lyndon's filthy jacket off.  
'There's no need, Kormac. I'll be fine.' Lyndon protested, trying to brush Kormac's hand away.  
'Lyndon, I cannot stand by your side in battle anymore but I can still cast a healing spell.' Kormac sighed, looking away for a moment. 'You cared for me, now let me show the same kindness.'  
'How can you be so active this soon after such a nasty injury?' Lyndon asked, starting to peel off his jacket. 'I would have expected you to be mostly out of it for another week at least.'  
'Lady Auriel came down to help. Who am I to deny her if she wants to help?' Kormac replied, lightly rubbing his maimed arm.

Hanging his head, Lyndon tugged off his jacket and set aside his pack and pouches with a groan, his back reminder him again of the heavy fall he took. But getting his shirt off was a little too much, bruised joints protesting violently to the motion. Kormac was there to help him though, parting the thin cloth and helping to ease it off Lyndon's battered body.  
'Lyndon, these are more than just bruises.' Kormac sighed, shuffling back to get a proper look.  
'How bad is it?' Lyndon asked, flinching when Kormac touched his back lightly. 'Gentle back there.'  
'Brace for it, this might hurt.' Kormac warned, resting his forearm against Lyndon's back. 'Ready?'  
'What have you…owww!' Lyndon yelped, fresh pain racing through him as Kormac yanked at whatever he'd found. 'Ghods, what was that for?'  
'I would guess you did not want this lodged in your back.' Kormac offered, presenting Lyndon with a rather large splinter. 'You have several more but that was the largest of them.'  
'Well that explains a lot.' Lyndon remarked, taking the splinter and looking it over. It was almost as long as his hand, coming to a cruel point and covered in his blood.  
'Stretch out and I will see to your wounds.' Kormac insisted, rocking to his feet. 'Lycian, kindly go fetch some spare bandages from one of the healers.'  
'Can't even get some quiet time with my brother anymore.' Lycian grumbled, turning and stalking away in a huff.

Hurting too much to consider arguing, Lyndon stretched out on the soft bed and moaned in pleasure as his battered body finally got the rest he needed. It felt good to finally stretch out and relax, even though the movement sent a new wave of pain racing through his back.  
'There we go, just relax.' Kormac soothed, shifting to straddle Lyndon's hips. 'This will hurt but it must be done.'  
'I trust you.' Lyndon nodded, shifting a little and trying to settle.  
'I will not hurt you intentionally, Lyndon.' Kormac promised, running his fingers lightly over the dark bruising blossoming all over his back.  
'I know.' Lyndon replied, keeping his breathing calm and bracing for the worst.

Working fast but still being careful, Kormac worked each vicious splinter out with a gentle hand, using two fingers to guide the skin as he pried each one free. He could feel Lyndon's pained twitches and hated that he was causing pain but these splinters needed to be removed.  
'Almost done, just a few more.' he uttered, tossing yet another into the fire.  
'Ghods, this hurts more than the fall.' Lyndon whimpered, fingers clawing at the bedding.  
'Shhh, just small ones now.' Kormac soothed, plucking another one out and tossing it aside. 'Almost finished, just a little bit longer.'  
'Ghods, I…should have…started drinking…before this.' Lyndon groaned, breath hitching with every splinter pulled free.  
'Last one, brace for it.' Kormac warned, gripping the last fragment and easing it free. 'There you go, all finished with that.'  
'Now for the really fun part.' Lyndon groused, lifting his head slowly. 'The cleaning and dressing.'  
'Do you really think I would make you suffer needlessly?' Kormac asked, settling back and holding out his hand.

Listening to the familiar murmur of one of Kormac's healing spells, Lyndon whimpered softly as the warmth spread through him and he felt his skin pulling back together. Some of the tenderness faded away as well but Lyndon knew he would be stiff and uncomfortable for a few days.  
'That is the best I can do, the rest will have to be done naturally.' Kormac sighed, easing off Lyndon and helping him sit up.  
'You did more than enough, Kormac. Come on, you should be resting.' Lyndon smiled, getting unsteadily to his feet and guiding Kormac back onto his soft bed. 'You still have a long road ahead.'  
'And I can make it, with the help of my friends.' Kormac nodded, accepting one of the bandages Lycian held out to him. 'Thank you Lycian.'  
'So I guess you will head out with your friends again.' Lycian remarked, his gaze locked on Kormac as he helped Lyndon wrap the healing wounds.  
'Not for some time, Lycian. I still have much to relearn before I would consider returning to the battlefield.' Kormac replied, flicking his gaze up to his brother. 'Why the sudden hostility, brother? You know our story.'  
'It seems like we never see you anymore.' Lycian grumbled, setting the rest of the bandages beside Kormac. 'I need to go make sure mother is comfortable.'  
'I cannot do everything Lycian.' Kormac sighed, still mostly focused on Lyndon's care.


	32. Hunting Adria

Feeling a little better after a cold wash and a chance to steal a couple of hours sleep, Shane wandered up to get the next briefing from Tyrael but instead was sent to speak with Myriam to find out what he needed to know. Still not sure he could trust the woman and her visions; Shane reluctantly turned and started back but was stopped when Aloysius grabbed his shoulder.  
'How are you holding up, Shane?' he asked, concern tinting his voice.  
'I'm fine, a little tired but that's only to be expected.' Shane replied, waiting to see what else Aloysius wanted.  
'And Lyndon?' Aloysius nodded, lowering his hand and turning his attention towards the waiting team below.  
'I'm not so sure about him. He's struggling but he refuses to stay behind. I've already offered but he's on a mission, he's fighting for Kormac now. Nothing will deter him, even though he knows he isn't strong enough to match Kormac's skills on the battlefield.' Shane sighed; worried about Lyndon's mental state but he didn't dare try to leave him behind.  
'If you need extra help out there, you need only call and I will do what I can.' Aloysius offered, his words deadly serious.  
'With the new crusaders finally getting the hang of things, we'll be okay.' Shane sighed, looking towards his team. 'I don't suppose Auriel can do anything for Kormac.'  
'We have already tried that. She was able to heal the wound but even her skills cannot grow back an arm.' Tyrael sighed, gaze flicking towards the pair. 'She tried her hardest but even Archangels have their limits.'  
'I understand. Has anyone spoken to Kormac's family?' Shane nodded, not happy with the news but there was nothing more to be done.  
'I spoke with Lycian and Herina, they were worried about his future but seemed to calm when I reassured them that the team would not abandon Kormac.' Tyrael replied, going back to staring at the sliver. 'I believe Lycian explained the situation to Milleshina.'  
'Just keep an eye on the situation. I can't be everywhere at once.' Shane requested, straightening his jacket and making sure he had everything.  
'Of course Shane. Now go speak with that strange woman you rescued.' Aloysius replied, sending Shane back to the main responsibilities at hand.

Trooping back downstairs and calling the team to him, Shane's gaze settled on the soft pile where Kormac slept, Herina kneeling beside him and wiping the sweat from his brow. Lyndon hovered for a moment longer beside Kormac before finally joining the team, an angry glint in his eyes.  
'I know how to find Malthael. But you will not like what I have to tell you.' Myriam offered, looking around the team slowly.  
'What a surprise.' Buck sighed, bracing for the worst news.  
'There is only one person who knows how to find Malthael. She waits for you in the Blood Marsh and you know her well. Adria.' Myriam explained, meeting Lyndon's gaze for a moment.  
'This has been a long time coming.' Lyndon growled, anger burning bright within him.  
'It's well past time the blood debt was repaid. Adria will die.' Shane agreed, remembering the last moments of dear Leah before Adria betrayed them all.

Leading the team back up the stairs and around towards one of the many exits, Shane's lip curled when he spotted one of the hordrim waiting for them. Just great, as if he didn't have enough to worry about now this one wanted to join the team.  
'You're not going anywhere without me.' Lorath insisted, stopping the team from leaving.  
'What makes you say that?' Rufus asked, looking down at the robed man.  
'Someone has to make sure you don't kill Adria before you find out where Malthael is.' Lorath replied, moving back a step to get out from under Rufus' hard gaze.  
'Come if you want but Adria will still die.' Shane shrugged, pushing Lorath aside and striding through the waiting portal.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Slogging through the ugly muck of the Blood Marsh, the team had to contend who a completely new set of enemies. Instead of reapers, they faced boggits, Tusked Bogans and Bogan Trappers among other horrendous brutes. Death became more likely as swarms of enemies came at them but thankfully the boggits died with relative ease. The only real problem was the sheer number of these creatures. There were so many, too many to count most of the time. And they were small, forcing the team to fight low if they wanted any chance of hitting the little pests.

Finding one of the guidestones Lorath had been rambling about, Shane put his hand on it and watched it flare bright blue for a moment before one of the sigils around the base disappeared from view. They just needed to find one more but looking around this place, finding one more wasn't going to be easy. The air was thick and soupy, making it harder to breath and the ground littered with murky red pools that caused a distinctly sickening feeling whenever someone stepped in one.  
'Well this is a disgusting place.' Libby remarked, shaking decaying boggit guts off her boot.  
'Just once I'd like a mission to lead us into a pleasant, comfortable place.' Buck groused, setting up another turret to cover their backs as they started moving again.  
'We wouldn't be that lucky.' Shane sighed, unleashing a ball of arcane magic to clear their path.  
'Caldeum was not so bad.' Eirena offered, turning another mess of Bogan trappers into chickens for easy dispatching.  
'Is this the worst place you have been sent?' Veronique asked, swinging her shield to batter away a couple of boggits that had come flying at them.  
'Pretty damned close. The sewers of Caldeum were disgusting and we spent more time in there than I wanted.' Rufus replied, swinging his daibo with a mighty crack to bring down a Bogan tower.  
'And the depths of Hell were rough but nothing like this.' Libby added, calling out her gargantuan and sending him into the fray.  
'Even the High Heavens weren't much fun. Diablo made a fucking mess up there.' Mother added, bringing her axe up with all her might to cut a Bogan in half.  
'But this is different. This is a direct attack on our home.' Lyndon shrugged, taking aim and shooting three boggits at once. 'How long do you think Adria would last if I held her head under one of these blood pools?'  
'Tempting thought Lyndon but sadly we can't. Be just our luck that doing something along those lines would make her stronger.' Shane chuckled, jumping clear of a charging Tusked Bogan. 'These freaks are really starting to piss me off now!'  
'Hit 'em with a meteor!' Mother called, spinning off into another whirlwind and cutting down several of their enemies.  
'How can you focus on battle while you're all talking about other matters?' Lorath asked, finally managing to kill a boggit without help.  
'The chatter helps us keep track of where everyone is. Without it, we would get separated too easily.' Eirena replied, spinning her staff and sending three boggits flying.

Activating another guidestone, Shane called up the arcane map he'd been creating as they ran and looked at it closely. Four entrances, the correct one flashing orange, and six side areas they hadn't yet investigated.  
'Okay, let's speed this up a little bit. Mother, take Lyndon and Veronique and head towards the Fire passage. While you're out there, deal with the Perilous Cave. Rufus, with Eirena and Buck. Wind passage and Winding Cave, we've seen two entrances to that cave so I'm expecting it to be huge. Jean-Claude, you'll be with Libby and I, we're going for the Leaf passage and this concentration of smaller offshoot pieces, the Wretched Hole, Bogan Warren and the like.' Shane instructed, holding up the map so everyone could see the plan. 'Once we're all done, we'll rendezvous at the Wave passage to chase Adria.'  
'Why all this messing about?' Lorath questioned, hanging back a step.  
'For the gold and loot. We've still got to help rebuild Westmarch when this is all done, we need gold for that.' Shane replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'For the sheer take no shit quality, I'm leaving Lorath in your care Mother.'  
'I'll keep him out of trouble.' Mother nodded, looing at the map for a moment longer. 'Come on team, let's get this done.'  
'Why did we get stuck with Lorath?' Lyndon asked, keeping his crossbow in his hands for now.  
'because Shane knows if he steps out of line around me, I'll kick his ass so hard he'll get back to Westmarch without touching the ground or using a portal.' Mother replied, shooting Lorath a hard glare. 'You might think you're fit to run with the team but we could do this without you.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Trying to distract his troubled mind from the fate of his friends out in the Blood Marsh, Kormac wandered aimlessly through the church with Cain at his heels. He couldn't just rest on his pile of bedding anymore, he needed to do something but he didn't know what. Everything seemed calm in the church; the survivors were scraping together another meal and talking quietly; the wounded guardsmen were resting peacefully, attended by several healers; the craftsmen were working on their goods and his family was safe. He had considered talking with his mother but she was resting peacefully in Shen's wagon, covered with a soft pink blanket and Kormac didn't want to wake her.

Feeling oddly exposed without his armour, Kormac completed another circuit of the outer area and entered the church again, scanning the people slowly. He wasn't used to this idleness and his skin crawled at the thought of waiting for his friends to come back. He needed to do something constructive but he had no idea what he could do.  
'Kormac, come over here for a moment.' Haedrig called, motioning Kormac towards the forge.  
'Something wrong, Haedrig?' Kormac asked, jogging over to him in the hopes of something to do.  
'I need a strong hand to help untangle this.' Haedrig nodded, indicating the partially repaired sign.  
'What about Brycen?' Kormac shrugged, approaching the second workbench.  
'I doubt he's strong enough to hold that piece while I hammer this piece back into alignment.' Haedrig explained, pointing out the two pieces he was talking about.  
'And you think I can?' Kormac sighed, looking down at his one hand. 'I could go ask Tyrael…'  
'I believe in you, Kormac. You can do this.' Haedrig smiled, holding out a thick leather glove. 'Just try it, I know you can.'  
'Well, it certainly sounds better than walking another lap.' Kormac nodded, accepting the heavy glove with a sigh.

Setting the glove on the bench, Kormac slipped it on and used his teeth to pull it on properly. Flexing his hand slowly, he grabbed the piece Haedrig had pointed out and braced it with his hip, putting all his strength into holding it steady for Haedrig. He almost lost his grip at the first blow from Haedrig, unprepared for the power of the blacksmith but Kormac quickly repositioned and braced the steel again.  
'Now do you see?' Haedrig asked, checking the alignment and landing another blow. 'Brycen is a good lad but he needs to bulk up a lot before he can handle this work.'  
'I see that now.' Kormac replied, bracing for another hit. 'I had no idea of the strength you have.'  
'People often overlook a blacksmith.' Haedrig nodded, bringing his hammer down again. 'Not because we're quiet but because we're often too filthy to be recognised.'  
'So I noticed.' Kormac agreed, looking down at the black muck already staining his tunic.  
'There, that should do it.' Haedrig sighed, setting his hammer aside and looking at the angles. 'It's a slow process but the sign is coming together.'  
'It already looks much better for your efforts.' Kormac agreed, admiring the pieces Haedrig had already repaired.  
'I'll get it sorted, eventually.' Haedrig shrugged, reaching out to take the glove back. 'I'll call you if I need your help again.'  
'Of course, I'll be ready.' Kormac smiled, rolling his shoulders and leaving Haedrig to his work.

Finding himself without a purpose again, Kormac started another unguided wander around the church and grounds, trying to seem in control but he knew he was falling apart. He wasn't meant to be idle, he felt most at peace when he was busy but in his current state he had little choice but this draining idleness. He wasn't even really aware of where he was going, he was just trying to escape the thoughts plaguing him but somehow he ended up among the wounded guardsmen.

Desperate to do anything to help, even though he knew his efforts were nothing compared to the trained healers, Kormac knelt beside one of the men and gazed at the bloodied bandages wrapping his chest. Reaching out slowly, still trying to work out how to cast these healing spell with just one hand, Kormac uttered the familiar incantation and watched the glow growing around his hand.  
'Find…someone…more…worthy.' the young man gasped, each word a heavy burden for him.  
'You are worthy. You fought hard for our city, did you not?' Kormac soothed, guiding the healing glow around the young soldier's body.  
'I…tried.' he replied, trembling under Kormac's healing touch. 'Was not…strong…enough.'  
'Next time, you will be stronger and faster. Whenever evil next threatens Westmarch, you will be there to defend our fair city.' Kormac insisted, spreading the healing across his torso. 'I believe in you, young one.'  
'Yes, I will.' the young warrior promised, his strength starting to come back.  
'Good lad.' Kormac smiled, ending the spell with a mumbled word. 'Rest now, lad. The healing needs time to really take effect.'  
'Thank you.' the younger man uttered, bright green eyes drifting closed.  
'Sleep well, young one. You have a bright future ahead.' Kormac whispered, grabbing one of the blankets nearby and covering the youngster lightly.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Reaching the end of the Wave passage, the weary team reorganised their loot and prepared for the next phase of this chase. They still had a way to go but they were getting closer to finding Adria and bringing her to her knees. Sending Lorath back to Westmarch with word of their activities so far, Shane straightened his shoulders and stepped through into the Ruins of Corvus. The place felt familiar, even though none of them had ever been to this place before.  
'Could it be because we are nephalem?' Libby asked, running her fingers over the wall lightly.  
'I can't think of any other reason.' Shane nodded, looking around slowly. 'Lyndon, if you want to head back…'  
'No, I'm staying here. I can't do anything hanging around the church, I need to be out here killing these beasts or I'll lose it.' Lyndon replied, a faint hitch in his voice. 'This isn't about gold or family anymore, this is personal. This is for Kormac and for Leah.'  
'For Kormac and Leah.' Mother agreed, raising her axe high. 'So let's make damned sure Adria suffers for her crimes.'  
'Ooh-rah!' Buck called, lifting weary spirits in readiness for the next twisting maze of rooms and corridors. 'We faced Diablo, Adria is nothing!'

Splitting into smaller teams and reforming as the twists and turns of the ruins demanded, the team surged with new energy. Going head to head with Adria's blood golems of differing types and dealing with the scarabs that swarmed over the walls at them. Nothing would stop them, even though the Flesh Shamen did cause a few problems. Veronique died an ugly death, speared on the horns of a charging Shamen and slammed into the wall. Mother had to cut the beast into smaller pieces so they could drag the corpse away and give Veronique a chance to recover. Lyndon earned another too, caught from behind by an Enraged Phantasm risen from an ancient skeleton someone kicked by accident. Before anyone could do anything, the spirit's vicious claws tore Lyndon's throat open and sent his blood in a wide spray. With a roar, Jean-Claude lunged at the monster, pulverising it against his shield as he moved to stand over Lyndon's corpse.

It took longer than normal for the pair to rise again, their wounds sealing with a flash of white before they started to stir and regain their senses. Rubbing lightly at the fresh scars on his throat, Lyndon pulled his collar up to hide them and collected his crossbow, the anger in his eyes only growing stronger with each injury. Veronique disappeared home for a few minutes and came back in a new tunic and breastplate, her old ones too badly damaged to wear anymore.

Bashing, hacking and slicing their way through the maze, the team eventually found The Great Hall and felt an incredible sense that their latest quest was almost at an end. Just beyond that portal, Adria awaited their attention and her long awaited death would finally be at hand. But surprisingly, someone else awaited them at the entrance to the Great Hall.  
'What are you doing here, Kormac? You should be resting and recovering from you injuries.' Shane enquired, stunned to see the heavyset man in front of them.  
'This is only temporary, my friends.' Kormac replied, his stump encased in heavy armour and strapped to his side. 'This was Tyrael's idea, with a little input from Myriam.'  
'What exactly?' Jean-Claude asked, gaze drawn to the glowing shield Kormac carried.  
'This shield has been enchanted in such a way that it as much a weapon as a sword or axe.' Kormac explained, looking down at the swirling golden glow. 'This is just a first try and Tyrael suggested I try it here against Adria. Myriam agreed, wanting to be sure that her grand plan will work. So here I am. As soon as the witch is dead, I am to return to the city and rest again.'  
'It's good to have you back, Kormac.' Shane nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Come on, you've earned this strike.'

Plunging down into the Great Hall, the team immediately scattered as Adria summoned up an image of Pandemonium Fortress in the blood pool before her. But before anyone could take a shot, Adria fell into the blood pool and remerged as some horrible mix of human, bat and spider skeletons. Moving back, just in case she'd developed new abilities with her soak in the slowly bubbling fluid behind her, the team readied their weapons and sent their opening salvo of spells into her from every direction.

Catching a wave of blood against his shield, Kormac turned to look as Jean-Claude roared in pain. The blood Adria had sprayed around hit the ground and turned into these horrendous looking slug things and where it landed on them it smoked and burned through anything in the way. Twisting clear of another wave, Kormac threw a healing spell at Jean-Claude and reached out with his shield, deflecting the spray heading at Lyndon.  
'A little help here!' Kormac cried, pushed back by the sheer force of magic Adria threw at him.  
'Got your back!' Veronique replied, lunging forward and shattering one of the bony structures holding Adria up. 'New plan!'  
'Over here, bitch!' Mother roared, charging forward and barrelling right through Adria's legs, shattering two more.

Forced to dive for cover when one of her blood sprays came way too close for comfort, Shane hauled himself back through the gap in the wall and pulled his wand out again. He'd lost his spell book down in the abyss beyond the wall but he could still fight. Gathering in his power, he fired his strongest blast at her and pushed her back closer to the blood pool.  
'Die you beast!' Libby screamed, sending in all her summoned mongrels and sacrificing them under her dangling human feet.  
'Fox, look out!' Renard cried, trying to distract Adria but it was too late. Libby screamed as the blood wave hit her full force, knocking her back and down hard. 

Making a choice, Kormac's eyes narrowed behind his helmet and he moved to a clear area of the floor. Standing right in front of Adria, his back to the sealed doors that had led them in here, Kormac set his feet and raised his shield, chanting the words Myriam had taught him. With a flash, the swirling enchants burst forth, searing the ground in front of him and slamming into Adria in a devastating broadside. Poison, arcane and holy damage raced across her form, distracting her from everyone else and sending her straight at Kormac. Fire and lightning raced across the floor between them, swirling and dancing to make each step a deadly risk for the witch.

With a roar, the rest of the team went at Adria with everything they had, slamming her with spells, tearing at her remaining flesh with bolts and smashing at her with blades and staves. With an inhuman scream, her conjured form cracked and fell to pieces, one final wave of blood racing out from her before she dropped to the ground and finally died.  
'Holy fuck, Kormac. That thing is deadly.' Mother grinned, astounded by what she had witnessed.  
'And to think, this is just the first attempt. Myriam said her final piece would be even better.' Kormac remarked, lowering his shield slowly. 'I dread to think just how many enchants she can pack into a shield.'  
'Well, whatever she did, it's effective.' Lyndon nodded, throwing one arm around Kormac's shoulders. 'Go on, home and rest. We'll be there shortly.'  
'Somehow the idleness is easier to handle now that I have seen Adria fall.' Kormac sighed, leaning into Lyndon for a few moments. 'I will be waiting.'

Startled to see a new town portal appear as Kormac left, the team turned and groaned collectively as Lorath hurried through and looked around quickly. His eyes widened as he watched Libby slowly sit up, her back a mess of burns and blood. Lyndon was instantly at her side, helping her up and draping his jacket over her shoulders to protect her. Sending the rest of the team to drink at the healing wells around the chamber, Shane wandered over to Lorath, kicking Adria's corpse as he passed. He would have preferred to see to Libby's wounds but he really didn't want Lorath around any longer than was necessary.  
'Adria conjured an image of Pandemonium before she died.' Shane stated, keeping it simple and straight to the point.  
'She was searching for Malthael-so he must be there.' Lorath nodded, sounding excited by the idea.  
'Don't even think of it, kid. Stay in Westmarch where you're actually useful.' Mother growled, wiping the blood from her face as she came back to stand beside Shane.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Returning to the church, Buck took charge of the situation and sent the rest of the team to rest as he headed up to speak with Tyrael and Aloysius about the next step. Looking back over her shoulder, he smiled at the sight of Lyndon and Kormac surrounded by their families, everyone smiling and happy again. That was the reason they kept fighting, to keep families together and ensure children grew up with a reason to smile.  
'Malthael is in Pandemonium.' he declared, fronting up to the two angels.  
'He's in the fortress, no doubt.' Aloysius nodded, fingers tightening on his sword.  
'Malthael can hold out there until the end of time. He is forcing us to come to him.' Tyrael added, glancing at Aloysius for a moment.  
'Well then, we wouldn't want to disappoint him.' Buck smirked, ready to put an end to this. But he's using his advantage well. The longer we are delayed, the more his power grows.'  
'The only way to Pandemonium is through the High Heavens. Let us leave at once.' Tyrael decided, creating a portal beside him.  
'Yeah, that's not going to happen. We're exhausted, starving and our gear is in serious need of repair. I hate to say it but we'll just have to life with the guilt of taking a few hours to get organised again.' Buck corrected, shaking his head quickly. 'You spent a long time as a human, Aloysius, you know what I mean.'  
'I do not need my human experiences to tell me you are exhausted. Go, take a few hours to eat, sleep and see to your equipment. Hopefully Malthael doesn't do anything drastic in the meantime.


	33. Into Pandemonium

Rested again and promising Kormac that they would wait for him before destroying Malthael, the team plunged through the portal Tyrael had opened and thundered towards the Pandemonium Gate. Of course it couldn't be easy for them; they ran straight into a Death Maiden and hundreds of her minions. Gritting their teeth and pushing forward, the team made it up the stairs and split up, creating havoc as they slaughtered Malthael's minions with a practised ease.

As soon as the last one fell, a semi-familiar golden glow flashed into existence and formed up into the towering form of Imperius. Now that was a surprise, they'd all been told he had been destroyed by Diablo and had been replaced by Hetayle.  
'He dares to attack us?' Imperius raged, floating in front of the gateway.  
'You're meant to be dead!' Shane barked, raising his wand at Imperius.  
'Archangels never truly die, Shane. We just disappear for a while. But I admit, you're back sooner than I expected Imperius.' Aloysius explained, drifting closer to the other angel.  
'And I will reclaim my proper place before long, Aloysius.' Imperius replied, indicating the halo over Aloysius' head.  
'You can try but the halo accepted me during the trial.' Aloysius shrugged, resettling his shield on his arm.  
'Malthael is my brother. I fought a thousand battles by his side, and I care not that he seeks to destroy you and your kind.' Imperius continued, turning his attention back to the team of heroes before him. 'But my brother has grown sick, and he must be put down-for his own sake. Yet I have not the heart to do this. And so it falls to you. Come, nephalem, to Pandemonium.'  
'When this is all over, we're sitting down for a long talk about the definition of death.' Jean-Claude insisted, once again uncertain of just what death meant in this world.  
'Around here, death is a warped thing. No one seems to have a certain definition of it.' Shane snorted, cracking his neck quickly. 'Angels die and are reborn after a few years. We don't seem to have the ability to die. And yet, the ordinary people die by the dozens.'  
'Even a wound that should be fatal just results in a nap.' Libby shrugged, raising her dogs again and approaching the portal through to Pandemonium.  
'Great, just great.' Jean-Claude groaned, following the team down the stairs. 'So much for a glorious death in battle.'  
'You'll still get it, it just won't be permanent.' Mother grinned, battle lust lighting up her eyes. 'I've had a few so far.'  
'Can we not get into a competition about who had the ugliest death.' Lyndon sighed, looking over his shoulder at the two big bruisers. 'Everyone has their own stories and for all we know, facing the Angel of Death will make a death permanent.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Storming onto the Path of War, the team pushed forward as one, stepping over and around the dozens of corpses littering the cobbled path they were on. Down two flights of stairs, passing by several full armour sets that marked where angels had died, the team found Imperius again and braced for another berating.  
'There is a siege camp not far from here. Meet me there and I will show you what must be done.' he instructed before once more disappearing in a red-gold flash.  
'What a charming sort.' Veronique scoffed, shaking her head quickly.  
'Valour knows little of charm and kindness.' Shane replied, recalling their last encounter. 'Get used to it, he hates our kind.'

Getting back to the hack and smash, the team left a trail of bodies behind them, but three times they were completely overrun and Imperius appeared in their midst, smashing aside every demon around them with one fell swoop. Of course he berated the team for their failings but they refused to give him the pleasure of seeing his words strike home so they kept their mouths shut and pushed deeper into Pandemonium.

One of the demonic creatures they slaughtered dropped some kind of panel with a rune etched into the surface, nothing of any real consequence as far as the team was concerned but Imperius wouldn't open the gates for them until someone picked it up. Whatever these siege runes were for, they were obviously important.  
'Do you see the battering ram below? That is the only way you can breach the fortress gates. But it is useless without the siege runes that power it. You have one in your possession, but there are two more. You will find them on the battlefield below, imprisoned along with the demons that carried them. Once you have the runes, go to the ram.' Imperius guided, drawing their attention to the massive siege weapon below them. 'But know this, nephalem. Even if you release Malthael from his madness, I will not thank you for it.'  
'What else is new, Imperius. We already know you hate our kind so why would we expect anything but contempt from you?' Shane countered, signalling his team and heading for the portal down to the battlefields.

Getting a look at the open battlefield they had to search, Shane made the choice to spread the team out a little, still in close enough to provide cover for each other but scattered to cover more ground with each pass. The battlefields were dark and dreary, with demons swarming up from the cliffs around the place and dropping from the sky. Every step was another dangerous risk but the team had to push forward and find those runes. It was well past time Malthael was stopped.

Finding one of the timeless prisons, the team spread out around it before entering the dome and looking around at the demons surrounding them. It was just a little spooky, watching these creatures standing perfectly still under the influence of the prison around them.  
'Shatter it.' Shane instructed, ready to cast his first spell.  
'Be ready for all hell to break lose.' Mother warned, raising her axe and bringing it crashing down against the device powering the prison.

With a flash, the demons slowly started to move again, lunging at the team and trying to rip them apart. Hurling spells and tearing them apart with blades of every type, the team got through the lines of lesser demons and turned their attention to the rune keeper hiding behind them all. He was harder to destroy but the heroes were determined, putting their skills together to bring him down and slaughter him.  
'Okay, that's two. Now where's that last one hiding?' Veronique sighed, picking up the dropped rune and tucking it in Jean-Claude's pack for now.  
'It can't be too far, surely.' Lyndon remarked, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension.  
'We just have to keep looking until we find the damned thing.' Shane shrugged, scanning the battlefields slowly. 'We go that way.'

Feeling the burn in their shoulders and minds, exhaustion starting to set in after another day of mass slaughter to protect their home, the team pushed through the pain and kept marching forward. There was too much at stake for them to rest now. Too much had already been lost in this war, it was time to put a stop to the suffering unleashed by this accursed war.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Unable to rest but unable to continue staring at the Soulstone sliver for a moment longer, Tyrael indulged in a brief wash at one of the tubs set up in the courtyard and set his armour aside for a while. He felt most comfortable beneath the heavy steel, the intricate engraving and sweeping lines of great comfort to him but right now he felt weighed down by it. Aloysius had explained that he was just tired and tried to get him to sleep but Tyrael didn't feel like sleeping.

Bare feet making no sound on the chill floor of the church, Tyrael paused beside Kormac and crouched, tugging up the blankets and gently tucking Kormac in again. One eye cracking open, Kormac mumbled something incomprehensible and settled again, a faint smile on his face as he drifted off again.  
'Peace Kormac, you are safe here.' Tyrael rumbled, resting one hand in Kormac's hair. 'Sleep well, my friend.'  
'G'night Tyrael.' Kormac mumbled, clutching at the blanket as he drifted back into a deeper sleep.

Feeling a little more comfortable in his skin now that he was sure Kormac was sleeping peacefully, Tyrael shook out his wings and headed towards the wounded soldiers on their stretchers. He couldn't heal like Auriel but he was starting to realise that often all that was needed was a steady hand and a few words of encouragement. Those were things he could do, even if he didn't fully understand how simple gestures helped against such severe injuries.

Sinking down to one knee beside one of the stretchers, Tyrael reached out to the twitching soldier before him, strong hand folding over his shoulder lightly. Thumb stroking the scarred flesh lightly, Tyrael watched the man sleep, his chest wrapped in blood spotted bandages and his breathing unsteady even in the depths of his slumber. Tyrael worried for the man, he was clearly a fighter but Tyrael did not understand how men could suffer these cruel injuries and continue to fight.

Trying to calm the man when he started to thrash around, Tyrael was completely unprepared for the painful sensation as heavy knuckles slammed into a rather tender area. In all his millennia of existence, Tyrael had never felt a pain like that before. Grabbing at his manhood, Tyrael groaned and toppled over, barely even noticing the pain of hitting the ground.  
'Akarat forgive me, I never meant to hurt you Tyrael.' the young soldier offered, eyes wide as he reached out to the felled warrior.  
'Not your fault.' Tyrael groaned, weakly curling up on the floor. 'I was not expecting such a blow to hurt so much.'  
'Tyrael?' Kormac called softly, awakened by something and Tyrael just hoped he hadn't made too much noise.  
'I am unharmed, Kormac.' Tyrael replied, uncurling slowly. 'I was not prepared for such pain.'  
'The one weak spot for every man.' the young soldier nodded, settling back on his stretcher. 'Give it some time and the pain will fade away.'  
'I never knew.' Tyrael uttered, pushing back up to sit beside the wounded man. 'I thank you for the lesson, friend.'  
'I will try not to repeat it.' the young soldier replied, tugging his blanket back up. 'Rest, nothing else will help.'  
'I will keep that in mind.' Tyrael smiled, smoothing out the blanket and getting to his feet. 'Sleep, brave soldier. You have done your duty.'

Resisting the urge to limp building in his body, Tyrael settled Kormac again and eased him into peaceful dreams once more before making his way back up to Aloysius' side. Lorath and General Torion were both fast asleep, snoring quietly on their bedrolls nearer the church proper.  
'All good?' Aloysius asked, welcoming Tyrael in against his side.  
'Still a bit tender but less than I thought to expect when it first happened.' Tyrael nodded, relaxing against Aloysius with a faint sigh.  
'Groin hits aren't fun, I can agree with that. Had more than my fair share when I was on Earth.' Aloysius agreed, smiling softly as he ran his hand over Tyrael's back. 'Best defense is to stay away from troubled souls without your codpiece on.'

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Armed with all three runes, the team turned their attention to the entrance into the siege outpost, crashing through the demons that protected the ram and bracing for the next fight. But suddenly nine became eleven as Aloysius and Tyrael joined the battle and helped to tear down Thilor, Master of the Ram.  
'We bear grave news, my friends. The sliver has revealed Malthael's plan to us, and it is worse than I could have imagined.' Tyrael warned, looking around the group slowly.  
'He means to use the Black Soulstone to capture all demonic essences - even those that linger in human hearts.' Aloysius added, fingers tightening on his sword.  
'If the stone is altered to rip the demonic essence out of every man, woman and child on Sanctuary, they will all die.' Tyrael finished, despair n his depthless gaze.  
'We can still stop him. It's time to attack the fortress!' Buck snapped, holding up one of the runes.  
'Everyone else get up on top of the ram, Libby, Buck and I will place the runes to activate the ram.' Shane instructed, taking the rune Jean-Claude was holding.  
'No, I will place the runes. We will need everyone on the ram as soon as the last rune is in place.' Aloysius corrected, holding out one hand for the three pieces. 'With my innate abilities, I can place all three at once and be up before the ram starts moving.'  
'Alright then, let's get this done.' Shane nodded, handing over the runes and turning for the portal leading to the ram.

Working together to climb up onto the massive run, the team spread out into a tighter formation, putting their melee fighters at the front and their ranged towards the rear of the mighty ram. Whatever came at them, they would be ready for it to come. They weren't playing around anymore. Malthael was going to die.

With the runes in place and Aloysius standing among them, the ram started to pull back with a slow, steady pressure from nowhere. Weapons up, the team flew into action whenever something tried to get up onto the ram, kicking the bodies off so they had clear ground to fight on. No one was quite sure how they were able to keep their feet when the ram struck the gate but they put it down to something Aloysius did. But that didn't make it any easier when hooks came flying out of nowhere to grab the ram and stop it from being pulled back for another strike.

Shattering the hooks and continuing to deal death to the creatures foolish enough to climb up onto the ram, the team rocked with each blow until finally, with a shrieking scrape of metal giving way, the gates fell, giving them access to the fortress beyond.  
'Forward, we're so close now!' Shane bellowed, vaulting over the front of the ram and charging into the fortress.


	34. Pandemonium Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super short chapter, the muses are still being difficult but I'm making progress. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

Racing down the stairs, into the dark and twisted fortress, the team finally caught up with Tyrael and Aloysius again; staring out into the strangely formed building they called the Pandemonium Fortress. It hardly looked like a suitable place to fight, the walkways were narrow and beyond them were huge drops into the abyss below.  
'When I fought Malthael, my sword passed through him like air. He is in a state of death and life, impervious to physical harm.' Tyrael warned, looking down at the comforting glow of his holy weapon that had served him so well until now. 'Your strength is not enough. To defeat him you must channel the power of death as he does.'  
'There are many spirits here. Perhaps they can help.' Buck shrugged, watching the blue glows of souls passing them by.  
'The power of the dead…if you could become one with it, you would be as Malthael is, and you could face him.' Aloysius nodded, touching down lightly beside Tyrael and tucking his wings. 'But you must find a way quickly. Every moment, thousands die and Malthael's power grows beyond anything I have ever seen.'  
'The fortress feels strange and new to me, though I have come here times beyond count, as its champion and as its liberator.' Tyrael remarked, a shudder passing through his great frame.  
'It changes to match the nature of whoever controls it. But I have never seen it like this while under the control of an angel.' Aloysius added, clearly uncomfortable in this place.  
'There's more to Malthael than anyone thought, obviously.' Shane nodded, stretching out his back and turning for the stairs. 'Onwards, my friends. It is time to end this!'  
'Well fuck, this is going to be fun.' Mother remarked, looking at the maze laid out ahead of them.  
'Rufus, think you can guide us through?' Shane asked, turning to the tallest member of the team.  
'I'll do my best Scarecrow.' Rufus shrugged, gripping his daibo tight and moving up to take the lead in their charge.

With Rufus guiding their way, his height allowing him to see so much more than anyone else could, the team made steady progress thought the first level of this nightmare fortress. Smashing through punishers and anarch swarms, they pushed ever deeper into the fortress, hunting for the next level and eventually Malthael. Upstairs and down, along narrow paths and into wide rooms littered with loot-able chests and all kinds of interesting prizes.

Spotting one of the treasure goblins that was always worth the effort of chasing after, Lyndon flicked his shield arm out and unleashed several knives in a neat grouping. Flashing across the distance, four of the knives imbedded deep into the creature and the fifth split the sack it carried over one shoulder.  
'Kill that goblin! Do not let it escape!' Lyndon cried, skipping back to avoid a winged assassin aiming to tear his head off his shoulders.  
'What does it matter?' Jean-Claude asked, crashing through another anarch.  
'Gold and loot. Kill it before it skips through the portal.' Eirena replied, hitting the goblin with a stun spell and knocking it away from the portal it had opened.  
'Right, it's mine.' Veronique nodded, launching up in a stunning jump and bringing her flail down on the goblin with all her might. The poor little creature never stood a chance, exploding in a wave of gore and spilling all sorts of interesting things across the floor.  
'Oh shit! Fall back!' Shane roared, diving to safety as something set his jacket on fire from behind and above. 'Regroup on Rufus!'

Reorganising their positions as Shane extinguished the fire on his jacket, the team confronted the collection of anarchs that came at them, hurling fireballs and connected by blazing chains of fire. Moving as one, the melee force went at the leading anarch of the group, trusting the ranged side to back them up as they started to work on tearing the anarchs apart.  
'This isn't working.' Libby warned, watching her gargantuan disappear into the abyss beneath them, swatted away by one clawed hand of an anarch.  
'Retreat!' Rufus called, falling back and clutching his shredded left arm to his chest.  
'Up the stairs! The freeze gate!' Shane ordered, throwing out as many spells as he could to cover the melee retreat.

Covering each other in waves, the team raced up the stairs and sprinted through the freeze gate, taking up new positions to force the anarchs to come to them. Taking cover behind pillars and anything else available to protect from the fireballs raining down, they waited and watched as the first anarch came up the stairs and approached the gate. The timing was out, allowing the creature to pass through without trouble. But the gate did kick in and block the deadly chains for a few moments. Taking the chance, the melee team broke cover and started in on the creature again, hacking and smashing against the screeching monster. Little by little they wore it down before finally destroying it with one last evil scream.  
'Rufus! Look out!' Eirena cried, watching the incoming fireballs arcing over the gateway.  
'Aw hell.' Rufus grumbled, reading the fall and dodging the first two fireballs.

Skipping back to clear the third, Rufus' boot heel caught on a loose stone and he toppled over backwards, trying desperately to catch his fall. Everyone heard the ugly wet crack as his head hit the ground and he was still in death again as his daibo rolled away from him.  
'You'll pay for that!' Jean-Claude roared, lunging forward and racing back through the freeze gate.  
'Baba!' Shane barked, trying to call the enraged Frenchman back.  
'We have to push back before they burn Rufus.' Lyndon retorted, muttering the incantation that activated the runes etched into his sword.

Their anger burning bright, the weakened melee team shot back through the freeze gate and pushed back hard, calling up their strongest attacks to push the anarchs away from where Rufus had fallen. One by one, the beasts fell at last, torn to pieces by the infuriated team. As the last one fell, Rufus groaned and slowly sat up, one hand instantly going to the back of his head.  
'You okay Rufus?' Buck asked, turning to the dazed monk.  
'Apart from a pounding headache, I'm fine.' Rufus replied, reaching for his daibo and easing to his feet. 'We never speak of that one again.'  
'Agreed.' Libby nodded, looking around slowly. 'I think we've cleared out this area at last.'  
'Thank fuck for that.' Mother groaned, left hand pressed to the deep gash in her right arm. 'I think I'll be next.'

Before anyone could move to catch her, Mother collapsed with a loud clatter and a groan. Dropping his shield and flail, Jean-Claude ran to her and knelt, gently rolling her over and looking at the deep wound. Casting a healing spell on the bone deep gash, Jean-Claude supported her gently as they waited for Mother to come back to the team.  
'Anyone else hurt?' Shane asked, hissing when he shifted and the burns on his back pulled. 'I know I took some burns.'  
'I think I sprained my wrist with that last hit.' Veronique nodded, presenting her swollen right wrist for examination.  
'This is still a mess.' Rufus added, looking at the barely healed wounds torn along his left arm.  
'Fairly sure one tore my back open.' Lyndon sighed, turning to reveal five deep rips in his flesh.  
'Home we go.' Shane insisted, glancing over to Jean-Claude again. 'Can you carry her through?'  
'Of course.' Jean-Claude replied, hauling Mother over his shoulders and standing.


	35. Peace In Conflict

Looking up from the fire at the sound of several portals opening, Kormac smiled and stood, hurrying over to help with the wounded and yet another pile of mangled armour for Haedrig to repair. Right now, his injury didn't matter to anyone. He still had one hand to collect weapons and help with hard to reach buckles. Tossing Libby a damp cloth to wipe her face, he assisted Buck to peel away his heavily dented chestplate. Turning to help Eirena with her heavy staff, Kormac set it aside and gently touched her swollen and bloodied face, far more confident with his healing spells now that he'd had some help with redirecting the magic through one hand instead of two.  
  
Swaying dangerously on his feet, Lyndon was saved from a nasty fall by Haedrig, one filthy hand grabbing his jacket and pulling him back upright to the security of Haedrig's barrel chest. Blinking slowly, he looked up at Haedrig for a moment before suddenly going totally limp.  
'I should be used to this.' Haedrig sighed, carefully passing Lyndon into Buck's arms.  
'I would worry if you were.' Kormac replied, turning his attention to Veronique's wrist.  
'Face it, we're all too used to getting hurt.' Shane added, easing his shredded coat off and setting the pieces of his wand on the workbench for repairs.  
'And feeling the embrace of death.' Rufus nodded, careful of his injuries as he stripped off his armour and added it to the pile.  
'We're not talking about that.' Mother insisted, still unsteady on her feet but Jean-Claude was keeping her upright.  
'Agreed.' Kormac nodded, ushering Veronique and Shane towards the nearest healer.  
  
Watching on as Kormac tended to his friends and fetched them fresh water, Aloysius and Tyrael smiled softly. They had both been worried about his mental health but their concerns proved unwarranted as he continued to work with his friends. The two Archangels just hoped that Kormac's bolstered spirit could handle the torment still to come. They both suspected that Cain's presence beside him helped, giving him a reason to continue striving to improve the skills he was left with now.  
  
No one was really surprised when Kormac finally sat and turned his focus to Lyndon's back, working with one of the healers to knit muscle and skin back together over the deep gashes. Theirs was still a unique and unlikely relationship but after everything they had suffered together, they were proving to be stronger than anyone anticipated.  
'He misses having you around, Kormac. He'll never say it but we've noticed.' Libby uttered, sipping the rich broth she'd been handed.  
'I have missed being out there with you.' Kormac replied, content to watch Lyndon sleep off his healing. 'It is hard to sit back and do nothing while you are all out there fighting.'  
'So take up that shield of yours and come back out with us.' Shane offered, holding still as one of the healers tended to his burns. 'We're so close to ending Malthael, but we can't do this without you. You're as much a part of this as any of us.'  
'Celdo, the work is almost finished. By morning your new armour will be ready to face Malthael.' Myriam called, looking up from the helmet she was holding.  
'Thank you Myriam.' Kormac replied, his smile growing at the thought of finally being able to return to the fight. 'I look forward to seeing the results.'  
'You will be happy, celdo.' Myriam smiled, getting up and disappearing into her caravan.  
  
Relaxing into the quiet of another evening in what remained of Westmarch, the eight heroes settled comfortably on their bedrolls and listened to a soft song carried on a faint breeze stirring in the ashes. Two sweet young voices, wrapping around each other with a song as old as time itself. Looking around, Shane smiled softly when he spotted Carlay and Brycen sitting near Haedrig's wagon, lost in their own little world and oblivious to anyone else listening to their song.  
'They make a sweet couple.' Mother remarked, sitting up slowly and watching the pair.  
'I just hope Korbin sees it that way.' Shane nodded, lightly stroking Libby's hair as she relaxed against his side.  
'He is not thrilled with it but he has realised that Carlay is going to make this choice regardless of his opinion.' Kormac sighed, looking down when Lyndon shifted and opened his eyes. 'Feeling better now, Lyndon?'  
'Much better.' Lyndon replied, sitting up slowly and curling in beside Kormac peacefully. 'How long was I out for?'  
'Not long, fifteen minutes or so. Just long enough for the healers to patch you up again.' Buck grinned, stroking Stalker's back as she sprawled out beside him.  
'You'll be able to return to your usual ranged skills tomorrow, too. Myriam said she would have Kormac's armour finished in the morning.' Veronique added, relaxing on her bedroll and closing her eyes slowly.  
'Well, I was going to surprise you with that.' Kormac groused, resting his chin on Lyndon's head.  
'I'm officially surprised.' Lyndon chuckled, patting Kormac's hand lightly. 'But I think I'll stay in the melee for now. I kind of like it.'  
  
Trying not to think of the potential between Carlay and Brycen, Korbin turned his attention to his brother and smiled softly at the love he could see between Lyndon and Kormac. They honestly were perfect for each other, despite their totally opposite backgrounds and mismatched personalities. Korbin still hoped to find a love like that again but most women looked away when they realised he was a single father of three. Eventually he would find the perfect woman but right now, he was far too focused on his children and brother to think about courting a woman.  
  
Making sure Minda and Timal were sleeping peacefully in the blankets Myriam had given them, Korbin opened the long, thin pouch he always wore tied to his belt and pulled out a well loved wooden pipe. Wiping it off carefully, he raised it to his lips and played a sharp trill, drawing attention from all sides without waking his children.  
'Oh no, I am not drunk or hungry enough to indulge in that, Korbin.' Lyndon growled, lifting his head from Kormac's shoulder.  
'Even by your standards that was an unusual comment, Lyndon.' Tyrael remarked, approaching the group and settling on a low stool near the fire.  
'Yeah, what gives Lyndon?' Mother asked, also turning her attention to Lyndon.  
'It's ancient history, nothing to worry about.' Lyndon replied, slapping on a smile and glaring at his brother. 'A time when avoiding starvation meant a public show.'  
'Come on Lyndon, just one round.' Korbin coaxed, lowering the pipe and grinning. 'It won't hurt you to do just one set.'  
'Not a chance, Korbin. I left that behind when I joined the Guild.' Lyndon insisted, shaking his head quickly. 'I'm not doing it.'  
'Please, Uncle Lyndon. Dad always told us you were really good.' Carlay tried, glancing at her father as she cuddled closer to Brycen. 'Just this once?'  
'What is this all about, Lyndon?' Kormac asked, pressing a kiss to one ear lightly.  
'We are all curious Lyndon but if you really do not want to speak, we will not push.' Eirena added, leaning back against Buck's side comfortably.  
  
Sighing heavily, Lyndon slipped out of Kormac's embrace and stood slowly. Slipping out of his heavy coat and tossing it aside, he rolled up his sleeves and tied his hair back out of the way. Shooting another glare at his brother, he headed for his shared chest and pulled out two small bags before closing it quietly.  
'years ago, before the Thieves Guild, we had a system that kept us fed and earned us a few extra coins that always went into the shared fund for the slums. Times changed though and our jobs got in the way of the old ways. It's been nearly twenty years since I last tried this so forgive me if I'm rusty.' Lyndon offered, opening one of the bags he'd selected and tipping the contents into one hand. 'Health, Bottle and Glass.'  
'I just hope I can remember them.' Korbin chuckled, watching Lyndon closely. 'Ah-ha, I knew you would still have those.'  
'Sometimes it's nice to remember Rebna.' Lyndon shrugged, adjusting the objects in his hands and slipping the soft leather loops over his fingers. 'Ghods, it's been a long time.'  
  
Relaxing his shoulders and looking to Korbin again, Lyndon nodded faintly and muttered the spell linked to the amplification enchant on his hand-strings. Relaxing a little more as the almost forgotten patterns came back to him, Lyndon smiled softly and nodded again to his brother before turning his gaze to his friends. They were all watching in disbelief and wonder as his hand-strings lifted in harmony with Korbin's pipe, filling the enclave with a happy little tune. Swallowing his nerves and accepting that there was no backing out, Lyndon threw caution to the wind and embraced this hidden element of his past once again.

_Fine friends and companions_   
_Come join me in rhyme_   
_Come lift up your voices_   
_In chorus with mine_   
_Come lift up your voices,_   
_All grief to refrain_   
_For we may or might never_   
_All meet here again_   
  
_So here's a health to the company_   
_And one to my lass_   
_Let's drink and be merry_   
_All out of one glass_   
_Let's drink and be merry_   
_All grief to refrain_   
_For we may or might never_   
_All meet here again_

Doing his best to ignore the shocked looks from his friends, Lyndon surrendered to the music and started to rock slowly, his hand-strings carrying the heart of the music and lifted by Korbin's pipe to reach even more people. Meeting Kormac's gaze, Lyndon winked and continued to sing, the years fading away as he relieved his youth singing on street corners. Back then, he'd never even dreamed that this could be his life, singing for the heroes of Sanctuary in a quiet moment between battles.  
  
Feeling lighter as they finished their first song, Lyndon couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He hadn't wanted to get up and remember this time of his life but now, he was grateful that his brother had pushed him. He knew he'd never be allowed to put the hand-strings away now, they would all keep pushing him to share his gift with the world.  
'That was most impressive, Lyndon.' Tyrael remarked, applauding his efforts with a smile.  
'We're just getting warmed up, Tyrael.' Korbin chuckled, checking on his kids but mostly Carlay.  
'Bottle…wrap two and four twice.' Lyndon muttered, rearranging the strings and checking the pitch. 'Here we go.'  
  
Satisfied with the haunting notes he was producing, Lyndon glanced at his brother and let the music take him. This was an old favourite, they'd performed it many times down by the Kingsport docks with various results. Some crews would laugh and throw them food and coin, others would chase them away with drawn blades and angry words. It all depended on the mood down at the docks.  
'Here, drink up Lyndon.' Haedrig suggested, holding out an ale to him.  
'Much appreciated.' Lyndon grinned, taking the bottle between two fingers and drinking deep. 'This one is an old sea song, picked up down at the Kingsport docks.'

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_   
_Yo ho-ho and a bottle of rum_   
_Drink and the devil had done for the rest_   
_Yo ho-ho and a bottle of rum._   
_The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike_   
_The bosun brained with a marlinspike_   
_And cookey's throat was marked belike_   
_It had been gripped by fingers ten;_   
_And there they lay, all good dead men_   
_Like break o'day in a boozing ken._   
_Yo ho-ho and a bottle of rum._

Feeling it all coming back to him as he continued to sing, Lyndon took his eyes off his hand-strings and turned his attention to his friends again. He couldn't help but notice that Kormac's fingers kept tapping on his ankle, picking up the rhythm without seeming to notice he was doing it. Glancing down and back, Lyndon never dropped a note as he stepped back and hooked a discarded helmet with one foot. The shock on Kormac's face was truly priceless but he recovered quickly and revealed that even he had a hint of music in his blood.  
  
Finishing the song with a haunting tone, Lyndon picked up his drink again and slung one arm around Korbin's shoulders as he drained the bottle. Setting it down out of the way, Lyndon readjusted his hand-strings and looked around at his friends again. They'd known each other for years and still they had so much to learn about each other. Lyndon couldn't help but wonder what else he might learn about the heroes he would gladly follow through anything.  
'One more and then we should really think about getting some sleep. There is still a battle to be won tomorrow.' Lyndon nodded, brushing a few loose strands out of his eyes. 'This is one of the first I learned and still a treasured favourite. Growing up, this was my lullaby.'

 _Oh, all the money e'er I had, I spent it in good company._  
 _And all the harm that ever I've done, alas it was to none but me._  
 _And all I've done for want of wit to mem'ry now I can't recall;_  
 _So fill to me the parting glass, Good night and joy be with you all._  
  
 _If I had money enough to spend, and leisure time to sit awhile._  
 _There is a fair maid in this town, that sorely has my heart beguiled._  
 _Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips, I own, she has my heart in thrall;_  
 _Then fill to me the parting glass, Good night and joy be with you all._  
  
 _Oh, all the comrades e'er I had, they're sorry for my going away._  
 _And all the sweethearts e'er I had, they'd wished me one more day to stay._  
 _But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not,_  
 _I gently rise and softly call, Goodnight and joy be with you all._

Falling silent, Lyndon let the words sink into the memories of his friends and focused on removing his hand-strings carefully. Using the bow to protect the thinnest string, he carefully slipped the delicate instrument back into its pouch and held it lightly in one hand. There was something about that song that always left him feeling a little vulnerable and exposed whenever he performed it and tonight had proven to be no exception.  
  
Jumping a little when a heavy arm landed around his shoulders, Lyndon smiled softly and let Kormac guide him away from the main group. Moments like this left the reformed scoundrel wondering just how he had gotten so lucky but such thoughts were quickly squashed. Slipping on his jacket, he snuggled in against Kormac's side and left Korbin to answer any questions that might come up. He needed this time alone with the love of his life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Templar & The Scoundrel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722731) by [BlackHunter666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666)




End file.
